


Любить вопреки...

by DRAGON4488



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAGON4488/pseuds/DRAGON4488
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неожиданный и необычный подарок на День рождения переворачивает, не обремененную особыми тяготами и заботами, жизнь Рори с ног на голову.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tissot и ангел

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Against the Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040128) by [katyushha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyushha/pseuds/katyushha)



Рори Маклафлин недовольно сморщил нос и, резко развернувшись, уткнулся носом в подушку, прячась от солнечного зайчика, пляшущего по лицу. Ему так хотелось еще поспать, он имел на это полное право – все-таки сегодня его День рождения. Двадцать седьмой. Но, видимо, о праве на спокойный сон можно было так же спокойно забыть. Потому что, отвернувшись от слепящих солнечных лучей, проникающих сквозь открытое окно, он оказался в объятиях очередной подружки на одну ночь.  
Как всегда это бывало, он снял ее на работе в клубе. Яркая, черноглазая брюнетка, она не сводила с него глаз. А он загадочно улыбался, крутя вертушку, и наблюдал за ее пластичным танцем, прикидывая, что она может изобразить в постели. И, когда она подошла к нему, он с готовностью познакомился. Потом все пошло по избитому сценарию – пара коктейлей, страстный поцелуй в темном коридоре служебных помещений, такси, его квартира.  
Они начали сразу в прихожей, жадно впиваясь друг в друга губами, на ходу срывая одежду и клубком спутанных рук и ног перемещаясь в спальню. Рори завелся с пол оборота – настолько она казалась страстной и дикой. Во всяком случае, кусалась она – будь здоров! И ему стало еще интереснее, что же такое она сможет продемонстрировать в деле. Оказалось, ничего особенного, чего бы у него не было раньше. Но он смог скрыть очередное разочарование и даже что-то пробормотать по поводу того, что такого офигенного секса у него еще никогда не было.  
Рори, отчаянно делая вид, что еще не проснулся, даже легко всхрапнул. Лучше бы он вернулся домой один и встретил свой день рождения в пустой постели, в гордом одиночестве. Это было бы гораздо лучше, чем начинать день с вынужденного притворства.  
Разочарование. Что-то в последнее время его вообще мало кто мог удовлетворить. Нет, с ним все было в порядке, он доводил свою очередную подругу до экстаза (по крайней мере, они все убеждали его в этом), и кончал сам. Но ему наскучило это однообразие, которое могли предложить случайные партнерши. Ему, вообще, все наскучило. Возможно, он просто не понимал, чего хочет? Но как бы там ни было, он никогда не позволял себе грубости или холода по отношению к той, которую только что отымел.  
Рори вздохнул. Притворяться дальше не имело смысла – он буквально физически ощущал выжидающий взгляд гостьи. Парень пошевелился. Если ему не изменяла память, ее имя - Айрин.  
\- Доброе утро, Рори, - промурлыкала она и попыталась отвоевать его у подушки. Секунд десять подушка пыталась оказывать отчаянное сопротивление, но, в конце концов, сдалась.  
Парень приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
\- Доброе утро, Айрин…  
Она прильнула к нему, и Рори пришлось ответить на поцелуй. Но больше ему ничего не хотелось, поэтому он отстранился и легко коснулся мизинцем кончика ее носа.  
\- Подъем? – спросил Рори, и гостья неопределенно пожала плечами. Тогда он смешно скосил глаза и запричитал: – О, нет! Крошка, сжалься! Ты выжала меня за ночь словно лимон. Мне нужны как минимум сутки, чтобы восстановиться. Честно-честно!  
Айрин захихикала.  
\- Ты такой милый. – Девушка провела пальчиком по его слегка заросшему подбородку. – И у тебя глаза невероятного цвета – я такого не встречала раньше – карие с зелеными вкраплениями. – Она помолчала, всматриваясь в глаза парня, и запустила пальчики в его кудрявую шевелюру. – Ореховые – вот какие.  
«Ореховые глаза?! «Ты такой милый»?! О, боже!» – с раздражением подумал парень, но снова улыбнулся. Сколько раз он слышал эту фразу? Сто? Тысячу? Наверное, не меньше…  
Милый парень. Иногда они добавляли, что он невероятно красив, и он не спорил. Он это прекрасно знал. Природа не отдохнула на нем, наделив очень яркой, привлекательной внешностью. Немало сердец заставил учащенно биться этот высокий брюнет, с задорными глазами необычного орехового оттенка, сверкающими из-под разлетающихся черных бровей. Высокий, улыбчивый брюнет, с точеным носом, чувственными губами, высоким чистым лбом, небрежно обрамленным шелковистыми кудрями. Его сильное тело, с умеренно подкачанными мышцами, приводило представительниц прекрасного пола в полный восторг. И даже то, что это тело было покрыто достаточно густой растительностью, их нисколько не смущало. Скорее наоборот, влекло, пробуждая своей волосатостью первобытные инстинкты.  
\- А еще, ты очень красив.  
Ничего нового.  
\- Ты тоже, - отрешенно пробормотал Рори, судорожно соображая, как бы помягче и побыстрее сплавить гостью. Поэтому, он безумно обрадовался раздавшемуся телефонному звонку.  
Судя по мелодии, звонил отец, и в другое время он бы не спешил брать трубку. Специально, чтобы позлить его. Но сейчас был не тот случай, сейчас ему нужно было избавиться от Айрин.  
\- Извини, мне нужно ответить на звонок.  
Рори мягко высвободился из объятий и вылез из постели. Совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы, он прошлепал к трюмо и взял мобильник.  
Девушка проводила его оценивающим взглядом и закусила губу. Хорош мерзавец, ничего не скажешь.  
Маклафлин-младший нажал на прием.  
\- Привет, папа.  
\- Сын, с днем рождения.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Заедешь ко мне? Хочу вручить тебе подарок. Только постарайся пораньше, у меня назначена встреча в полдень. По делу Томаса Дойла. Этот идиот опять вляпался по самые уши, придется вытаскивать. Горбатого могила исправит – он снова распустил руки, избив какого-то парня до полусмерти, да еще и порезав его в придачу. Если бы не моя многолетняя дружба с его отцом, я бы уже давно плюнул на этого кретина. Тридцать пять лет человеку, а мозгов, как не было, так и нет… Рори, ты меня слушаешь?  
Рори прикрыл глаза.  
Уильям Маклафлин – потомок древнего ирландского рода, известный адвокат и, по совместительству (именно так, а не наоборот) его отец, даже поздравляя сына с днем рождения, умудрился перевести разговор на тему о работе. Адвокатская деятельность – вот единственный смысл его жизни, а роль родного сына в ней совершенно незначительна и незаметна. Они практически не общались, и вовсе не по вине Рори. Просто он был неинтересен отцу. Дорогие подарки – этим Маклафлин-старший восполнял свое безразличие к судьбе сына. Он просто от него откупался. Вот, если бы Рори пошел по его стопам – тогда было бы совсем другое дело. Тогда бы у них было гораздо больше поводов для тесного общения.  
Парень усмехнулся. После получения среднего образования у него, как он наивно полагал, был выбор: пойти учиться в школу права или заняться тем, что было ему гораздо ближе, чем он увлекался с детства, а именно – рисованием. Если точнее, графикой. Он обожал простые грифельные карандаши и научился создавать при их помощи настоящие шедевры, предпочитая работать в стиле гиперреализма. Но отец никогда не считал его увлечение серьезным способом зарабатывания на жизнь, о чем напоминал при каждом удобном случае. Он отказался оплачивать занятия в художественной студии, и Рори учился сам, изводя немереное количество бумаги и карандашей, самостоятельно оттачивая свое мастерство, которое совершенствовалось с каждым новым наброском. Но все его успехи никак не могли повлиять на мнение Маклафлина-старшего – его сын должен был стать адвокатом и перестать маяться дурью в виде, пусть и достойных, но как он выражался «никому не нужных художеств». Рори с ним не спорил, хоть было очень обидно слышать от родного отца такие несправедливые слова. Лишь однажды, после самого окончания средней школы, он попытался отстоять свое право на выбор и на него тут же обрушился поток обвинений в неблагодарности и неблагоразумии. Разразился настоящий скандал, сопровождаемый взаимными оскорблениями и приправленный слезами матери, которая в силу своего слабого характера, всегда была на стороне властного отца. Эти слезы и заставили Рори, скрипя сердцем, сдаться. Он очень любил маму и не хотел ее расстраивать, тем более что к тому времени она уже была тяжело больна.  
Однако, с отличием окончив школу права в престижном Тринити-колледже, Маклафлин-младший объявил, что не собирается работать по специальности. Он уже не боялся расстроить маму – незадолго до окончания колледжа, она умерла. Отцу, в конце концов, пришлось смириться с тем, что Рори, наплевав на блестящую карьеру, которую ему прочили все без исключения педагоги, назло ему устроился в один из дублинских клубов ди-джеем. Теперь он жил музыкой, а рисование стало его хобби.  
Не желая зависеть от отца, который вновь завел пластинку о его неблагодарности, Рори съехал из родового гнезда. Сначала он снимал квартиру, неподалеку от клуба. Небольшую, без изысков, с маленькой кухней и видом на кирпичную стену соседнего здания. Снимал за свои, кровно заработанные деньги. Рори хватало того, что он зарабатывал, у него не было каких-то сверх запросов, и за финансовой помощью к отцу он не обращался. Но Маклафлин-старший не захотел мириться с таким, как он полагал, показательно бунтарским образом жизни сына, посчитав, что это может негативно сказаться на его безупречной репутации заботливого родителя. Он был жутким снобом и вращался в обществе себе подобных, где кичились друг перед другом своим происхождением, положением и, в большинстве случаев только кажущимся, благополучием в семье. Все отпрыски его друзей и знакомых были устроены в жизни самым лучшим образом, зачастую совершенно не заслуженно. Рори же из этой картины демонстративно выбивался. Поэтому приложив максимум усилий, весь свой адвокатский дар убеждения, в основном нажимая на память о матери, которая всегда хотела для него только лучшего, с большим трудом, но он все же уговорил переехать сына в шикарную квартиру, подаренную ему на двадцати пятилетие, и от которой Рори изначально всячески открещивался.  
\- Я тебя слушаю, папа, и все слышу. Снова дело Томаса Дойла. В который раз? В четвертый?  
\- Ну, надо же! Ты все помнишь, Рори?  
\- Естественно. Он, и правда, конченый кретин. – Парень проигнорировал издевку, промелькнувшую в голосе отца, и глянул на настенные дизайнерские часы «а-ля Сальвадор Дали» (отец их ненавидел). – Сейчас девять, я буду к десяти. Тебя это устроит?  
\- Устроит. Не задерживайся, у меня очень много дел.  
Уильям Маклафлин отключился. Рори со вздохом посмотрел на погасший экран телефона. Очередной дорогой подарок, очередная попытка сгладить свое безразличие. Обычная показуха. Он абсолютно не нужен отцу.  
Рори повернулся к гостье и постарался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла натянуто-кривой.  
\- Спасибо тебе за все, Айрин, но мне нужно ехать.  
\- Я поняла, - недовольно ответила девушка и откинула одеяло. – Что, даже не возьмешь у меня номер телефона? Между прочим, ты обещал нарисовать мой портрет.  
«Да неужели?!» - чуть не вырвалось у парня, совершенно не помнящего о подобном обещании.  
\- Нарисую. Как-нибудь, - буркнул он, не в силах больше притворяться милым парнем. – Ты знаешь, где меня найти.  
Пройдясь по квартире и собрав одежду гостьи, он вернулся в спальню и бросил ее девушке.  
\- Одевайся. И, пожалуйста, побыстрее – у меня нет времени.  
Айрин фыркнула рассерженной кошкой и швырнула в него подушку. Рори никак этого не ожидал и не успел подставить руки. Подушка спикировала ему прямо в лицо. Ошарашенно захлопав глазами, он открыл рот, но ничего не смог сказать, заворожено глядя на разъяренную гостью, остервенело натягивающую трусики.  
\- Я ошибалась! – закричала, сквозь плохо сдерживаемые слезы, девушка. – Никакой ты не милый парень! Ты такой же, как и все! Иди ты к черту, Рори!  
Она быстро оделась и покинула квартиру, громко хлопнув дверью и заставив Рори вздрогнуть. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни он так некрасиво и грубо расстался со случайной подругой.  
Парень провел рукой по черным кудряшкам и тяжело вздохнул. Короткий разговор с отцом выбил его из колеи, пусть и поспособствовал избавлению от Айрин. Но, черт возьми, это было некрасивое избавление.  
\- Поздравляю, Рори. Ты больше не милый парень, - сказал он сам себе, горько усмехнулся и начал собираться.

 

Поздравления с днем рождения и вручение подарка в виде наручных золотых «Tissot», которые абсолютно не были нужны Рори, заняли минут десять, не больше. Спросив, скорее для проформы, чем из интереса, о планах сына на вечер и убедившись, что тот не собирается обрекать его на не нужное им обоим празднование (он просто посидит в родном клубе со старым приятелем), Маклафлин-старший скупо улыбнулся и «тонко» намекнул на окончание встречи, сославшись на катастрофическую нехватку времени.  
Выйдя из офиса отца, Рори набрал номер Ивара Кенни, давнишнего приятеля, и договорился провести с ним вечер в клубе. Впереди был почти целый день, и парень решил убить свободное время, праздно шатаясь по городу, благо погода выдалась теплой и солнечной. Возможно, он заглянет в какой-нибудь кинотеатр, чтобы увидеть очередной мировой шедевр, а, возможно, отправится в порт, чтобы понаблюдать за разгрузкой какого-нибудь судна. Еще в детстве, они с мамой часто наведывались на берег реки Лиффи и устраивали игру, которая заключалась в том, чтобы угадать какой именно груз таится в разноцветных контейнерах или спрятан под плотным брезентом какого-нибудь коренастого карго.  
Облокотившись о перила причала, Рори с тоской вспоминал былые времена, когда его семья еще была полной и любящей. Отец тогда не был таким снобом, а может он, в силу своего возраста, просто этого не понимал. Тогда он ощущал только любовь и заботу, исходящую от родителей.  
Любовь. Вот чего ему так не хватало, вот чего он не мог получить от случайных, одноразовых встреч. Рори нахмурился и потер лицо. Настроение сползло ниже нулевой отметки. «Скорей бы вечер, - с тоской подумал он. – Может, хоть Иви сможет придать сегодняшнему дню оттенок праздника».

 

Ивар, ожидающий у барной стойки, заключил его в объятия. Именинник в ответ вяло похлопал приятеля по спине.  
\- Ро! Старик, с днюхой тебя! – Кенни отстранился и озабоченно посмотрел в ореховые глаза. – Ты почему без настроения?  
\- Тебе кажется. – Улыбнулся Рори и махнул рукой. – Впрочем, ты прав. Настроения – никакого.  
\- В чем дело, дружище? Опять поцапался с папочкой? Ну, поплачься, поведай, чем он тебя поздравил?  
Маклафлин тряхнул кудрявой головой.  
\- Мы не цапались, все нормально. Отец, как обычно, в своем репертуаре – подарил очередную дорогущую цацку. – Он показал золотые часы и усмехнулся. – И мгновенно избавился от меня, сославшись на кучу неотложных дел.  
\- Круто. – Ивар присвистнул, разглядывая подарок, и лукаво посмотрел ему в глаза. – Но душа-то требует другого, не так ли? Например, внимания и заботы, домашнего тепла и уюта?..  
Рори печально кивнул головой.  
Кенни внимательно посмотрел на него и прыснул.  
\- Ты зануда, Ро! Как насчет сумасшедшей вечеринки с кучей девочек? Чувак, у тебя сегодня день рождения! Нужно оторваться по полной, а не сидеть с кислой миной, будто на собственных похоронах!  
\- Не хочу. Не интересно. Одно и то же, Иви. Достало, - отрывисто буркнул Рори и обвел зал тоскливым взглядом. – Не знаю, хочется чего-нибудь новенького. Необычного. Только не связанного с какой-нибудь новой дрянью, что появляется в твоих карманах с завидным постоянством, - предостерегающе закончил он.  
Ивар усмехнулся.  
\- Я и не собирался ничего тебе предлагать. С меня хватило последнего раза, когда ты пытался оседлать чужой мопед, будучи уверенным, что это розовый пони.  
\- Вот-вот, – кивнул Маклафлин. – Все-таки я предпочитаю расслабляться старым, проверенным способом. – Он отсалютовал бокалом «Гиннесса» и улыбнулся. – Ну, максимум, на что я согласен – это один косячок.  
Приятель рассмеялся.  
\- Обойдешься. Тебя и от косячка торкает, как полоумного. Твой лучший релаксант – спиртное. И то, в ограниченном количестве.  
Рори согласно кивнул, а Кенни задумчиво посмотрел на него и хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Мне нужно сделать один звонок. Никуда не уходи.  
Он достал телефон и отошел в сторону.  
Маклафлин усмехнулся, глядя в спину Ивара. Куда он уйдет? Домой, чтобы в полном одиночестве продолжить праздновать? Он вздохнул и отпил пива.  
Через пару минут Кенни вернулся на место.  
\- Хочешь необычного?.. Пожалуй, я знаю, что делать. Это будет мой тебе подарок. Валим отсюда, дружище.  
\- Куда?  
Приятель загадочно улыбнулся.  
\- В одно очень злачное место, где обитают ангелы…

Местом обитания ангелов оказался занюханный клубишко, под идиотским названием «Гавайи», расположившийся на самом отшибе Дублина. Грязь и стоящий столбом табачный дым, сквозь который они пробрались к барной стойке, практически разгребая его руками словно толщу воды, заставил Рори сморщить нос и с укоризной покоситься на приятеля. Ивар лишь ободряюще подмигнул и, перегнувшись через барную стойку, пытаясь перекричать грохочущую музыку, поинтересовался у бармена:  
\- Волчонок уже здесь?  
Получив в ответ утвердительный кивок головы, он довольно улыбнулся и повернулся к Рори. Притянув к себе, он прижался губами к его уху.  
\- Ты хотел чего-нибудь необычного? – Маклафлин кивнул, и Ивар, параллельно всматриваясь в толпу посетителей, загадочно произнес: – Пообещай, что не будешь сильно удивляться.  
\- Чему? – с интересом спросил Рори.  
\- Всему, – снова загадочно ответил приятель и вскинул руку. – А вот и он. Эй, Волчонок!  
Маклафлин проследил его взгляд. На мгновение ему показалось, что он на самом деле увидел ангела. Рори моргнул и усмехнулся – приветливо взмахнув рукой и прорезая толпу танцующих, к ним двинулся невысокий парень с сияющей копной золотистых кудрей.  
\- Ангел, - странно нежным тоном пробормотал Ивар, и именинник удивленно покосился на него.  
\- Кто это?  
Кенни повернулся к нему и чуть закусил губу, явно о чем-то размышляя. Потом вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
\- Это подарок.  
\- Не понял…  
\- Видишь ли, Волчонок – он, как бы тебе это объяснить, э-э… короче, его можно купить.  
Брови Маклафлина взлетели вверх.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он – проститутка?  
Ивар густо покраснел и кивнул.  
\- Иви, – Рори приблизил к нему свое лицо, - ты охренел? Ты хочешь подарить мне парня-проститутку? Ты чего покурил, приятель?! Я же не по этим делам! Иви… – Он в шоке уставился на него. – Мать моя… ты что – гей?..  
\- Черт, нет! – Кенни отчаянно замотал головой и прикрыл глаза. – Черт, Рори… я не гей, но Волчонок – это исключение…  
\- Пипец, - пробормотал Маклафлин и снова глянул на приближающегося к ним парня. – Иви, ты меня убил…  
\- Поверь мне, Рори, и не отказывайся. Такого у тебя еще никогда не было, это я могу тебе гарантировать. Волчонок знает свое дело. Поверь – он лучше всех малышек, которые у тебя были, причем вместе взятых.  
Рори хотел ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но не успел – ангелоподобный парень подошел к ним и очаровательно улыбнулся.

\- Привет, Ивар. Рад тебя видеть.  
\- Привет, Волчонок.  
Кенни притянул парня к себе и нежно приник к его губам.  
«Я сейчас блевану», - подумал Рори, отводя взгляд и сглатывая. Видеть старого приятеля (с которым они делили не только выпивку, но иногда и девочек) целующимся с парнем было невыносимо.  
Наконец, Ивар оторвался от Волчонка и улыбнулся.  
\- Как дела?  
\- В порядке.  
\- Я не перебил твои планы на вечер?  
Волчонок тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, у меня не было никаких особых планов. – Он хитро посмотрел на него блестящими голубыми глазами. – Сегодня я полностью свободен.  
\- Отлично. Ничего не изменилось? Тариф прежний и оплата почасовая, да? – Кенни осторожно покосился на отвернувшегося Рори.  
\- Да, все как всегда, - кивнул парень и тоже скосил взгляд на кудрявого брюнета. – Но ты же знаешь, для тебя действует скидка. – Он чуть склонил голову набок. – На два часа, как обычно?  
\- На всю ночь, - тихо сказал Ивар и хлопнул по плечу, резко развернувшегося и расплескавшего пиво, Маклафлина. – С днем рождения, Рори.  
\- О! Поздравляю!  
Волчонок улыбнулся и Рори невольно отметил, насколько обаятельная у него улыбка. Во многом благодаря милым ямочкам, проявившимся на гладких щеках. В голове мелькнула мысль, что ему хотелось бы нарисовать портрет этого парня, и он тряхнул головой, тут же отгоняя ее.  
\- Ивар, можно тебя на минутку? – Маклафлин дернул приятеля за руку и, отвернув от золотоволосого ангела, прошипел: – Ты в своем уме?! Да, я хотел чего-нибудь необычного, но это – уже не вписывается ни в какие рамки!  
Ивар спокойно посмотрел в ореховые глаза и притянул Рори за шею.  
\- Просто поезжайте к тебе домой. Ты сам все поймешь. Поверь мне.  
\- Я не стану трахаться с мужиком, Иви. – Маклафлин бросил быстрый взгляд на блондина, скромно смотрящего в сторону. – И, вообще, сколько ему лет? Шестнадцать?  
\- Он всего на два года тебя младше, – усмехнулся Ивар и горячо зашептал: – Не захочешь – ничего не будет. Но знай, Волчонок – лучшее, что было у меня за тридцать лет. Он – ангел, Рори. И это не преувеличение. Можешь не волноваться, он здоров и очень тщательно за собой следит. С ним можно даже без спецодежды. Но, это так, говорю на всякий случай, мало ли забудешь в пылу страсти…  
Кенни многозначительно поиграл бровями.  
\- Иди ты знаешь куда… – Рори отвернулся от приятеля и наткнулся на веселый взгляд ярко-голубых глаз.  
Золотоволосый парень снова обаятельно улыбнулся и вопросительно посмотрел на Ивара.  
\- Не теряй зря времени, Ро. – Кенни хлопнул его по спине, заставляя подняться, и достал бумажник. – А я останусь здесь и продолжу пить за твое здоровье.  
Он вынул несколько купюр и вложил их в руку Волчонка.  
\- Поздравь моего друга так, чтобы он запомнил это на всю свою жизнь и не смог мне высказать ни слова упрека.  
\- Иви, нет…  
Рори вздрогнул от легкого прикосновения к своему плечу. Повернувшись, он снова встретился с голубыми глазами, излучающими коктейль доброты, задора и понимания. Парень убрал руку и мягко улыбнулся. Взгляд Рори прилип к его ямочкам на щеках. «Хорошо, - подумал Маклафлин, - я предложу ему нарисовать его портрет. Таких лиц я еще не встречал и, наверное, не встречу. Только портрет. И все. И ВСЕ!..»  
\- Поехали, - буркнул Рори и бросил на Ивара уничтожающий взгляд.  
Приятель по-доброму усмехнулся и отсалютовал ему бокалом.


	2. Эксперимент у камина

Всю дорогу Рори молчал, украдкой бросая косые взгляды на нового знакомого. Волчонок ему понравился. В нем не было жеманности и кокетства, которые он считал присущими представителям радужного движения. Несмотря на то, что он был очень красивым, милым парнем (Рори усмехнулся про себя) с очаровательной улыбкой и тихим, приятным голосом, он не выглядел женственным. И он тоже молчал, задумчиво разглядывая проносящийся за окошком и сверкающий разноцветными огнями город.  
Поднявшись в квартиру, Рори провел золотоволосого ангела в гостиную и в нерешительности застыл посреди комнаты, отчаянно соображая, что делать дальше. Волчонок послушно стоял рядом, с любопытством рассматривая «парящий» камин – особую гордость Маклафлина.  
Это творение безумной дизайнерской мысли располагалось почти посередине гостиной, разделяя ее на обеденную зону и зону отдыха. Прямоугольный стальной дымоход, прикрепленный к потолку и в самом деле «парил» над основанием-чашей, не касаясь его, и был задекорирован коровьими шкурами тонкой выделки, совпадающими темно-рыжими пятнами в тон большого пушистого ковра, лежащего перед светлым кожаным диваном. На прозрачном основании камина, сделанном из огнеупорного стекла, лежали сложенные пирамидкой березовые поленья. Волчонку очень захотелось увидеть в действии этот необычный камин, но, конечно, он не смел об этом попросить.  
Рори взъерошил кудряшки и, шумно втянув носом воздух, повернулся к парню.  
\- Слушай… В общем, хочу сразу предупредить – ничего не будет…  
Волчонок приподнял одну бровь, удивленно глядя на него.  
\- Тогда зачем мы сюда приехали?  
\- Я хотел бы нарисовать твой портрет, - выпалил Маклафлин, почему-то отчаянно краснея и злясь на себя за это.  
Парень улыбнулся.  
\- Ты художник?  
Рори покачал головой и усмехнулся.  
\- Нет. Художник – это слишком сильно сказано. Я простой любитель.  
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Волчонок.  
Вздохнув, он полез в карман, достал деньги, полученные от Кенни, и протянул их Маклафлину. Тот с недоумением посмотрел на парня.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Верни их, пожалуйста, Ивару. – Он гордо вскинул голову, отчего стал еще прекраснее. – Нет работы, нет оплаты. Я беру деньги только за исполненный заказ. В крайнем случае, в качестве предоплаты, как сегодня. Извини, Рори, но я не натурщик. Раз ничего не будет, то и платить не за что.  
\- Но это глупо! - воскликнул Рори, пытаясь вложить купюры обратно в руку парня.  
\- Это честно, - возразил Волчонок, отводя в сторону деньги.  
Маклафлин усмехнулся и внимательно посмотрел в голубые глаза.  
\- Принципиальный, да? Надо тебя запомнить – вряд ли мне еще доведется встретить такую… такого честного парня, торгующего собой. – Он приблизил свое лицо к его лицу и насмешливо улыбнулся. – А, может, тебе просто хочется, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
Волчонок поджал губы и ничего не ответил, лишь стеганул его яростью и обидой, вспыхнувшей во взгляде. Этот взгляд ожег брюнета не хуже хлыста.  
«Что со мной? – отшатнувшись, с внезапной горечью подумал Рори. – Откуда это хамство по отношению к человеку, который совершенно этого не заслужил? Парень хочет честно отработать полученные деньги, а я унижаю его».  
Рори сложил руки на груди, откровенно разглядывая гостя. Все-таки, как ни крути, он – хозяин положения.  
– Повернись.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Ты всегда споришь со своими клиентами?  
Блондин опустил глаза и медленно повернулся к нему спиной. У парня была красивая, подтянутая фигура: широкие, немного покатые плечи, узкая талия, округлые ягодицы, крепкие ноги. Рори нахмурился, с неохотой признавая, что золотоволосый ангел безумно привлекателен и, не смотря ни на что, вполне способен возбудить в нем желание. Во всяком случае, ему захотелось к нему прикоснуться, просто провести ладонями по его коже. Он удивленно хмыкнул. Ну, уж нет! Это перебор!  
\- Занимаешься спортом?  
\- Хожу в зал, - не оборачиваясь, ответил Волчонок, покорно ожидая, когда вдоволь налюбуются его тылом.  
\- У тебя красивая фигура.  
\- Спасибо.  
Рори тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Слушай… кстати, можешь повернуться. – Парень развернулся к нему лицом. – Извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я, правда, хотел нарисовать тебя и не собирался... – Он запнулся и выдохнул. – В общем, ничего не собирался. Давай поступим таким образом: ты сам вернешь Ивару деньги, а я тебе заплачу за возможность нарисовать твой портрет.  
Он пересчитал деньги приятеля и достал свой бумажник. Отсчитав такую же сумму, Рори сложил все купюры вместе и протянул парню.  
\- Вот, держи.  
\- Это нечестно, - пробормотал Волчонок. – Я к такому не привык.  
\- Слушай, хватит выпендриваться. Моя задача платить тебе, твоя – делать то, о чем тебя просят. О’кей?  
Пристально всмотревшись в ореховые глаза, парень кивнул.  
\- О’кей…  
Рори указал ему в угол дивана, предлагая присесть, достал из комода альбом и несколько карандашей, и расположился в противоположном углу, забравшись с ногами на мягкое сидение.  
\- Что мне делать?  
\- Замереть, - улыбнулся Маклафлин.  
Он всегда начинал с легких штрихов, обозначая контуры, потом, обычно прорисовывал нос и губы, затем брови и глаза. Он работал совсем не как профессиональный художник, полагаясь лишь на свой природный талант и скорее интуитивно водя тонким грифелем по плотной бумаге.  
\- Поверни голову немного влево, - попросил Рори.  
Золотоволосый ангел послушно повернул голову, качнув мягкими густыми локонами. В поле его зрения попал камин, и он снова с интересом принялся изучать его, изредка поглядывая на Маклафлина. И, каждый раз, его взгляд перекрещивался с быстрым взглядом ореховых глаз, брошенным из-под сосредоточенно сведенных к переносице черных бровей.  
\- У тебя очень необычный камин, - разомкнул губы Волчонок, не привыкший сидеть в полной тишине, да еще и застыв, словно изваяние. Да и чудное сооружение посреди гостиной не давало ему покоя.  
\- Угу, – промычал Рори. – Делали на заказ.  
\- А он работает? – Ему очень хотелось увидеть пламя, пляшущее в стеклянной чаше. Должно быть, это потрясающее зрелище!  
\- Да. Хочешь, разожгу?  
\- А можно?..  
Рори отложил альбом и поднялся.  
\- Конечно. Почему нет?  
Через несколько минут огонь разгорелся, и по гостиной заплясали таинственные и бледные из-за включенного света тени. Волчонок с восторгом смотрел на языки пламени, которые, казалось, пляшут прямо в воздухе. Он понимал, что эта иллюзия создается благодаря прозрачному ложу, но осознание этого нисколько не умаляло общего впечатления.  
\- Как красиво, - прошептал он и осмотрелся. – Вот если бы еще остальной свет убрать…  
Рори бросил на альбом полный сожаления взгляд, но взял пульт и выключил все освещение. Ничего, дорисует потом. Пусть парень получит хоть какое-то удовольствие от этого вечера.  
Гостиная погрузилась во мрак, озаряемый оранжевыми всполохами огня. Волчонок заворожено смотрел на танцующие языки пламени, отблески которого отражались в его глазах яркими звездами. Глянув на него, Рори чуть улыбнулся и уселся на пол рядом с камином. Он уже сто лет его не разжигал, и сейчас получал не меньшее удовольствие от сюрреалистичной картины «висящего в воздухе» огня, чем его гость. Тепло, исходящее от камина приятно согревало, окатывая тело мягкими волнами, вид пламени успокаивал, и Маклафлин почувствовал, что напряжение, накопившееся за день, уходит, уступая место какой-то сладкой неге. Положив подбородок на колени, он лениво подумал о том, что все не так уж и плохо, и уходящий день заканчивается на приятной, расслабляющей ноте.  
\- У тебя, правда, сегодня день рождения?  
Тихий голос вывел Рори из размышлений. Он повернулся к Волчонку и, вздохнув, кивнул.  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда почему ты такой грустный? Обычно в такой день принято веселиться. – Золотоволосый ангел поднялся, подошел к нему и протянул руку. – Не хочу показаться навязчивым, но мне хотелось бы поднять тебе настроение, не просто сидя на диване и пялясь в сторону. Честно.  
Рори с сомнением посмотрел в голубые глаза. Парень мягко улыбался, чуть склонив голову набок, и руку не убирал, терпеливо ожидая принятия непростого решения.  
\- Я же тебе сказал, что не собирался… - начал брюнет и закусил губу, глядя на стоящее перед ним чудо – в отсветах пламени Волчонок был божественно прекрасен. – Я не собирался…  
Он замолчал, не в силах отвести от ангела взгляд, ощущая странное волнение при виде милой улыбки и пляшущих искорок, отражающихся в его глазах.  
\- А сейчас?..  
\- Не знаю… - прошептал Рори.  
\- Я ведь тебе нравлюсь?  
Маклафлин кивнул.  
Волчонок склонился к нему и, взяв за руку, мягко потянул к себе.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо…  
Рори немного напрягся, но не стал сопротивляться и позволил усадить себя на мягкий кожаный диван. Потянувшись к небольшому плетеному торшеру, он включил свет, чтобы видеть лицо парня. Он хотел его видеть. Золотоволосый ангел чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Расслабься…  
Маклафлин нервно выдохнул.  
\- Вообще-то, для меня это впервые.  
\- Я знаю, - прошептал Волчонок, присаживаясь у него в коленях, разводя их в стороны и прижимаясь щекой к его ладони.  
Рори сглотнул. Кожа парня была теплой и нежной, словно у ребенка. Он осторожно погладил его по щеке, провел большим пальцем по розовым губам и снова судорожно сглотнул, пытаясь унять охватившую его дрожь.  
\- Расслабься, - повторил ангел.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
Собственный голос показался Рори совершенно чужим.  
Парень улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.  
\- Волчонок.  
\- Я хочу знать твое настоящее имя.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я хочу знать, - упрямо повторил он.  
Волчонок легко вздохнул и поднял на него голубые глаза.  
\- Марк.  
\- Марк… Честно? – Парень кивнул и Рори чуть улыбнулся. – Хорошее имя. Мне нравится. А почему ты называешь себя Волчонком?  
\- Какой ты любопытный. – В глазах Марка вспыхнули озорные огоньки. – Это прозвище пошло благодаря моей фамилии – Уилан. В переводе с ирландского она означает – волк.  
\- Как интересно. И… что ты будешь делать, Марк Уилан?  
Розовые губы обхватили его палец и, понежив во влажной темноте, снова выпустили на волю.  
\- Поздравлять тебя с днем рождения…  
Опустив густые золотистые ресницы, блондин нежно провел руками по его бокам, забрался под футболку и, взглянув в ореховые глаза, осторожно приподнял, обнажая его грудь. У Рори перехватило дыхание. Волчонок мягко улыбнулся, прильнул к его левому соску и медленно обласкал возбужденную горошинку языком, бросая короткие взгляды на лицо кудрявого брюнета. Потом немного отстранился и прошептал:  
\- Ты очень красив, Рори…  
Маклафлин открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что прекрасно осведомлен об этом, но вместо этого, не особо понимая, что делает, притянул Марка к себе. Подняв руки блондина, он потянул его белоснежную облегающую майку вверх, обнажая рельефную грудь, негусто покрытую золотистыми волосками. Когда в прорези горловины показались приоткрытые в легкой улыбке губы, Рори приник к ним, даря первый поцелуй.  
Оказалось, что целовать Марка вовсе не противно – совсем наоборот, и у брюнета промелькнула сумасшедшая мысль, что он не сможет оторваться от него, настолько упоительным оказался этот поцелуй. Губы Волчонка были очень мягкими, теплыми и такими дурманящими и сладкими, что у Рори невольно вырвался тихий стон сожаления, когда парень отстранился.  
Улыбаясь одними уголками рта, блондин откинул свою майку и медленно стянул с Ма-клафлина футболку. Припав к нему, он не спеша провел языком от ключиц к низу живота, одновременно прихватывая губами кожу и слегка ее покусывая. Ласковые руки коснулись ширинки и чуть надавили на выпуклость под ней. Рори с шумом втянул в себя воздух, когда пальцы золотоволосого ангела потянули за собачку замка, ловко расправившись с ремнем и пуговицей. Он приподнял бедра, позволяя освободить себя от ненужной одежды, и запустил пальцы в мягкие волны светлых волос. Марк легко вздохнул и прижался щекой к его обнажившемуся паху, приятно щекоча своими локонами. На секунду он замер, а потом невесомо коснулся мягкими губами горячей, быстро набухающей плоти.  
\- О, боже, - прошептал Рори, прикрывая глаза, но тут же снова распахивая их.  
Любопытство начало отчаянную борьбу с возбуждением, охватившим все его тело. Вздрагивая от легких прикосновений теплых губ, он откинул с лица парня золотистые волосы и собрал их в кулаке, чтобы видеть происходящее. Марк поднял на него взгляд и, не отрываясь от горящих ореховых глаз, медленно провел влажным языком по всей длине члена. Рори неожиданно всхлипнул и сжал зубы, когда парень обхватил его губами и, посасывая, начал выписывать языком замысловатые узоры на горящей от возбуждения плоти.  
\- О, боже… - повторил он, неосознанно подаваясь вперед, пытаясь глубже проникнуть во влажное тепло ласкающего рта.  
Марк издал тихий стон и полностью принял его.  
«Ничего себе! – пронеслось в затуманенном мозгу Маклафлина, познавшего не один десяток минетов. – Не представляю, что будет дальше, но Ивар, кажется, был прав».  
Наверное, его сердце еще ни разу так громко не стучало, бешеными толчками разгоняя по телу вскипевшую кровь. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от розовых губ, то выпускающих почти полностью, то вновь вбирающих в себя его член до самого основания. Это зрелище завораживало и невероятно возбуждало. Он продолжал осторожно сжимать в кулаке шелковистые кудри парня, борясь с искушением задержать его голову, вжать нежным лицом в пах. Но это было бы откровенной грубостью, и золотоволосый ангел ее совершенно не заслуживал.  
Неожиданно Волчонок выпустил его и прильнул губами к налившимся яичкам, продолжив ласкать его член рукой. Рори задохнулся и застонал. Парень поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся.  
\- Тебе хорошо?  
\- Очень… - прерывисто дыша, ответил Рори.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я продолжил и довел тебя до конца или…  
\- Продолжай, - перебил Маклафлин. – У нас вся ночь впереди, мы все успеем.  
Марк продолжил. Быстро и плавно двигая рукой, он снова приник к его яичкам, обласкал языком, слегка прикусил нежную кожицу белыми зубами и вновь плотно обхватил губами член. Его язык вытворял совершенно невероятные вещи. Рори казалось, что парень умудряется ласкать его со всех сторон и по всей длине одновременно. Он выпустил его волосы, позволив им рассыпаться шелковым золотым дождем, и закрыл глаза. Дыхание хриплыми стонами срывалось с его губ, бедра инстинктивно подавались вперед, навстречу сводящим с ума ласкам. Рори прижал ладони к лицу и протяжно застонал, почувствовав, что готов.  
\- Ох-х… Марк… я – уже, - прохрипел он и попытался освободиться от ласкающего рта, чтобы не кончать в него. – О, черт!.. Марк!.. Ты что, не слышишь?.. Я – все!..  
Рори дернулся, но Волчонок удержал его. Вобрав полностью пульсирующий член, он с тихим стоном начал принимать в себя его семя, извергающееся мощным, горячим потоком. Маклафлин не просто застонал – зажмурившись, он почти закричал от невероятного оргазма, прокатившегося несколькими жаркими, сильными волнами по всему телу. Выгнувшись и вцепившись в сидение, он со сдавленными всхлипами изливался в горло парня. Наконец, поток иссяк, и он расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Приоткрыв глаза, он посмотрел в улыбающееся лицо ангела.  
\- С ума сойти… – еле шевеля языком смог произнести Рори. – Это было… у меня просто нет слов, Марк. Спасибо… – Он немного помолчал, глядя в ярко-голубые глаза и пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. – Но разве тебе не противно?..  
\- Что именно? – удивился Волчонок.  
\- Эм-м… глотать.  
Парень тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Я делаю это тогда, когда хочу. Ну, или… - он замолчал и опустил ресницы.  
\- Когда… заставляют?  
\- Можно сказать и так... – Марк грустно усмехнулся. – Издержки профессии.  
Рори склонился и взял его за подбородок. Парень робко поднял глаза.  
«Просто божественно красив, - подумал брюнет, рассматривая его лицо. – Зачем ты пачкаешь свою красоту, Марк? Неужели у тебя нет другого способа заработать?». Рори тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой. С другой стороны, если бы парень не занимался своим ремеслом, он бы, наверное, никогда не познал испытанного наслаждения. Да, какое «наверное»?! Однозначно, не познал бы!  
«Ох, Ивар! Ты – провокатор! – Рори про себя усмехнулся. – Хорош подарочек!» Но он нисколько не жалел о том, что произошло. Скорее, он был в предвкушении того, что его ждало впереди. Теперь он был полностью согласен с Иваром. Волчонок – это исключение из правила.  
Но в то же время, ему стало безумно жаль парня, торгующего собой за не такие уж и большие деньги. Стало жаль его красоты и страсти, растрачиваемой на людей, для которых все это означало лишь сиюминутное удовольствие. И еще, почему-то Рори не думалось, что золотоволосый ангел испытывает от своей работы особую радость.  
\- Давно ты этим занимаешься?  
\- Относительно недавно, - уклончиво ответил Волчонок.  
\- Не похоже. – Маклафлин улыбнулся, всматриваясь в голубые глаза. – Получается у тебя очень даже здорово. Тебе нравится это дело?  
\- Не скажу, что я от него в восторге. В большинстве случаев, - уточнил он и отвернулся. – К тебе это не относится. Мне кажется, что ты не похож на остальных моих клиентов. Ну, может, только на Ивара… – Марк тряхнул локонами. – И вообще, Рори, давай не будем об этом, хорошо? Мы не на приеме у психолога. Извини, если резко прозвучало. А, по поводу того, как у меня получается… Просто это – один из моих талантов, - тихо произнес парень и поджал губы.  
Рори удивленно изогнул бровь, запустил руки в золотые локоны и притянул его к себе.  
\- Да? И много у тебя талантов?..  
Марк легко поцеловал его и хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Хочешь узнать?..  
\- Очень хочу…  
\- Сейчас? Отдыхать не будешь?  
Рори рассмеялся.  
\- Уговорил. Согласен на небольшой перерыв. Выпить хочешь?  
Марк покачал головой.  
\- Нет, спасибо. С некоторых пор я не пью на работе.  
\- Что-то когда-то случилось?  
Парень неопределенно пожал плечами и грустно улыбнулся. Ему не хотелось об этом рассказывать. Только не об этом…  
Маклафлин всмотрелся в голубые глаза, ставшие вдруг задумчиво-печальными, и сурово сдвинул брови.  
\- Правильно. Пьянству бой! Я хочу сполна насладиться всем разнообразием ощущений, которые мне может подарить этот необычный эксперимент, поэтому буду с тобой солидарен. И обойдусь без брейка. Похоже, он мне совсем не нужен.  
Волчонок тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Вот как? Значит я для тебя – эксперимент?  
Брюнет кивнул, соскальзывая с дивана на мягкий пушистый ковер, и увлекая парня за собой.  
\- Ты не против? – шепнул он на ухо Волчонку, опрокинув его на спину.  
\- Быть экспериментом или ты имеешь в виду то, что мы не отправимся в постель, а останемся здесь, у камина?  
\- И то, и другое…  
\- Мне все равно, - ответил Марк и быстро уточнил: – Все равно – где… здесь даже лучше.  
Конечно, лучше. Во мраке гостиной, озаряемой танцующими всполохами пламени, Рори, возможно, не сразу заметит уродливые шрамы, пересекающие его бока. Не заметил же он их до сих пор. Или просто тактично промолчал?  
Марк все еще не мог привыкнуть к этим жутким напоминаниям о своей беспечности, хоть прошло уже больше года, а его клиенты (теперь у него были только постоянные клиенты, кудрявый брюнет тоже оказался исключением из правила, но лишь благодаря своему другу) прекрасно знали об этих шрамах и не считали, что они хоть как-то уродуют красоту парня. Первым об этом сказал Ивар, когда Волчонок наотрез отказался снимать футболку, и Кенни пришлось буквально заставить его это сделать. Именно Ивар поддержал его и посоветовал ограничиться определенным кругом людей, чтобы больше не подвергаться риску быть изуродованным или расчлененным.  
Прикрыв глаза, он позволил Рори стянуть с себя оставшуюся одежду, трепеща от прикосновений тонких музыкальных пальцев.  
Тонкие музыкальные пальцы… Марк тихо вздохнул и напрягся от воспоминаний, так некстати промелькнувших в голове. Нет, кудрявый брюнет не был похож на сумасшедшего маньяка с такими же тонкими музыкальными пальцами. Пальцами, которые не только ласкали его, но и жестоко мучили…  
Он тряхнул головой, гоня от себя эти мысли и открыл глаза. Рори как раз отбросил в сторону его одежду и повернулся, немного смущенно глядя на раскинувшееся перед ним красивое обнаженное тело.  
\- Мне, наверное, нужно что-то сделать? – Маклафлин сглотнул. – Как-то подготовить тебя?  
Марк не смог сдержать улыбку.  
\- Ты такой…  
Рори тряхнул кудряшками и перебил его:  
\- Только не говори мне, что я милый парень. Сегодня это уже закончилось полным разочарованием для одного человека, а тебя разочаровывать мне почему-то совсем не хочется. Ты мне нравишься.  
\- Ты мне тоже. Я хотел сказать только, что ты такой… заботливый.  
Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза и одновременно прыснули.  
\- Заботливый?  
Марк кивнул и, тихо посмеиваясь, неуловимым движением опрокинул Маклафлина и оказался сверху.  
\- Не возражаешь?  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - прошептал с улыбкой Рори.  
Склонив голову, Волчонок посмотрел в ореховые глаза, чуть прикрытые длинными ресницами, и приник к его губам.  
Пожалуй, самым верным эпитетом для названия всего, что происходило дальше, был только один – запредельное блаженство. Марк был сказочным существом, ангелом, сошедшим с небес, дарующим столько тепла, нежности и любви, что у Рори захватывало дыхание. Его красота, его плавные движения сводили с ума. Он не мог отвести взгляд от лица парня, его приоткрытых в тихом стоне губ, золотистых локонах, падающих на зарумянившееся лицо каждый раз, когда он подавался вперед, дразня, почти выпуская его из себя, и мягкими волнами откидывающихся назад, открывая красивую длинную шею, когда он опять полностью принимал его, выгибая спину и запрокидывая голову.  
Рори провел руками по его бокам, желая почувствовать под ладонями жар разгоряченного тела, рельеф скрытых под бархатной кожей мышц, и с удивлением ощутил пальцами грубые жгуты шрамов. Волчонок напрягся, но не остановился, лишь приоткрыл глаза и с немой мольбой посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - прошептал, задыхаясь от наслаждения Рори. – Прекрасен…  
Взяв парня за руки, он притянул его к себе и плавно перекатившись, вжал в пушистый ворс. Волчонок тут же обхватил его бедра ногами и выгнулся, позволяя как можно глубже проникнуть в себя. Рори громко застонал, упиваясь сладостью и новизной ощущений. Парень вторил его стонам, все так же грациозно выгибаясь и запрокидывая золотоволосую голову.  
Потеряв над собой всякий контроль от потрясающего зрелища, Рори сорвался. Быстрыми и сильными толчками он входил в чудесное горячее тело, страстно вжимаясь в него, целуя розовые губы, вдыхая аромат золотого шелка, рассыпавшегося по мягкому ковру. Он смотрел в поддернутые томной дымкой голубые глаза и понимал, что лучше у него уже никого не будет. Никто еще не отдавался ему с такой всепоглощающей страстью, с таким трепетом и нежностью, предугадывая желания, улавливая малейшее изменение в движении, подхватывая и продолжая его, словно свое собственное. Ни с кем он еще не ощущал себя единым целым, единым организмом, извивающимся, дрожащим, отдающим и берущим одновременно. Это было не просто физическим соитием, это было настоящим актом любви, подаренным ему золотоволосым ангелом и, когда Рори приблизился к пику, его единственным безумным желанием было прошептать в приоткрытые розовые губы: «Я люблю тебя». Но вместо этого, он впился в эти губы долгим поцелуем, страстно терзая их, собирая, словно урожай вместе с теплым дыханием долгие чувственные стоны.  
Они достигли пика наслаждения одновременно, зажмурившись и задрожав, с трудом сдерживая рвущиеся крики. Они простонали имена друг друга и замерли, тяжело дыша и слизывая с губ проступившие бисеринки пота.  
Немного отдышавшись, Марк приоткрыл глаза и посмотрел сквозь ресницы на нависшего над ним и молчащего брюнета. Не открывая глаз, Рори откинулся на спину и глубоко вздохнул. Волчонок нахмурился, не поняв, что означает этот вздох.  
\- Рори, все в порядке? – тихо спросил он.  
Темные ресницы задрожали, припухшие губы тронула легкая улыбка, и Маклафлин немного повернул к нему голову.  
\- Более чем, - хрипло ответил он и, разлепив веки, посмотрел на гостя рассеянным взглядом. – Более чем, Марк. У меня никогда ничего подобного не было. Это правда. Спасибо тебе…  
Он обнял парня и привлек к себе. Волчонок положил подбородок ему на грудь и заглянул в ореховые глаза.  
\- Тебе тоже…  
\- Мне? За что?  
\- За то, что дал мне шанс заняться любовью с самым красивым парнем из всех, кого я видел. – Щеки Марка вспыхнули, и он опустил глаза. – Никого не должно волновать, получаю я удовольствие или нет. Естественно, я всегда кончаю, но это просто физиология. С тобой же все было по-другому. Как будто мы…  
Он замолчал, отстранился от Рори и сел, прислонившись спиной к дивану. Огонь в камине почти догорел и он не мог четко видеть выражения лица Маклафлина. Неожиданно очень захотелось заплакать от осознания того, что все это только работа, что, скорее всего, через день Рори забудет о его существовании и вспомнит лишь тогда, когда ему захочется приятно провести время. Как и все его клиенты, он так и останется для него – клиентом, и не более того. А сам он будет для кудрявого брюнета красивой игрушкой, которую можно достать из ящика, когда захочется и, вдоволь наигравшись, засунуть обратно. И это еще очень большой вопрос: захочет ли Рори снова встретиться или он так и останется для этого действительно милого парня экспериментом, подарком на одну ночь. Ведь Рори, в отличие от него не гей и, возможно, даже не «би», как Ивар. Это просто эксперимент.  
Волчонок сморгнул слезинку и тряхнул локонами. Он не имеет права раскисать и показывать свою слабость. Он на работе. Плакать будет дома.  
Рори тоже поднялся и, подойдя к камину на дрожащих ногах, подбросил несколько поленьев, уютно лежащих под прозрачной чашей. Подождав, пока огонь как следует разгорится, он повернулся к Марку. Парень сидел, уткнувшись носом в колени, задумчиво глядя на весело заплясавшие языки пламени.  
Закусив губу, Рори прошел к бару и наполнил два тяжелых стакана для виски янтарным ароматным напитком. Присев рядом с Волчонком, он протянул один из них парню. Немного поколебавшись, тот принял предложенное угощение и, негромко чокнувшись с Рори, сделал небольшой глоток. Маклафлин тоже пригубил виски и задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
\- Шрамы – те, что у тебя на боках – откуда они?  
Неожиданный вопрос заставил Марка поперхнуться.  
\- Это сделал один из клиентов? Поэтому ты не пьешь, когда работаешь, так? Он напоил тебя, а потом начал издеваться?  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – пролепетал Марк. – Тебе Ивар рассказал?  
Рори покачал головой.  
\- Ивар мне никогда ни слова не говорил о твоем существовании, до сегодняшнего дня. Я просто догадался. Эти шрамы не похожи на случайно полученные, их наносили целенаправленно и методично. – Он легко коснулся одного из рубцов и посмотрел в голубые глаза. – Расскажи мне, что с тобой произошло.  
Марк вскинул голову, собираясь отказать, но встретившись с теплым взглядом кудрявого брюнета, судорожно вздохнул и, глядя в сторону, заговорил:  
\- Это случилось больше года назад. Мой опыт в… этом деле составлял всего несколько месяцев. Мне везло, я встречал неплохих людей, никто из них никогда не пытался обидеть или оскорбить меня, и я привык доверять. Мне предлагали куда-то поехать – я соглашался, предлагали пойти на какие-то эксперименты без риска для здоровья – я шел, предлагали выпить – я пил. Так было проще, потому что как ни крути, но осознание того, что ты продаешь свое тело, не приносит особой радости. Во всяком случае, не мне. А выпив, я расслаблялся, забывался, мне становилось все равно. Со мной вытворяли много разных вещей, но все это было более-менее в разумных пределах. Появилась пара постоянных клиентов, которые, прежде всего, ценили во мне мою раскрепощенность и отсутствие каких-либо табу. Но повторюсь, это были вменяемые люди. Да, со своими странностями в делах постельных, но без реальных перегибов. Один из них и свел меня с тем человеком. Мы провели с ним отличный вечер, мило беседуя в кафе. Он казался очень тихим и спокойным и я, естественно, согласился поехать к нему домой, не чувствуя никакой угрозы, тем более, что уже прилично нализался.  
Марк перевел дух и нервно потер висок. Рори положил ему руку на плечо, и он коротко и благодарно кивнул.  
\- Я никогда не забуду этой кровати. Огромная, настоящий траходром, с ажурной кованой спинкой, она стала моим капканом почти на сутки. Все началось довольно безобидно. Ну, как всегда – поцелуи, ласки, все такое. Но дальше этого дело не шло. Мне было все равно, ведь он платил мне. Я еще порадовался, что он не требует большего, потому что, если честно, этот человек мне не понравился – его глаза, Рори, они ничего не выражали, и это заставляло меня холодеть. Я больше никогда не встречал таких глаз – пустых и почти бесцветных. Но это – дело десятое. Как выглядит клиент не должно беспокоить, он имеет право быть каким угодно: кривым, косым или с глазами призрака, потому что платит за то, чтобы его любили именно таким, какой он есть. Какое-то время я встречался с человеком, у которого была обожжена вся грудь. Жуткие, уродливые шрамы – он их очень стеснялся, и из-за этого не мог ни с кем завязать отношения. В моем лице он нашел отдушину. Мы даже не столько занимались сексом, сколько просто разговаривали. И знаешь, спустя два месяца такой психотерапии, он познакомился с парнем, который принял его со всеми физическими недостатками. И сейчас он счастлив. Иногда он мне звонит, чтобы просто поинтересоваться моими делами и поблагодарить за поддержку.  
Марк грустно усмехнулся и отпил виски.  
\- Ты рассказал ему о том, что случилось?  
\- Нет, и не собираюсь, - ответил парень и вздохнул. – Ладно, я отвлекся. Так вот, как я уже сказал, дальше поцелуев и каких-то незначительных ласк дело не продвигалось. Мы пили, валяясь голышом и в основном болтали. У него была такая странная манера говорить – с придыханием, немного растягивая слова, будто нараспев. Его голос расслаблял и усыплял, а глаза гипнотизировали, словно глаза змеи. И в какой-то момент я поплыл, он это заметил и предложил поиграть. Я согласился, потому что ролевые игры тоже неотъемлемая часть этого ремесла. Он попросил меня лечь на живот и уцепиться за кованую спинку. Я сделал, как он велел без всякой задней мысли – меня до этого не раз привязывали к кровати каким-нибудь вульгарным шелковым платочком. Он же пристегнул меня к ней наручниками. Не дурацкими пушистиками из секс-шопа, а самыми настоящими. Я был настолько пьян, что не воспринял это всерьез, наоборот, в какой-то степени это возбудило меня – полная беспомощность придает иногда невероятную остроту ощущениям. – Волчонок глянул на Рори. – Я кажусь тебе ужасным?  
\- Ничего подобного.  
\- Хорошо. – Он вздохнул и продолжил: – Сначала я веселился, пытаясь ему подыграть. Ну, знаешь, что-то типа «О, сэр! Пожалуйста, я сделаю все, что вы прикажете! Только сжальтесь над бедным пленником!», а когда он велел мне заткнуться, послушно замолчал. Хозяин – барин. Не знаю, сколько времени он просто сидел, пялясь на мое тело, время как будто остановилось. Я думаю, что это продолжалось довольно долго, потому что мои руки начали затекать, и я постепенно начал трезветь, понимая, что что-то здесь не так. Потому что все это время ничего не происходило, он не издал ни звука, не притронулся ко мне. Просто сидел и смотрел. Когда я не выдержал и попросил его отстегнуть меня, сказав, что не чувствую пальцев рук, он молча поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Вот тогда я забеспокоился всерьез. Я не знал, чего мне ожидать: оставит ли он меня скованным на всю ночь, а сам просто уйдет куда-нибудь или ляжет спать со спокойной душой, зная, что я ничего не смогу сделать, не смогу освободиться или отпустит, вдоволь насладившись моими страданиями в виде посиневших рук и сорванного голоса. Да, я готов был кричать, потому что не понимал ровным счетом ничего. Мысль о том, что он может изнасиловать и убить меня промелькнула в голове, но я попытался быстро от нее избавиться. Слишком чудовищной она казалась.  
Марк сделал большой глоток и кашлянул.  
\- Он вернулся через несколько минут, принеся с собой большой пластиковый пакет для мусора. Вот тогда мое сердце и ушло в пятки. Я понял, что живым мне оттуда не уйти, меня вынесут по частям, в больших пластиковых пакетах. Я очень ясно представил себе эту картину и, кажется, заплакал, словно девчонка. Это разозлило его. Он ударил меня, точнее шлепнул по заднице и приказал откатиться в сторону. Я повиновался. А, что я еще мог сделать?  
\- Ты мог брыкаться, - прошептал Рори, с нарастающим ужасом слушающий рассказ парня.  
Волчонок тихо рассмеялся и покивал головой.  
\- Мог, да. И начал, потом. Только смысла в этом не было никакого, я только сделал себе хуже. Дослушаешь – поймешь.  
Он допил виски и задержал дыхание. Рори забрал у него стакан, подошел к бару, наполнил его, потом, секунду поколебавшись, взял бутылку и вернулся на место.  
Волчонок косо посмотрел на протянутый стакан, но принял его, благодарно кивнув. Сделав маленький глоток, он продолжил:  
\- Когда я откатился в сторону, он расстелил на постели пакет и велел лечь на него, после чего уселся мне на ноги. Ни слова не говоря, он начал оглаживать меня. У него были такие же длинные музыкальные пальцы, как у тебя, и я навсегда запомнил их прикосновения: легкие, дразнящие, я бы даже сказал – ласковые. Я немного расслабился под этими прикосновениями, а потом меня пронзила боль – он сделал первый надрез. Не спеша, словно художник, ведущий кистью по холсту, он вспорол кожу на моем правом боку и сразу принялся за левый. Я закричал и начал брыкаться, пытаясь скинуть его с себя. Но толку, Рори? Я ведь все равно не мог освободить руки. Я был беспомощен. А он засмеялся. Тихим, бесцветным, как и его глаза, смехом. Я кричал, а он смеялся, размазывая по мне мою кровь. Я начал звать на помощь, тогда он вжал меня лицом в подушку и стал душить. И я прекратил сопротивление, поняв, что иначе он убьет меня. На тот момент я все еще надеялся, что мне удастся выбраться из этого ада живым. – Марк грустно усмехнулся. – Он остановился лишь тогда, когда я почти потерял сознание и уже не мог ни двигаться, ни кричать. А потом… в общем, я так понимаю, что вид крови и мое полузадушенное состояние возбудили его. Он…  
\- Я понял, - перебил парня Рори и провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь прийти в себя от услышанного. – Сколько у тебя шрамов?..  
\- По восемь с каждой стороны…  
\- Восемь раз?.. – прошептал в ужасе Маклафлин. – Господи, Марк…  
Он притянул парня к себе и крепко обнял.  
Какое-то время они молчали, уткнувшись друг другу в плечи, потом Волчонок отстранился и вытер глаза.  
\- Да, восемь раз. Я же сказал, что все это длилось почти сутки. Он делал перерывы на сон, еду, еще что-то, и в это время я переставал для него существовать. Он не замечал меня, я был для него мебелью, абстрактной картинкой на фоне постели, резиновой куклой – чем угодно, но только не живым человеком. Я просил его дать мне воды, но он делал вид, что не слышит меня. Меня не существовало до того момента, пока в нем снова не начинало просыпаться его больное желание. Единственное, что он делал, это смазывал раны какой-то дрянью, чтобы остановить кровь. Он не хотел, чтобы я умер быстро, он хотел потянуть время, сполна насладившись моими мучениями. И знаешь, что самое страшное? В то время, когда он измывался надо мной, из его мерзкого рта вылетали такие прекрасные слова о любви! Он говорил, что я само совершенство и просил у меня прощения, но не останавливался! Чокнутый выродок!..  
Марк судорожно всхлипнул и закрыл лицо ладонями. Рори снова прижал его к себе и нежно погладил по мягким локонам, чувствуя, как сильно дрожит парень.  
\- Как же тебе удалось освободиться?  
\- Мне просто повезло. К нему неожиданно нагрянул его отец. Я плохо помню, я ведь был почти без сознания от боли и слабости, но, кажется, у них была назначена встреча, о которой этот маньяк просто забыл, заигравшись со мной. – Волчонок невесело рассмеялся. – Он дрыхнул, обняв мое изувеченное тело, когда его папочка вошел в спальню. О! Почтенный джентльмен оказался очень расстроен картиной, представшей перед его глазами. Сколько было крика и угроз с его стороны, адресованных отпрыску! А сынуля лишь посмеивался своим жутким тихим смехом, пока освобождал меня, шепотом приговаривая, что мы еще обязательно встретимся. Его отец отвез меня к знакомому доктору, и тот заштопал мои раны без лишних вопросов. Видимо, не впервой, потому что я заметил их взгляды, которыми они обменялись. Потом меня подбросили до дома и всучили неплохую сумму, покупающую мое обещание не заявлять в полицию. Но я и не собирался. Единственным моим желанием было сменить номер телефона и залечь на дно, чтобы больше никогда не пересекаться с этим страшным человеком. Что я и сделал.  
\- Но деньги взял? – спросил Маклафлин.  
\- Взял. Это как раз была сумма, необходимая на то, чтобы я мог спокойно просуществовать какое-то время, не работая и зализывая раны, тем более…  
Марк закусил губу и не договорил. Допив виски, он потер лицо и тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Вот так. С тех пор я не пью на работе. – Посмотрев на пустой стакан, он усмехнулся. - Надеюсь, ты не станешь меня расчленять?  
\- Прости, – прошептал Рори, опустив голову. – Я не хотел будить в тебе все эти жуткие воспоминания.


	3. Яркий луч солнца и тряпичная кукла

Рори стоял за вертушкой, прижав к одному уху наушники, и отрешенно, на автомате двигал дорожки микшерного пульта.  
Абсолютно нерабочее настроение объяснялось лишь одним, с трудом признаваемым фактом – утром (если можно назвать полдень – утром) он, вопреки ожиданию, проснулся один, в пустой квартире, не ощущая под боком тепла чужого тела. Не ощущая тепла тела Марка. Пожалуй, впервые прочувствовав в полной мере черную холодную пустоту под названием – одиночество.

После страшного откровения Марка, они какое-то время сидели молча, погрузившись каждый в свои размышления. А потом Рори снова обнял его, прижав к себе, отчаянно желая дать парню ощущение безопасности и покоя. Ведь то, что все произошло больше года назад, не имело значения. Такие вещи не забываются, они не стираются из памяти, отпечатавшись в ней уродливым клеймом. Заставляя помнить все до мельчайших подробностей и просыпаться среди ночи от жутких, сводящих с ума кошмаров. Он обнимал его и чувствовал, как желание с новой силой просыпается в его теле, но не смел что-либо сделать. Ему казалось, что после такого рассказа это будет неуместным, пока Марк не поднял на него глаза, прошептав: «Спасибо тебе». Жалость, нежность, желание – все смешалось в единый клубок спутанных чувств. «Просто я уже пьян, - думал Рори, вновь овладевая горячим телом, безропотно принимающим его. – Я пьян и поэтому хочу его любить. Прости меня, Марк, за это безумное желание». И Марк прощал, с благодарным трепетом отдаваясь ему, отвечая на хмельной бред тихими стонами.  
Уже в спальне, в теплой постели, медленно перебирая пальцами шелковые локоны и прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию спящего Волчонка, Рори подумал, что все это до жути неправильно. Неправильно с самого начала, но так потрясающе сладко…  
А когда он проснулся, Волчонок уже ушел. Тихо и незаметно выскользнув из постели, из квартиры (из жизни?), оставив на подушке скрученные трубочкой купюры.  
Рори долго на них смотрел, пытаясь вникнуть в смысл его поступка, но так и не понял, что хотел сказать этим жестом золотоволосый ангел, подаривший ему настоящую ночь любви. Странная растерянность овладела им: признать, что Марк Уилан зацепил его до глубины души, было совсем нелегко, даже нелепо; но и отмахнуться от этого неожиданного факта не получилось.  
\- Ну, спасибо тебе, Ивар, - проворчал Рори, раздраженно откидывая одеяло и выбираясь из постели. – Не было у меня другой печали, как становиться под радужные флаги. Эксперимент… черт бы его побрал. Куда ты меня втянул, приятель?..  
Он вышел в гостиную и обвел ее рассеянным взглядом, наткнувшись на раскрытый альбом, небрежно брошенный на диване. Подойдя к нему, он взял в руки плотный лист, и рассмотрел незаконченный набросок: это были лишь легкие штрихи, обозначающие красивое лицо, обрамленное мягкими локонами. Рука сама потянулась к карандашам, и, устроившись поудобнее на мягком сидении, позабыв обо всем, Рори зажмурился. Образ Марка без труда всплыл перед его мысленным взором. Распахнув глаза, он, затаив дыхание и ощущая невероятный прилив вдохновения, начал переносить этот образ на бумагу. Несколько раз Рори бросал быстрый взгляд в противоположный угол дивана, неосознанно ища того, кого пытался изобразить, и снова сосредоточенно утыкался в рисунок, глупо улыбаясь и закусывая губы. Время остановилось. Неумытый, с копной торчащих в разные стороны смоляных кудряшек, с горящими одержимым блеском глазами, он водил грифелем, перекладывая на бумагу намертво въевшийся в память образ, почти не подправляя то, что вырисовывалось. Работа поглотила его полностью.  
Через какое-то время он откинулся на спинку и, прищурившись, придирчиво рассмотрел в вытянутой руке готовый портрет. Удовлетворенно кивнув своей работе, он поднялся, порылся в ящике в поисках фиксатива, распылил на рисунок и, аккуратно переложив калькой, засунул альбом в сумку. Марк оставил деньги? Ну, что ж. Хорошо. Это будет платой художнику за его работу. Осталось только найти гордого ангела, чтобы отдать ему то, за что он невольно заплатил. 

Рори бросил отрешенный взгляд в зал. Народ вовсю веселился, прыгая, дергаясь, выписывая идиотские коленца под ритмичную музыку, отражаясь причудливыми силуэтами в ярком вспыхивающем свете прожекторов и вращающихся световых головок, плюющихся дрожащими ядовито-зелеными лучами. Обычно это заводило его, заставляя упиваться осознанием того, что в такие моменты он – повелитель их настроения. Захочет – они будут стоять на ушах, захочет – затащатся под какую-нибудь романтичную туфту, тесно обнимаясь и целуясь под его снисходительным взглядом. Но сегодня ему все это было до лампочки. Единственной мыслью Рори была мысль о том, как найти свой сбежавший «подарок», чтобы отдать ему портрет.  
\- Пытаешься обмануть самого себя, - пробормотал себе под нос Маклафлин и нахмурился, неохотно признавая, что рисунок – лишь повод, чтобы снова встретиться с Марком. – Он тебе понравился. Ты залип на этом парне, вот и все. Трындец подкрался незаметно: ты не только больше не милый парень, но еще, оказывается, и скрытый гей. Поздравляю…  
Ворча на самого себя, он снова глянул в зал и застыл: совсем рядом со сценой стоял золотоволосый ангел, очаровательно улыбаясь и сияя яркими веселыми глазами, неотрывно и с явным интересом наблюдающий за ним. Лицо Рори озарила радостная широкая улыбка, в следующую секунду сменившаяся натянуто-веселой гримасой: рядом с Марком возник его приятель, Ивар, и, бесцеремонно повернув голову парня, впился в его губы. Рори сжал зубы, почувствовав неожиданный укол ревности, и тряхнул головой. Только не хватало, чтобы какой-то парень по вызову, пусть сто раз безумно красивый и милый, стал яблоком раздора в отношениях с другом! Но, когда поцелуй был разорван, и Марк снова повернулся к нему, робко подняв глаза и виновато улыбнувшись, Рори почувствовал еще более сильный укол. Тихо зашипев от злости на самого себя, он вскинул руку в приветственном жесте и кивнул в сторону служебного помещения.  
Зарядив программу на несколько композиций, не требующих его непосредственного присутствия, Рори спустился со сцены.  
\- Привет, Ро! – Ивар приобнял его за плечи и хитро улыбнулся. – Как дела? Как себя вел мой подарок? Надеюсь, ты остался всем доволен, мой друг?  
Маклафлин кивнул и посмотрел на Волчонка.  
\- Почти всем…  
Кенни удивленно приподнял брови и заглянул в лицо парня.  
\- Волчонок, чем ты обидел этого зануду?  
Марк виновато посмотрел на кудрявого брюнета.  
\- Извини, Рори, что ушел не попрощавшись, - пробормотал он, - но ты так крепко спал. Я не хотел тебя будить. И… - он замолчал, опустив глаза и вздрогнув от прикосновения рук Ивара, обнявшего его сзади.  
\- Проехали. – Рори натянуто улыбнулся, наблюдая, как руки приятеля сжимают и оглаживают тело, которое безраздельно принадлежало ему этой ночью. – Ивар, можно я украду Марка на пару минут?  
Кенни поцеловал парня в шею, неохотно выпуская из своих объятий, и подмигнул.  
\- Подсобка не лучшее место…  
\- Пошляк, - парировал Маклафлин, пропуская Волчонка в служебное помещение и прикрывая за собой дверь.  
Они прошли в небольшую комнатенку, служащую местом отдыха для персонала.  
Рори взял свою сумку и повернулся к парню.  
\- У меня для тебя кое-что есть. – Он достал портрет и протянул его Марку. – Не думал, что увижу тебя сегодня, но на всякий случай захватил. Надеюсь, тебе понравится…  
\- Ох… – выдохнул Марк, с восторгом рассматривая работу. – Это великолепно. Это…  
Он поднял глаза на Рори и снова виновато улыбнулся.  
\- Ты рисовал меня по памяти?.. Невероятно…  
Маклафлин кивнул и легко дотронулся до его лица.  
\- Это было нетрудно. – Сглотнув, он убрал руку и прошелся по комнате. – Ты сегодня с Иваром?  
\- Да.  
\- На весь вечер?  
\- Нет.  
\- Значит, потом ты свободен? Я бы хотел… повторить вчерашнее, - отчаянно краснея, произнес Рори, застыв посреди комнаты и не решаясь взглянуть в голубые глаза.  
\- Извини, но не получится…  
\- У тебя будет еще кто-то?  
\- Нет. – Марк вздохнул. – Я просто не могу сегодня, я ограничен во времени. Есть определенные трудности, вернее обстоятельства, от которых я не могу отмахнуться.  
Рори посмотрел на него, удивленно изогнув бровь.  
\- Трудности? Может, я могу тебе чем-то помочь? Марк?  
Парень устало потер лицо и покачал головой.  
Кудрявый брюнет ничем не мог помочь беде, обрушившейся на его семью почти два года назад. Вернее на то, что от нее осталось после гибели в автокатастрофе матери и отчима, человека, полностью заменившего ему отца (которого он никогда не знал), а именно – на шестилетнюю сестренку. И, если он смог сжать зубы и стойко пережить потерю двух любимых людей, загнать свою боль в самые отдаленные уголки души, то только благодаря Дарине, забота о которой целиком и полностью легла на его плечи. Он справился, смирился с утратой, а вот сестренка не смогла. Смерть родителей повергла маленькую девочку в сильнейший шок, вылившийся в тяжелую болезнь – мутизм. Дарина перестала разговаривать. Совсем. Она все понимала, она делала то, о чем ее просили, а иногда капризничала, как все нормальные дети. Но молчала. Почти два года Марк не слышал ни ее голоса, ни смеха. Даже улыбка не появлялась на хмуро-сосредоточенном личике, как он ни пытался развеселить ее.  
Он бросил колледж, в который, в свое время, убедил поступить непутевого пасынка отчим, и устроился в порт обычным грузчиком. Ему нужно было работать, чтобы сохранить опекунство над младшей сестрой и обеспечить ей и себе мало-мальски сносное существование. Но денег катастрофически не хватало и, если они вдвоем могли хотя бы нормально питаться на заработанное в порту и кое-как закрывать коммунальные бреши, то об оплате дорогостоящего лечения и толковых специалистов не могло быть и речи. Вот тогда к нему и пришло решение подрабатывать торговлей своим телом.  
В первый раз все получилось случайно: он сидел в баре, оставив Дарину под присмотром сердобольной соседки, и пытаясь хоть немного расслабиться, когда к нему подсел незнакомый мужчина и предложил угостить выпивкой. Уставший Марк не стал возражать, а когда поступило вполне конкретное предложение, неожиданно для себя согласился. Так все и началось. Пять дней в неделю с семи утра до обеда он вкалывал в порту (именно этим и объяснялась его отличная физическая форма, а вовсе не залом), потом приводил себя в порядок и отправлялся на вторую, тщательно скрываемую от всех знакомых работу. Деньги на лечение сестры появились, но толку от него не было никакого. Дарина продолжала молчать.  
\- Это ужасно.  
Марк вздрогнул, осознав, что на одном дыхании выпалил все накипевшее вслух. Видимо чаша переполнилась окончательно, и все хлынуло наружу неконтролируемым потоком. Отчаянно желая поделиться хоть с кем-то своими бедами и ощутить пусть иллюзорную, но поддержку, он сам не заметил, как рассказал обо всем Рори, уложившись в несколько минут, и удивленно захлопал глазами.  
\- Извини, - пролепетал он. – Я не хочу грузить тебя своими проблемами. Извини… Мне нужно идти. Ивар ждет.  
Прижав к груди рисунок, он направился к выходу. Маклафлин придержал его за руку и притянул к себе.  
\- Подождет. – Он всмотрелся в заблестевшие от слез голубые глаза, и склонился к его лицу, желая, но, не решаясь поцеловать.  
Они застыли, стоя вплотную, скрестив горящие взгляды. Они были так близко, что ощущали щекочущее теплое дыхание друг друга. Так близко… Гораздо ближе, чем прошлой ночью.  
Так и не решившись, Рори опустил голову и отстранился.  
\- Я могу тебе позвонить? Или мне придется искать тебя через Ивара?  
\- Можешь. – Марк подошел к небольшому столику, взял ручку и быстро написал на полях какого-то буклета свой телефон. – А с Иваром мы не так уж часто встречаемся. Сегодня – первый раз за полтора месяца.  
И, не взглянув на Маклафлина, Волчонок покинул подсобку.

Рори снова стоял за вертушкой, не замечая, что каждая следующая композиция становится все более жесткой и агрессивной. Он будто выплескивал через музыку свои бушующие эмоции, вкладывая в нее все злобное бессилие, порожденное мыслью о том, что сейчас, в данный момент, Марк Уилан отдается его другу. Сейчас, неизвестно где, но известно с кем…  
Ревность – ничем не обоснованное чувство захлестнуло его. Он яростно терзал винил до тех пор, пока из толпы танцующих не раздались крики и он не поднял глаза, с недоумением взирая на косвенный результат своей глупой ярости – в толпе завязалась драка, зародившаяся явно из-за какого-нибудь пустяка, но распаленная алкоголем и пришпоренная безумными звуками, вырывающимися из колонок, пробуждающими лишь неадекватную агрессию.  
\- Вырубай эту чертову хрень!  
Громкий окрик начальника службы безопасности вывел Рори из оцепенения. Спешно переключив на какой-то слащавый медляк, он принялся растерянно наблюдать за тем, как охранники разнимают и выводят дерущихся.  
\- Ты что, не чувствуешь, когда пора остановиться? Там уже «розочки» пошли в ход! Ты что, не видел?! – прошипел директор клуба, встряхивая его за отвороты рубашки.  
Рори стоял «на ковре», опустив голову и полностью признавая его правоту. Да, разошелся, виноват, исправится. Директор пригрозил ему в следующий раз увольнением и отпустил, лишив в наказание завтрашней смены. 

Он ворочался в постели, тщетно пытаясь уснуть, но все было бесполезно. Глянув на часы, он потянулся к телефону и, немного поколебавшись, набрал заранее вбитый в контакты номер. Было уже очень поздно, Марк явно спал, но обострившийся эгоизм и побулькивающая невменяемая ревность пересилили справедливые доводы рассудка.  
\- Да… - осипший спросонья голос заставил его облегченно улыбнуться и чуть не положить трубку.  
\- Марк, это Рори. Извини, что разбудил. Я только хотел спросить, сможешь ли ты встретиться со мной завтра. То есть уже сегодня…  
\- Рори, ты с ума сошел? Сейчас три часа ночи, мне вставать через пару часов! Господи… хорошо. Во сколько?  
\- В любое, удобное для тебя время. А лучше, если ты сможешь остаться у меня на всю ночь… - Маклафлин прикрыл глаза, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, мальчишкой, добивающимся свидания с симпатичной одноклассницей. Сравнение было неподходящим, но чувствовал себя он именно так.  
\- Ох… - Марк помолчал, прикидывая, сможет ли обнаглеть и попросить мисс Тодд снова забрать к себе Дарину на ночь, сославшись на очередную подвернувшуюся подработку. Одинокая пожилая женщина никогда ему не отказывала, ей было в радость, не имея собственных детей и внуков, присматривать за его сестрой. Дарина, в свою очередь тоже ничего не имела против немого общения с соседкой, заменившей ей бабушку. – Я постараюсь, Рори.

Марк устало опустился на мягкий кожаный диван и, приняв из рук Рори стакан с виски, рассеянно уставился на пылающий камин. Он очень измотался за сегодняшнюю смену в порту и ни за что не согласился бы на встречу с кем-либо из клиентов, предпочтя энную сумму простому и незамысловатому отдыху на своем скрипучем диване. Но Рори он не смог отказать. Не потому, что пообещал, а потому, что хотел его увидеть. С кудрявым брюнетом было хорошо и спокойно. Так спокойно бывает с другом, которого знаешь всю жизнь, которому не нужно ничего объяснять, который все поймет без слов и не задаст лишних вопросов, с которым можно просто помолчать, не ощущая неловкости…  
Рори устроился у камина, положив голову на сложенные на коленях руки, и смотрел на огонь.  
Молчание не было гнетущим, скорее наоборот, молодые люди впитывали каждой клеточкой своих тел это молчание, дарящее расслабление и покой. Негромкий треск березового сучка изредка нарушал тягучую, бархатную тишину, заставляя провожать взглядом взметнувшуюся в жерло каминной трубы компанию веселых искорок. Было тепло и уютно.  
Рори задумчиво посмотрел на своего гостя. Как и позавчера, Волчонок был прекрасен в отблесках пламени, но почти незаметная печать усталости оставила на красивом лице свой след в виде залегших под глазами теней и одинокой морщинки между немного сведенными к переносице бровями.  
\- Тяжелый день был?  
Марк кивнул, не в силах ответить. Он уже решил, что не возьмет денег за сегодняшнюю ночь. Просто потому, что он не мог дать гарантии, что хоть что-то будет. Ему казалось, что с Рори он может себе это позволить, что его новый и непохожий на остальных клиент сможет его понять и не станет ни на чем настаивать. Они просто посидят, выпьют и лягут спать, заключив друг друга в объятиях, словно любовники. Он посмотрел в мерцающие темные глаза долгим, задумчивым взглядом. «Любовники… Мечтать не вредно. Расслабляйся, но не забывай, кто ты», - мысленно одернул себя Марк и слабо улыбнулся Маклафлину.  
Рори поднялся и потянулся, едва слышно хрустнув затекшими позвонками.  
\- Я в душ. Если хочешь, можешь пойти со мной. Это поможет снять усталость.  
\- Рори…  
\- Я не собираюсь ни на чем настаивать, – перебил его Маклафлин. – Я вижу, как ты устал и хочу просто помочь тебе расслабиться. – Он по-доброму усмехнулся. – Сегодня моя очередь просить тебя об этом.  
Марк поднялся с дивана, ощущая давящую к земле тяжесть в напряженных от дикой нагрузки мышцах. Если он не хочет стать инвалидом годам, эдак, к тридцати пяти, с работой в порту нужно завязывать. Только, чем он займется, не имея образования? «Не думай об этом. Не сейчас. Просто расслабься», - приказал он себе, направляясь в душ вслед за кудрявым брюнетом.

Он стоял под сильными струями воды, стегающими гудящее тело, закрыв глаза и периодически подбирая языком стекающие по губам капли. Рори стоял рядом, отвернувшись от него и обхватив себя руками за бока. Хитро устроенная система подачи воды позволяла им обоим наслаждаться расслабляющим действием живительной влаги, не толкаясь, и не отвоевывая друг у друга шланг. «А жаль, - несмотря на усталость, промелькнуло в голове у Волчонка, - это могла бы быть неплохая игра». Он слабо улыбнулся и вздрогнул, почувствовав легкое прикосновение к плечу. Открыв глаза, Марк вопросительно посмотрел на Рори.  
\- Повернись, - тихо попросил тот, выдавливая на мочалку ароматный гель для душа. – Не бойся, я ничего такого делать не буду, если ты сам не захочешь.  
\- Я не боюсь, - улыбнулся Волчонок, послушно повернулся к нему спиной и уперся руками в стену.  
Рори намыливал его тело сильными, но нежными движениями, растирая, массируя мышцы, заставляя кровь оживленнее побежать по венам, а усталость смениться дурманящей негой. Расслабившись, Марк тихо вздохнул и грациозно прогнулся под очередным прикосновением нежных рук. Он думал, что ничего не захочет сегодня?! Что усталость окончательно подчинила себе его тело? Как же он ошибался! Он еще сильнее прогнулся, прижавшись ягодицами к, стоящему за спиной, Маклафлину.  
Рори судорожно вздохнул, отбросил мочалку и, обхватив руками, приник к нему, уткнувшись в шею.  
\- Ты устал, - прошептал он на ухо Марку. – Я не хочу заставлять тебя…  
Вместо ответа Волчонок призывно повел бедрами, расставив шире ноги, давая понять, что усталость – дело прошлое, и он полностью разделяет его желание.  
\- Ты невероятен…  
Рори медленно и осторожно начал входить в него, наслаждаясь сладостью и дрожью горячего, тесного тела, не желая причинить ни малейшей боли, ведь он никак не подготовил его, но Марк решительно подался навстречу, заставив негромко вскрикнуть и зажмуриться.  
\- Люби меня… - неслышно произнесли губы ангела. – Люби меня, Рори…  
Струи нещадно хлестали, еще больше распаляя желание молодых людей, слившихся в едином целом, шум воды пытался приглушить их стоны, но безуспешно. Двигаясь в едином ритме, они любили неистово и жарко, даря друг другу незабываемые мгновения безумной страсти.  
Вжимаясь в стену под яростным напором и закусывая от удовольствия губы, Волчонок отдавался кудрявому брюнету, не сдерживая слез, которых тот не мог увидеть. Прозрачные соленые капли, бегущие из его глаз, мгновенно смешивались с водой и исчезали в водостоке, унося с собой несбыточные мечты. «Ах, Рори… если бы мы могли, если бы мы только могли быть вместе».  
Влюбленность, сильная и яркая как луч солнца, вспорола брюхо угрюмой тучи, ставшей его жизнью, обрушилась на него сметающим все на своем пути ураганом, заставив, вопреки здравому смыслу, мечтать и надеяться. «Я не имею права, я не могу! – беззвучно шептали губы Волчонка, сжимающего в отчаянии их переплетенные пальцы, и как никогда желающего любви. – Я – никто, бастард, проститутка, а он… он просто мой клиент». Марк громко всхлипнул, не в силах удержать внутри терзающие чувства.  
\- Ты – лучшее, что у меня было… – горячее дыхание обожгло, и чувственные губы прижались к его шее, оставляя на коже наливающийся красным след. – Я…  
Рори не договорил. Громко застонав, он прижался к его затылку лбом, войдя до конца в раскрытое тело. Марк счастливо улыбнулся тому, как задыхаясь и дрожа, Рори начал изливать в него частичку своей жизни, наполняя своим соком, пьяня и дурманя. Теплая рука обхватила его, и в несколько плавных движений Волчонок с благодарным стоном кончил в нее.  
\- Марк… - горячие губы щекотали, едва касаясь его шеи. – Спасибо…  
\- И тебе, - прошептал в ответ Марк и повернулся.  
Вглядевшись сквозь пелену воды в ореховые глаза, он откинул со лба Маклафлина налипшие кудряшки и улыбнулся.  
\- Ты тоже – лучшее, что у меня было.

Прошла неделя, вторая. Они встречались почти каждый день, используя любую возможность, чтобы побыть вместе, раствориться в нежности и… любви, которая все сильнее опутывала их своими ласковыми сетями. Они растворялись в этой внезапно вспыхнувшей любви, не смея, не решаясь признаться в ней друг другу, продолжая четко следовать правилам циничной игры в клиента и проститутку. Рори платил, Марк принимал его деньги. Но с каждым разом, ему становилось все труднее это делать, он не хотел продаваться. Он хотел дарить. Но отказавшись от денег, он обрекал себя и сестру на жалкое существование, ведь он больше не работал. А те гроши, которые платили в порту, как известно, не могли покрыть всех необходимых расходов. Признаться же Рори в том, что он решительно отказывает всем остальным ради него, не желая больше пачкать свое тело, было равносильно признанию в своих чувствах. Он не мог позволить себе этого. Он продолжал гнать от себя мысли о том, что они могут быть вместе. Слишком велика была социальная пропасть, разделяющая их. Разные по происхождению и положению, они не имели права быть вместе. Как принц и нищий, безродная дворняга и породистый пес.  
«Ты сумасшедший! – кричало его сердце. – Сейчас двадцать первый век! Всем плевать на происхождение! Выходцы из трущоб становятся президентами, а ты боишься быть счастливым! Придумал сам себе причину, потому что боишься любить! Ты уже терял дорогих тебе людей, и просто боишься новой потери! Жалкий трус!»  
«Я боюсь, что меня отвергнут, - возражал его разум. – Я боюсь оказаться лишь игрушкой, пока что нужной и красивой, но впоследствии сломанной и брошенной! А еще я боюсь, что он может принять мою любовь за стремление к более красивой и обеспеченной жизни, ведь он из богатой семьи!»  
Сердце и разум не находили общего языка, заставляя терзаться и мучится. И с каждой новой встречей любить сильнее.

Марк лежал, обняв Рори и положив голову ему на грудь. Он снова остался у него на ночь, вопреки обещанию, данному самому себе, что постарается избегать этого. Слишком уж это напоминало отношения двух любовников.  
\- Как твоя сестра?  
\- Что? – Марк приподнял голову с удивлением глядя на него.  
Маклафлин первый раз спросил про Дарину.  
\- Как Дарина?  
Волчонок продолжал непонимающе смотреть на него.  
\- Ты думал, что я про нее забыл? Что мне все равно?  
\- Нет, но…  
\- Я знаю, что я ветреный эгоист, Марк. – Рори взъерошил его золотистые кудри и чуть улыбнулся. – Так было всегда и по отношению ко всем. Но ты мне небезразличен, меня волнуют твои проблемы. Я хочу помочь.  
\- Что?..  
\- Я хочу попробовать помочь, - повторил Рори, не поняв, что прошелестевшее «что» подразумевало удивление не предложенной помощи, а совсем другим словам, прозвучавшим мимоходом. – Ты когда-нибудь слышал об иппотерапии? Лечении лошадьми? – Волчонок кивнул. – У нас с отцом есть загородный дом, родовое поместье, если быть точным. Большое, с кучей пристроек и конюшней. Много лошадей мы не держим, всего трое: Старт, Уголек и пони Разбойник.  
\- Разбойник?! – рассмеялся Марк. – Почему?  
\- Вечно норовит засунуть свою мохнатую рыжую морду в чужие карманы в поисках лакомства, - улыбаясь, пояснил Рори. – Так вот, я подумал, что было бы неплохо свозить вас с сестрой туда. Может, это ей понравится и она…  
Он неопределенно пожал плечами и вопросительно посмотрел на Марка.  
\- Не знаю. Это как-то неловко…  
\- Неловко спать на потолке, - отрезал Рори. – В общем, в предстоящие выходные я устраиваю вам двоим конную прогулку. Умеешь держаться в седле?  
Марк кивнул.

Рори осмотрелся. Все было, как он и ожидал – бедный район, обшарпанные дома. Разительное отличие между тем, где жил он сам и тем, где обитал его новый знакомый.  
Морща нос от ядовитого запаха застоявшейся мочи, насквозь пропитавшего подъезд, он поднялся на четвертый этаж. Немного потоптавшись у квартиры Марка, он надавил на кнопку звонка.  
Волчонок открыл через минуту. Радостно улыбнувшись, он пригласил его внутрь.  
\- Извини, у меня не прибрано. Не успел, - сказал он, проводя Рори в комнату, и убирая с дивана разбросанную одежду.  
\- Да все в порядке, - заверил его Маклафлин, присаживаясь и осматриваясь.  
Зря Волчонок переживал. Для молодого человека, живущего вдвоем с младшей сестрой, работающего с утра до вечера а, часто, и до глубокой ночи, его жилище выглядело довольно чистым и уютным. На поверхностях старой мебели не было заметно даже намека на пыль, на полу – ни соринки. А то, что какие-то вещи небрежно брошены – так у кого такого не бывает?  
\- Где твоя сестра?  
Марк улыбнулся.  
\- У себя в комнате. Идем, познакомлю вас.  
Детская была самым красивым местом в квартире Уилана. Чувствовалась особая любовь и забота, с которой она была оформлена и обставлена. Если в гостиной мебель знавала лучшие времена, то в комнате Дарины все было новеньким и сияющим.  
Среди кучи игрушек, собранной в углу комнаты, Рори не сразу заметил девочку, сидящую на полу и смотрящую на него огромными синими глазами.  
Марк подошел к сестре и поднял на руки. Для своих шести лет Дарина оказалась слишком маленькой и хрупкой. Она вцепилась в него ручонками и прижалась к груди, косясь на незнакомца подозрительным взглядом.  
Глядя на сестру и брата, Рори поразился их внешнему сходству – у малышки были такие же светлые кудри до плеч, правда, пока по-детски мягкие и воздушные, такой же изгиб розовых губок, такие же яркие глаза, которые с возрастом перестанут быть синими и приобретут, как у брата – ярко-голубой оттенок. Он не смог сдержать улыбки – ни дать ни взять – два ангела, сошедшие с рождественской открытки и заключившие друг друга в объятия.  
\- Дарина, познакомься. Это мой друг – Рори, - сказал Волчонок и не спеша подошел к Маклафлину. – Не бойся его. Он очень хороший. Он тебя не обидит.  
Девочка внимательно изучала лицо Рори.  
\- Привет, Дарина, - тихо сказал он и улыбнулся.  
Малышка быстро спрятала личико на груди брата, но ненадолго. Снова осторожно покосившись на кудрявого брюнета, она заерзала на руках у Марка, явно желая встать на ноги. Волчонок опустил сестренку на пол. Дарина бросила на Рори очередной загадочный взгляд, подбежала к куче игрушек, выбрала какую-то совершенно потрепанную куклу и с явной любовью прижала к себе.  
\- Это ее любимая кукла, - едва слышно произнес Марк и Рори чуть заметно кивнул.  
Малышка нерешительно, бочком, приблизилась к парню и посмотрела снизу вверх, крепко сжимая игрушку.  
Маклафлин присел перед ней на корточки, и девочка тут же сделала маленький шажок назад. Он снова улыбнулся ей.  
\- Привет, Дарина, - повторил он. – Меня зовут Рори. Будем знакомы?  
Он осторожно протянул ей руку.  
Марк, с беспокойством наблюдающий за сценой знакомства, положил ему руку на плечо.  
\- Рори… – тихо позвал он. – Не стоит. Она…  
Волчонок осекся, пораженный сменой выражения на личике сестры – напряженность и настороженность во взгляде синих глаз исчезли, уголки губ дрогнули и растянулись в почти незаметной улыбке. Немного поколебавшись, Дарина протянула маленькую ручку и вложила ее в протянутую ладонь. Рори легко сжал ее.  
\- Ого! – негромко воскликнул он. – Какое крепкое рукопожатие! Гораздо сильнее, чем у твоего брата!  
Девочка стрельнула в Марка глазами и улыбнулась еще шире.  
Уилан не мог поверить своим глазам. Он практически забыл, как выглядит улыбка его младшей сестренки.  
\- Дарина, я выйду на минутку, поставлю чайник. Ты побудешь с Рори?  
Малышка медленно кивнула.  
Оставшись наедине с Маклафлином, она снова внимательно посмотрела в ореховые в глаза и, вдруг, протянула ему свою куклу. Парень бережно взял ее в руки и рассмотрел. Старая тряпичная кукла, с большими глазами-пуговицами точно такого же оттенка, как у него. Старая потрепанная кукла, со спутанной шевелюрой из шерстяных черных ниток, странно напоминающая самого Рори, но не в штанах, а в вязаном платье в клеточку и кожаных ботиночках, натянутых на тряпичные ножки. Старая, потрепанная, но – горячо любимая.  
\- Очень красивая кукла, - сказал Рори. – Лучшая из всех, что я видел. Твоя любимая, да?  
Дарина кивнула и протянула ручки. Он вернул игрушку и, не удержался, легко погладил девочку по светлым кудряшкам. Малышка вздрогнула, вскинула на него синие глаза и… улыбнулась. Маклафлин облегченно выдохнул.  
\- А, как ее зовут? – тихо спросил он, кивая на куклу и понимая, что вряд ли услышит ответ.  
Так и вышло – Дарина поджала губки и опустила взгляд, сохраняя полное молчание.  
\- Ну, хорошо. – Рори вздохнул. – Не хочешь – не говори. Но я очень надеюсь, что когда-нибудь ты мне откроешь эту тайну. Договорились?  
Малышка кивнула и посмотрела за его спину. Рори обернулся и наткнулся на покрасневшие глаза Марка, прислонившегося плечом к косяку. Он понял, что тот выходил вовсе не для того, чтобы поставить чайник. Старший брат выходил, чтобы дать волю слезам, которые вызвала у него улыбка маленькой сестренки. Маленького белокурого ангела, который очень давно не улыбался.  
\- Марк?..  
\- Все хорошо. – Волчонок покачал головой. – Просто в глаз что-то попало…  
\- Понятно, - пробормотал Рори и повернулся к девочке. – Дарина, я хочу пригласить тебя с братом к себе в гости за город. Хочешь совершить маленькое путешествие? – Малышка быстро кивнула. – Вот и отлично. Тогда собирайся.


	4. Рассматривая темную листву

Остановившись на подъезде к особняку, Рори заглушил двигатель и повернулся к Марку. Еще издали он заприметил отцовскую машину. А ведь он так надеялся, что Маклафлина-старшего здесь не будет сегодня! «Черт, надо было предупредить о нашем приезде», - расстроенно подумал Рори, прекрасно зная, какую реакцию можно ожидать от отца.  
\- Я… - начал он, и замолчал, увидев потрясенное выражение на лице Марка.  
\- Это настоящий дворец… - прошептал Волчонок, не в силах отвести взгляд от высокого двухэтажного особняка старинной кирпичной кладки.  
На фоне кирпича цвета темного шоколада яркими пятнами выделялись белые окна и помпезная входная дверь с ведущей к ней мраморной лестницей. Украшенная богатой резьбой и обрамленная рельефными полуколоннами, она, должно быть в свое время пропускала в чрево особняка немало высокопоставленных гостей. А, возможно, до сих пор пропускает. Во всяком случае, глядя на нее, Волчонок очень ясно представил себе надменных джентльменов в строгих, безукоризненных костюмах (фраках?), неспешно поднимающихся по мраморным ступеням под ручку с холеными, разодетыми в меха и сверкающими драгоценностями, дамами. Представил, как из раскрытой двери льются звуки классической музыки, извлекаемые приглашенными музыкантами из своих инструментов. Представил блеск позолоченных канделябров и переливы надраенного до зеркального блеска пола, и съежился, почувствовав себя не то, что серым воробушком, и даже не муравьишкой, а так, пылинкой, случайно попавшей в сияющий луч роскошной, недоступной ему жизни. Они с Рори были не просто из разных слоев общества. Они были из разных миров, из разных галактик. Он видел сейчас еще одно подтверждение тому, что не имеет права даже мечтать о том, что они могут быть вместе. И ему до боли в сердце захотелось немедленно убраться отсюда.  
\- Это не дворец, а просто большой дом, – сказал Рори, прекрасно понимая, что для Марка это равносильно утверждению, что Ниагара – это просто обычный водопад, а Эверест – это просто большая возвышенность. – Марк…  
Парень оторвался от созерцания лестницы и повернулся к нему. Рори чуть не застонал от взгляда голубых глаз, переполненных восхищением и болью. Он понял этот взгляд, подался вперед и, положив руку на плечо Волчонка, смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Это просто большой дом, и не более того. А я – обычный человек, такой же, как и ты. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты это понимал. – Марк грустно усмехнулся и Рори вздохнул. – Мне нужно поговорить с отцом, я не предупредил, что мы приедем. Подождете меня?  
\- Куда мы денемся, - пробормотал Марк и опустил глаза. Приглашения в дом не последовало, чего и стоило ожидать. – Нам оставаться в машине?..  
\- Нет, конечно. Прогуляйтесь, осмотритесь. Я постараюсь не задерживаться. – Рори улыбнулся, ободряюще хлопнул Волчонка по плечу и, выйдя из машины, направился к особняку.  
Марк проводил его тоскливым взглядом и повернулся к сестре, тихо сидящей на заднем сидении.  
\- Ну, как ты, принцесса? Все в порядке?  
Дарина чуть улыбнулась, прижимая тряпичную куклу к груди и кивнула.

Легко взбежав по мраморным ступеням, Рори толкнул дверь и прошел в огромный холл с широкой лестницей, плавной дугой уводящей на второй этаж. Марк не ошибся в своих фантазиях – внутри особняка все сверкало роскошью. Здесь были канделябры и сверкающий паркет, картины известных художников и мебель красного дерева. Это был дом пышущий роскошью, которую Рори ненавидел, отдавая предпочтение более простому интерьеру. Он не любил этот дом, в котором прошло почти все его детство. Он любил конюшню, пристройки и домик для гостей, кажущийся ему гораздо более уютным, чем этот особняк, выстроенный в георгианском стиле еще в девятнадцатом веке его прапрадедом. В нем можно было заблудиться, в этом чертовом доме! Здесь была куча помещений: холл, кабинеты, шесть спален, четыре ванные, тренажерный зал, винный погреб и прочая, и прочая…  
\- Рори, мальчик мой! Как же давно ты сюда не заглядывал! – навстречу ему спешил сухонький старичок с широкой улыбкой на добром морщинистом лице.  
\- Мистер Браун! – поприветствовал его парень, раскрывая объятия, чтобы заключить в них старого смотрителя родового гнезда Маклафлинов. – Да, вот решил нагрянуть. – Он улыбнулся, поцеловал старичка в сухую щеку и осмотрелся. – Я вижу, вы все так же замечательно справляетесь с этой махиной.  
\- Это все миссис Браун с помощницей. Я же все больше за конюшней слежу и за садом. В этом году неплохой урожай яблок соберем! Стоит предполагать – сидр будет отменный и в достаточном количестве! – он счастливо улыбнулся. – Мы соскучились по тебе, Рори. Ты надолго к нам?  
\- Я тоже соскучился, – ответил Рори и похлопал его по плечу, – но приехал только на сегодня, привез друга с маленькой сестрой. Мы хотим совершить небольшую конную прогулку. Не возражаете, если я попрошу вас подготовить наших питомцев?  
\- С удовольствием! – воскликнул мистер Браун. – Они уже застоялись, бедняги! Я что – могу лишь вывести их попастись на лужку. Размять их добрым галопом, мне, увы, уже не под силу.  
\- Вот и славно. – Рори ласково потрепал старика по плечу. – Отец у себя в кабинете?  
\- Да, Рори. – Старик пожевал губами. – Что-то мистер Маклафлин нынче не в духе…  
\- Как обычно. Но ничего, справлюсь, - пробормотал парень и, легко хлопнув Брауна по костлявой спине, взбежал на второй этаж.

Уильям Маклафлин сидел за столом, задумчиво перебирая бумаги тонкими пальцами с ухоженными ногтями и попыхивая трубкой. Его вытянутое, выбритое до синевы лицо было сосредоточено, уголок тонких губ нервно подрагивал.  
Они с сыном абсолютно не были похожи. Рори, жгучий кудрявый брюнет, с темными с поволокой глазами, был обязан своей экзотичной для ирландца внешностью матери – итальянке, с не менее достойной родословной, чем у его отца. Он унаследовал и ее характер: мягкий, добрый и довольно спокойный, в отличие от ее вспыльчивых соотечественниц. Но иногда в нем просыпалась единственная отцовская черта – непробиваемое упрямство. Редко, но просыпалась. И, когда сталкивались эти два упрямства – искры летели во все стороны.  
Рори появился на свет, когда Уильяму было сорок пять. Поздний ребенок, единственная надежда на продолжение не только древнего рода, но и адвокатской династии, сын разочаровал его во всем. Бестолковый, по мнению отца, и ветреный, он даже на секунду не задумывался о женитьбе, старательно обходя эту тему стороной, не заводя ни с кем серьезных отношений. Но это ладно, двадцать семь лет – еще не тот возраст для мужчины, когда стоило бы переживать о наследниках. Уильяма больше приводило в бешенство другое: получив юридическое образование и посчитав, что на этом его долг перед семьей исполнен, Рори послал все к черту и, назло ему, стал каким-то жалким ди-джеем в весьма посредственном клубе Дублина. Сын просто игнорировал любые разумные доводы и просьбы остепениться, задуматься о своем будущем. Его устраивала такая жизнь – никчемная, не обремененная особыми тяготами и заботами, и Маклафлин-старший начал всерьез подумывать о том, чтобы пригрозить ему лишением наследства. Впрочем, вряд ли Рори стал бы сильно переживать по этому поводу – умирая, мать завещала ему круглую сумму, лежащую на счете в швейцарском банке и небольшой дом на побережье южной Италии, принадлежащий ее семье с начала прошлого столетия. Так что, лишившись наследства отца, Рори не стал бы сильно печалиться. Но, что повергало Уильяма в полное недоумение – это то, что сын никогда не пытался воспользоваться хоть малой частью своего состояния, предпочитая жить на весьма скромный, по его мнению, доход. И Маклафлин-старший считал это вызовом. Впрочем, так оно и было.  
Проведя рукой по аккуратно зачесанным, рыжим с сильной проседью волосам, он откинулся на высокую спинку резного удобного кресла и сдвинул брови. Дело Томаса Дойла обещало быть очень непростым, но он не сомневался, что справится, в очередной раз, огородив безмозглого, беспричинно жестокого сына своего старого друга от верной отсидки.  
\- Чертов маньяк, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

Вздохнув, Рори постучал в дверь кабинета и, услышав недовольное «да», вошел.  
Отец встретил его удивленным взглядом.  
\- Рори? Ты не предупредил, что приедешь.  
Вот так – ни «здравствуй, сын», ни «как дела». Лишь раздраженное «не предупредил». Рори негромко фыркнул и попытался улыбнуться.  
\- Здравствуй, папа. Извини, я как-то не подумал.  
\- Кто бы сомневался, - произнес Уильям, собирая бумаги. – У меня назначена встреча с Дойлами и...  
\- Не переживай, мы не будем вам мешать, – быстро сказал Рори.  
\- «Мы»?  
\- Да, я приехал не один. Со мной мой друг и его маленькая сестра. Она серьезно больна и я решил помочь, - выпалил он, запоздало соображая, что мог спокойно не вдаваться в подробности.  
\- Больна? – Маклафлин-старший брезгливо поморщился и потянулся к платку, торчащему из нагрудного кармана. – Чем?  
\- У нее мутизм. – Увидев выражение лица родителя, Рори быстро пояснил: – Это не заразно, она просто перестала разговаривать, вследствие сильного стресса. Ничего не помогает, никакое лечение, а я где-то вычитал об иппотерапии и решил, что знакомство с Разбойником сможет хоть как-то сдвинуть дело с мертвой точки.  
\- Ты еще и благотворительностью решил заняться, добрый самаритянин? – усмехнулся Маклафлин-старший.  
\- А разве это плохо, отец?  
\- Нет. – Отец встал из-за стола, подошел к окну и, отодвинув штору указательным пальцем, глянул на непрошеных гостей, несмело топчущихся у машины. – Это и есть твой друг? Что-то не припомню этого молодого человека. Кто он?  
«Можно подумать, ты помнишь других моих друзей», - зло подумал Рори.  
\- Мы не так давно вместе… в смысле, не так давно подружились. Его зовут Марк Уилан, девочку – Дарина.  
\- Чем он занимается?  
\- Работает в порту…  
\- Кем?  
Рори тяжело выдохнул. Черт бы побрал отца с его снобизмом!  
\- Грузчиком…  
Отец повернулся к нему, глядя с высокомерной, насмешливой улыбкой.  
\- Ты стал заводить друзей среди грузчиков? Поздравляю. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь? Работа в клубе накладывает свой отпечаток, заставляя общаться с кем попало, с разным отребьем. Я не удивлюсь, если ты в следующий раз привезешь сюда бомжа.  
\- Марк не отребье… – сквозь зубы процедил Рори. – Он очень хороший и очень несчастный парень, которому я хочу помочь. С меня не свалится корона, если я попытаюсь сделать это.  
\- Твое дело. – Уильям вернул штору на место. – Я давно смирился с тем, что ты наплевал на честь семьи. – Он посмотрел на часы. – Я пригласил Дойлов к обеду и разговоры за ним не предполагают наличие чужих ушей, извини.  
Рори почувствовал закипающую в себе ярость и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Мы не будем вам мешать и пообедаем в домике для гостей, если, конечно, останемся на обед...  
Отец поджал губы, коротко кивнул и, сев за стол, принялся демонстративно разбирать только что сложенные бумаги. Аудиенция была окончена.

Рори пулей вылетел из особняка и, подойдя к стоящему у машины Волчонку, буркнул:  
\- Пошли.  
Марк застыл на секунду, потрясенный его хмурым лицом и придержал за руку.  
\- Все в порядке? Ты какой-то напряженный.  
Рори повернулся к нему и нервно рассмеялся.  
\- Правда? Не переживай, это – обычное мое состояние после общения с родителем. – Он сделал пару шагов и остановился, обернувшись на застывших Марка и Дарину. – Ну? Чего замерли? Нас ждет замечательная прогулка! Дарина, твой новый друг тебя заждался!  
Девочка покосилась на брата и сделала неуверенный шаг к Рори. Волчонок улыбнулся и, взяв сестру за руку, направился вслед за стремительно удаляющимся брюнетом.  
Просторная конюшня, рассчитанная на десять лошадей, располагалась недалеко от дома. К ней примыкал довольно большой открытый загон, хорошо просматриваемый из окон особняка, в котором дожидались всадников снаряженные лошади. Поверх легких летних попон покрывающих спины двух жеребцов – поджарого гнедого Уголька и Старта, красавца золотисто-молочной масти – уже были закреплены седла. Рыжий пони Разбойник прохаживался с задумчиво-обреченным видом рядом с длинноногими собратьями, изредка косясь на них печальным глазом, запрокидывая мохнатую морду и тихонько пофыркивая. Почуяв Рори, все трое повернули в его сторону головы и тихо заржали, раздувая ноздри и выражая свое приветствие.  
Не утруждая себя и не дойдя до прикрытых ворот, Рори легко перепрыгнул через брусья загона. Разбойник, опередив своих товарищей, первым подоспел к нему, быстро семеня короткими ножками, и радостно ткнувшись мордой в грудь, принялся с энтузиазмом обнюхивать его карманы.  
\- Ох, дружище, я такой болван… - пробормотал Рори, поглаживая рыжую мохнатую морду. – Я забыл сахар в машине.  
\- Я захватил. – Марк, улыбаясь, протянул ему коробку с рафинадом через загон. – И вот, еще кое-что… - Он вручил Маклафлину пакет с яблоками, заранее припрятанный на заднем сидении машины.  
\- Молодец. – Рори благодарно кивнул.  
Лошади заинтересованно зафырчали, обступив его и вытягивая длинные шеи. Он потрепал каждую из них по холке и повернулся к Марку.  
\- Ворота не заперты, заходите. Не бойтесь, они самые спокойные создания из всех, что я видел.  
Волчонок усмехнулся и, подхватив Дарину под руки, легко передал ее в объятия Рори. Девочка пискнула, но, оказавшись на руках кудрявого брюнета, доверчиво прильнула к его плечу. Улыбнувшись прелестной картине, Марк грациозно перемахнул через ограду.  
\- Просто шикарно смотришься с ребенком на руках, - весело сообщил он Маклафлину и погладил, ткнувшегося в него мордой, золотистого Старта. – Привет, красавец.  
Старт покосился на него голубым глазом, пофыркивая, обнюхал лицо и тихо заржал.  
\- Ты ему понравился, - улыбнулся Рори, опуская Дарину на землю. – Ну что ж, принцесса, знакомься – это Разбойник.  
Дарина огромными, полными восторга глазами смотрела на рыжего пони, увлеченно хрустящего яблоком, как обычно прижимая к груди любимую игрушку. Умяв сочный плод, Разбойник тряхнул густой светлой гривой и благодарно поклонился, выставив вперед одну коротенькую ногу. Это был трюк, которому его обучил Рори давным-давно, в юности, но маленькая лошадка помнила его до сих пор. Девочка издала тихий восхищенный возглас.  
\- Хочешь его угостить? – Рори присел перед девчушкой на корточки и вопросительно заглянул в широко распахнутые синие глаза. Дарина кивнула. – Раскрой ладошку. Я положу на нее кусочек сахара, и он просто слизнет его.  
Девочка снова кивнула, нерешительно протягивая свободную от куклы ручку.  
\- Не бойся, - шепнул ей Рори в самое ушко.  
Затаив дыхание Марк наблюдал за тем, как Дарина со счастливой улыбкой на личике кормит пони, и на глаза его снова навернулись непрошеные слезы. Тяжело сглотнув, он перевел взгляд на Маклафлина, внимательно следящего за тем, чтобы увлекшийся угощением Разбойник, не «слизнул» вместе с рафинадом и ручонку его сестры. На лице Рори застыло выражение, которое он мог бы описать, как надежду. Теплые ореховые глаза смотрели на Дарину с нежностью и трепетом, а яркие чувственные губы (Марк мог поклясться в этом!), почти не шевелясь, беззвучно повторяли: «Скажи что-нибудь, малышка…». Но сестренка молчала, лишь сдавленными тихими звуками выражая свой восторг. Но сейчас ему было достаточно и этой малости. Дарина улыбалась! И это была заслуга его нового знакомого, его неожиданной и запретной любви.  
Рори поднял на него глаза.  
Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, будто пытаясь передать взглядами все, что пока не решались произнести вслух. Марк снова сглотнул – эти ореховые глаза не оставляли никакого шанса разумным мыслям в его голове, заставляя их лопаться словно мыльные пузыри и растворяться призрачной дымкой в безумном желании прокричать: «Я люблю тебя!». Он чувствовал, как тяжело бухает его сердце, грозясь пробить грудную клетку, и сжимал зубы, отчаянно пытаясь удержать рвущееся на волю признание.  
Рори приоткрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но его опередил громкий возглас:  
\- Рори! Мальчик мой!  
Они обернулись. К ним спешила крупная дама неопределенного возраста, сияя улыбкой и путаясь ногами в длинной юбке.  
\- Миссис Браун!  
Маклафлин поднялся, одарив Волчонка еще одним обжигающим взглядом, и заключил подоспевшую женщину в объятия.  
\- Ну почему ты не предупредил, что приедешь? Джерри буквально ошарашил меня этой новостью! Бессовестный, не появляться здесь больше двух месяцев и не позвонить заранее! Я бы испекла к обеду твой любимый пирог с вишней! – Она взъерошила его кудряшки и посмотрела на Дарину и Марка. – Что за два ангела с тобой? Боже, какое прелестное создание! Как тебя зовут, ангелочек?  
Миссис Браун склонилась к девочке, и ласково потрепала по щеке. Та удивленно моргнула и обратила беспомощный взгляд на брата.  
\- Ее зовут Дарина. – Волчонок взял сестру за руку. – Она…  
\- Не разговаривает, - закончил за него Рори. – Временно. Правда?  
Он посмотрел на девчушку и хитро подмигнул. Дарина улыбнулась ему и спрятала лицо на бедре Марка.  
\- Ангелам не обязательно разговаривать. – Миссис Браун выпрямилась и с интересом посмотрела на золотоволосого парня. – Брат и сестра, верно?  
Волчонок кивнул и, очаровательно улыбаясь, протянул руку.  
\- Марк.  
\- Джессика. – Женщина пожала его руку и, повернувшись к Рори, доверительно сообщила: - Давно не видела столько красоты и очарования сразу. Тебя в расчет не беру, маленький негодяй.  
Маклафлин расхохотался, взглянув на покрасневшего Волчонка.  
\- Да уж, куда мне до них!

Они мило беседовали, обсуждая чудесную погоду, меню предстоящего обеда, который Рори попросил накрыть в домике для гостей, объяснив это тем, что у отца назначена деловая встреча, и прочие мелочи, когда к ним подошел мистер Браун. Познакомившись с гостями, он покопался в кармане рабочих штанов и, выудив конфету, протянул ее Дарине. Девочка смущенно улыбнулась и, не спрашивая глазами разрешения у брата, быстро сунула ее в рот. Вообще, она выглядела счастливой и расслабленной, и Марк с трудом верил своим глазам, наблюдая за тем, как сестренка доверчиво протягивает ручки смотрителю.  
Мистер Браун, квохча сиплым старческим смехом, усадил ее верхом на запряженного пони и повернулся к молодым людям.  
\- Я прослежу за Дариной, а вам советую размять наших красавцев. – Он пристроил тряпичную куклу на седле Разбойника и легко щелкнул девочку по носу. – Ты ведь не против отпустить ненадолго своего брата и дать ему возможность тоже покататься? Не побоишься остаться со мной и миссис Браун? Обещаю, будет весело! – малышка замотала головой и помахала Волчонку ручкой «пока-пока!». – Вот и молодец!  
\- Дарина, ты уверена? – Марк с сомнением посмотрел на сестру. – Меня не будет рядом. Ты точно не испугаешься?  
Девочка решительно кивнула, снова взмахнула рукой как бы говоря: «Да отстань ты уже! Все отлично!» и отвернулась, переключив все свое внимание на Разбойника.  
\- Не беспокойся, Джерри и Джессика – лучшие няньки на свете. Проверено на собственной шкуре, - улыбнулся Рори, беря под уздцы лошадей. – Ну, я так понимаю, твой выбор – Старт. Ты точно умеешь ездить верхом?  
Волчонок хитро улыбнулся, принимая поводья, вставил ногу в стремя и легко вскочил на золотистого красавца. Немного склонившись вперед, он погладил Старта по шее и снова выпрямился, взмахнув густыми локонами. У Рори невольно отвисла челюсть – уверенно и грациозно восседающий на изящном жеребце, Марк смотрелся просто потрясающе. С трудом оторвав от него взгляд, Маклафлин запрыгнул на гнедого Уголька, нетерпеливо переступающего ногами, и широко улыбнулся.  
\- Не пускайся сразу в галоп, дай лошадям немного размяться.  
Марк согласно кивнул и легко ткнул пятками Старта. Не спеша они направились к выходу из загона.

Владения Маклафлинов не ограничивались особняком и прилегающей к нему ухоженной территорией. Помимо этого им принадлежали небольшой участок леса, а за ним – широкий, звенящий и переливающийся яркими красками луг. Вот туда Рори и решил направиться. Он любил этот луг, любил густой аромат трав, почти осязаемо окутывающий в летний зной, любил стрекот цикад и порхание беззаботных бабочек. Но больше всего он любил старый дуб, стоящий на краю луга, величественно раскинувший могучие ветви, под которыми можно было укрыться от жаркого солнца и, нежась в приятной прохладе их тени, помечтать.  
Рори глянул на Волчонка, расслабленно покачивающегося в седле.  
\- Где ты научился верховой езде?  
\- Отец, то есть отчим, работал в конноспортивном центре «Бэлсбридж» старшим конюхом. Я часто к нему приезжал, - пожал плечами Марк. – Там и научился.  
Он тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову.  
\- Скучаешь по ним? По родителям?..  
\- Очень, - честно признался Марк. – И, не потому что моя жизнь перевернулась вверх дном после их смерти. Не в этом дело. Мы с отчимом были очень близки, он на самом деле заменил мне отца, который бросил маму, как только узнал, что она ждет ребенка. Они не были женаты, поэтому ни о какой помощи со стороны этого урода не могло быть и речи, а, может, она просто не захотела с ним связываться. Гордая… – Он невесело усмехнулся и продолжил: – Ей было очень нелегко, она воспитывала меня одна, работая на двух работах, пока не встретила Джеда. Мне тогда было девять лет. Через год после знакомства они поженились, и Джед усыновил меня. Ты не представляешь, как я был счастлив, ведь у меня появился настоящий отец! Это было замечательное время. – Марк мечтательно улыбнулся. – Они очень меня любили, у нас была настоящая, дружная семья. Но, конечно, им очень хотелось завести общего ребенка, но ничего не получалось. А потом, спустя девять лет, когда родители уже отчаялись, мама забеременела. Я, девятнадцатилетний раздолбай, плакал, когда узнал, что у меня будет сестренка. Кстати, - он повернулся к Рори, - никогда не спрашивал тебя, ты – единственный ребенок в семье?  
\- К сожалению, да. Мне не так повезло, как тебе, - ответил Рори и осекся. – Извини…  
\- Нет, ты прав. Мне повезло, что у меня есть Дарина. Если бы не она… - Он надолго замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Из раздумья его вывел следующий вопрос Рори:  
\- В каком колледже ты учился?  
\- В Гриффите.  
Рори уважительно кивнул. Видимо, отчим, и правда очень любил пасынка, раз настоял на поступлении в колледж, в котором стоимость обучения доходила до одиннадцати тысяч евро в год – вряд ли это была сумма, с которой семья Марка могла расстаться, не ущемив себя во многом.  
\- На каком факультете?  
\- Ты будешь смеяться…  
\- Вот еще! С чего ты взял?  
\- Я собирался стать дизайнером. – Волчонок смущенно улыбнулся, потупил взгляд и судорожно вздохнул. – А потом в один миг все полетело под откос…  
\- Марк…  
\- Ладно! Закроем эту грустную тему! – Волчонок тряхнул золотыми локонами. – Я только и делаю, что жалуюсь тебе на свою жизнь, вместо того чтобы приносить тебе только радость.  
\- Ты и так приносишь мне одну радость, - тихо возразил Рори.  
Марк хмыкнул, хитро улыбнулся и, негромко прикрикнув на Старта, шлепнул его по поджарому боку. Жеребец восторженно всхрапнул, обрадованный возможностью прекратить эту вялую прогулку, и, привстав на дыбы, рванул галопом по лесной дороге. Рассмеявшись, Рори пришпорил Уголька и помчался следом за ними. Легко нагнав Марка, он вырвался вперед и, обернувшись, крикнул:  
\- Отстанешь – лишишься за обедом десерта!  
\- Ну, это мы еще посмотрим!  
Они скакали наперегонки, наслаждаясь силой великолепных животных, перекидываясь друг с другом взглядами и озорными улыбками. Они одновременно достигли границы леса, разгоряченные, румяные и счастливые.

Вдоволь нарезвившись и дав лошадям размяться, парни распрягли их и устроились под любимым дубом Маклафлина.  
Марк сидел, прислонившись спиной к груди Рори, откинув ему голову на плечо и наблюдая за пасущимися на лугу жеребцами. Ощущать тепло рук, обнимающих сзади было до дрожи упоительно, но и невыносимо больно. Больно, потому что осознание того, что все это только игра разрывало его сердце. Тяжело вздохнув, он переплел их пальцы вместе и прижал к губам.  
\- Марк… - Рори склонился через его плечо, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Прочитав в них немой вопрос, он тихо произнес: – Мне очень хорошо с тобой.  
Вместо ответа, Волчонок обхватил его за шею и привлек к себе. Долгий, нежный поцелуй заставил сердце Рори пуститься вскачь.  
\- Я думал, что мы займемся этим у меня дома… - прошептал он, легко прикусывая розовые губы.  
Марк снова промолчал. Забравшись пальцами в смоляные кудряшки, он плотнее прижался к его телу.  
\- Ладно, соблазнитель. Я буду тебе должен…  
Волчонок застонал от отчаяния.  
Маклафлин по-своему расценил этот стон. Поискав глазами что-нибудь, что можно было бы расстелить на траве, он потянулся к летней попоне Уголька, аккуратно сложенной рядом. Лошади не успели основательно взмокнуть, и ткань попоны не сильно пропиталась запахом пота животного, способного перебить аромат его ангела. Взмахнув ею, словно волшебник, он с мягкой улыбкой опрокинул на нее Марка.  
\- Мне, правда, очень хорошо с тобой, - произнес Рори, наблюдая за солнечными бликами, пробивающимися сквозь густую листву огромного дуба, и неистово скачущими по прекрасному лицу Волчонка, невольно заставляя того жмуриться. – Правда…  
\- Рори…  
Мягкие губы накрыли его рот, не дав договорить. Сильные руки заскользили по его телу, приподнимая футболку, нетерпеливо забираясь под пояс джинсов. Тяжело дыша, Рори рванул на нем ремень и, не разрывая поцелуя, приспустил джинсы вместе с бельем, оголяя островок темно-золотых волос и наливающуюся силой плоть. Его теплая рука нежно огладила пах Волчонка и сомкнулась на его члене. Марк тихо застонал и, освободившись от стесняющей движения одежды, развел в стороны ноги.  
\- Соблазнитель, - повторил Рори, целуя длинную шею, ключицы, тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, спускаясь все ниже и ниже.  
\- Рори!.. – сдавленно воскликнул Марк, осознавший, к чему клонится дело. – Что... ты делаешь?..  
\- Молчи…  
Кудрявый брюнет настойчиво придержал пытающегося приподняться парня.  
\- Рори…  
Сильная рука заставила его лечь обратно. Облизнув внезапно пересохшие губы, Марк с замершим сердцем наблюдал за тем, как яркие, чувственные губы, испустив легкий вздох, нежно сомкнулись вокруг его горящей плоти. Он откинулся обратно на спину, закрыв лицо руками и задрожав, словно осиновый листок. Конечно, он мечтал об этом, но никогда не решился бы озвучить эти мечты вслух. Комкая руками попону, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не толкнуться глубже в горячую сладость ласкающих губ и не вцепиться в темные кудряшки. Зажав рот ладонью, он попытался удержать в себе рвущийся громкий стон и не смог.  
\- Ох, Рори!.. – Волчонок дернулся, высвобождаясь, и содрогаясь от желания. Коротко всхлипнув, он потянул Маклафлина на себя. – Нет…  
\- Почему?.. – Рори тяжело дышал с недоумением глядя в голубые глаза. – Тебе не понравилось?  
\- Нет… то есть, конечно, понравилось!.. Но я хочу тебя… я хочу быть твоим… - Марк припал к его губам, ощущая на них свой запах и сходя с ума от этого. – Я хочу быть твоим… - повторил он, жадно целуя и зарываясь руками в шелковистые кудряшки.  
\- Марк… мы же ничего с собой не взяли. Тебе будет больно.  
\- Пожалуйста!.. – он настойчиво опустил вниз руку Рори, предлагая немного подготовить себя и Рори сдался.  
\- Невероятный… - простонал Маклафлин в приоткрытые губы, нежно лаская и растягивая дрожащее тело. – Что ты делаешь со мной?..  
В несколько неуловимых движений Волчонок помог ему освободиться от излишней одежды и приподнял бедра, с готовностью принимая в себя.  
Рори толкнулся и зажмурился, кусая губы. Для него это был всегда один из самых восхитительных моментов: сопротивление, кажущееся непреодолимым, резко сменялось обволакивающим жаром тесного тела, заставляющим вскрикивать от острых, приносящих невероятное наслаждение ощущений, и утыкаться носом в рассыпавшиеся золотые локоны, забывая обо всем. Вдохнув аромат мягких кудрей, смешавший в себе запахи солнца, летнего ветра, пряных трав и тонкой, едва уловимой нотки пота, приподнявшись на руках, он закинул ноги Волчонка себе на плечи и толкнулся глубже. Парень запрокинул голову и застонал в голос, впившись в его ягодицы ногтями, вжимая его еще сильнее.  
\- О, черт!.. – задохнувшись, прошептал Рори. – Сумасшедший, тебе же больно…  
Марк лишь улыбнулся в ответ, плотно смыкая густые золотистые ресницы.  
Солнечные блики скакали по его лицу, исполняя им одним известный танец, скользя по нежной порозовевшей коже причудливыми тенями, вспыхивая и переливаясь яркими, слепящими пятнами в его волосах. И Рори не мог отвести от него глаз, с безумной, одуряющей страстью вторгаясь в раскрытое перед ним тело, жадно ловя губами ветерок теплого дыхания и захлебываясь им…

\- Марк…  
Расслабленные и удовлетворенные, они лежали рядом под раскидистым дубом, натянув на себя только нижнее белье и джинсы. Теплый ветер ласково овевал их обнаженные торсы, а съехавшая в сторону попона уступила право быть ложем мягкой траве, которая приятно щекотала разгоряченную кожу.  
Волчонок повернулся, вопросительно изогнув бровь, но Рори не смотрел на него, рассеянно изучая задумчивым взглядом пышную крону дерева, положив под голову руки.  
– Что ты сделал со мной?.. Я в замешательстве. Я не понимаю, что со мной происходит. – Он немного помолчал и вздохнул. – Нет, я снова пытаюсь обмануть самого себя. Я прекрасно все понимаю, но это так странно… и неправильно. – Рори вытянул вверх одну руку и, шевеля пальцами, принялся рассматривать сквозь них темную листву. Казалось, он разговаривает сам с собой. – Неправильно с самого начала, но я, кажется, уже ничего не могу с этим сделать. Я влип по полной программе. Я влип по самые уши, Марк, познакомившись с тобой…  
Марк слушал его, затаив дыхание, боясь лишний раз моргнуть удивленными, широко раскрытыми глазами. Наконец, Рори повернул к нему голову и, облизнув припухшие искусанные губы, тихо спросил:  
\- Скажи, ты ведь больше ни с кем не спишь, кроме меня? Ты больше не работаешь. Почему?  
\- С чего ты взял? – Волчонок отвел глаза.  
\- Я знаю это. – Рори приподнялся на локте. – Я это чувствую. Почему, Марк?  
\- Ты ошибаешься…  
\- Да?.. – Ореховые глаза внимательно смотрели на него, и было понятно, что Рори абсолютно ему не верит. – Когда это было в последний раз? И с кем?  
\- Какое это имеет значение? – Волчонок отвернулся.  
\- Чего ты боишься?.. Чего ты боишься, Марк?! Разве нам плохо вдвоем? – он настойчиво развернул его лицо к себе и судорожно сглотнул. – Я сейчас скажу одну вещь, и очень хочу, чтобы ты правильно понял меня... Я больше не хочу платить за возможность быть с тобой, но я готов помогать тебе и дальше. Я… я больше не хочу, чтобы нас связывали такие отношения. Я хочу другого. А ты?.. Чего хочешь ты? – Марк молчал, опустив глаза. – Ответь мне, пожалуйста.  
\- Что ты хочешь услышать? – неожиданно резко спросил Волчонок, убирая его руку от своего лица и снова отворачиваясь. – Рори, мы не можем быть вместе так, как ты думаешь. Мы слишком разные. Наши жизни слишком разные!.. Все это сон, - прошептал парень, проводя рукой по лицу и приподнимаясь. – Однажды ты проснешься и поймешь, что сильно ошибся, что я – совсем не тот, кто тебе нужен, что я – затянувшийся эксперимент, который пора заканчивать. – «И убьешь меня этим», - подумал Волчонок, тяжело вздохнув. После минутного молчания, он тихо добавил: – Пусть все остается, как есть или вовсе прекратится…  
\- Но я люблю тебя!  
Слова прозвучали слишком громко, повиснув в звенящем знойном воздухе. Просто оглушительно громко прозвучали, заставив умолкнуть в ушах Волчонка треск цикад и веселое щебетание какой-то пичуги. Сердце, сделав в груди кульбит, затрепыхалось в самом горле. С трудом сглотнув и вернув предательский орган на место, он нашел глазами свою футболку и потянулся, дрожащей рукой сгребая ее. Одевшись, Марк поднялся на ноги. Он так желал услышать эти слова и сказать в ответ то же самое. И вот услышал…  
Отвернувшись к Рори спиной, Марк с тоской посмотрел на Старта, мирно щиплющего травку, и зажал рот ладонью, чтобы удержать рвущийся из груди стон. «Нет. Это не может быть правдой. Кто я такой? Никто, даже меньше. Это жалость, а не любовь, Рори. Ты всего лишь меня жалеешь. И пока все не зашло слишком далеко, мне придется быть жестоким, ради самого же тебя. Жестоким, вопреки своему безумному желанию быть с тобой. Я не имею права разрушать твою жизнь, я должен заставить тебя проснуться». С трудом сдерживая подступившие слезы, он покачал головой.  
\- Нет. Это тебе только кажется… Да, ты прав, я больше ни с кем не сплю, кроме тебя, но это лишь потому, что у меня не остается на других времени. Каждая моя свободная минута занята тобой, и я благодарен тебе за это, потому что каждая из этих минут – прекрасна. Но нам не следует так часто встречаться – я рискую потерять остальных клиентов, целиком отдавшись тебе, и я не могу себе этого позволить, потому что рано или поздно я тебе надоем... Нет никакой любви, Рори. Есть только один неоспоримый факт – тебе нравится со мной спать, и я ни в коем случае не осуждаю тебя за это. Потому что спать со мной нравится многим. Давай не будем лишать их этого удовольствия, а меня – возможности зарабатывать на жизнь.  
\- Что?.. Марк, ты разве не понял, что я тебе только что сказал? Ты, вообще, слушал меня?! – Рори приподнялся и потянул его за руку, но парень уперся, обреченно опустив плечи, и он горько усмехнулся. – Деньги… все дело в них, да? В них, и в моем гребаном происхождении? Увидев все это, - он повел свободной рукой, - ты вообразил, что я – эдакий принц из сказки, с которым у тебя не может быть ничего общего? Что я могу воспринять твое желание быть со мной за стремление к красивой жизни?! Так?! В таком случае, ты – гордый идиот! Ты просто дурак!  
Марк выдернул руку их теплых пальцев.  
\- Зачем же ты встречаешься с дураком?  
Рори подскочил. Трепетные ноздри заходили ходуном от обиды и злости, губы искривила недобрая усмешка.  
\- Встречаюсь?.. Нет, Волчонок. Я не встречаюсь, я – покупаю.  
Он схватил свою тенниску и, вытянув из кармана бумажник, бросил им в Марка.  
Марк едва успел подставить руку для того, чтобы бумажник не угодил ему в лицо.  
\- Я покупаю, мать твою! – закричал Рори. – Я покупаю долбаную возможность трахать того, кого люблю вместо того, чтобы дарить ему это! Я покупаю долбаную возможность просто быть с ним рядом!  
Тяжело дыша, он отвернулся, закрыв лицо руками и мелко вздрагивая.  
Притихшая пичуга, испуганная его криком, робко чирикнула раз, второй, а потом, оправившись от потрясения, вновь завела свою незатейливую песенку. Цикады продолжали звенеть в мягкой траве, равнодушные ко всему. Ветер шевелил листвой старого дуба, заставляя проникающие сквозь нее солнечные лучи скользить причудливым узором по двум застывшим фигурам.  
Волчонок почти физически ощущал, как секунды медленно текут, сливаясь в вязкие минуты молчания, наполненного глухим отчаянием и немой борьбой с простыми и, в то же время, невозможно сложными, запутавшимися в причудливый клубок, чувствами.  
\- Наверное, ты прав, – наконец, произнес Рори. – Все – сон… и мне пора проснуться.


	5. Сказки, карманный нож и печенье

\- Прости.  
Рори повернулся, с болью посмотрел в голубые глаза и скривился в горькой усмешке. Взъерошив непокорные кудряшки, он молча собрал сложенную у дерева сбрую, и направился к жеребцам.  
Марк, проводил его стройную фигуру тоскливым взглядом, тяжело вздохнул, подобрал бумажник и оставшуюся одежду и поплелся за ним следом.  
Догнав Рори, он молча протянул его вещи. Маклафлин кивнул, достал из бумажника несколько купюр и вложил их в руку парня.  
\- Не надо…  
Рори сверкнул глазами и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Обойдемся без подарков, Волчонок.  
Глаза Марка защипало. Он смял деньги и, с трудом проглотив горький комок, сунул их в карман. Все правильно – сам просил не нарушать правила игры. Рори еще раз ухмыльнулся и, отвернувшись, принялся запрягать смирно стоящего Уголька.  
Марк уткнулся в шею своего золотистого жеребца, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержать слезы. Ничто уже не радовало: ни буйство красок, переливающихся в ярком, несвойственном ирландскому лету, солнце, ни пение птиц, ни Старт, послушно подставивший спину. Ничто. Слова Рори стучали в голове тяжелым молотом и разрывали душу Волчонка. «Мне пора проснуться». А, чего, собственно, он ожидал? Того, что Рори бросится ему на шею и начнет уговаривать? Нет. Гордости в кудрявом брюнете было ничуть не меньше, чем в нем самом. Марк в этом не сомневался. Он боялся быть отвергнутым, неправильно понятым? Ну что ж, он опередил Рори, не дав ему шанса и первым причинив боль, не решившись поверить его признанию. Он действительно оказался гордым дураком.

Они молчали весь обратный путь и лишь на подъезде к загону, не сговариваясь, нацепили на лица радостные улыбки.  
\- Ну, наконец-то! – заворчала Джессика, безуспешно пытаясь придать себе суровый вид. – Обед стынет! Я уж собиралась послать за вами Джерри! Давайте-ка, бросайте все и – за стол! Все уже накрыто в домике для гостей, как ты и заказывал, Рори. Быстрее, дорогие! Дарина уже вас дожидается.  
\- Миссис Браун, мы… - Рори бросил быстрый взгляд на Марка, - наверное, мы поедем домой…  
Женщина застыла на мгновение, не веря собственным ушам – Маклафлин-младший за всю свою жизнь ни разу не отказывался от ее стряпни. Удивленно моргнув, она уперла руки в бока и покачала головой.  
\- Только не надо говорить мне, что вы не проголодались, молодые люди! А, даже если и так, то уж Дарине нужно непременно покушать! – она перевела взгляд на Волчонка. – Она такая худенькая!  
\- Это наследственное, - пробормотал парень, оправдываясь. – Наша мама была очень маленькой...  
Ему вдруг стало так тоскливо и одиноко. Он обернулся на Рори, словно ища поддержки, и кудрявый брюнет, скользнув по нему взглядом, широко улыбнулся Джессике.  
\- Дарина вовсе не худенькая, а миниатюрная. Но, так и быть, уговорили – ради нее останемся.  
Миссис Браун довольно кивнула и положила руку Волчонку на плечо.  
\- Ты сказал «была»?  
\- Мама умерла почти два года назад.  
\- Прости, мой хороший, я не знала.  
\- Все в порядке.  
Парень слабо улыбнулся и снова глянул на Маклафлина. Рори с нарочито сосредоточенным видом распрягал лошадей, сведя к переносице черные брови и поджав губы. Он больше не смотрел на Марка и улыбки, затмевающей само солнце, тоже больше не было. Марк захотел помочь ему, но Рори отрицательно тряхнул кудряшками.  
\- Иди в дом. Миссис Браун, проводите, пожалуйста, Марка. Я скоро приду.  
Марк робко дотронулся до его руки, ощущая удушающую вину за то, что все испортил, что так замечательно начавшийся день полетел к чертовой матери из-за его малодушия, но Маклафлин твердо отстранил его.  
\- Я сказал – иди в дом, Волчонок.

Дарина встретила их сидя за накрытым источающим невероятные ароматы столом, и сияя немного сонной, но счастливой улыбкой. Старая тряпичная кукла, словно маленький божок, восседала рядом с ее тарелкой, глядя на все равнодушным ореховым взглядом.  
\- Как дела, принцесса? – спросил Рори, наклонившись к девочке и ласково проведя рукой по воздушным кудрям. – Мне сказали, вы с Разбойником теперь – лучшие друзья?  
Малышка кивнула и потянула Рори за тенниску, заставляя еще больше склониться к себе. Обхватив тонкой ручкой шею парня, она ткнулась губами в его щеку и смущенно опустила глаза.  
\- Ох… - Рори растерянно провел рукой по волосам и покосился на Марка, с отвисшей челюстью наблюдающего за ними. – Дарина, это… был лучший поцелуй в моей жизни.  
Девочка сверкнула синевой из-под длинных русых ресниц, отпустила его шею и с явным интересом посмотрела на стол, давая понять, что совсем не прочь закончить с выражением благодарности и наконец-то приступить к утолению голода.  
Несмотря на испорченное настроение, аппетит, разожженный прогулкой, как оказалось, никуда не делся. Все трое с энтузиазмом уминали приготовленный Джессикой картофельный суп-пюре, косясь нетерпеливыми взглядами на маленькие горшочки, источающие сводящий с ума аромат запеченной в сидре свинины и на румяные сладкие лепешки, лежащие манящей горкой на резном блюде.  
Расправившись с супом, Рори разлил по бокалам искрящийся яблочный сидр и отсалютовал своим гостям.  
\- За чудесную, незабываемую прогулку!  
Марк не смог не отметить горькую иронию, проскользнувшую в бархатном голосе и, сделав маленький глоток, бросил виноватый взгляд на кудрявого брюнета. Маклафлин не удостоил его ответным взглядом. Вместо этого, он поднялся и прошел к большому телевизору с кучей дисков, сложенных рядом аккуратной стопкой.  
\- Не люблю сидеть в тишине. – Рори обернулся и улыбнулся Дарине. – Предлагаю продолжить наш обед под просмотр какого-нибудь хорошего мультика. Ты как, не против? – Девочка кивнула. – Тогда иди – выбирай. У меня здесь замечательная коллекция.  
Малышка соскочила со стула, подошла к нему и с видом знатока принялась изучать предложенный ассортимент. Немного поколебавшись, она вытянула диск с «Золушкой» и вопросительно посмотрела на Рори.  
\- Отличный выбор, - согласился парень и повернулся к Волчонку, буравя его пронзительным взглядом. – Молодец, Дарина. «Золушка» то, что нужно. Это замечательная история о девушке, которая, несмотря на свое бедное происхождение и положение, не побоялась быть счастливой, отдав свое сердце прекрасному принцу. В отличие от некоторых, она не испугалась ни его любви, ни его богатства. Я предполагаю, что в ее хорошенькой головке не возникло даже намека на подобные глупые мысли.  
Марк опустил глаза.  
\- Это всего лишь сказка…  
\- У этой сказки были все шансы воплотиться в жизнь, - сухо заявил Рори, вставляя диск, беря девочку за руку и возвращаясь к столу. Усадив Дарину на место, он опустился на стул и взял свой бокал. Немного помолчав, наблюдая за игрой крошечных пузырьков, он тихо сказал: – И я не стал бы утверждать, что эти шансы окончательно упущены… Ладно, давайте, что ли продолжать, иначе я сейчас слюной захлебнусь от этих запахов.  
\- Рори…  
Маклафлин поднял руку, прерывая его.  
\- Предлагаю тебе сто раз подумать, прежде чем снова начать нести какую-нибудь сомнительную, горделивую, лично мне не интересную ахинею.  
И Волчонок замолчал.  
К концу обеда глаза Дарины начали слипаться. Она старательно терла их кулачком, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на экране телевизора, и, в конце концов, сдалась, жалобно посмотрев на брата.  
\- Рори, нам пора домой, - сказал Марк, беря сестру на руки. Малышка тут же прильнула к его груди и закрыла глаза. – Дарина устала.  
\- Мы могли бы остаться здесь до вечера или даже на ночь. Завтра все равно выходной, спешить некуда. – Волчонок отрицательно покачал головой и Рори вздохнул. – Как хочешь… Только придется немного обождать пока я приберу.  
\- Я помогу тебе.  
\- Расслабься, - буркнул в ответ Маклафлин. – У тебя все равно руки заняты.  
Он быстро собрал грязную посуду, отнес в маленькую кухню, сложил в раковину и, включив воду, задумался. Он жалел о брошенных у дуба словах. Очень жалел. Потому что на самом деле, он так не думал. Он вовсе не спал, и все, что он чувствовал по отношению к Марку, не было сном. Наоборот, это было самое реальное, что происходило с ним в последнее время, наполняло его существование особым, доселе неведомым смыслом.  
\- Быстро же ты сдался, Рори, - пробормотал он себе под нос и тяжело вздохнул.  
Наведя порядок, Рори вернулся в комнату, подошел к Марку и, взглянув на тихо сопящую девочку, не смог сдержать улыбки.  
\- И правда, она – ангел. – Он посмотрел в глаза Уилана. – Точно не останемся?.. Ну, ладно, тогда поехали.  
Они проходили мимо загона, в котором неспешно прохаживались лошади, когда Марк взял Рори за руку и, немного придержав его, сказал:  
\- Спасибо тебе за все. Мне очень жаль, что я все испортил. Прости меня, Рори, но ты заслуживаешь гораздо лучшего.  
Маклафлин не ответил. Он сжал руку Волчонка, а потом, поддавшись непреодолимому порыву, обнял.  
\- Ты тоже прости меня, – прошептал он в золотистые локоны, не удержавшись от искушения зарыться в них пальцами. Его рука скользнула по спине парня, нежно огладив, и застыла на его пояснице.  
Марк тихо и судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Рори, нас могут увидеть…  
\- Плевать мне на это, - еле слышно ответил Маклафлин, отстранился и, больше не проронив ни слова, стремительным шагом направился к машине. 

Томас Дойл стоял у окна, в пол-уха слушая недовольные указания уважаемого адвоката. На его заостренном, напоминающем крысиную мордочку, лице застыло сонное выражение, означающее крайнюю скуку. Тонкие музыкальные пальцы левой руки были засунуты в карман джинсов, правой он небрежно поигрывал швейцарским карманным ножиком. С полным безразличием он наблюдал за двумя красавцами-жеребцами, бродящими по большому открытому загону. Впрочем, даже если бы что-то и заинтересовало его, вряд ли бы это как-то отразилось в его глазах. Какие бы эмоции не обуревали подопечного Маклафлина-старшего, они никогда не отражались в пустых, почти бесцветных льдинках.  
Он не боялся за свою шкуру – старый надутый индюк никуда не денется, приложит все усилия, чтобы уберечь его от тюрьмы. Из кожи вон вылезет, но добьется оправдательного приговора. Он был в этом уверен.

Великовозрастный мажор, Томас в свое время с горем пополам окончил школу бизнеса все в том же престижном Тринити-колледже и, как и Рори, послал все к черту. Но в отличие от Маклафлина-младшего, он ни дня не работал, предпочитая жить за счет своих родителей и абсолютно не заморачиваясь по этому поводу. И он не сомневался, что так будет и дальше. Его отец, Мартин Дойл, несмотря на то, что занимал довольно высокий государственный пост, был довольно мягким человеком, а в отношении единственного сына и вовсе – слабовольным. Он закрывал на все глаза: на его безделье, на связи довольно сомнительного рода и на его неоправданную, извращенную жестокость, которая начала проявляться еще в раннем детстве.  
Маленькому Томасу доставляло огромное удовольствие поиздеваться над каким-нибудь беззащитным животным, а, что было еще лучше – над слабым, не имеющим возможности ответить, ребенком. Он мог толкнуть, ударить, подставить подножку, что угодно, лишь бы увидеть слезы страдания. Родители, которым постоянно приходилось выслушивать жалобы на поведение Томаса, в конце концов, решились отвести его к специалисту, с ужасом предположив у сына наличие психического расстройства. Но результаты обследования показали, что их сын здоров. Выходило, что жестокость была заложена в их ребенке самой природой, явившись просто частью его натуры, перебить которую не смогли ни угрозы, ни воспитательные беседы.  
Но каким бы странным человеком ни был Томас Дойл, он не был глупцом. Повзрослев, он понял, что следует быть более осторожным, подходя к выбору своих жертв, ведь загреметь на нары из-за очередного «развлечения» не хотелось.  
Он остановил свой выбор на незащищенной, легко уязвимой и бесправной категории людей – на проститутках. Но не на тех, которые опекались заботливыми сутенерами, а на одиночках. Неважно, кто это был – мужчина или женщина – после того, как он оставлял их в покое, они все одинаково молчали, вознося благодарные молитвы хотя бы за то, что остались живы и относительно целы. Дойл никогда никого из них серьезно не калечил. Он мог изнасиловать и избить, мог слегка порезать своим любимым ножиком. Не сильно, нанося лишь неглубокие царапины, чтобы просто увидеть маленькие рубиновые капли, выпустить их из-под покрывшейся пупырышками страха кожи. А мог даже не притронуться, просто сковав свою жертву и беззвучно наблюдая за ней, заставляя сотрясаться в животном страхе от непонимания и неизвестности. Томас издевался над ними, прекрасно зная, что никто из них не рискнет обратиться в полицию. Не потому, что там их вряд ли станут слушать, а потому что этот худощавый, жилистый человек наводил на них ужас: своим хладнокровием, своей странной манерой говорить нараспев, с придыханием, своими бесцветными гипнотизирующими глазами. Избавившись от него, они мечтали только об одном: никогда больше не встречаться с этим маньяком. Но он навсегда оставался в их памяти, вгрызаясь в нее намертво и продолжая преследовать в ночных кошмарах. В отличие от самого Дойла, вычеркивающего из памяти жертву, как только за ней закрывалась дверь, они никогда не забывали его.  
Лишь однажды он ошибся в своем выборе. Молоденькая девушка, которую он принял за девицу легкого поведения, оказалась обычной студенткой, приехавшей в Дублин из какой-то глубинки. Наивная дурочка, чересчур вызывающе одетая для похода в клуб, привлекла его внимание своей непосредственностью и кажущейся легкодоступностью. Парочка комплиментов, парочка коктейлей и вскоре они оказались у него дома. Кто ж знал, что на следующий день перепуганная студенточка напишет заявление в полицию. Дойл был крайне удивлен и даже в какой-то мере испуган, но все обошлось. Друг семьи, Уильям Маклафлин, отмазал его. Потом последовала череда пьяных драк, зачинщиком которых стал тщедушный на вид Томас, и которые закончились для его «оппонентов» довольно неприятными ранениями, нанесенными, как следовало из протоколов полиции, «колюще-режущим предметом». И Уильям Маклафлин каждый раз его отмазывал.

Томас стоял у окна, уже больше не пытаясь вслушаться в слова адвоката. Все, что было необходимо, он уже запомнил и повторение одного и того же в сто первый раз считал пустой тратой времени. Ему было скучно. Щелкнув кнопкой раскладного ножика, он медленно провел лезвием по куцей щетине, чуть зажмурившись от прикосновения стальной прохлады. Да, Томас страстно любил ножи. И кровь, которую выпускала на свободу холодная, бесстрастная сталь.

Занудное бормотание Маклафлина-старшего было прервано трелью телефона его отца, с обреченным спокойствием слушающего своего старого друга. Мартин Дойл извинился и, нажав на прием, вышел из кабинета.  
Томас снова щелкнул лезвием, убирая его, и уже собрался отвернуться от окна, когда заметил двух молодых людей, шагающих вдоль загона. Бесцветные глаза превратились в две узкие щелочки, впившись мертвым взглядом в золотоволосого парня, несущего на руках маленькую девочку. Дойл не поверил своим глазам – Волчонок! Единственная его жертва, о которой он не смог забыть, пусть и прошло уже больше года! Единственный, от кого у него напрочь снесло крышу, из-за кого он потерял над собой всякий контроль и, начав резвиться, остановиться уже не мог. Прекрасный ангел, покоривший своей красотой и очарованием. Слишком совершенный, но и слишком порочный, чтобы иметь право оставаться таким. Томас постарался это исправить, слегка подкорректировав идеальную внешность падшего ангела, но, к своему сожалению, так и не успев довести дело до конца.  
Молодые люди остановились, взялись за руки и, сказав что-то друг другу, порывисто обнялись. Томас криво усмехнулся, скользя взглядом по покалеченному некогда телу. Эти объятия слабо напоминали дружеские – очень уж нежно прошлись руки брюнета по стройной спине Волчонка, прижимая к себе. А то, как молодой Маклафлин уткнулся носом в мягкие золотистые волосы, зарываясь в них пальцами, не оставило сомнений – ангел покорил и его…  
«Тебе удалось спастись, Волчонок, но я вижу, что мой урок прошел для тебя даром. Ты все так же прекрасен и так же порочен. Ты продолжаешь соблазнять, малыш. И, дьявол! Как бы я хотел вновь заняться твоим исправлением. Ты так надолго исчез из моей жизни, но не из памяти, а теперь я снова тебя вижу, но могу упустить. – Томас задумчиво почесал подбородок. – Черт, как некстати это слушание! Папаша не выпустит меня из-под своего крылышка до его окончания, следя за каждым моим шагом. Хотя… кое-что я могу сделать прямо сейчас».  
Кадык на худой, жилистой шее дернулся, а тонкие губы растянулись в почти незаметную ниточку.  
\- Томас, ты слушаешь меня? – Уильям раздраженно забарабанил по столу пальцами, возмущенный показным безразличием своего подопечного.  
Дойл сдвинул в сторону штору и буквально ткнулся в стекло острым носом.  
\- Я не знал, что Рори здесь. Давно его не видел…  
\- Да, он приехал с другом покататься на лошадях… Томас!  
\- С «другом»? – Дойл тихо рассмеялся. – Мистер Маклафлин, давно у Рори этот «друг»?  
\- Не имею понятия. Он сказал, что не так давно встречается с ним.  
Томас медленно развернулся к адвокату.  
\- Встречается? Интересно…  
\- Господи! – Уильям поднялся из-за стола и подошел к окну. – Дружит, Томас! Понятное дело – дружит!  
\- Но он сказал – встречается, так? Он именно так сказал?  
\- Я не понимаю, почему тебя это столь сильно заинтересовало, Томас. На твоем месте, я бы не стал отвлекаться ни на Рори, ни на этого молодого человека…  
Дойл улыбнулся хищной акульей улыбкой и ткнул пальцем в окно.  
\- Дело в том, мистер Маклафлин, что я знаю этого парня. – Он многозначительно изогнул тонкую бровь. – Он – гей.  
Уголок губ Уильяма дернулся.  
\- Ты… ты намекаешь на то, что мой сын…  
Тихий шелест смеха и небрежное пожатие острых плеч.  
\- Я ни на что не намекаю. Рори – творческая личность, художник, к тому же, насколько помню, в основном – портретист. Все портретисты находятся в постоянном поиске новых лиц, а также, в чем я не сомневаюсь, новых… ощущений. Ничего удивительного, что он «подружился» с этим парнем. Ведь тот очень красив, вы не находите? Есть небольшие изъяны, но все же… - Дойл прикрыл глаза, будто вспоминая что-то, и хмыкнул, - Рори – и с Волчонком… никогда бы не подумал. Очень интересно…  
Малафлин-старший смотрел на него, приподняв одну бровь.  
\- Потрудись объяснить, Томас, что означает это твое «очень интересно».  
Дойл растянул губы в подобии улыбки и с сонным выражением на лице тихо произнес:  
\- Этот парень – проститутка. – Увидев недоумение в глазах адвоката, он прижал руку к груди и опустил глаза. – Боюсь, мистер Маклафлин, что должен огорчить вас – я уверен, что ваш сын занимается с ним не только написанием портретов. – Он снова повернулся к окну и взглянул на Марка. – Этот милый парень, так напоминающий ангела, умеет обольщать как никто другой. И доставлять массу удовольствия. Не бесплатно, конечно… Я думаю, что Рори уже достаточно потратился на него. Мальчик умеет вытягивать деньги. И знаете, мистер Маклафлин, на вашем месте я бы не оставил без внимания эту сомнительную «дружбу».

Рори припарковался и заглушил двигатель. Царившее всю дорогу молчание, разбавляемое мерным урчанием автомобильного сердца и звуками негромко играющей музыки, тут же навалилось на него всей своей тяжестью, почти придавив к рулю. Он повернулся к Марку, сидящему с такой же низко опущенной головой.  
\- Приехали…  
Волчонок не шевельнулся. Только руки, лежащие на коленях, немного задрожали. Маклафлин скользнул по нему взглядом, вздохнул и, отлепившись от руля, обернулся назад. Дарина крепко спала, скрутившись калачиком и прижимаясь щекой к любимой кукле.  
\- Думаю, не стоит ее будить. Я возьму ее на руки, а ты бери сумки и иди, открывай двери. И, да – машину закрой, пожалуйста.  
Марк молча кивнул.  
Пока они поднимались на четвертый этаж, он пытался гнать от себя мысли о том, что не хочет отпускать Рори. Что он очень хотел бы, чтобы кудрявый брюнет остался, а он напек бы им с сестрой печенья (единственное, что умел печь, но и это не каждому дано), и они бы все втроем уселись на пол перед маленьким «кубиком» и посмотрели бы телешоу An Jig Gig. Сидели бы, лопали печенье, запивая привезенным из гостей сидром, а Дарина – теплым молоком, и любовались бы на великолепных танцоров, с невозмутимыми лицами выбивающих умопомрачительную чечетку. А потом…  
«Не будет никакого «потом», - с тоской подумал Марк, открывая входную дверь и пропуская Рори с сестренкой на руках. Не будет, потому что он должен отпустить его. Навсегда. Больше никаких встреч.  
Рори отнес девочку в ее комнату, уложил на постель, осторожно стянул туфельки и бережно прикрыл одеялом. Дарина пошевелилась, прижимая так и не выпущенную из рук игрушку, улыбнулась во сне и снова тихо засопела. Он постоял немного с нежностью глядя на нее и вышел из комнаты, прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Марк стоял у окна, обхватив себя за плечи и глядя на улицу.  
\- Я уложил ее и…  
\- Дай мне, пожалуйста, свой телефон, - перебил Волчонок.  
\- Зачем?  
Парень повернулся.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Рори пожал плечами и протянул ему мобильник. Сглотнув, Марк открыл контакты. Несколько движений трясущимся пальцем – и его номер навсегда исчез из списка.  
\- Что ты сделал?..  
\- Удалил свой номер. Так будет лучше, - тихо ответил Волчонок.  
\- Это твоя благодарность?..  
Рори подошел к нему и взял за плечи. Чуть склонив голову, он всмотрелся в голубые глаза. В них стояли слезы, смешанные с отчаянием и решимостью, мольбой и обреченностью. Слезы, которые так и не выкатились, загнанные обратно, задушенные глупой, никому не нужной гордостью и никому не нужной, бессмысленной жертвенностью.  
Рори сдержанно кивнул, отпустил Волчонка и, развернувшись, покинул квартиру.

Выскочив на улицу, он со злостью отфутболил попавшуюся под ноги пластиковую бутылку и, тяжело дыша, облокотился о капот. Он простоял так несколько минут, глубоко дыша и встряхивая кудряшками, пытаясь немного успокоиться. Не помогло.  
\- Идиот! – он с силой ударил по капоту, оставив на нем вмятину, и истерично рассмеялся. – Идиот…  
Застонав, он опустил голову на руки, снова выпрямился и от души пнул несчастную машину по колесу, будто это она была во всем виновата. Два подростка, проходящие мимо, быстро перешли на другую сторону, покрутив у висков пальцами. Рори свирепо глянул на них и полез в карман за ключами.  
\- Черт… Вот черт! – заорал он, соображая, что не забрал ключи у Волчонка. – Твою мать! Очередная вмятина, как немой укор его ярости, осталась на многострадальном капоте. Ничего не оставалось, как вернуться обратно.  
Взбежав на этаж, Рори, не утруждая себя звонком, толкнул дверь и почти влетел в темную прихожую. Он чудом смог удержаться на ногах, споткнувшись обо что-то мягкое. Балансируя и цепляясь за стенки руками, он долетел почти до гостиной и развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на неожиданное препятствие.  
\- Ты… чего ты тут расселся?! Я чуть шею себе не свернул! – зашипел Рори, вовремя вспомнив о том, что кричать нельзя – в соседней комнате спит ребенок.  
Марк не ответил. Подтянув ноги к подбородку, он сжался у стенки маленьким комочком, закрыв лицо руками и мелко вздрагивая.  
– Ты оглох, что ли?..  
Волчонок тихо всхлипнул и отнял от лица руки.  
\- Зачем ты вернулся?..  
\- Я забыл ключи от машины… я…  
Рори со сжавшимся сердцем посмотрел на горькие слезы, непрерывным потоком льющиеся из обращенных к нему глаз.  
\- Ключи?..  
\- Черт тебя дери, Марк… - Рори присел рядом с ним. – Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь? Скажи это вслух, чтобы я услышал и понял. Хочешь, чтобы я ушел раз и навсегда? Оставил тебя в покое и больше не появлялся? Ты, правда, хочешь этого? – Он встряхнул парня. – Ты этого хочешь?  
\- Не надо…  
\- Что «не надо»?! – Рори сорвался на крик. – Что «не надо»?!  
\- Кричать… - прошептал парень. – Я… я…  
Волчонок заскулил и попытался вывернуться из сильных рук, сжавших его плечи, и тут же обмяк, позволив этим рукам обнять, прижать голову к груди и услышать биение чужого сердца. Тук-тук-тук… так быстро. Казалось, это сердце бьется прямо в ушах, заглушая все остальные звуки. Он вцепился в источник этого единственного в мире звука и прижался к нему.  
\- Не уходи…  
\- Скажи мне правду…  
\- Я не хочу… я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил…  
\- Почему?..  
Скрипнула дверь в детскую.  
Дарина, сонная, но со счастливой улыбкой на личике, протопала на середину гостиной и с удивлением посмотрела на них.  
Марк, встрепенувшись, отстранился от Маклафлина и быстро вытер слезы.  
\- Принцесса, я думал, ты спишь…  
Девочка кокетливо повела плечом и совершенно откровенно зевнула. Парни невольно рассмеялись. Переглянувшись, они поднялись и подошли к малышке.  
\- Тебе понравилась сегодняшняя прогулка? – спросил Рори, присаживаясь перед девочкой на корточки.  
Она кивнула, нахмурила лобик и, вдруг, разомкнув губы, едва слышно выдавила:  
\- Си-бо…  
Марк охнул. Его ноги буквально подкосились и, упав перед сестрой на колени, он прижал ее к своей груди, задыхаясь и не веря. Он поглаживал ее по белокурым волосам, безостановочно шепча ее имя, даже не пытаясь сдержать слезы, снова хлынувшие из глаз. Дарина обняла тонкими ручонками его за шею и, уткнувшись в золотые локоны личиком, выдавила из себя еще одно слово:  
\- М…арк.  
Волчонок счастливо рассмеялся, захлебываясь, давясь слезами, и поднял глаза на Рори. Слова сами сорвались с его губ. Слова, которые он не имел права произносить, но которые были единственным, что он мог сказать этому человеку:  
\- Я люблю тебя…  
Рори вздрогнул.  
\- Что?..  
Марк закрыл глаза. Вот и все. Сказанного не вернуть.  
Рука опустилась на его плечо, ласково провела по нему, по шее и чуть приподняла его подбородок.  
\- Что ты сказал?..  
\- Что люблю тебя… - прошептал Марк, открывая глаза. – И это – не благодарность…  
Судорожно вздохнув, Рори привлек его к себе. Дарина, зажатая в тисках объятий тихо пискнула и… рассмеялась.  
\- Хочешь, я напеку печенья?.. – сквозь слезы спросил Марк.


	6. "Тараканы" и честь семьи

Рори лежал в полудреме, прикрыв глаза, слегка поглаживая теплое плечо золотоволосого ангела, тихо свернувшегося под боком. Свет высокого, потрепанного временем торшера, с немного искривленной ножкой, заливал небольшую гостиную приглушенным светом, мягко ложась на их фигуры, плотно приникшие друг к другу на старом диванчике.  
Места на скрипучем и неудобном предмете интерьера было совсем немного для двоих, но им хватало. Правда, приходилось каждый раз немного повозиться, хихикая и пихаясь, устраиваясь друг у друга в объятиях. В итоге, Марк оказывался основательно вжатым в старую, полинявшую спинку, а одна нога Рори решительно упиралась в пол в виде страховки – любое неосторожное движение, и он мог свалиться со звенящего пружинами динозавра. Но эта теснота нисколько не напрягала. Наоборот, придавала чувство защищенности и спокойствия.  
В детской, разметав по подушке светлые воздушные кудряшки, спала маленькая девочка. На ее губках играла легкая улыбка, а ручки обнимали старую тряпичную куклу, в кармашке платья которой лежало маленькое печеньице, испеченное ее братом пару дней назад. 

«Рори», - твердо сказала Дарина, указав на куклу и молча потребовав для нее долю хрустящей сладости. «Рори?.. Твою куклу зовут Рори?..» - ошалев, спросил кудрявый брюнет и переглянулся с Марком. Девочка энергично кивнула головой, вкладывая печенье в кармашек. «В таком случае, ей придется смастерить штаны», - рассмеялся Волчонок, пихая Маклафлина в бок. «Желательно, - отозвался тот, беря игрушку в руки и снова рассматривая ее. – Господи, Дарина. Неужели мы так похожи?..» Дарина лишь хитро улыбнулась. Она больше не произнесла ни слова, но и того, что было сказано, оказалось достаточно, чтобы осчастливить и своего брата, и кудрявого брюнета с добрыми ореховыми глазами.

Рори улыбнулся этому недавнему воспоминанию, откинул золотистый локон, закрутившийся после душа в тугую спираль, и поцеловал Волчонка в висок. Легкий аромат мятного шампуня приятно защекотал ноздри, и он невольно вздохнул: основной проблемой ночевок у Марка был не тесный диван, а невозможность нормально заняться любовью – они не хотели тревожить Дарину. Единственное, что они могли себе позволить, это быстрый, страстный и беззвучный секс в душе после того, как девочка уснет. Рори тихо прыснул – вот она, жизнь тех, в чьем доме есть дети – и снова прикоснулся губами к золотистому виску. Марк легко вздрогнул, разбуженный нежным прикосновением, и приоткрыл глаза.  
\- Неудобно?.. – сонно поинтересовался он.  
\- Лучше не бывает, - прошептал в ответ Маклафлин, крепче прижимая его к себе. – Так бы и провел всю свою жизнь: уютно, и что-то мягкое и теплое под боком лежит, только не мурлычет почему-то.  
Марк фыркнул, поудобнее устроил голову на широкой груди и прислушался к биению его сердца. Удар – тихий и наполненный спокойствием – он улыбнулся, еще удар – и улыбка медленно начала сползать с его лица. Он положил ладонь на то место, где лучше всего ощущалось приглушенное, размеренное биение и затаил дыхание. Провести так всю жизнь… об этом можно только мечтать.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, перебирая пальцами темные завитки на мерно вздымающейся груди. Сомнение – скользкая, холодная змея – снова начало заползать в его душу, скручиваясь нервной пружиной, готовое запустить свои ядовитые зубы в воцарившуюся в последние пару дней идиллию и разорвать ее в клочья.  
\- Рори…  
\- М-м?  
\- Что будет дальше? С нами?..  
Рори пожал плечом и, немного подумав, ответил:  
\- Я думаю, что еще какое-то время мы попритираемся друг к другу, повытравим из твоей глупой головы разных тараканов. Потом я сделаю тебе предложение, однозначно заслуженное твоими талантами, кулинарными и не только, а ты не сможешь отказать – тараканов-то больше не будет. Мы поженимся, я удочерю Дарину, и мы будем жить долго и счастливо.  
\- Звучит, словно сказка… - Марк приподнял голову, заглядывая в теплые глаза, прикрытые длинными ресницами. – Но ты ведь сам понимаешь, что так не будет.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что очень много этих самых «потому что».  
\- Например?  
Волчонок вздохнул.  
\- Потому что, во-первых, ты не гей. Так получилось, что я соблазнил тебя, но рано или поздно тебе захочется снова стать нормальным человеком… быть с женщиной…  
\- А сейчас, по-твоему, я – ненормальный?.. – Рори приподнялся.  
\- Ты не гей, - упрямо повторил Волчонок.  
\- О! Ну, конечно, кому, как не тебе это лучше знать! И я тебя не люблю, а жалею, да? – Рори сурово посмотрел в голубые глаза, чувствуя, как опять начинает разгораться злость на этого прекрасного упрямца. – Заканчивай с этим, Марк. Я очень тебя прошу!  
\- Ты не дослушал!..  
\- И слушать не хочу все твои «потому что»! – прошипел Рори, отпихнул парня и, не удержавшись, рухнул с дивана.  
Проворчав проклятие, он поднялся на ноги. Бросив взгляд на приоткрытую дверь детской, Маклафлин быстро подошел к ней, плотно закрыл и повернулся к Волчонку.  
– Я не хочу ничего слушать, потому что счастлив с тобой! Я… ты бы знал, как мне хотелось услышать от тебя те слова! Или ты уже жалеешь о том, что признался мне? Может, это все же было в порыве благодарности?  
\- Нет, я же сказал об этом…  
\- Тогда хватит! Почему ты все время пытаешься все испортить?  
Волчонок сел. Запустив руки в волосы, он с грустью посмотрел на Маклафлина.  
\- Хорошо. Допустим, ты всегда был скрытым геем, а я явился для тебя своеобразным катализатором. Допустим… черт, Рори… не допустим, а я верю, что ты меня любишь… верю, правда. Но, как ты объяснишь все это своему отцу, друзьям, всем остальным? Твой отец никогда в жизни не позволит быть нам вместе! Даже, если смирится с тем, что ты спишь с парнем, в чем лично я очень сильно сомневаюсь, он никогда не допустит, чтобы ты связал свою жизнь со мной! Кто – ты, и кто – я?! Подумай сам, мы – два полюса!  
\- Марк, - Рори сделал к нему шаг, - по-твоему, сколько мне лет? Шестнадцать? Думаешь, я не имею права принимать самостоятельные решения? Думаешь, отец сможет на меня как-то повлиять? Это абсолютно не его дело и он никаким боком его не коснется. Мне плевать на то, что ты вбил в свою, извини, тупую голову мысль о двух полюсах. Мы – равны! Да, у меня есть состояние! Я не заработал его, оно досталось мне от матери. Я далеко не беден, и останусь таковым, даже если вдруг отец лишит меня наследства. Я понимаю, что это гребанное богатство не дает тебе покоя, ты боишься быть неправильно понятым в своем желании быть со мной. Но я хочу, чтобы до тебя дошло – для меня все эти деньги означают только то, что я могу кому-то помочь, сделать кого-то счастливым! Потому что одному – мне они абсолютно не нужны! Я прекрасно обхожусь без того, чтобы доить свой счет в банке. – Он прошелся по комнате, ероша кудряшки. – Черт, Марк… Я хочу сделать счастливыми тебя и твою сестру, а ты упорно не желаешь этого понять. Подумай о том, как может измениться ее жизнь, если вы выберетесь из этого болота! Засунь-ка свою гордость куда подальше и подумай о Дарине! Понял?!  
Рори шумно выдохнул и отвернулся, пытаясь унять злость и успокоиться. Пружины старого диванчика жалобно скрипнули, освобождаясь от тяжести тела, послышалось шлепанье босых ног по полу, и через мгновение теплые руки обвили его сзади. Он хотел было дернуться, но передумал.  
\- Прости. Все так быстро… мы всего месяц вместе. Я… черт, я просто боюсь поверить, что все это правда. Я боюсь, что все это ненадолго, боюсь реакции твоих близких… Черт, я никогда не считал себя трусом, но сейчас почему-то мне становится страшно. Я хочу быть с тобой, но не представляю, как это может выглядеть. Одно дело, когда мы встречались, как… ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я, и совсем другое – теперь, когда наши отношения изменились. Боже, Рори… - Марк прижался к напряженной спине кудрявого брюнета и судорожно выдохнул, – ты знаешь, что я отшил всех клиентов почти сразу как познакомился с тобой, и сейчас у меня есть только работа в порту. Я не жалуюсь! Будь я один, мне бы хватало на жизнь, но у меня есть Дарина и я отвечаю за нее. Нам не хватит того, что я там зарабатываю, но и от тебя принимать деньги, естественно, я больше не могу. Это не гордость, Рори. Я просто не знаю, как и что будет дальше. Пойми меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты нагородил сейчас какой-то чуши, – Рори повернулся к нему. – По-моему, ты просто боишься быть счастливым или считаешь, что не достоин этого.  
Волчонок опустил голову.  
\- Я продавался…  
\- Ну и что?  
\- Тебе все равно?..  
Маклафлин усмехнулся и покачал головой.  
\- Я тоже далеко не такой святой, как это может показаться. – Марк удивленно вскинул брови, и он негромко рассмеялся. – Нет. Я не торговал собой. Хотя… если можно считать торговлей дикий трах почти невинного юноши с не очень молодой преподавательницей права в обмен на ее обещание закрыть глаза на все прогулы, то…  
\- Отвратительно…  
Рори кивнул.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, но на тот момент мне это казалось единственным выходом. Тогда я еще зависел от отца, да и, в принципе, был придурком. – Он притянул Волчонка к себе. – Марк, твое прошлое, оно – только твое. Это твоя жизнь, такая, какая есть, и я не имею права ни осуждать тебя, ни ревновать – ничего. Я вижу, как ты сомневаешься, и понимаю, чего именно ты боишься. Но я, Марк, не боюсь любить вопреки идиотским предрассудкам или осуждению со стороны кого бы то ни было. И тебе советую отбросить эти глупые страхи. – Он заглянул в голубые глаза. – А что касается средств к существованию, то могу заверить – содержать тебя я не собираюсь. Помогать – да, но не содержать. В конце концов, ты взрослый парень. Давай договоримся так: ты – заполняешь холодильник, я – оплачиваю медицинские счета Дарины, потому что их будет еще очень и очень много. То, что она произнесла пару слов, не значит, что помощь специалистов ей больше не нужна. Ты же сам видишь – она опять молчит. Думаю, стоит на выходных снова свозить вас на прогулку. Разбойник для нее, похоже – лучшее лекарство. И еще… я бы хотел, чтобы мы переехали в мою квартиру. Все-таки там посвободнее и стены потолще… ну, ты понимаешь, о чем я…  
\- Рори, это невозможно!  
\- Почему?  
Марк замялся.  
\- Моя работа… порт – он совсем рядом отсюда. Если переедем, мне будет неудобно добираться.  
\- Очень весомый аргумент. Прямо не знаю, что тебе и возразить, - улыбнулся Маклафлин и пожал плечами. – Мне кажется, что ты мог бы сменить работу. Я вижу, как ты жутко устаешь. Пощади свое здоровье, Марк, оно не вечно. – Он немного помолчал, а потом решительно тряхнул кудряшками. – Пожалуй, я поговорю со своими в клубе. У нас постоянная нехватка официантов, так что…  
\- Я никогда не работал официантом.  
\- Ничего сложного. Главная проблема, которая возникнет у меня – это постоянный контроль над тем, чтобы никто не увел тебя из-под моего носа.  
\- Дурак! – прыснул Волчонок и легко ткнул его в грудь. – Никуда я от тебя не денусь!  
Рори скривил рожицу, закатил глаза и запричитал дальше:  
\- А еще придется отбивать тебя от восторженных пьяных девиц. Представляю, какой успех ты будешь иметь. А еще эти тематические вечеринки! Иногда наших ребят-официантов заставляют наряжаться в шотландские килты, и они рассекают по залу только что, не сверкая яйцами. Черт… я же с ума сойду! Вот черт… Может, надеть на тебя паранджу?.. Короче, я сначала сам хорошенько подумаю над своим предложением. А еще…  
\- Боже, Рори! – снова прыснул Марк и прикрыл его рот ладонью. – Хватит!  
Рори нежно поцеловал теплую ладонь и, отняв ее от лица, мягко улыбнулся.  
\- А еще, я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к занятиям в колледже. – Он обвел взглядом комнату. – У тебя явный талант к дизайну, не стоит зарывать его.  
Марк перестал хихикать.  
\- Оплата…  
\- Я возьму ее на себя.  
\- Нет! – парень дернулся, отступил на пару шагов и выставил руку в предостерегающем жесте. – Нет.  
\- Это – твое будущее, возможность кардинально изменить свою жизнь. Я хочу тебе в этом помочь. Подумай, прежде чем отказываться. – Рори склонил голову и по-доброму усмехнулся. – Потом, когда станешь именитым дизайнером, ты мне все вернешь, если так и не сможешь понять, что это никакой не долг. Ну? Я убедил тебя?  
Марк молчал, растерянно хлопая глазами, нервно теребя край растянутой домашней футболки. Колледж. Как он жалел о том, что пришлось бросить учебу! Он нашел себя в дизайне. Даже в их с сестрой захудалой квартирке он умудрился создать при помощи различных мелочей хоть какой-то уют, экспериментируя с цветом и формой предметов, пытаясь хоть что-то выдавить из старых, потрепанных вещей.  
Кривоногий торшер был оклеен причудливым узором из мягкой фольги, создающим невероятную игру теней, когда включался свет. Полинявший диван – завален подушками, веселящими глаз и отвлекающими от невзрачной обивки своей расцветкой, размерами и фактурой. Пустые стеклянные бутылки – раскрашены в разные цвета и расставлены на самодельных полках. И еще множество мелочей, вдыхающих жизнь в этот серый, неприметный быт.  
Марк медленно подошел к маленькому столику и задумчиво дотронулся до самодельного светильника – шара, хитро сплетенного из белого кабеля и медной проволоки – способного легко поспорить с любым творением той же «IKEA». Он хотел этим заниматься, ему это нравилось. Это было его, как для Рори – рисование.  
Марк тяжело сглотнул и посмотрел на Рори блестящими от слез глазами.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, - тихо сказал Маклафлин и подошел к нему. – Ты заслужил это. Хотя бы всем тем, что тебе пришлось пережить за последние два года.  
Он нежно провел руками по изуродованным бокам парня и притянул к себе. Волчонок уткнулся в его грудь, отчаянно вцепился в плечи и задрожал, роняя на голую кожу соленые капли.  
\- Не плачь, не надо. Ты сильный парень, я знаю – очень сильный, хоть и потерял уверенность в себе. Все будет хорошо, только дай мне возможность помочь тебе. Просто позволь мне проявлять мою любовь так, как я хочу и могу.  
После долгого молчания, нарушаемого едва слышными всхлипами, Марк обессиленно прошептал:  
\- Я хочу вытравить своих тараканов… Ты же мне поможешь?  
\- Даже не сомневайся…

 

Уильям Маклафлин рассекал по своему офису, меряя его нервными шагами, иногда останавливаясь и в беззвучной ярости сжимая кулаки. Его сын окончательно сошел с ума! Любовная связь с мужчиной, да еще – обычным портовым грузчиком, да еще подрабатывающим проституцией – для почтенного адвоката это стало нокаутом, последней каплей, переполнившей чашу родительского терпения. 

Он так и не решился позвонить и поговорить с Рори. В этом не было смысла – скорее всего, сын просто-напросто положил бы трубку, не став утруждать себя какими-либо объяснениями. Рори все делал ему назло, принимая собственные, не поддающиеся на его взгляд, никакой логике решения, демонстративно игнорируя любые советы и увещевания.  
Интимная связь сына с мужчиной обескураживала, но он мог бы закрыть на это глаза, убедив себя в том, что это не более чем эксперимент. В конце концов, Дойл-младший был прав – чего ожидать от творческой личности, вечно находящейся в поиске ярких ощущений. Да и в окружении самого Уильяма было достаточно подобных «экспериментаторов» - в высшем обществе это было довольно распространенное явление, особенно среди «золотой молодежи», не знающей чего бы еще «эдакого» попробовать в жизни. Но он отчаянно не хотел верить в то, что Рори мог так низко пасть, выбрав в качестве объекта увлечения полунищего парня-проститутку.  
Промучившись несколько дней и не придя в себя от шокирующей новости, Уильям решил встретиться со своим подопечным где-нибудь на нейтральной территории, чтобы как можно больше узнать о человеке, появившемся в жизни его неблагодарного ветреного сына.  
Томас Дойл оказался весьма осведомлен и убедителен. Прогуливаясь с мрачным адвокатом по ухоженным дорожкам Сант-Стивенс-Грин, он довольно подробно и в красках рассказал об этом молодом красавчике, которого привез Рори. Уильяма не интересовало, откуда у Томаса столь исчерпывающие сведения о жизни этого парня. Отлично зная своего подопечного и его странные пристрастия, он не был этому удивлен. Он был подавлен. Рассказ Дойла не оставил камня на камне от сомнений, которые Маклафлин-старший старательно лелеял в своем сердце.  
\- Если бы их связывал лишь секс, то в этом не было бы ничего особо страшного. Рори наигрался бы с ним и оставил. Но, боюсь, все гораздо серьезнее и ваш сын в него влюбился. Я видел, как он обнимал этого парня, его объятие, оно было слишком… интимным, если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду, – подвел итог Дойл.  
\- Что же мне делать? - прошелестел Уильям, хватаясь за сердце и с мольбой заглядывая в бесцветные глаза. – Это же позор, Томас!  
\- Поговорите серьезно с Рори. Попытайтесь втолковать сыну, что это за человек, и что ему нужны от него лишь деньги.  
\- Рори не станет ничего слушать, я его знаю! Этот упрямец все равно все сделает по-своему! Мои советы для него – пустой звук!  
Дойл сокрушенно покачал головой и тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Вечная проблема отцов и детей. – Он немного помолчал, почесывая острый подбородок с невнятными островками щетины и, усмехнувшись тихо произнес: – Тогда избавьтесь от этого парня.  
\- Как? Каким образом?! – истерично воскликнул Уильям, заламывая руки.  
Дойл с интересом посмотрел на него: всегда такой высокомерный и сдержанный, адвокат сейчас его безумно забавлял своим отчаянием и растерянностью. «Где весь твой пафос, старый индюк?» - злорадно подумал он, но почтенно склонил голову.  
\- Мистер Маклафлин, не мне вам объяснять, что существует множество способов избавиться от человека: его можно подкупить, припугнуть, наконец, просто… убрать. Выбор за вами.  
\- Припугнуть… Ох, Томас, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не могу привлекать кого-то со стороны. Это дело, в котором замешана честь семьи, и посвящать кого-либо в то, что может легко запятнать нашу фамилию, мне не представляется возможным. И сам я тоже не могу заявиться к нему с угрозами, это будет выглядеть, по меньшей мере, унизительно!  
\- Не надо никого привлекать и, уж конечно, не стоит вам лично угрожать этому щенку. – Дойл вперил в Маклафлина бесцветный взгляд. – Я мог бы помочь вам, если пожелаете. В конце концов, я у вас в неоплатном долгу.  
\- Что?.. – адвокат похолодел. – Томас, ты забываешь, что сейчас идет процесс по твоему делу. Ты… нет, это даже не обсуждается!  
\- Как знаете. – Дойл развел руками. – Что ж… тогда попробуйте купить его обещание не встречаться больше с вашим сыном. В принципе, он может согласиться – ему наверняка приглянется идея получить энную сумму разом, а не вытягивать ее по копейке из Рори. Если сохранность шкуры этого парня вам дороже ваших денег, то другого выхода я не вижу.  
– Плевать мне на шкуру этого выродка. Дело вовсе не в боязни нарушить ее целость и сохранность, ты же это понимаешь, не так ли? – зло процедил Уильям и, задумавшись, покачал головой. – Купить его обещание?.. Да, наверное, пока это единственный выход. Господи боже! Мне придется самому предлагать ему эту сделку?! – Томас кивнул и Маклафлин-старший застонал. – Все равно придется унижаться! И перед кем? Перед ничтожеством!..  
Обычно бледные, щеки адвоката вспыхнули нездоровым гневным румянцем, и Дойл даже зажмурился от удовольствия.  
\- Нельзя привлекать кого-то со стороны, вы же сами сказали это. И в любом случае, попытка купить не будет выглядеть унижающей ваше достоинство угрозой, чего, безусловно, вы и хотите. Все – цивилизованно и красиво.  
\- Сколько же ему предложить?  
Томас чуть усмехнулся. Он не думал, что Волчонок пойдет на такую сделку – не из того теста был слеплен парнишка. Они достаточно много разговаривали в тот незабываемый вечер, чтобы он смог составить мнение об этом открытом для общения парне. Тот многое поведал о своей жизни, странным образом ни словом не обмолвившись о том, что работает в порту грузчиком. Это явилось новостью для Дойла, посчитавшего Волчонка полубогемным, немного потерявшимся в жизни, ищущим понимания (но не сочувствия) и в то же время довольно гордым мальчишкой. Дойл хмыкнул. Очень уж неглупым и утонченным был парень, чтобы представить его таскающим мешки. Но он не стал говорить обо всем этом адвокату – мысль о том, что надутый индюк готов так легко расстаться с частью своего горячо любимого состояния, забавляла до дрожи.  
\- Думаю, пару тысяч хватит, учитывая в какой нищете он живет. Ну, а если откажется – вы знаете к кому обратиться. Я иногда теряю над собой контроль, мистер Маклафлин, но я не дурак. Если понадобится, я смогу обставить все таким образом, что никто никогда не заподозрит ни меня, ни тем более вас. 

Ульям Маклафлин навернул еще один круг по офису и остановился у стола, нервно барабаня пальцами по лежащему на нем конверту. Две тысячи евро. Ему не особо было жаль таких денег, ему претила сама мысль о том, кому они предназначены и зачем. Он бросил взгляд на часы-календарь. Вечер пятницы, впереди выходные – мальчишки в порту уже не будет.  
\- До понедельника, Марк Уилан, – прошипел адвокат, скорчил презрительную гримасу, положил конверт в ящик стола и направился к выходу.


	7. Грязное предложение

Звонкий детский смех веселыми колокольчиками переливался по привыкшей к тишине округе. Дарина, наряженная в жокейскую форму, подаренную Рори, от души смеялась, подпрыгивая на спине рыжего пони, вцепившись в его светлую гриву. Мистер Браун, смотритель поместья, бережно придерживал девочку, довольно резво для своего возраста семеня рядом с расхулиганившимся Разбойником.  
– Дарина! Пожалей старика! – наконец, полушутливо взмолился он, чувствуя, как сердце, отвыкшее от таких пробежек, переместилось в район затылка и решило исполнить там сольный номер ирландского танца. – Ох, мне нужен перерыв…  
Ухватив поводья, он потянул за них, заставляя Разбойника сбавить обороты. Пони притормозил, разочарованно фыркнул и, задрав голову, тряхнул гривой, обдав длинной шелковистой шерстью лицо девочки. Дарина счастливо рассмеялась, отдуваясь от щекочущей гривы, и прижалась к шее лошадки, обняв ее так, как умеют обнимать только маленькие дети – нежно, порывисто, вкладывая в объятие всю свою бесхитростную любовь и не требуя ничего взамен. Разбойник тихо заржал и покивал головой в знак благодарности.  
– Нииик… – тихо протянула Дарина, поглаживая рыжую шерсть.  
– Ты слышал?.. – Марк, принявший поводья у смотрителя, восторженно посмотрел на Рори.  
Маклафлин кивнул и улыбнулся.  
– Я же говорил, что Разбойник – лучшее лекарство.  
Он потрепал пони по холке и бросил взгляд на особняк. К счастью, отца сегодня здесь не было. Рори не боялся объяснений, он просто не хотел видеть его надменную физиономию, перекошенную брезгливостью и презрением.  
– Ну что, молодые люди? Вы сегодня опять собираетесь обкатать наших красавцев или как? Дарина, отпустим мальчиков? – мистер Браун вопросительно посмотрел на девочку.  
Малышка придала личику задумчивое выражение, выпятив нижнюю губу и нахмурив лоб, потом хитро прищурила глаза и просияла:  
– О…стим!  
– «Отпустим», – словно во сне, повторил за ней брат и звонко чмокнул ее в щечку. – Принцесса, я люблю тебя!  
Малышка улыбнулась, зарылась в гриву Разбойника и кокетливо посмотрела сначала на брата, а потом на кудрявого брюнета. Рори подмигнул ей и тронул Марка за локоть, кивнув на конюшню.  
– Ну что, пошли?  
Глаза Волчонка хитро сверкнули.  
– Конечно.  
– Я не запрягал их, Рори. – Мистер Браун поправил, немного съехавшую в седле, Дарину. – Справитесь сами?  
– Никаких вопросов!  
– Вот и замечательно. А мы с Дариной пока сделаем пару кружков вокруг дома. Не все ж Разбойнику в загоне торчать, пусть тоже прогуляется, и мы с ним заодно. Согласна? – Он посмотрел на малышку, и она утвердительно кивнула. – А, может, хочешь прокатиться на большой лошадке? – Синие глаза Дарины загорелись восторженными огоньками, и она снова энергично кивнула. – Вот и славно. Марк, возьмешь ее к себе?  
– Да, – растерянно пробормотал парень и косо глянул на Рори.  
– Вот и славно, – повторил старик, – но мы все равно сделаем пару кружков, пусть Разбойник порадуется.  
Марк незаметно вздохнул. Не сказать, что он сильно расстроился неожиданным предложением мистера Брауна, но у него на прогулку были свои, не предназначенные для глаз свидетелей планы. Он очень хотел снова оказаться с Рори у старого дуба, под могучими раскидистыми ветвями. Остаться с ним наедине, и чтобы только звенящие цикады и птицы могли стать невольными свидетелями этого уединения. Он видел, как кудрявый брюнет соскучился по свободе выражения их любви, не имея такой возможности уже неделю. Они давили в себе бушующую страсть поздними вечерами в душе, под звуки льющейся воды, а потом, лежа в постели, грустно вздыхали, понимая, что по-другому пока не получится.  
«Похоже, что и сегодня такой возможности не будет, – с сожалением подумал Волчонок, направляясь вслед за Рори к конюшне, любуясь его подтянутой высокой фигурой и покусывая нижнюю губу, – хотя…».  
Марк остановился и посмотрел на удаляющуюся к особняку троицу: Разбойник гордо вышагивал коротенькими ножками, взметая копытцами фонтанчики мелкого гравия, Дарина с таким же гордым видом восседала у него на спине, а рядом с ними семенил мистер Браун, в лихо заломленной на затылок ковбойской шляпе. В голубых глазах Волчонка заплясали озорные огоньки – будет возможность, будет.

В большой светлой конюшне, разбитой на десять стойл, приятно пахло свежим сеном и немного навозом. Несмотря на то, что постояльцев было всего трое, мистер Браун всегда поддерживал идеальную чистоту и в пустующих «квартирах», обновляя в них высохшие подстилки и выметая занесенную с улицы пыль.  
Почуяв молодых людей, жеребцы приветственно заржали.  
– Ну что, ты сегодня опять дружишь со Стартом? Или…  
Рори не успел договорить – теплые руки ухватили его за плечи, дернули в сторону и через секунду он оказался прижат к стенке одного из свободных стойл.  
– Или… – улыбнувшись, прошептали розовые губы, увлекая его в невероятный, напоенный сладостью и нежностью поцелуй.  
От неожиданности и сводящего с ума поцелуя, ноги Рори подкосились, но сильные руки удержали его, вжимая в пахнущую смолой сосновую перегородку.  
– Сумасшедший… – выдохнул он, когда губы Марка снова открыли доступ воздуху к его легким, переключившись на шею. – Ты не боишься, что кто-нибудь может сюда войти?  
– А ты? – хитро улыбнулся Волчонок, вытягивая его футболку из джинсов и проникая под нее руками.  
– Плевать…  
– Мне тоже… – прошептал Марк, опускаясь на колени.  
Рори запустил руки в мягкие локоны и прикрыл глаза.  
– О, боже, Марк… я не думал… мы… мы опять ничего не взяли.  
– Говори только за себя, – тихо ответил парень, доставая из кармана ветровки баллончик со смазкой и протягивая его брюнету.  
Сняв крышечку, Рори сверкнул потемневшими от возбуждения глазами, дернул Волчонка на себя и, развернувшись, вжал в скрипнувшую перегородку. Марк тихо охнул. Обняв широкие плечи, он потянулся к ярким губам, но Маклафлин отстранился. Мысль о том, что они остались абсолютно одни, предоставленные сами себе, что вряд ли хоть кто-то сюда заглянет в ближайшие минут двадцать, заставила его закипающую кровь побежать по венам еще быстрее. Не было сомнений, что и Волчонок думал о том же. Усмехнувшись, он покачал головой.  
– Ах ты, хитрец...  
Марк опустил ресницы, скромно отвел глаза и, вздохнув, чуть пожал плечом – как хочешь. Рори не пошевелился, продолжая прижимать его к перегородке и всматриваться в порозовевшее лицо. Волчонок вновь тихо вздохнул и предпринял слабую попытку освободиться, бросив на брюнета «обиженный» взгляд. Рори лишь тихо рассмеялся, еще сильнее сжав его плечи.  
– Поздно дергаться, малыш… – Склонившись к нему, он довольно грубо раздвинул коленом его ноги, плотно прижался к паху и прошептал в самое ухо: – Поздно…  
Шумно втянув воздух и задрожав, Волчонок поднял удивленные глаза.  
– Ты все продумал, да?.. – дразнящий шепот и мимолетный поцелуй заставили его затрепетать еще больше. – Это был твой план – соблазнить меня в конюшне? – чувственные губы оставили на длинной шее дорожку из легких поцелуев. – Бессовестный, развратный мальчишка… – руки скользнули вниз и легко расправились с ремнем, чуть помедлив, расстегнули замок и проникли под белье. – Ты знал, что я не смогу воспротивиться, правда? – джинсы с тихим шорохом упали вниз, обнажая крепкие стройные ноги. – Ты на это рассчитывал, да? – белье последовало вслед за джинсами. – Ты знал, что я не устою перед тобой? – Рори подхватил его под ягодицы и парень тут же обхватил его ногами, уперся спиной в сосновые доски и запрокинул вверх руки, уцепившись за край перегородки. – Решил свести меня с ума окончательно? – Марк облизнул губы, хитро улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, когда скользкие от смазки пальцы начали свои неспешные ласки, нежно массируя и поглаживая кожу. – Ты не просчитался, так что теперь не жалуйся… – прошептал Рори, и его пальцы не церемонясь проникли в горячее тело.  
От неожиданности Марк вскрикнул и, судорожно выдохнув, улыбнулся такой коварной улыбкой обольстителя, сверкнув горящими желанием глазами, что весь низ Рори мгновенно свело в тугой узел, сладко занывший лишь от одного этого взгляда, лишь от этой обещающей, сводящей с ума улыбки. Волчонок, вцепившись до побелевших костяшек в край перегородки, часто задышал, облизывая губы, подаваясь навстречу мучительно медленно ласкающим пальцам.  
– Скажи, чего ты хочешь, бессовестный соблазнитель?..  
– Тебя…  
– Как ты хочешь?.. – Рори убрал руку и приподнял его повыше. – Как ты хочешь?  
– Пожалуйста, Рори!.. – Марк застонал от желания, почувствовав между ягодиц горячую, налившуюся плоть. – Ты знаешь…  
– О, да… я знаю.  
Распаленный сладкими стонами и своими же словами, кудрявый брюнет одним сильным толчком вошел в дрожащее тело. Откинув назад голову и зажмурившись, Марк почти закричал от острого наслаждения, прошившего его насквозь. Рори довольно ухмыльнулся и, дразня, почти вышел из него. Не открывая глаз, парень протестующе замычал и уткнулся в свое напряженное плечо, скрыв лицо под дождем золотых локонов. Поцеловав тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, Рори снова резко двинул бедрами.  
– Посмотри на меня… – глубокий, сильный толчок, задевший нужную точку, заставил Марка крепче ухватиться за край перегородки и судорожно всхлипнуть. – Я хочу видеть твои глаза. – Еще толчок, такой, что он не смог удержать рвущийся из груди протяжный, развратный стон. – Посмотри на меня… – Волчонок оторвался от своего плеча и взглянул в потемневшие ореховые глаза. – Ты прекрасен. – Парень закусил губу и содрогнулся от очередного, безошибочно достигшего своей цели, толчка. – Я люблю тебя, Марк…  
Одной рукой держась за перегородку, Марк притянул Рори за шею, собрал на затылке темные кудряшки и, запрокинув голову брюнета, впился в его губы.  
Они забылись. Одурманенные, ослепленные желанием, они любили, не сдерживая ни криков, ни утробного рычания. Они целовали и кусали, тут же нежно зализывая эти укусы. Они были воплощением любви и желания, звериной страсти и нежности. Самозабвенно отдаваясь друг другу, заставляя старые сосновые доски трещать и прогибаться, а красавцев-жеребцов нервно переставлять длинными ногами, раздувать ноздри и обеспокоенно стричь ушами, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из соседнего стойла – они возмещали в этот миг все, что приходилось глушить в тесном и неудобном душе.  
– Сломаем… – простонал Марк, вонзая ногти в сильные плечи и задрожав от первой мощной волны, – Рори, мы их сейчас сломаем! О, боже!.. Черт, Рори!.. О, да… Рори-и! – он зашелся, хватая ртом воздух, забившись в ослепительных судорогах наслаждения, оставляя на плечах любимого красные полосы и сжимая его пульсирующими в сладкой агонии стенками.  
Рори, окончательно потерявший голову от криков Марка, его бурного оргазма, захлебнувшийся в вихре своих собственных ощущений и достигший их пика, с такой силой вжал его в перегородку, что та не выдержала…  
Они рухнули на мягкую подстилку соседнего стойла под аккомпанемент сухого треска, испуганного ржания жеребцов и своих собственных стонов и замерли, тяжело дыша, отдуваясь от древесной пыли.  
– Твою мать… – прохрипел Рори, приподнимаясь на дрожащих руках и глядя на парня рассеянным, блуждающим взглядом. – Это было охренительно… черт, это стоило того, Марк…  
Волчонок посмотрел на него округлившимися глазами.  
– Мы ее сломали…  
– Да уж…  
– Мы ее сломали, Рори, – повторил парень. – Черт, мы сломали перегородку!  
– Я знаю. Всегда говорил, что доски здесь слишком тонкие, старые и их пора менять. Ты не ударился?  
– Нет. А ты?  
– Нет. С мягким приземлением нас.  
– О, да… но, что мы скажем мистеру Брауну?  
– Боюсь, придется подставить одного из наших четвероногих друзей.  
Внимательно посмотрев друг на друга, они вдруг прыснули и, обнявшись, затряслись в тихом, безудержном смехе.  
Отхохотавшись и более-менее приведя себя в порядок, Рори и Марк собрали обломки досок и сложили их у дальней стены.  
– Ну и кто будет виновником? – невольно посмеиваясь, спросил Марк.  
– Я думаю – Уголек. – Рори почесал затылок. – Он всегда отличался бурным нравом.  
Волчонок подошел к стойлу гнедого жеребца и сочувственно покачал головой.  
– Попал ты, Уголек.  
Жеребец покосился на него подозрительным взглядом и фыркнул.

– Ох, что же с ним такое случилось? – причитал мистер Браун, осматривая разрушения, «учиненные» ни в чем не повинным Угольком. – У него, конечно, еще тот характер, но до такого никогда не доходило!  
– Э-э… я хотел осмотреть его подковы, – Рори отчаянно пытался хоть что-нибудь сообразить, строя страшные глаза Марку. – Видимо, что-то сделал не так.  
– Ох, хорошо, что он тебя не зашиб! Может показать его ветеринару?  
– Н-не стоит… мистер Браун, с ним все в порядке, я сам виноват.  
Волчонок стоял в сторонке, душа в себе предательский смех, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение на лице. «Подковы?» – произнес он одними губами, глядя прямо в глаза кудрявого брюнета, поднял вверх большой палец и отвернулся, не в силах больше сдержать озорной улыбки.  
– Марк!.. – прошипел Рори, но парень только отмахнулся от него и, зажав рот рукой, бросился вон из конюшни.  
Выбежав из нее, Марк повис на брусьях загона и под удивленными взглядами Дарины и Разбойника разразился звонким смехом.  
Он все еще слабо постанывал, периодически давясь короткими смешками и вытирая выступившие слезы, когда из конюшни вышел Рори, ведя под узды жеребцов.  
– Провокатор и предатель, – пробурчал он, вручая Волчонку поводья Старта. – Смылся, оставив меня одного отдуваться? Между прочим, ты тоже виноват. Увидишь – я отомщу тебе!  
– Не сомневаюсь, – тихо ответил Марк и, быстро глянув по сторонам, легко коснулся его губ. – Я буду в предвкушении.  
– Запрыгивай, давай. Я подам тебе Дарину, – проворчал Рори, не сумев скрыть улыбки, и подхватил на руки девочку. – Ну, что, моя королева? Ваши верные рыцари готовы служить вам верой и правдой! Приказывайте, и все будет исполнено! – Он передал ее брату и отвесил поклон, прижав руку к сердцу.  
Дарина захихикала.  
Подождав, пока Марк поудобней устроит сестренку в седле, Рори вскочил на пофыркивающего Уголька и крикнул:  
– Любовью ведом, добротой очищаюсь*! Вперед, друзья мои! 

Они долго катались, вдоль и поперек исследуя владения Маклафлинов: прилегающую к особняку ухоженную территорию, с ее изысканными клумбами и аккуратными гравийными дорожками, усаженными по сторонам самшитом и густо цветущей белыми гроздьями спиреей; фруктовый сад, обещающий дать в этом году неплохой урожай; небольшой участок леса и, наконец, звенящий луг. Там они и задержались, как и в прошлый раз, пустив пастись лошадей и завалившись в мягкую траву.  
– Ты заметил, что нам невероятно везет с погодой? – улыбаясь, спросил Рори, наблюдая, как Дарина с восторженным писком носится по лугу, пытаясь ловить бабочек.  
– Да, совершенно нетипичная для нашей дождливой Ирландии. Словно специально для этих прогулок. – Марк взял его за руку. – Словно специально для нас…  
Рори легко сжал теплые пальцы, сорвал ромашку и воткнул ее в золотистые локоны. Придирчиво посмотрев на улыбающегося парня, он поднялся.  
– Ты куда?  
– Я сейчас…  
Марк кивнул, откинулся на спину и закрыл глаза. Вдохнув полной грудью сладкий аромат луга, он улыбнулся и незаметно задремал, согретый лучами солнца, убаюканный ласковым шелестом трав.  
Ему снился прекрасный рыцарь, восседающий на гнедом жеребце. На широкие плечи был накинут длинный серебристый плащ, укрывающий бледно мерцающие латы. Ветер играл его непослушными черными кудрями, то прикрывая, то вновь являя Марку пронзительный взгляд прекрасных ореховых глаз. Гордо вскинув голову, рыцарь улыбнулся и чуть склонился к нему. «Любовью ведом», – прошептали яркие губы, и он протянул Марку руку.  
Дарина с веселым смехом плюхнулась ему на грудь.  
– О-о, принцесса! Такой сон не дала досмотреть! – застонал Волчонок и приоткрыл глаза.  
Сестренка, сияя счастливой улыбкой до ушей, продемонстрировала ему венок, сплетенный из разных цветов и трав и, словно причудливая корона, украсивший ее белокурую головку.  
– Настоящая принцесса, – одобрительно кивнул парень и звонко чмокнул ее в щечку.  
– И принц, – улыбнулся Рори, опуская легкий венок из ромашек на золотистые локоны.  
– Я похож на принца?  
– На самого прекрасного на свете. Правда, Дарина?  
Вместо ответа девочка ткнулась в губы брата, поправила съехавший венок и, взмахнув ручкой, снова помчалась ловить бабочек.  
– Маленький вертолет, – рассмеялся Рори и повернулся к парню. – А что за сон тебе снился?  
– Ты… – просто ответил Марк, положив голову ему плечо.  
Рори нежно провел пальцами по щеке парня и вздохнул.  
– Марк, увольняйся из порта. Я поговорил в клубе. Никаких вопросов, можешь приступать к работе хоть завтра.  
– Хорошо, но чуть позже, – тихо ответил Волчонок, жмурясь от ласковых прикосновений. – Давай через неделю – мне должны найти замену. Не хочу подставлять ребят, там и так людей не хватает.  
– Ладно. Даю тебе неделю, мой принц.  
Марк счастливо вздохнул.

 

Понедельник, как всегда – «удался». Накопившейся за выходные работы было столько, что под конец смены в глазах Волчонка начали мельтешить маленькие черные точки, а в голове – мерзко звенеть. Про налившиеся свинцовой тяжестью мышцы и говорить было нечего.  
Марк устало привалился к одному из контейнеров, глянул на часы и просиял – до окончания рабочего дня оставалось десять минут.  
– Слава всем богам, – облегченно прошептал он.  
– Эй, Уилан! Тебя вызывают к Даффи!  
Марк обернулся на оклик, кивнул, стянул рабочие рукавицы и, засунув их в карман полинявшего комбинезона, направился к небольшой бытовке, расположенной на возвышении, представляющем из себя странную конструкцию, сколоченную из ржавых шпал и арматуры. «Скворечник» или «будка надзирателя» - так называли ее рабочие.  
– Что на этот раз, Уилан? – насмешливо поинтересовался Джим Скотт – известный задира и буйный алкоголик, каким-то чудом умудряющийся каждый день выходить на работу и до сих пор не вылетевший с нее за периодические дебоши и скандалы. – Опять недосчитался часов и врубил правду-матку старому козлу?  
«Старый козел», он же Шон Даффи, был начальником их смены. Маленький, юркий человечек, с вечно бегающими глазами и отвратительным характером, он по какой-то причине, известной только самому себе и Господу Богу, никогда не упускал возможности сцепиться с Волчонком. Неучтенные часы переработки – это была их коронная фишка, но и без нее парню доставалось от непосредственного начальства: грязная форма («Святой Патрик, Уилан! На тебя противно смотреть! Где ты валялся?!», а, какая она еще может быть, если разгружаешь мешки с мукой или цементом?!) или чистая форма («Ты бездельник, Уилан! Посмотри – на тебе даже пятнышка нет!» и неважно, что он только что заступил на смену, переодевшись в выстиранную дома одежду), длинные волосы или отсутствие желания пропустить стаканчик с коллегами после тяжелой работы («Держишь себя превыше всех, Уилан?..») – все, абсолютно все могло послужить поводом для истерики, закатываемой Даффи, как только в поле его зрения попадал парень. Сначала Марк терпел, сжимая зубы и отмалчиваясь, но потом начал огрызаться, прекрасно понимая, что такого ценного работника как он, никогда не попрут с места, на которое конкурс – минус полтора человека. Да и то, при самом лучшем раскладе и с учетом густой лапши по поводу зарплаты, которую начальство вешало на уши немногочисленным новичкам.  
– Не знаю, – буркнул в ответ Марк, пытаясь обогнуть преградившего путь коллегу. Он так и не поговорил по поводу своего увольнения. Скотт не пошевелился. – Отвали, Джим. Дай пройти.  
– Иди, иди. Ангелочек…  
Джим отступил в сторону, пропуская парня, а когда тот скользнул мимо него – сильно шлепнул его по заднице. Марк резко обернулся.  
– Ты…  
– Что такое?  
– Что это было, Джим?.. – Волчонок сделал к нему шаг и сжал кулаки.  
Скотт невинно захлопал глазами.  
– Я просто пошутил, ангелочек. Иди, не заставляй ждать мистера Даффи, иначе он лишит тебя премиальных.  
– Еще раз так пошутишь, я…  
– Уилан! Тебе нужно особое приглашение?  
Марк посмотрел на «скворечник», в дверях которого стоял начальник смены, скрестив руки на груди и недовольно притопывая ногой.  
– Я спрашиваю, тебе нужно особое приглашение?! – раздраженно повторил мистер Даффи, нетерпеливо махнул ему рукой и скрылся в своих владениях.  
Парень бросил испепеляющий взгляд на Скотта и направился к бытовке.  
– Я так тебя испугался, милашка, – сказал ему вдогонку Джим и расхохотался.

Шон Даффи встретил Волчонка неприязненным взглядом.  
– Наконец-то, – буркнул он и заискивающе улыбнулся высокому холеному господину, стоящему рядом с его столом. – Не буду вам мешать. Да и дел невпроворот. За этими лодырями нужен глаз да глаз. Смена заканчивается, а они, поди, и половины работы не выполнили. Конечно, работенка здесь – не сахар, но, как говорится, кто на что учился…  
Господин понимающе кивнул и ничего не ответил, переведя взгляд на Марка. Даффи немного покряхтел и, ухватив папку, покинул бытовку, плотно прикрыв дверь. Ему было безумно интересно, что могло понадобиться этому холеному мужчине от такого огрызка как Марк Уилан, и он попытался об этом расспросить перед тем, как вызвать парня, но его любопытство быстро удовлетворили хрустящей купюрой, заверив, что это дело сугубо личное и никак не касается непосредственного начальства этого молодого нахала.  
Проводив взглядом Даффи, Волчонок повернулся к мужчине и вопросительно приподнял брови.  
– Марк Уилан? – сухо поинтересовался господин и чуть дернул подбородком.  
– Да, – ответил Марк и, отметив дорогой и безупречно сидящий костюм незнакомца, добавил, – сэр.  
– Вы знаете, кто я?  
– Нет… сэр.  
– Мое имя Уильям Маклафлин. Я отец Рори.  
Волчонок почувствовал, как сердце, дрогнув, рухнуло вниз. Осторожно сглотнув, он постарался не выдать внезапно нахлынувшей паники, заставив себя улыбнуться и спокойно протянуть руку.  
– Очень приятно.  
Адвокат брезгливо поморщился.  
– Не могу сказать того же…  
Протянутая рука медленно опустилась, но взгляд Марк не отвел, продолжая открыто смотреть на надменное вытянутое лицо, отчаянно пытаясь скрыть волнение и обиду.  
Воцарилось напряженное молчание, нарушаемое приглушенными закрытой дверью звуками бурлящего жизнью порта. Это молчание, наэлектризованное волнами ненависти и презрения, исходящими от Маклафлина-старшего, гудело и искрилось в застывшем душном воздухе маленькой бытовки, словно оголенные провода, заставляя волосы Марка шевелиться на затылке. Начало разговора было плохим, очень плохим. А, судя по холодным серым глазам и поджатым тонким губам адвоката, продолжение обещало стать еще хуже.  
Уильям Маклафлин подошел к маленькому окошку, прислонился к подоконнику и смерил парня оценивающим взглядом. Следовало признать, что мальчишка действительно был очень красив. Его красота граничила с той аристократической утонченностью, которую отец Рори никак не ожидал увидеть в обычном портовом грузчике. С поднимающимся внутри раздражением, он пристально рассматривал точеное лицо: сильный, волевой подбородок, тонкий нос с породистой горбинкой, высокий лоб, гладкие щеки с признаками обаятельных ямочек, немного насмешливый и в то же время чувственный изгиб не полных, но привлекательных губ. Но больше всего адвоката поразили его глаза: яркие, умные, глядящие на него смело и уверенно, но без вызова. Уильям скривился в усмешке и, оторвавшись от лица парня, глядя в сторону, спросил:  
– Вы догадываетесь, зачем я здесь, Уилан?  
Волчонок промолчал. Конечно, он догадался, но хотел, чтобы цель визита озвучил сам Маклафлин.  
– Вы не услышали моего вопроса?  
– Услышал, – спокойно ответил Марк и снова замолчал, ведя жесткую борьбу с серыми холодными глазами.  
Адвокат скривил губы.  
– Вы его не поняли?  
Марк сжал зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть какую-нибудь ненужную колкость.  
– Что ж, хорошо. Не утруждайте себя мыслительным процессом, с непривычки это может плохо кончится. Я сам вам все объясню.  
Марк вздрогнул. Желваки заходили ходуном под нежной кожей, но он снова смолчал, лишь тихонько втянул в себя воздух. «Спокойно. Не стоит обращать внимание на его оскорбления. Этим ты только порадуешь его», – подумал он, медленно выдыхая.  
Маклафлин неспешно прошелся по бытовке и замер в нескольких шагах от него. Набрав в грудь воздуха, он повернулся к парню и, вперив полный ненависти взгляд, выплюнул сквозь зубы:  
– Я требую, чтобы ваши отношения с моим сыном прекратились.  
Марк, несмотря на закипающую ярость, мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
– Мистер Маклафлин, боюсь, вы не можете этого требовать.  
– Что?..  
– Рори не пятнадцать лет, и он сам вправе решать с кем встречаться, так же, как и я.  
– Что?.. Вы… – Уильям задохнулся от возмущения, от наглости мальчишки, его уверенно-спокойного тона, но взял себя в руки. – Что ж… я так и предполагал. Этого я и ожидал от вас, Уилан. – Он снова отошел к окну и, сложив руки на груди, ехидно ухмыльнулся. – Что ж… хорошо. В таком случае, у меня к вам есть деловое предложение.  
Уильям достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака конверт и бросил на парня притворно-сочувственный взгляд.  
– Я в курсе вашей жизненной ситуации, Уилан. Мне известно, что живете вы весьма небогато, я бы даже сказал – бедно, что у вас есть больная сестра, которая нуждается в дорогостоящем лечении. Признаться, я сочувствую вам и понимаю ваше желание выбраться из нищеты. Но только не за счет Рори, уж извините. – Он похлопал конвертом по ладони и выжидающе посмотрел на Марка.  
Парень ничего не сказал, только едва заметно улыбнулся, не удостоив конверт даже мимолетным взглядом. Усмехнувшись, Уильям протянул ему тонкий белый прямоугольник.  
– Здесь две тысячи. Я хочу, чтобы вы приняли их и дали обещание оставить моего сына в покое.  
Щеки Волчонка вспыхнули.  
– Вы оцениваете своего сына в две тысячи? – тихо спросил он и усмехнулся. – Как щедро... О, узнай об этом Рори, он был бы польщен.  
Губы Маклафлина превратились в побелевшую ниточку.  
– Вам мало?.. Вы рассчитываете на большее, Уилан, не так ли? Рассчитываете и дальше тянуть деньги из Рори, словно клещ, впившийся в золотую жилу? – он приблизился к Волчонку и склонился, сверля его серыми ледышками. – Так вот, вы очень сильно ошибаетесь…  
– Я ни на что не рассчитываю и ничего из него не тяну. Мне ничего от него не нужно. Во всяком случае, меня не интересует его состояние, и вы зря так думаете, – сдавленно процедил парень, изо всех сил пытаясь сдержаться и не съездить по перекошенной ненавистью физиономии.  
– Неужели? Хотите сказать, что бесплатно спите с ним? – ехидно поинтересовался адвокат, с торжеством и презрением глядя в широко распахнувшиеся голубые глаза. – Да, Уилан, я знаю, кто вы и чем занимаетесь, поэтому не пытайтесь убедить меня в своей наивности. Такие, как вы никогда не упустят своего шанса присосаться к доверчивому богатому простачку. Или вы хотите сказать, что Рори удостоился невиданной акции альтруизма, устроенной грязной дешевкой?  
Марк дернулся, словно от пощечины и прикрыл глаза, в бессилии сжав кулаки.  
– Не смейте оскорблять меня…  
– Оскорблять? Нет, Уилан, я вас не оскорбляю, я всего лишь называю вещи своими именами. И я очень сомневаюсь, что ваши услуги стоят дороже того, что я вам предлагаю. Вряд ли вы относитесь к элите жрецов любви. Обычный ночной мотылек, промышляющий своим грязным телом. Дешевка, нашедшая себе дойную корову! – подскочив, он схватил парня за плечи и встряхнул. – Ты – обычная дешевка, Уилан!  
– Уберите свои руки, – прошептал Марк и поднял на него глаза. – Убирайтесь отсюда…  
Маклафлин отшатнулся, обожженный горящим яростью взглядом, выпустил его плечи и осклабился.  
– Я предлагаю в последний раз, Уилан. Забирай то, что дают и исчезни навсегда из жизни моего сына.  
– Убирайтесь…  
Ощерившись, адвокат сунул конверт обратно и направился к выходу. Толкнув дверь, он обернулся к застывшему парню.  
– Я бы очень не советовал наживать в моем лице врага. Я могу превратить твою жизнь в ад, щенок. Помни об этом и знай свое место.

Поздний вечер опустился на Дублин, укрыв его сверху темным бархатным покрывалом. Но город не сдался на растерзание темноте, загоревшись миллионами огней, засверкав, словно маленькая драгоценность, вставленная в черную оправу надвигающейся ночи и перечеркнутая плетением черненого серебра изгибов спокойной Лиффи.  
Яркие огни заливали узкие улицы Темпл Бара. Из окон и дверей многочисленных пабов раздавались взрывы смеха подвыпивших и расслабившихся после трудового дня компаний завсегдатаев и вездесущих туристов. Музыка, вырывающаяся из тех же пабов, мешалась с какофонией звуков, извлекаемых уличными музыкантами из своих нехитрых, а порой, самодельных и совсем уж нелепых инструментов. Народ шумел, прогуливаясь по брусчатке, образуя маленькие ручейки и водовороты, ныряя в магазинчики и пестрые лавки.  
Марк шел, низко опустив голову и засунув руки в карманы, не обращая никакого внимания на окружающую его суету. Полдня бесцельно пробродив по городу, он сам не заметил, как ноги привели его сюда. Он любил Темпл Бар за его бесшабашные веселье и беззаботность, вечно царившие в пешеходном квартале. Любил разглядывать туристов, с восхищенными глазами шныряющих по узким улочкам, и фотографирующих все подряд. Любил уличных музыкантов, которым всегда старался бросить монетку. Но сегодня все это веселье не могло пробиться сквозь толстый слой горечи и стыда осевший на его сердце после разговора с отцом Рори. Он брел, не разбирая дороги, не глядя по сторонам, иногда случайно задевая кого-нибудь плечом и тихо извиняясь.  
«Грязная дешевка». Слова, презрительно брошенные Маклафлином-старшим, крутились в его голове с настойчивостью назойливой мухи, раздирая его изнутри, причиняя своей беспощадной жестокостью невероятную боль. И становилось еще больнее оттого, что Марк понимал – старый адвокат прав. Его слова были настолько же оскорбительны, насколько и правдивы. Он просто озвучил вслух то, от чего Волчонок пытался откреститься в последнее время, наивно поверив в иллюзию, размечтавшись и полюбив.  
Вибрация мобильного в кармане куртки заставила его страдальчески прикрыть глаза. Рори. Он звонил уже раз пятый, но Волчонок каждый раз сбрасывал вызов. Он знал, что кудрявый брюнет в клубе и звонит ему в коротких перерывах между блоками, что волнуется и нервничает, слыша в трубке вместо ответа короткие гудки. Но он не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы ответить. Если ответит, значит, снова поддастся иллюзиям и глупым мечтам, из которых его выдернули справедливые слова адвоката. Услышав любимый голос, он растает, словно фруктовое мороженое на жарком солнце и снова позволит убедить себя. Нет, он не будет отвечать. Не сейчас, не сегодня.  
– Пора с этим заканчивать, – сбросив вызов, прошептал Марк и остановился.  
Рассеянно осмотревшись по сторонам, он развернулся и поспешил обратно к набережной. По пути он набрал номер мисс Тодд и попросил ее забрать Дарину на ночь. Получив восторженное согласие, он отключил телефон и ускорил шаг. Осталось только заскочить по-быстрому домой, привести себя в порядок и переодеться…  
Выбежав к реке, Марк оглянулся на арку, открывающую проход в беззаботный мирок Темпл Бара и грустно усмехнулся. Ему здесь нечего делать. Его место совсем не здесь, и оно не рядом с Рори. Его место – в занюханном клубишке под идиотским названием «Гавайи»…

 

Ивар был очень удивлен звонку Волчонка.  
«Мы можем встретиться?» – вопрос был задан заплетающимся языком, что тоже очень удивило Кенни. «Что-нибудь случилось?» – спросил он и Волчонок заверил, что все в порядке, но ему непременно нужно видеть Ивара. «Хорошо. Ты где?». Ответ заставил его сорваться с места.

Кенни пробрался к барной стойке и, кивнув знакомому бармену, поинтересовался, где Волчонок. Бармен, странно улыбнувшись, указал на дальний угол зала и со смешком добавил:  
– Давненько его тут не было, а уж таким бухим я его никогда не видел, это точно. Пол литра он уже однозначно всадил, успел даже на полу покачаться. Как бы хреново ему не стало, дружище.  
Ивар повернулся в направлении, указанном барменом, и обомлел: Волчонок, плотно прижатый к стенке каким-то парнем, заливисто хохотал, пока тот что-то говорил ему на ухо, шаря руками под голубой гипюровой рубашкой-распашонкой.  
Протиснувшись к обжимающейся парочке, Кенни довольно грубо оттянул парня от Волчонка и прорычал:  
– Извини, приятель, но этот красавчик со мной.  
– Что ж ты его бросаешь? – фыркнул парень и повернулся к Марку. – Ты с ним?  
Волчонок пьяно улыбнулся, пожал плечами и кивнул.  
– Ну, ладно. – Он порылся в кармане и всунул в руку Марка карточку. – Освободишься – звони, я буду ждать, красавчик.  
– Непременно, – заверил Волчонок, пряча визитку и целуя парня в щеку. Распрощавшись с ним, он посмотрел на Ивара горящими нездоровым огнем глазами и подмигнул. – Мне нужно выпить.  
Расположившись у барной стойки, парень сделал заказ и под укоризненный взгляд Кенни опрокинул в себя стопку.  
– Марк, что происходит? Что с тобой? Что за наряд? Ты выглядишь, как дешевая шлюха. Марк! – Ивар дернул его за руку, пытаясь отвлечь от пристального рассматривания пустой тары.  
– Тс-с!.. – парень прижал палец к губам и хитро глянул на него. – Марка здесь нет. Его, вообще, больше нет! Есть только Волчонок и, ты прав, он – дешевая шлюха!  
Он оттянул застегнутую на единственную пуговицу рубашку и, посмотрев сквозь кружевной узор на Кенни, истерично рассмеялся.  
– Что произошло? – Ивар снова дернул его за руку. – Зачем ты мне звонил?  
Волчонок захлопал глазами и расплылся в широкой улыбке.  
– Я соскучился по тебе. Ты же мой любимый клиент! – Он соскользнул со стула и, повиснув у Кенни на шее, впился в его губы.  
– Ты с ума сошел?! – прошипел Ивар, с трудом отодрав от себя парня и насильно усадив его обратно. – А как же Рори?!  
– А что – Рори? – глянув исподлобья, с вызовом спросил Марк. – Рори… Рори – обычный клиент, такой же, как и все остальные. И вообще, – он снова соскользнул со стула и прижался к Ивару, – ну, что ты заладил «Рори, Рори»? Поехали к тебе. Обещаю, будет очень хорошо. Ты же знаешь, как я умею. – Он уткнулся в самое ухо парня, слегка прикусил мочку, пощекотав ее языком, и прошептал: – Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, Иви…  
Ивар тяжело выдохнул. Этот маленький засранец знал его слабые места. Проведя рукой по лицу и тряхнув головой, он отстранился и с жалостью посмотрел на пьяного Волчонка.  
– Марк, я в курсе ваших с Рори отношений. Он мне давным-давно все рассказал. Так что перестань вести себя как идиот и объясни, что случилось. Почему ты снова здесь?  
Волчонок растерянно посмотрел на него, пожал плечами и рванул рубашку, лишив ее единственной пуговицы. Продемонстрировав красивый торс, он склонился к Кенни и доверительно сообщил:  
– Потому что я – грязный…  
– Понятно, – пробормотал Ивар, взял его за руку и потянул к выходу. – Поехали.  
– Куда?.. – парень еле удержался на нетвердых ногах. – Иви, куда ты меня тянешь? Мы к тебе поедем, да? Ха! Я знал, что ты не откажешься, Иви! Ну, обними меня хотя бы! Не хочешь? Ладно, можешь просто всадить мне, без всяких нежностей, чего уж там! Я все вытерплю! Я же шлюха! Обычный ночной мотылек! О, нет! Я – грязная дешевка!.. – закричал он, зацепился о собственные ноги и упал на руки подхватившего его Кенни. – Ч-черт… вот черт…  
Волчонок жалобно всхлипнул и расплакался.  
– О, господи, Марк… – прошептал Ивар, прижимая его к себе и вытаскивая на улицу.


	8. Альбом с рисунками

На улице Марк вырвался из крепких объятий Ивара. Его надрывный плач затих так же внезапно, как и возник, оборвавшись на сдавленном всхлипе. С трудом сохранив равновесие, и чудом не упав, он оглянулся вокруг затуманенным взглядом. Приметив компанию молодых людей, одетых в морскую форму и распивающих неизвестную дрянь под обшарпанными стенами клуба, он шатающейся походкой двинулся прямиком к ним.  
– Марк!  
Никакой реакции на окрик не последовало.  
Марк с широкой улыбкой поклонился оторопевшим парням и, выхватив у одного из них бутылку, сделал глоток.  
– Эй, приятель, ты кто, вообще? – в возгласе одного из ребят не было даже намека на агрессию, скорее, безграничное удивление – настолько все опешили, потрясенные наглостью прекрасного золотоволосого создания.  
– Не пугайся, морячок, я – зомби! – заявил Волчонок, очаровательно улыбаясь, – а еще… – улыбка исчезла, будто ее стерли ластиком, Волчонок вернул бутылку владельцу, закрыл лицо руками и зашелся в новом приступе рыданий.  
– Э-э, приятель, да у тебя, похоже, не все дома!  
– Извините! Правда, ребята, извините! – Кенни сгреб рыдающего парня в охапку и потянул к парковке. – Что ты творишь, а? Господи, что ты творишь?! У тебя крыша поехала?!  
Марк задергался, предпринимая очередную попытку освободиться, но на этот раз Ивар сумел удержать его.  
Он с трудом впихнул Волчонка в машину, захлопнул дверцу и заблокировал замок, чтобы впавший в истерику парень не смог выбраться. Марк что-то кричал, обессиленно стуча ладонями по стеклу и сверкая мокрыми от слез глазами. Ивар, сдвинув брови, смотрел на перекошенное страданием прекрасное лицо, и сердце его сжималось от жалости. Сколько боли было в обращенном на него взгляде, сколько отчаяния в этих безнадежных и слабых ударах по стеклу! Он отвернулся и прислонился к машине – смотреть дальше было невыносимо.  
Взъерошив короткие темные волосы, Ивар поднял глаза к затянувшемуся угрюмыми тучами небу и тяжело выдохнул. Должно было произойти нечто из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы Марк снова оказался в этом чертовом клубе, да еще и в таком виде. Что-то очень нехорошее. И Маклафлин-младший здесь был ни при чем, это «что-то» произошло за его спиной, потому что не далее, как утром они созванивались, и счастливый Рори поделился с другом радостной новостью: Марк увольняется из порта и устраивается к нему в клуб, ура – они будут все время вместе. А теперь – это…  
Кенни снова покосился на Волчонка и озабоченно покачал головой. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что все бредни по поводу того, что Рори – обычный клиент, и есть – бредни, причем высшей пробы. Он достаточно знал Марка, чтобы даже без откровений друга понимать – кудрявый брюнет далеко не пустое место для этого парня.  
– Что произошло, Марк?.. – прошептал Ивар.  
В конце концов, Волчонок в последний раз ударил по стеклу, закрыл лицо руками и замер. Кенни снова тяжело вздохнул и достал из кармана мобильник.  
Рори взял трубку после первого гудка.  
– Привет, Ро… нам нужно встретиться.  
– Ивар, я не могу... – сквозь приглушенные звуки музыки, Кенни расслышал, как голос друга дрожит от волнения, – Я сейчас сдаю смену Эрику – слава богу, он заглянул – и улетаю. Черт, Марк полдня сбрасывает вызовы, а теперь я вообще не могу до него дозвониться! Чертовщина какая-то! Наверное, что-то случилось! Извини, давай в другой раз!  
– Ро, он со мной. Марк со мной, успокойся.  
– Что?.. С тобой?.. – на несколько секунд воцарилась немая пауза, а потом Рори заорал: – Дай трубку этому мудаку! Черт, я прибью его! Дай ему трубку, немедленно!  
Ивар устало потер лицо.  
– Ро, не кипятись. Я не могу дать ему трубку. У него… истерика.  
– Твою мать, Иви! Какая нахрен истерика?! Что там у вас происходит?! Вы где?!  
– Неважно. Марк упился в дым, и у него истерика, Ро. Самая настоящая, – спокойно ответил Кенни. – Сейчас я запер его в машине, и он вроде как немного притих, но... черт… скажи, куда везти его: в клуб или к тебе домой?  
– Твою мать, я ничего не понимаю, – пробормотал Рори и судорожно вздохнул. – Вези домой. Если меня не будет, возьмите ключи у консьержа и поднимайтесь, я предупрежу.

Всю дорогу Марк так и просидел: уткнувшись лицом в ладони и тихо всхлипывая. Иногда с его губ слетал едва слышный стон, который больно резал по сердцу Ивара, заставляя бросать на парня обеспокоенные взгляды и с силой сжимать руль.  
– Дьявол тебя раздери, Марк! Ты можешь объяснить, что случилось? – не выдержал Кенни после очередного несчастного стона.  
– Ничего… – прошептал Волчонок, встряхнул кудрями и вдруг рассмеялся. – Все отлично, Иви! Все просто зашибись…  
– Идиот, – прорычал Ивар, подъехав к красивому элитному дому и припарковавшись.  
Медленно, но верно помимо элементарной человеческой жалости к парню, вызванной непонятной истерикой и несчастными стонами, в нем начала подниматься волна болезненной обиды за друга. Ведь Рори любит этого засранца, он доверяет ему, обеспокоен его будущим, в конце концов, он принял его прошлое, а что получает взамен? Обыкновенное предательство. Что было бы, позвони Марк кому-нибудь другому? Что было бы, если бы он сам немного задержался? Марк ушел бы с тем парнем из клуба и провел бы с ним ночь? Да, скорее всего, учитывая его невменяемое состояние. Ивар не мог и не хотел искать этому оправдания.  
Он повернулся к Марку и смерил мрачным взглядом, в глубине которого загорелись опасные злые огоньки.  
– Выходим, красавец. Приехали.  
– Куда? – пролепетал Волчонок, с испугом захлопав начавшими приобретать осмысленность глазами.  
– Что значит «куда»? – Ивар нехорошо усмехнулся. – Не строй из себя дурачка, Волчонок. Ты сам позвонил мне. Забыл – зачем? Напомнить, малыш? Или ты решил слиться, а?  
Марк поджал губы и без слов вылез из машины. Хороводы в его голове немного сбавили свои обороты, благодаря выплеснутым в истерике эмоциям, но все же он с трудом навел фокус, сконцентрировав взгляд на доме. Увиденное заставило его еще больше прийти в себя.  
– Это не твой дом, Иви…  
– Да? Ну, надо же! Я думал, ты совсем в отключке. Быстро же ты приходишь в себя, Волчонок. – Ивар подошел к нему почти вплотную. – Да, это не мой дом. И что дальше?  
– Это… – парень с тревогой посмотрел на него и перевел глаза на темные окна, – это дом Рори…  
– Ну и что? – Ивар в упор смотрел на него. – Какая разница?  
– Но…  
– В чем дело, Волчонок? Ты же сказал, что Рори – обычный клиент, ничем не отличающийся от остальных. Так в чем же дело?  
– Ни в чем, – тихо прошептал Марк, – но, почему не к тебе?  
Ивар усмехнулся.  
– Видишь ли, ко мне приехал… брат. Извини, но он как-то не в курсе некоторых моих предпочтений. Не могу же я пригласить тебя к себе, согласись. Ну, а Рори… он поймет.  
– Поймет?..  
– Да, – твердо ответил Кенни и взял его за руку.  
Ноги Волчонка задрожали, отказываясь ему служить. Он уперся, вцепившись в дверцу машины, не имея сил сдвинуться с места.  
– Пошли, – Кенни дернул его на себя и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. – Ты сомневаешься в чем-то?  
– Нет… – пролепетал парень и, обреченно вздохнув, поплелся к подъезду.

Квартира встретила их темнотой и безмолвием.  
Ивар прошел в гостиную, таща за собой поникшего Марка. Усадив парня на светлый кожаный диван, он включил небольшой плетеный торшер и осмотрелся. Создавалось впечатление, что хозяин дома уже долгое время здесь не появлялся, о чем свидетельствовал идеальный холостяцкий порядок и легкий, примерно двухнедельный налет пыли на стеклянном столике. Вид этой пыли еще больше разозлил Кенни, ведь он прекрасно знал, где обитает хозяин, знал, что Рори променял шикарные апартаменты на маленькую, неудобную квартирку, лишь бы все свободное время проводить со своей любовью. А эта любовь, неизвестно по каким причинам, ведет себя словно неблагодарная скотина.  
Зло глянув на Волчонка, который вновь принял позу безмерно страдающего, Кенни подошел к камину и поправил немного сдвинувшуюся дровяную пирамидку.  
– Предлагаю разжечь это чудо дизайнерской идеи, – сказал он и, приподняв бровь, с хитрой улыбкой посмотрел на Марка. – Хочу, чтобы все происходило в свете огня.  
Парень оторвался от ладоней, мучительно сглотнул и отвел глаза, пожав плечом.  
«Ах ты… волчонок! – с закипающей яростью подумал Ивар и чиркнул длинной спичкой. – Я же знаю, каким был ваш первый раз! Ну, погоди, я тебе устрою воспитательную встряску».  
Подождав, пока огонь разгорится, он повернулся к Марку и усмехнулся.  
– Я не понял. Ты собираешься сидеть в позе безутешной вдовы всю ночь? Дорогой, ты отнимаешь время, которое можно было бы использовать с большей пользой и удовольствием. Раздевайся…  
Парень посмотрел на него и снова судорожно сглотнул. Слезы и немой ужас, стоящие в голубых глазах, заставили содрогнуться, но отступать Кенни не собирался.  
– Раздевайся, – повторил он. – Или тебе помочь? Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул, Волчонок. Так в чем дело?  
– Я не могу, – прошептал парень, опустив голову и пряча слезы под ресницами.  
– Что это значит? Ты передумал? – Ивар подошел к нему, взял за подбородок и неожиданно рявкнул: – Смотри мне в глаза, когда я с тобой разговариваю! Ты, мелкий засранец…  
Марк испуганно уставился на него.  
– Ивар…  
– В чем дело, Волчонок? Куда девался весь твой запал? Решил поиграть со мной в невинность? Хорошо, я не против, давай поиграем! – он дернул парня к себе.  
– Нет! – Марк вырвался из объятий, потерял равновесие и упал на пушистый ковер.  
Кенни сделал к нему шаг, и Волчонок попятился, отползая к камину и отчаянно мотая головой.  
– Нет, Ивар… – свежая порция слез полилась из широко распахнутых глаз. – Прости… я не могу… нет.  
Ивар остановился.  
– Интересно, ты то же самое сказал бы парню из клуба? Сказал бы ему «нет»? Я не видел, чтобы ты сопротивлялся в его руках. – Волчонок жалобно всхлипнул. – Не пытайся разжалобить меня своими крокодильими слезами! Ты… черт, Рори с ума сходит весь вечер, а ты развлекаешься в клубе! О, черт! Нет, не развлекаешься, а снимаешь клиентов! Опять! Не хочешь объяснить, что это значит, Марк?!  
– Ты ничего не знаешь, – прошептал Волчонок, давясь слезами и вдруг содрогнулся, зажав рот ладонью и слабо застонав.  
– Что? – Ивар нахмурился. – Плохо?  
Парень кивнул.  
– Пить надо меньше! Давай в ванную, идиот… – он шагнул к нему, желая помочь, проводить его, но Марк шарахнулся в сторону, словно попавший в западню зверек, все так же зажимая рот и глядя на него испуганными глазами.

Ивар мерял шагами гостиную, покусывая костяшки пальцев, бросая в сторону ванной тревожные взгляды и прислушиваясь к доносящимся из-за закрытой двери звукам. Бедного Волчонка выворачивало наизнанку – его организм, отвыкший от таких слоновьих доз алкоголя, отчаянно отторгал то, что было в него влито в каком-то безумном желании напиться и наделать глупостей. Знать бы еще причину всего этого, но парень однозначно не собирался делиться своими секретами. А теперь тем более будет молчать, шокированный и напуганный его грубостью.  
Да уж, Кенни, ты явно перестарался.  
– Черт… – Ивар провел рукой по лицу и вздохнул.  
Звук хлопнувшей двери заставил его вздрогнуть и быстро выглянуть в коридор.  
– Привет, Ро… – тихо сказал он, прислоняясь плечом к косяку и прикрывая собой вход в комнату.  
– Где он?  
Кенни поплохело от взгляда ореховых глаз и дрожащего от ярости голоса, но он нашел в себе силы улыбнуться и, как ни в чем не бывало, поинтересовался:  
– Все нормально в клубе? Сдал смену?  
– Где он?.. – прошипел Рори, игнорируя вопрос, делая к нему шаг и сжимая кулаки.  
– Успокойся. Он в ванной.  
Брови Маклафлина взлетели вверх, он нехорошо улыбнулся и сделал еще один шаг к старому другу.  
– В ванной?.. Чем же он там занимается? Вы…  
Ивар покачал головой и вскинул руки в примиряющем жесте.  
– Не сходи с ума, Ро, и укроти свою ревность, пожалуйста. Она в данном случае абсолютно неуместна, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Я же тебе сказал, что он напился, и ему теперь хреново. Тошнит его, понимаешь? И еще… не стоит его сейчас трогать, пусть лучше проспится. Ро, правда, ему очень плохо…  
Рори нервно рассмеялся, вцепившись в кудряшки и глядя на друга полусумасшедшими глазами.  
– Что?! Ты будешь мне указывать, что с ним делать?! «Ему плохо»! Откуда такая забота, Иви?!  
Кенни подошел и осторожно взял его за плечи, чувствуя мягким датчиком, что ревность и беспокойство Маклафлина начинают выходить из-под контроля и дело может закончиться мордобоем, причем всеобщим.  
– Ро, послушай меня. Просто послушай, пожалуйста. – Рори грубо убрал его руки, но склонил голову, вопросительно приподняв бровь. – С Марком что-то произошло. Что именно я не знаю, он не признается, но это очень серьезно. Ро, он никогда бы в жизни не стал больше приходить в тот клуб, я уверен! Никогда бы больше не стал…  
Ивар захлопнул рот, запоздало понимая, что вот это было уже лишним.  
– Что не стал?.. – очень тихо спросил Маклафлин, щуря глаза и мягко сгребая на груди друга футболку. – Ну?..  
– Ро…  
– Продаваться?.. Ты это хотел сказать?.. – со свистом втянув в себя воздух, он занес кулак.  
Кенни не шелохнулся.  
– Ну, давай. Врежь мне, если тебе станет от этого легче.  
Зарычав, Рори оттолкнул его и с яростью ударил кулаком по стене.  
– Вот и хорошо, – Ивар натянуто улыбнулся, – а теперь возьми себя в руки, и прежде чем размазать Волчонка, постарайся все-таки выяснить, что произошло.  
– Иди ты знаешь куда, советчик хренов…  
– Догадываюсь, псих.  
– «Псих»… – фыркнул Маклафлин и с тоской посмотрел на друга. – Иви, я думал, что сойду с ума! Твою мать, вот же угораздило…  
Кенни осторожно обнял его и успокаивающе погладил по спине.  
– Никто не говорил, что любить легко, чувак. Тем более для тебя это в новинку. – Он прислушался и вздохнул. – Вышел, кажется…  
– Я придушу его, – прошептал Рори в плечо друга. – Придушу вместе со всеми его тараканами…  
– Сначала все выясни, – так же шепотом ответил Ивар. 

Марк, пошатываясь, вышел из ванной и обессиленно привалился к стене, закрыв глаза. Ему стало значительно лучше после расставания с излишне выпитым, гудящая голова более-менее прояснилась, но вместе с этим прояснением пришло мучительное чувство вины и стыда перед Иваром, не говоря уже о Рори. Он разлепил веки и посмотрел на слабо горящий камин. Сердце сдавило от тоски.  
– Предательство, вот как это называется… – прошептал он.  
– Предательство?..  
Марк вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на кудрявого брюнета, стоящего в дверном проеме гостиной. Силы окончательно покинули его. Прислонившись затылком к стене, он с молчаливой обреченностью наблюдал за тем, как Рори медленно приближается и склоняется к нему.  
– Ты… – Рори запустил пальцы в золотистые локоны и, собрав их в кулаке, запрокинул голову Волчонка, пристально всмотревшись в его глаза. – Ты… никакой не ангел и не принц… а самый неблагодарный сукин сын, которого я знал…  
– Ро… – позвал Кенни, выглядывая из прихожей, – не надо, прошу…  
– Уйди, Иви, – тихо сказал Маклафлин, не отрывая взгляда от голубых глаз, до краев наполненных слезами. – Я благодарен тебе, но сейчас – уходи.  
– Только не наделай глупостей…  
Рори дернул подбородком, усмехнулся и ничего не ответил.  
Ивар бросил на молодых людей последний, полный тревоги взгляд и, тяжело вздохнув, покинул квартиру.  
Наступила тишина. Это была не уютная тишина, дарящая тепло и покой, рожденная доверием и пониманием. Это была тишина совсем иного рода. Она прозрачной тенью выползла из всех углов квартиры, мягко скользнула, окутывая все звенящим холодным дыханием и, подкравшись к двум застывшим фигурам, проникла в самые их сердца, замораживая их, стискивая ледяными пальцами.  
Рори разжал кулак, выпуская шелковое золото локонов, и занес руку. Волчонок даже не моргнул, покорно ожидая удара. Но его не последовало.  
Сдавленно застонав, Рори покачал головой и отвернулся к затухающему камину. Еще один, полный горечи стон сорвался с его губ, заставив содрогнуться Марка всем телом. Ни слова не говоря, Рори быстрым шагом вышел в кухню, набрал стакан воды и, вернувшись, плеснул ею на желтые язычки пламени. Зашипевшие угли исторгли мутный сизый дым, медленно расползшийся по комнате, и затихли. Замерший у камина кудрявый брюнет с минуту отрешенно наблюдал за причудливыми завитками дыма, а потом с рычанием запустил опустевший стакан в стену. С оглушительным звоном взорвавшись, стакан рассыпался по полу мелкими блестящими осколками.  
Тяжело дыша, Рори повернулся к парню и ткнул пальцем в сторону спальни.  
– Исчезни… – Волчонок сделал маленький шажок к нему, но он предостерегающе вскинул руку. – Исчезни, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь…  
– Я поеду домой…  
– Ну, уж нет! Хрен ты выйдешь отсюда, пока все не объяснишь! Но не сейчас… – прорычал Рори.  
– Я поеду домой… – упрямо повторил Марк. – Дарина одна…  
Маклафлин взревел раненым зверем, подскочил к нему, схватил за шкирку и потянул в соседнюю комнату.  
– Дарина?! Что ты мне тут вдуваешь?! Она же явно у соседки! У тебя же ночная подработка, не так ли?!  
– Пусти меня! – Волчонок забарахтался в его руках, пытаясь вырваться. – Отпусти! Это не твое дело!  
– Не мое?! – задохнувшись, Рори встряхнул парня за словно куклу. – Не мое?!  
Голубой гипюр, возмущенный таким жестоким к себе обращением, затрещал и разъехался, оставшись в руках разъяренного брюнета и освободив Марка. Рори с отвращением отшвырнул в сторону остатки рубашки.  
– Дрянь… – прошипел он, поднимая глаза на вздрагивающего парня. – Как ты мог? Почему?! Чем я заслужил очередную пощечину?!  
– Прости…  
– Заткнись! Заткнись, Марк! Я больше не хочу слышать твои извинения! Они мне на хрен не упали! Я устал от них! – Рори схватил его за плечи и толкнул в сторону спальни, но Волчонок уперся.  
– Выслушай меня!  
– Проспись сначала!  
– Черт! Да я уже протрезвел! – закричал Марк.  
– Ну, конечно! – заорал в ответ Маклафлин. – Исчезни! Я не собираюсь выслушивать твои пьяные бредни! – он снова сильно толкнул парня.  
Охнув, Марк налетел боком на комод, стоящий у самых дверей спальни. Цепляясь за него руками, чтобы не потерять равновесие и снова не растянуться, он случайно смахнул альбом, лежащий на его поверхности. Альбом с глухим звуком шмякнулся и раскрылся, выплюнув на пол рисунки. Много рисунков… с которых смотрел один-единственный человек. Марк поднял на Маклафлина удивленные глаза.  
– Рори…  
Ничего не сказав, Рори со сдавленным стоном опустился на колени и принялся сгребать портреты дрожащими руками. Волчонок молча наблюдал за ним, отчаянно пытаясь проглотить ком, застрявший в горле.  
– Если тебе еще нужны доказательства моего отношения к тебе, то – вот они, – не глядя на Волчонка, выдавил Рори. – Можешь еще раз посмеяться надо мной. У тебя это отлично получается…  
Задрожав, он скомкал несколько листов и, согнувшись, уткнулся в них. Марк не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, пораженно глядя на вздрагивающую спину и отчаянно сжимающие бумагу руки.  
Наконец Рори выпрямился и, горько усмехнувшись, посмотрел на него.  
– Ты доволен? – две слезинки выбежали из ореховых глаз и, скатившись к подбородку, упали на рубашку, оставив на ней неясные разводы. – Тебе нравится смотреть на мое унижение? Нравится видеть мои слезы? А ведь у меня тоже есть гордость, Марк… и еще – сердце. Я тоже что-то чувствую, если тебе это интересно, конечно… и мне, как ни странно, можно сделать очень больно…  
Марк медленно опустился перед ним на колени.  
– Прости меня… я… – он запнулся и опустил глаза.  
– Уйди, Марк. Иди ложись спать. Я не хочу сейчас ни о чем слышать, – устало произнес Рори. – С меня достаточно на сегодня.  
– Твой отец приходил ко мне…  
Рори вскинул на него глаза.  
– Что?..  
Волчонок вытер набежавшие слезы и поднялся. Прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью спальни, он обернулся и повторил:  
– Твой отец приходил ко мне сегодня. 

Рори стоял у окна, всматриваясь в темноту сквозь сбегающие по стеклу капли дождя. Ирландское лето все-таки решило вспомнить, что оно – ирландское, разродившись шумной грозой. Совсем под стать страстям, бушующим в его душе.  
Он не стал больше ничего спрашивать, позволив Волчонку закрыться в комнате и забыться тяжелым сном. Выяснять подробности сейчас не было смысла. Марк все должен был рассказать на трезвую голову. Да и самому следовало успокоиться.  
Отец. Вот в чем все дело. Зная своего родителя, он не сомневался, что состоявшаяся встреча была далеко не душевной, Марк наверняка подвергся оскорблениям, если не угрозам. Но откуда отцу стало известно об их отношениях? Рори усмехнулся и покачал головой – это не имело особого значения, он в любом случае не собирался ничего скрывать, так же, как и позволять вмешиваться в свою жизнь.  
– Что же он тебе сказал, Марк? – прошептал Рори, глядя на свое размытое отражение, и ткнулся лбом в холодное стекло, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать по нему кулаком.  
Завтра же он нанесет визит папочке и расставит все точки над «i».  
Тяжело вздохнув, он отлепился от окна и глянул на разбросанные рисунки. С каждого на него смотрел Марк. Он нарисовал все эти портреты еще тогда, когда они встречались как продавец и покупатель. Волчонок уходил, а он заваливался на диван и как одержимый воспроизводил прекрасные черты на бумаге, желая, чтобы они всегда были рядом, чтобы он в любую минуту мог увидеть их. Всегда несерьезный в отношениях, он вдруг полюбил, сильно и страстно, потеряв голову, отринув предрассудки и гордость. Вопреки всему.  
Осторожно приоткрыв дверь, он заглянул в спальню. Марк отключился, свернувшись на не расстеленной кровати в позе эмбриона: подтянув ноги и прижав к подбородку сжатые кулаки. Никогда еще он не казался Рори таким беззащитным и несчастным. Неслышно подойдя к парню, он прикрыл его легким пледом, откинул с лица золотистый локон и, не удержавшись, нежно провел пальцами по щеке. Волчонок шевельнулся во сне, что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и, ухватив его руку, прижал к себе. Рори застыл в неудобной позе, боясь разбудить его. Простояв так несколько минут, всматриваясь в полумраке в любимое лицо с залегшей между бровями маленькой морщинкой, он, в конце концов, аккуратно высвободился и, облегченно вздохнув тому, что Марк не проснулся, тихо вышел из комнаты.  
Зная, как незаметно может утром исчезнуть Волчонок, он решил не ложиться. Ничего, потерпит, не впервой не смыкать глаз всю ночь. Уйти же своему бестолковому ангелу, не выяснив отношения до конца, он не позволит. Заняв наблюдательную позицию на диване, он глянул на бар, раздумывая, не расслабиться ли немного, но тут же отверг эту соблазнительную идею. Если выпьет, то непременно уснет.  
Потянувшись и размяв шею, он взял альбом. Вот лучший способ успокоить нервы и забыть о сне. Бросив взгляд на дверь спальни, он улыбнулся и нанес на бумагу первый штрих…

Волчонок проснулся без всякого будильника ровно в пять утра – сказалась привычка, выработанная за время работы в порту. Приоткрыв глаза и поморщившись несильной, тупой боли в висках, он нахмурился, не поняв, где находится. Обведя комнату покрасневшими и немного припухшими глазами, он тихо застонал и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось объясняться с Рори. Вчера, на пьяную голову, было совсем другое дело. Было проще.  
Он приоткрыл дверь и осторожно выглянул. Рори сидел на диване с раскрытым альбомом на коленях, откинув голову на мягкую спинку и почти неслышно сопя. Марк крадучись направился к выходу, по дороге подобрав растерзанную рубашку. Как он будет добираться до работы в таком виде, его не сильно волновало – в пять утра каких только чудиков не встретишь на еще спящих улицах. А в порту он переоденется.  
– Сбегаешь?..  
Марк подпрыгнул от неожиданности и обернулся, напоровшись на пристальный взгляд темных глаз.  
– Мне на работу пора, – пролепетал он, комкая руками разодранный гипюр.  
– Угу… – Рори насмешливо склонил голову, – в таком виде… Круто! Только боюсь, что твои коллеги не поймут тебя.  
– Я переоденусь. У меня же там шкафчик, в раздевалке, а там…  
Усмехнувшись и покачав головой, Маклафлин достал мобильник и бросил парню.  
– Звони и предупреждай, что сегодня тебя не будет.  
– Но…  
– Скажи, что заболел. – Он поднялся и подошел к Волчонку. – Я серьезно говорил, что не выпущу тебя, Марк, пока ты мне все не объяснишь. Прямо сейчас. Я не шучу.  
Марк вернул ему телефон.  
– Я позвоню со своего. Хотя еще очень рано, и Даффи меня разорвет за то, что я его разбудил…  
Маклафлин сложил руки на груди и сурово сдвинул брови.  
– Переживет твой Даффи. Звони.  
Волчонок тяжело вздохнул и выудил из кармана мобильник. Удивительно, как он его вчера не потерял.  
Сделав звонок и выслушав поток нелестных отзывов и проклятий, он с тоской посмотрел на Рори. Тот удовлетворенно кивнул, сел на диван и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
– Ну что, не умер? Теперь садись и рассказывай. Я готов тебя выслушать и постараться понять. Я буду очень стараться, хотя, признаюсь, у меня уже глаз дергается от подобных разговоров.  
Он поправил подушку и, откинувшись на спинку, выжидающе посмотрел на Марка.  
Парень провел рукой по лицу и поморщился. Ну и видок у него, наверное. Самым лучшим вариантом сейчас было бы забраться в душ и хорошенько отмокнуть, смыть с себя ощущение грязи, которой его вчера облили и в которой он сам от души извалялся. Впрочем, душ тут вряд ли поможет. Острое чувство стыда с новой силой пронзило его. Нервно комкая в руках голубое кружево, он робко поднял глаза на Маклафлина.  
– Может, позволишь хотя бы умыться?  
Кудрявый брюнет усмехнулся и похлопал по сидению.  
– Я не заметил, чтобы ты направлялся в ванную, так что потерпишь. Хватит препираться, Марк. От объяснений тебе не уйти, так что прекрати тянуть время. Итак, мы остановились на том, что мой отец приходил к тебе. Чего он хотел?  
Марк присел рядом с ним. Уставившись на скомканную рубашку в своих руках, он болезненно скривился, отшвырнул ее в сторону и запустил руки в золотистые кудри.  
– Ладно… – судорожно втянув в себя воздух, сказал он и посмотрел Рори в глаза. – Он требовал, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое и предлагал за это деньги…  
Маклафлин издал какой-то странный сдавленный звук и покачал головой.  
– Вот… сукин сын. – Он немного помолчал, покусывая нижнюю губу и усмехаясь. – Сколько, если не секрет?  
– Две тысячи, – пролепетал Марк.  
– О-о! – протянул Рори и тихо рассмеялся. – Понятно. Хорошо, дальше…  
– Я отказался, – парень опустил голову и замолчал.  
Рори подсел ближе и повернул к себе его лицо. Всмотревшись в голубые глаза, он едва заметно улыбнулся.  
– Смею предположить, что твой отказ никак не был связан с тем, что предложена была просто смехотворная сумма. Черт… две тысячи! Не думал, что так недорого ценюсь папочкой. Даже обидно, если честно.  
– Это не ты так недорого ценишься, а я… – тихо сказал Волчонок, никак не ответив на улыбку брюнета, и убрал его руку. Немного помолчав, он тяжело сглотнул и снова заговорил: – По большому счету, я вообще ничего не стою. Потому что я – неблагодарная скотина и так получается, что на все хорошее, что ты для меня делаешь, я отвечаю очередной гадостью, все время делаю тебе больно. Я не хочу этого, правда, но... Твой отец прав, я – грязная дешевка и не имею права быть с тобой, не заслуживаю этого. Вчера я еще раз это доказал. Боже… – Марк задохнулся и прижал ладони к глазам, – ч-черт…  
Лицо Рори вытянулось. Непроизвольно сжав кулаки, он хрипло спросил:  
– Он назвал тебя грязной дешевкой?.. Он так и сказал? – Парень поджал губы и кивнул. – А ты… решил это подтвердить, отправившись в ту дыру? Марк, ты послушал его и согласился?.. Решил снова начать продаваться… согласился с ним...  
Рори обессиленно разжал руки и поднялся. Пошатываясь, словно пьяный, он прошел на середину гостиной и растерянно застыл, запустив руки в черные кудряшки.  
– А как же я, Марк?.. Как же я?..  
Марк тяжело сглотнул.  
– Прости, Рори, но те слова… это было очень больно слышать. – Он невесело усмехнулся. – Правду всегда больно слышать, особенно такую. Я не выдержал и, наверное, сломался, захотел снова втоптать себя в грязь, из которой ты попытался меня вытащить. Я понимаю, что мне нет оправдания, но я его и не ищу. Единственное, что я могу сказать тебе в утешение это то, что я не смог бы ни с кем переспать. Уже – нет, и Ивар тому подтверждение.  
Маклафлин вскинул на него полный боли взгляд, и Волчонку захотелось умереть на месте. С трудом проглотив ком, он продолжил:  
– Да, я позвонил ему не просто так. Я хотел… в общем, ты прав – я решил снова вернуться к своему прошлому. Почему выбор пал на Ивара, объяснить не могу. Возможно потому, что он всегда был очень добр ко мне и вы с ним чем-то похожи. – Он сжался от стона, сорвавшегося с губ Рори, но, решив признаться во всем, не остановился: – У тебя настоящий друг, Рори. Он только сделал вид, что повелся, на самом же деле решив меня проучить. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, скажу одно – благодаря Ивару я понял, что больше не смогу ни под кого лечь. Не смогу из-за тебя, потому что… – он снова мучительно сглотнул, – потому что… ты стал для меня всем. Теперь я тем более не имею права произносить эти слова – я предал тебя, и я, правда, грязная дешевка, недостойная такого человека как ты, но…  
Марк закрыл лицо руками и задрожал. Как же ему хотелось взвыть в голос, броситься на колени и умолять, умолять до хрипоты, простить его! Потому что, что бы ни говорил и что бы ни делал, он понимал – без Рори его жизнь станет пустой и бессмысленной и даже сестренка не сможет заполнить эту пустоту.  
Глухо застонав, он оторвался от ладоней и поднял глаза на Маклафлина.  
– Прости меня. Прости в последний раз, прошу. Дай мне еще один шанс… я не хочу тебя терять… не хочу...  
Он замолчал и опустил голову, позволив горячим слезам свободно бежать по щекам.  
Рори очень долго смотрел на него, сведя к переносице черные брови и обхватив себя руками. Он молча окидывал взглядом поникшего Волчонка, его золотистые спутанные локоны, опущенные плечи, дрожащие пальцы и слезы, маленькими сияющими капельками падающие на голую грудь. Воцарившаяся тишина не была такой холодной как накануне, но и тепла в ней было совсем немного. Марк сидел, бессмысленно уставившись сквозь пелену застилающую глаза на раскрытый альбом со своим новым портретом. Каждая секунда напряженной тишины отдавалась в его висках глухими ударами, заставляя сжиматься сердце в мучительном ожидании ответа.  
Наконец, Рори тихо заговорил:  
– Вообще-то я думал ты – умный парень, а еще, что мы поняли друг друга. Я ошибался. Все мои слова о том, что твое прошлое не имеет никакого значения, оказались пустым звуком. Вообще, все мои слова прошли мимо твоих ушей. Что ж, хорошо. Спишу это на то, что ты привык самостоятельно принимать решения, не сильно прислушиваясь к чужим советам. Но я хочу, чтобы ты понял, разговор на эту тему – последний. Я больше не стану к этому возвращаться, мы просто расстанемся, Марк. Как бы больно мне ни было, расстанемся навсегда. Я не собираюсь позволять вытирать о себя ноги твоим тараканам каждый раз, когда им вздумается устроить очередной марш протеста. Потому что, как я уже сказал, у меня тоже есть сердце и чувства, и даже гордость кое-какая осталась. И я очень надеюсь, что на этот раз мы друг друга поймем.  
Волчонок посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
– Ты…  
Рори кивнул.  
– Я даю тебе шанс. Последний. Потому что, черт тебя раздери, я… – он тяжело вздохнул, подошел к парню и присел перед ним на корточки, – я люблю тебя, идиота. Люблю, не смотря ни на что.  
Марк судорожно всхлипнул. Сорвавшись с места, он тесно прижался к любимому, зарывшись в темные кудряшки носом и пальцами.  
– Прости… прости меня… прости… – зашептал он, покрывая лицо Рори мокрыми от слез поцелуями. – Я клянусь чем угодно – больше меня ничто не испугает и не остановит. Я хочу быть с тобой. Я люблю тебя…  
– Второй раз, – жмурясь от поцелуев, тихо произнес Рори. – Ты сказал это во второй раз…  
– Второй?.. – растерянно переспросил Марк и улыбнулся. – Я буду говорить тебе об этом постоянно!..  
– Не нужно. – Маклафлин отстранился и, закусив губу, вытер с его лица слезы. – Лучше доказывай это делом. Слова недорого стоят, если ничем не подкреплены.  
Волчонок всхлипнул и кивнул, снова прильнув к теплому телу. Рори прижал его к себе, вдохнул запах золотистых локонов и покривился.  
– Дуй в ванную. Ты отвратительно выглядишь. Мне, в принципе, все равно, но я хочу, чтобы ты произвел достойное впечатление на моих коллег. – Марк с удивлением посмотрел на него. – Да-да. Вечером мы идем в клуб знакомить тебя с будущим местом работы. Насчет Дарины не волнуйся, я договорился с Браунами, они за ней присмотрят, сколько понадобится, хватит эксплуатировать твою соседку.  
– Но, Рори… твой отец… – шмыгнул носом Марк.  
– Отец появляется в поместье только на выходных, да и то не всегда. И, уж поверь мне, он скорее повесится, чем снизойдет до того, чтобы заглянуть в дом прислуги или поинтересоваться их делами. Так что предлагаю устроить твоей сестре что-то вроде каникул на пару дней.  
– Но у нее занятия с психологом…  
– Ее лучшие психологи – пожилая пара и рыжий пони, – возразил Рори. – Неужели ты до сих пор не понял? Так что не спорь, приводи себя в порядок и поедем.  
– Как скажешь… – прошептал Волчонок, утыкаясь ему в шею.  
Рори оторвал его от себя, взял за плечи, всмотрелся в голубые глаза и улыбнулся, легонько встряхнув.  
– Все будет хорошо, Марк. Просто поверь в это, а с отцом я поговорю, сегодня же. Он больше не посмеет вмешиваться в наши отношения, уж я постараюсь донести до него это.

 

Офис Уильяма Маклафлина располагался на площади Колледж-Грин в центре Дублина, в одном из старинных зданий, выходящем окнами на Тринити-колледж.  
Будучи студентом, Рори казалось, что он постоянно находится под неусыпным надзором родителя, и это доводило его до бешенства. Слушал ли он лекции, участвовал ли в дебатах, сидел ли в библиотеке или носился сломя голову на спортивных занятиях, ему казалось, что незримая тень отца преследует его, со снисходительной усмешкой на тонких губах наблюдая и оценивая. Мало того, отец довольно часто наведывался в университет, чтобы побеседовать с преподавателями и лично узнать об успехах сына, сопровождая беседу все той же снисходительной усмешкой и удивляясь неизменным похвалам. Он никогда не верил в него. Поэтому, получив диплом, Рори со спокойной душой закинул корочку подальше, решив не разочаровывать отца в его убеждениях. Он никогда не сможет стать уважаемым адвокатом? Прекрасно, как будет угодно. Он и не собирался этого делать.  
Захлопнув дверцу машины, глянув на университет и переведя взгляд на окна офиса, Рори содрогнулся от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Почувствовав закипающее раздражение, он тряхнул кудряшками, резко выдохнул и вошел в здание.  
Отец встретил его недовольным взглядом.  
– Являться без предупреждения становится твоим дурным тоном.  
Рори подошел к массивному столу и уперся в него руками.  
– Здравствуй, папа, – преувеличенно вежливым тоном поздоровался он и усмехнулся. – Мне казалось, что детям не обязательно предупреждать родителей о своих визитах.  
Ульям Маклафлин удивленно моргнул, вздернул подбородок и растянул тонкие губы в холодной улыбке.  
– Что-нибудь случилось? Чем я обязан твоему визиту, дорогой сын?  
Рори с такой силой сжал край дубовой столешницы, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Кадык на его длинной шее дернулся и, с трудом сглотнув зарождающуюся ярость, он вернул отцу улыбку, достойную самого Хеда.  
– Случилось? Нет, к счастью ничего. Все в порядке, папа. Все просто замечательно, поэтому я и заглянул к тебе. Захотелось поделиться радостной новостью. – Он снова улыбнулся, но на этот раз своей фирменной солнечной улыбкой. – Можешь меня поздравить, я наконец-то завязал серьезные отношения с одним человеком. Оказывается – это здорово! Давно не ощущал себя таким счастливым! Пожалуй, с самого окончания университета. Это просто невероятно – ощущать, что любишь и любим. Не знаю, можно ли желать большего. Разве что… – он склонился к отцу, – мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы твоя родительская забота не распространялась на мою личную жизнь. Предпочитаю самостоятельно разбираться в своих любовных связях и предпочтениях.  
Маклафлин-старший нервно поправил галстук и поднялся. Одарив сына ледяным взглядом, он прошел к окну и надолго застыл перед ним, сосредоточенно и неспешно раскуривая трубку.  
Рори сложил на груди руки, присел на краешек стола и уперся взглядом в спину отца. Побулькивающую ярость он постарался загнать поглубже, решив попытать счастья и обойтись без взаимных оскорблений и очередного скандала. Он очень хотел решить вопрос о Марке мирным путем, но в глубине души понимал, что шансы на это ничтожно малы.  
Наконец, Уильям прекратил свои демонстративно неторопливые манипуляции с трубкой и повернулся. Затянувшись ароматным дымом, он медленно выдохнул его и посмотрел на Рори.  
– Я смирился с образом твоей жизни, – холодным тоном начал он. – Я смирился с твоим пренебрежительным отношением к самому святому – семье. Смирился с тем, что ты попрал все, что было бережно хранимо нашим родом. И, возможно, я бы смог смириться с твоей связью с… мужчиной, хоть сама мысль вызывает во мне отвращение. – Он окинул взглядом сына и усмехнулся, покачав головой. – Что бы сказала твоя мать? Ты разбил бы ей сердце! Несчастная Джемма, она бы этого не пережила!  
– Мама умерла, – тихо ответил Рори. – Не будем начинать эту бессмысленную дискуссию. А раз уж ты сказал, что смог бы смириться с моей связью, то почему бы именно так тебе не поступить? Это мой выбор, папа. Марк – мой выбор. Он чудесный человек, я с ним действительно счастлив. Постарайся принять это или хотя бы не вмешиваться в наши отношения, я очень тебя прошу.  
– Этот нищий оборванец, промышляющий грязным делом – твой выбор?! Эта дешевка без роду, без племени? – Уильям истерично рассмеялся.  
– Не смей… – прошипел Рори, – не смей оскорблять его…  
– Ты совсем с ума сошел! – рявкнул Маклафлин-старший. – Ты потерял всякое достоинство! Всякое уважение к нашей фамилии! Ты решил опозорить наш род окончательно! Все и так смеются за моей спиной, потешаясь над твоим образом жизни и ставя это мне в укор! Мне, Рори! Я чувствую себя растоптанным и облитым грязью!  
Рори подскочил и сжал кулаки.  
– Это ты растоптан и облит?! Ты?! – он стремительно подошел к отцу и, схватив за лацканы пиджака, прорычал: – А как же Марк? Каково ему? Тебе ведь плевать на то, что ты унизил и оскорбил человека, не так ли? Ты ни о ком никогда не думал, кроме себя и этой гребанной фамилии! Ты заботился только о своей репутации! Чертов закоренелый сноб, аристократ-голубая кровь!.. Да ты просто надутый, спесивый индюк!..  
Его голова мотнулась в сторону от сильной пощечины. Отпустив отца, Рори прижал ладонь к пылающей щеке и с ненавистью посмотрел в безумные серые глаза. Усмехнувшись, он прошептал:  
– Я предупреждаю, не смей даже близко приближаться к Марку. Оставь его и меня в покое...  
Он развернулся и направился к выходу.  
– Неблагодарный щенок… – прошипел ему в спину отец. – Делай, что хочешь, но знай: если ты не прекратишь эту связь, я откажусь от тебя. Ты перестанешь быть моим сыном!  
Рори обернулся в дверях и удивленно приподнял бровь.  
– А разве я когда-нибудь им был? По-настоящему?..

Уильям Маклафлин нервно крутил в пальцах стакан с янтарным крепким напитком. Не в его привычке было выпивать на работе, но разговор с Рори вверг его в состояние, близкое к шоку. Какие бы споры не возникали между ними, сын никогда не позволял себе такого кошмарного поведения, не говоря уже о совершенно непозволительных оскорблениях. Пыхнув трубкой, он отставил стакан, потянулся к телефону и набрал номер. Спустя несколько гудков, абонент ответил на его вызов. Поприветствовав невидимого собеседника, адвокат выдохнул:  
– Пожалуй, я согласен принять твою помощь…


	9. Под струями воды

– Мы же не очень надолго? – с робкой надеждой в голосе поинтересовался Марк. – Мне же завтра на работу…  
– Ты ворчишь, словно дряхлый старик, – улыбнулся Рори, критическим взглядом окинув Волчонка и мудро промолчав о том, что не так давно бессонные ночи были практически неотъемлемой частью его жизни. – Черт… все-таки придется остановиться на парандже. Ты невероятен!  
Парень смущенно улыбнулся. Ярко-голубая футболка с потертым принтом британского флага на груди выгодно оттеняла его сияющие глаза, делая их еще ярче, придавая им фантастический небесный оттенок. Светлые драные джинсы подчеркивали крепкие, аппетитно округлые формы, заставляя кудрявого брюнета цепляться за них взглядом и нервно выдыхать, а вымытые золотистые локоны, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, так и манили запустить в них пальцы и перебирать, наслаждаясь этим мягким шелком. Перебирать, пока не погаснет свет всего мира и не останется только это, будто идущее изнутри золотое сияние.  
– На себя посмотри, – улыбаясь, фыркнул Марк и подтолкнул его к зеркалу. – Посмотри-посмотри! У тебя еще хватает наглости мне что-то говорить?!  
Рори скептически приподнял бровь, разглядывая свое отражение и протянул:  
– Ну-у… да, я тоже ничего.  
– «Ничего»?! – снова фыркнул Волчонок и обнял его сзади, положив подбородок на широкое плечо. – Я не встречал никого красивее тебя…  
Он провел руками по груди Рори, обтянутой солнечно-желтой футболкой без всякого рисунка. Желтый цвет очень шел кудрявому брюнету, идеально сочетаясь со смугловатой кожей и придавая ореховым глазам какое-то особое, теплое свечение. Рори непроизвольно закусил пухлую нижнюю губу, когда одна из рук скользнула вниз, забираясь в задний карман джинсов, и прикрыл глаза, покачав головой.  
– Время…  
– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Марк и слегка сжал упругую округлость. – Тогда тем более – ненадолго.  
Маклафлин развернулся и, хитро улыбнувшись, приподнял его подбородок.  
– Ты умеешь убеждать. – Он склонился и нежно коснулся мягких приоткрытых губ. – Поехали, нас ждут… 

Официальная часть вечера включила в себя знакомство с директором клуба и старшим менеджером, заверивших, что Марка тут ждут с нетерпением, а так же знакомство с парочкой официантов, которые оглядев его с ног до головы заявили, что у них появился достойный конкурент по части зарабатывания чаевых. Причем сделано это было в очень доброжелательной форме, с веселым подмигиванием и дружескими похлопываниями по плечу. Марк, приободрившись, облегченно вздохнул и втайне вознес благодарственную молитву богу за то, что был в этом клубе один-единственный раз, с Иваром, и совсем недолго, поэтому никто из будущих коллег не мог иметь ни малейшего представления о его прошлом.  
Покончив с деловой частью, парни заняли заранее забронированный столик. Волчонок с любопытством осматривался, подробно изучая будущее место работы. Мысль о том, что совсем скоро они с Рори будут неразлучны в самом прямом смысле этого слова, вызывала странную и приятную дрожь в его теле. Он украдкой бросил на кудрявого брюнета полный любви взгляд и улыбнулся, вспомнив, как тот шикарно смотрится за микшерным пультом – уверенный, заводной и до неприличия красивый в пульсации ярких лучей, пронизывающих танцпол и сцену.  
– Ну что? – Рори с видом хозяина развалился на удобном диванчике и, пролистав коктейльную карту, вопросительно посмотрел на сияющего Волчонка. – Предлагаю отметить это дело. Что ты будешь: пиво, коктейль или чего покрепче?  
– Думаешь, стоит? – потупил взгляд парень – чувство вины за вчерашний пьяный дебош никуда не делось.  
– Думаю, можно рискнуть, – с улыбкой ответил Рори и, подперев кулаком подбородок, серьезно посмотрел в его глаза. – Ты сегодня со мной, дружок, так что нечего опасаться, все под контролем. Если что, я тебя очень быстро утихомирю, уж поверь мне.  
– Верю, – покраснев, кивнул Марк и пожал плечами. – Заказывай на свой вкус, ты лучше знаешь, чем может похвастать ваш бар.  
– Наш, – поправил его кудрявый брюнет, – наш бар.  
Волчонок улыбнулся.  
– Почти.  
Рори отложил карту, подозвал одного из ребят-официантов и сделал заказ. Когда парень исчез в направлении бара, он склонился к Марку, притянув за плечо.  
– Послушай, я очень не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался в этот ад. Может, передумаешь и не выйдешь больше?  
Марк закусил губу и поднял вверх загоревшиеся лукавыми огоньками глаза.  
– Ну-у… вообще-то я не собирался открывать тебе эту тайну, хотел сделать сюрприз, но так и быть. Завтра – моя последняя смена, – он взял Маклафлина за руку, – я увольняюсь, и плевать я хотел на нехватку людей. Я хочу быть с тобой…  
Рори просиял и, поддавшись порыву, крепко обнял его.  
– Черт, ну ты и засранец!..  
Марк рассмеялся в темные кудряшки и нежно провел носом по длинной шее. Брюнет задрожал и прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь такой неожиданной и невинной лаской, сжимая Волчонка в объятиях и совершенно позабыв о том, что они находятся на виду у всех, в том числе на виду у коллег.  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Марк ему на ухо, щекоча горячим дыханием и губами.  
– Ох, Марк… – Рори прижался к его щеке, потом отстранился и взял лицо парня в ладони. – Ты сводишь меня с ума. Ты это знаешь?  
– Догадываюсь…  
Они так и замерли, вглядываясь в глаза друг друга, жмурясь от ярких лучей периодически выхватывающих из полумрака их лица и улыбаясь. Им показалось, что музыка стала тише, что окружающие их люди куда-то испарились, оставив их наедине, что нет вокруг суеты и веселых возгласов. Поддавшись этому наваждению, они потянулись друг к дружке, и их губы почти соприкоснулись…  
– Оу! Не так близко, мальчики! Вы засмущаете народ, хулиганы!  
Парни вздрогнули, безжалостно выдернутые из сладкого наваждения обратно в реальность. Высокая красивая блондинка в откровенном танцевальном костюме смотрела на них озорными глазами и широко улыбалась.  
– Рори, ты – бессовестный! Почему не познакомил меня и Пэм со своим другом? Мы что, должны последними узнавать о новом работнике, приведенном Маклафлином, о котором гудит весь наш клубный планктон?! – Она изучающе глянула на оторопевшего Марка и весело хмыкнула. – Ну, да… теперь я вижу, что не зря гудит! Правда, Пэм?  
Вторая девушка, не сводящая с Волчонка глаз, кивнула и приветливо пошевелила пальчиками.  
– Ох, Энжи… – Рори моргнул и, нервно сглотнув, смущенно улыбнулся девушке. – Прости, дорогая. Это – Марк, мой… м-м…  
– Можешь не объяснять. Думаю, мы поняли, кто он для тебя, – хитро сверкнув глазами, перебила девушка. – Признаться, это очень неожиданно…  
Маклафлин кашлянул и пожал плечами.  
– Ну… да, – он вернул Энжи хитрый взгляд и повернулся к Волчонку. – Познакомься, Энжи и Пэм – лучшие танцовщицы, каких тебе доводилось когда-либо видеть и ты в этом вскоре убедишься.  
– Не подлизывайся! – скорчила милую гримаску Энжи, склонилась к онемевшему Марку, накрутила на палец его локон и несильно потянула, заставляя повернуть голову. – Ох, ну какой же он хорошенький! Тебя стоит убить, Рори, за то, что не показывал нам его раньше! – прощебетала она, бесцеремонно поворачивая и разглядывая лицо парня.  
Марк, оказавшийся в плену тонких пальчиков, скосил беспомощный взгляд на кудрявого брюнета. Рори прыснул.  
– Энжи, оставь его в покое!  
– Вот еще! Переживешь! Дай полюбоваться, эгоист, или он твоя собственность? – фыркнула девушка и потянула парня, заставляя подняться. – О-о! Нет, Пэм, ты только посмотри какая фигура у этого мальчика! Марк, ты шикарен! Повезло тебе, Маклафлин.  
Она поворачивала Волчонка, рассматривая его словно диковинку, и довольно цокала языком. Марк, ошарашенный такой наглостью, безропотно повиновался, удивленно приподняв брови и поглядывая на хохочущего брюнета.  
– Ты танцуешь?  
– Что?.. – челюсть Марка отвисла от неожиданного вопроса.  
– Танцует-танцует! – энергично закивал Рори, почти сползая с дивана от смеха.  
– Отлично! Одолжишь нам его на один танец?  
– Без проблем!  
– Что?..  
– Давай, красавчик, не стесняйся! – Энжи взяла его за руку и потянула к сцене.  
Марк в ужасе обернулся на Маклафлина и уперся.  
– Рори, нет!..  
Рори откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил на груди руки, давясь смехом. Благодарно кивнув официанту, принесшему коктейли, он посмотрел на Волчонка и подмигнул.  
– Не волнуйся, Марк! Это посвящение, придуманное нашими девочками. Его проходят все новенькие. Один танец! Чего ты испугался? Все тебя поддержат, не бойся!  
Волчонок обвел круглыми от шока глазами танцпол, заполненный людьми, глянул на сцену и сглотнул.  
– Это подстава, Рори!  
Маклафлин склонил голову на бок и изогнул бровь.  
– Спасать?  
Марк мягко высвободил руку, быстро подошел к столику и, опрокинув в себя половину коктейля, гордо вскинул подбородок.  
– Не надо, дорогой. Только смотри, не пожалей об этом.  
Хитро прищурившись, он развернулся к девушкам, взял их за руки и уверенно направился к сцене.  
– Радость моя, давай «I'm a Freak»! – крикнула ди-джею Энжи и повернулась к Марку. – Расслабься, мы тебе поможем.  
– Не сомневаюсь. О, боже… «I'm a Freak»?! – воскликнул он, страдальчески закатив глаза.  
– То, что нужно, – улыбнулась блондинка, легко шлепнув его пониже спины. – Спасибо, ди-джей!  
Эрик, напарник Рори, кивнул и ободряюще улыбнулся Волчонку.  
– Ла-адно, – протянул Марк и, выдохнув, шагнул на середину сцены, танцовщицы встали по бокам от него. Народ на танцполе приветственно засвистел и заулюлюкал. – Господи, не дай мне опозориться…  
Он любил танцевать и знал, что у него очень неплохо получается. Но он редко делал это на людях, а на сцене, в центре внимания, оказался впервые. Окинув взглядом зал, Марк отыскал кудрявого брюнета и, вдруг, весь страх улетучился. Улыбнувшись Энжи и Пэм, он закрыл глаза, позволяя музыке заполнить себя, хлопнул в ладоши, вскинул вверх руки и… понеслось…  
Рори с открытым ртом смотрел на действо, разворачивающееся в мигающем свете прожекторов. Оказалось, что Марк, которого он знал, не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, который находился сейчас на сцене. Раскрепощенный, прекрасный и безумно сексуальный он каждым своим движением, каждым взмахом золотистых локонов заставлял судорожно сглатывать, жадно впитывая все до мелочей. Очумело хлопая глазами, Рори ловил быстрый взгляд, брошенный в его сторону и озорную улыбку, подаренную одной из девушек. Нервно облизывая губы и затаив дыхание, он наблюдал за скольжением тонкой женской ручки по рельефной груди, обтянутой ярко-голубой футболкой с потертым принтом. Почти не моргая, следил за ритмичными движениями бедер всех троих танцоров, за их слаженным, будто отрепетированным танцем.  
Ничего не соображая, Рори покинул свое место и пробился к самой сцене. Заворожено глядя на танцующего Волчонка, он не обращал никакого внимания на случайно толкавших его людей. Он восторженно смотрел на это сияющее, разошедшееся не на шутку чудо, немного удивляясь тому, что совсем не ревнует к партнершам. Смотрел, как руки этого чуда обнимают подтянутые, гибкие тела девушек, и улыбался, наслаждаясь их эротичными, красивыми движениями.  
Он взмахнул рукой, когда Марк, бросив очередной взгляд в сторону их столика и не обнаружив там друга на мгновение растерялся.  
– Я здесь! – крикнул Рори, но парень застыл, не слыша его.  
Прижимая к себе Энжи, он пробежался глазами по лицам танцующих. Кудрявый брюнет успел заметить, как вытянулось лицо Волчонка, как он зажмурился и тряхнул головой, будто отгоняя видение, но в следующую секунду он уже снова улыбался, достойно завершая безумный танец под восторженные вопли танцпола.  
– Марк!  
Волчонок, румяный, взъерошенный и разгоряченный, поклонился зрителям, расцеловался с Энжи и Пэм и спрыгнул со сцены прямо в объятия Рори.  
– Ты прекрасен…  
Маклафлин больше ничего не смог сказать. Не дав опомниться запыхавшемуся Марку, он жадно приник к его губам. Вокруг опять одобрительно засвистели, кто-то зааплодировал, кто-то негромко фыркнул, но ему было абсолютно до лампочки. «Мой! Этот парень – мой! Смотрите и завидуйте!» – пронеслось в его кружащейся от любви голове.  
– Ты решил окончательно всех шокировать? – лукаво улыбнувшись, поинтересовался Марк, когда Маклафлин все же решил, что для жизни и счастья необходим еще и воздух.  
– Плевать, – прошептал ему на ухо Рори. – Поверь, мы тут не одни такие.  
– Я имел в виду тв… наших коллег, – тихо рассмеялся Марк, ероша черные кудряшки и беря в ладони его лицо.  
– Я тоже имел в виду именно их, так что расслабься.  
– Как скажешь, – улыбнулся Волчонок, нежно целуя его в уголок рта.  
Эрик, удивленный поведением напарника, но отнюдь не шокированный – клубно-богемная жизнь иногда преподносила сюрпризы – усмехнулся себе под нос, наблюдая за парочкой, и врубил медленную мелодию.  
Рори вопросительно приподнял брови и Марк, сдавленно прыснув, положил ему руки на плечи. Тесно прижавшись друг к другу они закружились, а точнее затоптались на месте, без всяких причудливых па. Маклафлин, уткнувшись носом в мягкие волны волос, нежно сжимал пылающее и все еще напряженное после исполненного заводного танца тело.  
– Я обманул тебя, – тихо сказал он, приподнимая подбородок любимого и заглядывая в голубые, странно задумчивые глаза. – Мы не расстанемся с тобой, Марк. Я никому тебя не отдам и никогда не отпущу.  
– Правда?..  
– Правда.  
– Поехали домой…  
Рори всмотрелся в румяное лицо с залегшей между бровями маленькой морщинкой и нахмурился.  
– Что-то случилось, Марк? Ты какой-то встревоженный, по-моему.  
Волчонок склонил голову и неопределенно пожал плечами, вновь обводя танцпол странным и беспокойным взглядом.  
– Мне показалось, наверное… – он натянуто улыбнулся и сглотнул. – Показалось, что я увидел того человека, который… о котором я тебе рассказывал.  
– Здесь?! – Рори крепче прижал его к себе, оглядываясь вокруг в поисках маньяка, о внешности которого он имел мало понятия. – Как он выглядит? Я помню только, что ты говорил о бесцветных глазах…  
– Мне показалось, я уверен в этом, не волнуйся, – ответил Марк, снова беря его лицо в ладони и нежно целуя. – Хочешь, останемся и продолжим веселье?  
– Нет, не хочу, – покачал головой Маклафлин. – Единственное, чего я хочу сейчас – это ты. Разве не чувствуешь?  
Волчонок хитро улыбнулся, многозначительно приподняв брови.

Сильный косой ливень хлестал по вечерним улицам, разгоняя прохожих, не имеющих возможности укрыться даже под зонтами, заставляя их неловко перепрыгивать через мутные ручейки, бегущие по тротуарам, и на чем свет стоит проклинать вернувшееся дождливое ирландское лето. И только для двоих эта разгулявшаяся стихия, казалось, не составляла абсолютно никакой проблемы. Выбежав из клуба под сильные струи дождя, и удачно проворонив несколько такси, Рори и Марк махнули рукой на мысль укрыться, застыв посреди тротуара и мгновенно промокнув до нитки. Счастливо смеясь и подставив под крупные капли лица, они ловили ртами освежающую влагу и обменивались ею в коротких нежных поцелуях, снова оставив без внимания всю окружающую действительность, погрузившись в свой маленький теплый мир, где они могли по-детски радоваться дождю и трепетно целоваться, не обращая ни на кого внимания.  
– Ты похож на очень симпатичного мокрого спаниеля, – сообщил Рори, слизнув очередную порцию дождевой воды с приоткрытых розовых губ, и рассмеялся, жмурясь от попадающих в глаза капель.  
– Можно я не буду говорить, на кого похож ты, – фыркнул Марк, сморгнув с ресниц дождинки, и намотал на палец черную кудряшку. – Ты решил остаться на улице или мы все же попытаемся добраться до дома?  
Рори скорчил задумчивую рожицу и пожал плечами.  
– Нет, пожалуй, на улице слишком мокро… Такси! – завопил он, схватив Волчонка за руку и бросившись к подъехавшей к клубу желтой машине.  
Водитель не успел запротестовать, когда два совершенно вымокших и хохочущих парня оккупировали заднее сидение. Обреченно вздохнув и мысленно оплакав испорченную обивку, он уточнил адрес. 

Ввалившись в квартиру, они зажгли только маленькое бра в прихожей и, добравшись до гостиной, упали на мягкий ковер, заходясь в истерическом смехе.  
– Ты видел глаза водителя?! – Марк пытался сдержать обрушившуюся на него икоту.  
– О, да! – зашелся Рори, – Я думал, что они вылезут из орбит, когда ты стянул с меня футболку! Кстати, где она?  
– Без понятия…  
Прохладные руки коснулись обнаженной кожи, и Рори невольно пискнул.  
– Ты холодный…  
– Ну, ты же согреешь меня, правда? – прошептали мягкие губы, едва касаясь его лица и дразня теплым дыханием.  
Рори поймал эти дразнящие губы своими, и захлебнулся в чувственном, тягучем, словно сладкая патока поцелуе.  
– Невероятный…  
– Хочу зажечь его…  
– Почему ты говоришь обо мне в третьем лице?  
– Не прикалывайся, ты все понимаешь…  
– Камин?  
Марк не ответил. Поднявшись, он почти наощупь добрался до камина, нашел коробок, чиркнул спичкой и поднес ее к обуглившимся поленьям. Рори залюбовался его профилем, выхваченным мерцающим светом из темноты. Несколько долгих секунд огонек спички лениво облизывал поленья, будто пробуя их на вкус и определяясь, а потом ярко вспыхнул, обнаружив просушенный кусочек березовой коры и раззадоренный горячим дыханием Волчонка, склонившегося над разрушенной пирамидкой.  
Марк встряхнул локонами, отдуваясь от легкого сизого пепла и компании искорок, взметнувшихся в каминную трубу и улыбнулся первым робким язычкам огня.  
– Ты залил их водой, но, кажется, они просохли.  
– Иди ко мне.  
Он повернулся к любимому и скользнул в его объятия.  
– Рори…  
– Ничего не говори.  
– Нет, я скажу… – Волчонок прильнул к нему, жадно целуя, щекоча мокрыми от дождя волосами. – Я люблю тебя.  
Рори прижал его к себе, ощущая бешеное сердцебиение и дрожь, сотрясающую грациозное молодое тело. Чувство, гораздо более сильное и глубокое, нежели простое физическое влечение, накрыло его своим плотным покрывалом, лишая рассудка, не давая возможности свободно дышать и ясно мыслить. «Мой, мой, мой…» – повторял он про себя, сжимая Марка в объятиях и покрывая поцелуями каждый дюйм его кожи, до которого мог дотянуться, всем сердцем желая дать ему чувство защищенности и уверенности, желая подарить ему свою любовь, безумную до самоотречения. Отдать всего себя до последней капли.  
Волчонок отзывался на каждый легкий поцелуй, на каждое прикосновение шелестящим, почти неслышным стоном, задыхаясь от его ласк и нежности.  
– Хочу быть твоим…  
– Нет, не в этот раз… нет, – прошептал Рори, опрокинувшись на спину и потянув на себя недоуменно захлопавшего ресницами золотоволосого ангела. – Потому что сегодня, сейчас, я хочу быть твоим…  
– Ты?.. Рори, ты…  
Кудрявый брюнет не ответил. Горячо дыша, он выгнулся, помогая Марку освободить себя от одежды, и уткнулся ему в шею, дрожа от желания и волнения.  
– Ты… уверен?  
Волчонку показалось, что он захлебнется в нахлынувших эмоциях. Ведь он безумно хотел этого – обладать прекрасным сильным телом любимого, познать его до конца, но никак не мог решиться и предложить поменяться ролями. Ну почему именно с Рори он так боялся и упорно отвергал свои чувства и желания?!  
– Ты уверен, что хочешь этого? – робко повторил он.  
– Да, – выдохнул Рори, с наслаждением отдаваясь во власть ласковых рук, скользящих по нему.  
Марк тихо застонал, прижавшись к горячей, немного колючей щеке.  
– Боже… я сейчас сойду с ума… – он взял лицо любимого в ладони, – Ох, нет… я уже сошел с ума. Ну и черт с ним, – он начал покрывать лицо легкими нежными поцелуями, – черт с ним, ведь я люблю тебя. Люблю, Рори и безумно хочу… но, нам кое-что понадобится…  
– Я знаю. На диване, под подушкой…  
– Ты готовился?  
– Я надеялся, – прошептал Маклафлин, выпуская парня из объятий, чтобы тот смог дотянуться до необходимой им вещи.

Трепещущий свет камина причудливо играл на обнаженных переплетенных телах, рисуя на них таинственные узоры и окутывая своим теплом. Только негромкий треск березовых дров, тихая музыка стонов и ласкового шепота нарушали тишину.  
Марк нежно ласкал его, покрывая поцелуями дрожащие ресницы и приоткрытые губы, спускаясь по шее к груди и обратно приникая к ярким припухшим губам, ловя с них частое горячее дыхание. С огромным трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не наброситься голодным зверем на распростертое под ним тело и не войти в него одним сильным толчком, улетев за пределы реальности, он, не спеша и бережно подготавливал его.  
Рори, закрыв глаза и судорожно выдыхая, прислушивался к новым ощущениям, блуждающим томными волнами по всему телу. Отвечая на страстные поцелуи, он сжимал руками длинный пушистый ворс ковра, с некоторым удивлением наслаждаясь этими волнами и отчаянно желая ощутить в себе жар любимого человека, который явно не торопился.  
– Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя… хочу тебя почувствовать, – наконец не выдержал он, содрогаясь в диком, невероятном возбуждении, готовый взорваться в любую секунду. – Пожалуйста…  
– Прошу, если что-то не так, если что-то не понравится, если будет хоть капельку больно – только скажи… – скороговоркой прошептал Марк, убирая руку, приникая к его груди и уже абсолютно явно колотясь от желания.  
Зажмурившись, он выдохнул:  
– О, боже…  
– О, боже… – согласился Рори и закусил губы, готовясь к неизбежной боли.  
Но той боли, которой он ожидал, не последовало. Марк действительно был нежным и искусным любовником, знающим, как дарить наслаждение и себе и партнеру. Осторожно войдя в дрожащее тело, он остановился, давая ему возможность привыкнуть. Не открывая глаз, Рори обнял Марка за шею и задержал дыхание, ощущая себя заполненным сосудом, наслаждаясь потрясающим трепетным чувством полного единения, быстро сменившим несколько мгновений неоднозначных и странных ощущений.  
– Больно?..  
Судорожно выдохнув, Рори приоткрыл глаза и чуть улыбнулся забавно сосредоточенному выражению на лице Волчонка.  
– Расслабься…  
– Это ты мне?.. – удивленно фыркнул Марк.  
– Я не хрустальный, не рассыплюсь. Двигайся, не бойся, мне совсем не больн… о-ох!.. – он тихо вскрикнул, когда Марк, не дослушав его, плавно двинул бедрами.  
– Что?.. – коварно улыбнулся парень, снова толкнулся и замер.  
– Не останавливайся… – простонал в ответ Рори, прогибаясь и вздрагивая от острого наслаждения. – Только не останавливайся…  
Марк был полностью с ним солидарен. Остановиться было бы преступлением.  
Он задыхался в блаженстве, исступленно любя кудрявого брюнета, то отстраняясь, чтобы взглянуть в прикрытые ресницами глаза, то жадно припадая к его губам, чтобы перехватить долгий, приглушенный поцелуем стон. Он готов был кричать от осознания того, что Рори – его, принадлежит ему целиком и полностью, кричать от любви – всепоглощающей, перехлестывающей через край, и он кричал, переплетаясь этими криками со сладкими стонами и срывающимся шепотом, повторяющим его имя.  
«Несмотря ни на что, – пронеслось в голове Волчонка с первой волной, уносящей его на своем гребне в сверкающее яркими огнями запределье, – я буду с тобой!»  
– Несмотря ни на что… – простонал он в опухшие от поцелуев губы, содрогаясь в ослепительном фейерверке удовольствия и наполняя любимого частичкой своей жизни.  
– Да… – прошептал Рори, проводя руками по вздрагивающим, покрытым шрамами бокам, и эхом повторил, – несмотря ни на что…

Потом они долго лежали, обнявшись и лениво моргая, глядя на яркий огонь. Расслабленное, обволакивающее умиротворение, прокравшись в тело и душу Волчонка, принесло с собой то самое чувство спокойствия и уверенности, которое было так ему необходимо. Приподнявшись, он нежно поцеловал любимого в уголок губ и улыбнулся.  
– Я так и не спросил, хорошо ли тебе было…  
Рори перевел на него взгляд.  
– «Хорошо»?.. Нет, не хорошо, а – потрясающе, Марк. Я такого не ожидал, правда, но…  
– «Но»?.. – Марк опустил глаза, думая, что сейчас прозвучит «это было в первый и последний раз».  
– Ты теперь просто обязан на мне жениться. Ты же лишил меня девственности, а исходя из правил приличия… – Рори улыбнулся, крепче прижал облегченно захихикавшего парня и вздохнул. – Давай, ты не будешь завтра выходить на работу…  
– Не могу, я обещал. – Марк провел пальцем по изгибу черных бровей и поцеловал Маклафлина в кончик носа. – Остался один день, Рори. Всего лишь один день.

 

Как назло этот один день оказался одуряюще изматывающим, но Марк не унывал. С самого утра его внутренний барометр показывал ясно и солнечно, а улыбка не сходила с его лица. Он был счастлив настолько, что даже выяснение отношений с Даффи не смогло испортить ему настроение. Спокойно выслушав пожелания окончить жизнь безработным бомжом, он поблагодарил начальника и отправился отдавать последнюю дань порту.  
Джим Скотт подошел к нему в самый разгар смены. Ухмыляясь кривой улыбкой, он осмотрел его с ног до головы и прищурился.  
– Я слышал, ты покидаешь нас, ангелочек? Жаль, я буду скучать. – Он подцепил пальцем золотистый локон. – Попрощаться не хочешь?..  
Волчонок мрачно покосился на него, поежившись под нагло оценивающим взглядом, и отвел в сторону его руку. Откровенные выходки рабочего начали надоедать ему.  
– Послушай, Джим, что тебе нужно от меня? Что ты прилип, как банный лист? Ведь я могу подумать, что ты… кхм… – Он кашлянул и многозначительно приподнял брови. – Но ведь ты же не такой, не так ли?  
– Думай, что хочешь, милашка. Мне пофиг. В отличие от тебя, я не выгляжу, как сладкая девочка.  
– Да пошел ты…  
Марк сделал шаг, намереваясь уйти, но Скотт придержал его и, прижав к контейнеру, дохнул в лицо перегаром.  
– Да-а… просто персик. Такой нежный м-м… Признайся, ты часом не педик, дружок? Меня давно занимает этот вопрос.  
– Убери свои лапы, придурок, – прорычал Волчонок, отпихивая его от себя и поправляя съехавшую лямку комбинезона. – Просто в отличие от некоторых, я знаю, что такое вода и мыло, и не бухаю каждый день до зеленых человечков.  
Сверкнув голубыми глазами, Марк развернулся и зашагал прочь от доставшего его «коллеги», спиной чувствуя сверлящий полупьяный взгляд. Господи, какое счастье, что сегодня его последний рабочий день в осточертевшем порту! Он больше никогда не увидит этой отвратительной рожи и не услышит двусмысленных намеков и грязных прямых вопросов, вылетающих из вечно смердящего рта.  
– Ну-ну… – пробормотал Джим, провожая парня задумчивым взглядом и ухмыляясь.  
– Это был Марк Уилан, если не ошибаюсь?..  
Скотт обернулся, вздрогнув от тихого голоса, прошелестевшего над самым ухом, и наткнулся на бесцветные глаза, глядящие на него со странным отсутствующим выражением.  
– Да. – Он сглотнул и невольно отступил под немигающим взглядом.  
Незнакомец улыбнулся, заставив Джима покрыться мурашками, и протянул руку.  
– Меня зовут Томас. У меня к вам дело.  
– Джим Скот, – пробормотал рабочий, оглядывая жилистого, неброско, но явно дорого одетого человека и пожимая его тонкие холеные пальцы. – Что за дело?  
– Очень рад знакомству, – пропел Дойл и изогнул тонкую бровь. – Хочешь немного заработать, Джим? Мешки таскать не придется, уверяю…  
Рабочий усмехнулся и пожал плечом.

Марк стоял под струями воды, закрыв глаза, давая напряженным после работы мышцам расслабиться. Поэтому он никак не был готов к нападению. Если бы он успел обернуться, то так просто не дался бы, расквасив, как минимум, одну ухмыляющуюся рожу. Но он не успел. Он ничего не слышал, полностью погрузившись в мысли о Рори, о прошедшей ночи, об их разговоре по поводу Дарины. 

– Марк…  
– М-м? – он уже почти засыпал, положив голову на руку Рори.  
– Я тут подумал… может, отдать Дарину в частный пансионат? Ради бога, ты только не посчитай, что я хочу от нее избавиться! Ни в коем случае! – Рори с волнением посмотрел в удивленные голубые глаза, сонно сверкнувшие в приглушенном бледном свете ночника. – Просто там ей будет уделяться гораздо больше внимания. Ею будут заниматься круглосуточно, а не так, как сейчас. Согласись, у нас немного времени и возможностей заниматься ею, а Дарине нужно общение. Причем, постоянное, это же очевидно.  
– Рори…  
– Подожди, не перебивай. Я нашел одну частную школу. Очень приличную: отличные педагоги, замечательная программа, кружки по интересам, театр и даже что-то вроде маленького живого уголка. По-моему, там есть и пони. Ты подумай сначала, не спеши возражать.  
Марк задумался, глядя на скачущие по потолку тени. Гроза не унималась, продолжая терзать ветви стоящей под окном старой липы. Назавтра вся дорожка будет усыпана маленькими «вертолетиками» с невзрачными желтыми цветками. Он втянул носом влажный аромат липового цвета, проникающий сквозь приоткрытое окно спальни, и улыбнулся.  
– Знаешь… – Марк приподнялся и внимательно посмотрел в мерцающие темные глаза, – а мне нравится твоя идея…

Он стоял, подставив лицо под струи воды и улыбался, радуясь окончанию своих мучений в порту, представившейся перспективой для сестренки, предложенной любимым человеком, самим мыслям о нем, когда жесткие мозолистые руки ухватили его за плечи и со всего размаху впечатали в стену. Нос хрустнул и взорвался дикой болью. Марк вскрикнул, упал на колени и попытался развернуться, но ему не позволили – тяжелый рабочий ботинок с силой опустился на его ребра. Задохнувшись от боли и захлебываясь кровью, хлынувшей из носа, ничего не видя из-за воды, заливающей глаза, он попытался подняться с колен и получил еще один сильный удар под дых, который выбил последний воздух из его легких. Марк упал, судорожно открывая рот и ничего не соображая. Грубые руки снова схватили его за плечи, вздернули вверх и, протащив по душевой, опрокинули на стол для полотенец.  
– Ну, что, маленький педик? Попался?  
Кто-то, перекинув его руки через стол, защелкнул на них стальные браслеты. Паника пожарной сиреной взвыла в мозгу Волчонка. Наручники! Лишь одно воспоминание связывало его с этим холодным, бесстрастным предметом. Крик рванулся из его груди и тут же оборвался, задушенный на полпути в горле – чьи-то руки обхватили его голову, вцепившись в мокрые волосы, и вжали пульсирующим носом в стопку полотенец. В полном ужасе он отчаянно попытался вдохнуть сквозь мягкую, пахнущую порошком ткань немного воздуха, абсолютно не понимая, что происходит.  
Кто-то дернул его за кудри, задирая вверх голову, и Марк увидел рожу одного из своих коллег, с довольным оскалом прижимающего его скованные руки к столу.  
– Парни, вы знали, кто наш ангелочек? – раздался голос над самым ухом, и лицо Волчонка обдало перегаром. – Он – педик и блядь! Да, маленький педик? Сколько ты берешь за час? Вообще-то мне похер, ты обслужишь нас задаром! – Джим Скотт, это был его голос, звонко шлепнул его по ягодице. – Надо сказать, задница у нашего ангелочка – что надо! Вот и проверим, настолько ли она хороша, как кажется!  
Джим прижался к нему, и Марк отчаянно дернулся, испытывая дикую смесь отвращения, ярости и страха.  
– Спокойно, милашка! – заржал Скотт, наваливаясь на него всем телом и дыша смрадом.  
– Отвали! – задыхаясь, выдавил Марк и попытался вырваться, не обращая внимания на боль в пережатых сталью запястьях. Последовал еще один сильный удар под ребра, и он застонал.  
– Заткнись! – прошипел тот, кто удерживал его руки и, скомкав полотенце, сунул ему в рот.  
Уилан замычал, пытаясь вытолкнуть кляп и выкрутиться, отчаянно изворачиваясь под навалившимся на него телом. Чужая рука бесцеремонно ухватила его за самое уязвимое место.  
– Еще раз дернешься – я оторву тебе яйца! – Марк замер. Скотт усмехнулся и убрал руку. – Вот так-то лучше…  
С бешено бьющимся сердцем, Волчонок услышал звяканье пряжки ремня, тяжелое нетерпеливое сопение и, позабыв про угрозу, снова дернулся и глухо зарычал.  
– Твою мать, Джим, слушай, может ну его? – голос третьего рабочего дрожал то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения. – Нам сказали только припугнуть его, а не…твою мать, насиловать! Я на это не подписывался!  
– Да пошел ты… Ему же самому хочется! Ведь хочется? Правда, Волчонок? Или как там тебя называют?..  
Скотт тряхнул Марка, и лизнул его в шею. Парень отчаянно замотал головой и попытался повернуться, чтобы глазами отыскать своего мнимого заступника, глазами попросить его о помощи. Но грубые руки снова вжали его лицо в стопку полотенец.  
– Спрячь свои колокольчики, Джим Скотт, не то еще ненароком простудишь. – Новый тихий голос и печальный вздох заставили Марка похолодеть. – О-хо-хо… никому ничего нельзя доверить.  
Несостоявшийся насильник, ругнувшись сквозь зубы, отвалил от него, а невидимый «спаситель» негромко произнес:  
– Зацепите-ка его руки вон за тот крючок, парни, и убирайтесь отсюда.  
Сердце Волчонка остановилось – этот тихий голос и манеру говорить с небольшим придыханием он узнал бы из миллиона голосов. Этот голос мог принадлежать только одному человеку. Тому, кто издевался над ним, тихо посмеиваясь над его беспомощностью. Тому, кто играл с ним, словно кошка с полузадушенной мышкой.  
Марк зажмурился, когда сильные руки подхватили его и зацепили наручниками за какой-то крючок, торчащий довольно высоко в стене и назначения которого не знал никто. Возможно, этот непонятный и ненужный предмет интерьера как раз предназначался для этого момента? Ждал его? Кто знает…  
Едва доставая пальцами ног до пола, Марк часто, насколько это позволял кляп, задышал, ощущая свою полную уязвимость и беспомощность. Он почувствовал себя свиной тушей, готовой для разделки. Осталось только дождаться мясника. Впрочем, тот уже был рядом.  
Шаги парней стихли, хлопнула дверь, и воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое журчанием плохо закрытого душа. Потом раздался тихий смех. Мягко ступая ногами, неслышно, словно подкрадывающийся хищник, обладатель этого смеха подошел к подвешенному Уилану. Парень не открывая глаз, чувствовал его совсем рядом, его дыхание, легким ветерком обдающее окровавленное лицо. Человек пристально рассматривал его обнаженное тело, любовался разбитым носом и смазанными подтеками крови, сбегающими по шее, и он запросто мог представить себе его губы, растянутые в тонкую ниточку и бесцветные глаза, в которых отсутствовало, какое бы то ни было выражение. Еще до того, как руки этого человека легко коснулись старых шрамов, Марка начала бить крупная дрожь. А, почувствовав прикосновение тонких пальцев, он судорожно всхлипнул. Пробежавшись по вздрагивающим бокам, человек вытащил из его рта полотенце, оставившее после себя на языке ядовитый привкус порошка.  
– Здравствуй, Волчонок…  
С губ Уилана сорвался сдавленный стон, и он не смог ответить. Снова раздался тихий смех.  
– Где твои хорошие манеры, mon ange? Разве мама не научила тебя им? Открой свои прекрасные глаза и поздоровайся! Ну же!  
Тонкие пальцы сжали его горло. Применив невероятное усилие, Марк открыл глаза.  
– Здравствуй, Томас… – просипел он.  
– Молодец, – пропел с придыханием Дойл и нанес короткий, сильный удар.  
Парень задохнулся.  
– Прости, Волчонок. Не удержался. – Он нежно убрал с его лица налипшие пряди. – Ну, почему ты вызываешь во мне настолько противоречивые желания? Желание любить и желание сделать тебе больно?  
Марк не ответил. Он смотрел на Дойла округлившимися от ужаса глазами, сотрясаясь от животного страха. Как он смог найти его? Для чего? Томас будто прочитал его мысли.  
– Ты, наверное, пытаешься понять, что все это значит, не так ли? – Он погладил парня по щеке. – Думаешь, я отыскал тебя, чтобы продолжить нашу занимательную игру? Отчасти это так, но не совсем. Есть еще одна причина. Ты неглупый парнишка, Волчонок, и, если догадаешься, так и быть, я буду милосерден с тобой. Нет – ты знаешь, на что я способен…  
– Я не понимаю, – прошептал Марк, и его голова дернулась от сильной пощечины. Он сдавлено вскрикнул и поморщился.  
– Думай. Только хорошо думай, малыш. В следующий раз я заеду тебе по зубам.  
– Я не…  
Он не успел договорить – небольшой и твердый кулак впечатался в его губы. Из глаз сами собой потекли слезы. Марк сплюнул кровь и с ненавистью посмотрел в бесцветные глаза. Дойл рассмеялся.  
– Какой уничтожающий взгляд! Как же я люблю тебя, Волчонок! Я безумно соскучился по тебе! Веришь, нет? Ты – падший ангел, само совершенство… ну, почти. – Он снова провел пальцами по шрамам и печально вздохнул. – Совершенство, да… как и твой друг. Рори тоже, бесспорно, прекрасен. Но вы с ним такие разные, как ангел и демон, как солнце и луна... должно быть, вы потрясающе смотритесь вместе.  
Улыбаясь оскалом голодной акулы, он сжал подбородок Волчонка и полез в карман куртки, доставая нож. Щелкнув лезвием, Томас приблизил его к лицу Уилана, медленно провел холодным металлом по бледной, испачканной кровью щеке и задержал острие под правым глазом, едва касаясь ресниц. Парень замер, не смея моргнуть, и почти не дыша.  
– Какой? Правый или левый? – спросил Томас, обращаясь скорее к самому себе. – Хм… и тот, и другой одинаково прекрасны, и в них одинаково плещется страх.  
– Не надо… – смог разлепить разбитые губы Марк, – пожалуйста, не надо…  
Дойл провел ножом, очерчивая контуры его лица, и легко коснулся лезвием левого века.  
– «Не надо». Между прочим, это ключевое выражение. Тебе ведь тоже говорили «не надо». Говорили, что не надо больше встречаться с одним милым парнем? Просили оставить его в покое? Предлагали деньги, но ты, гордый, нищий щенок, отказался. Откуда столько гордости у обычной проститутки, с трудом сводящей концы с концами, чтобы оплатить лечение сестры? А-а-а… ну, конечно... – он вжал лезвие в левую скулу Марка, – ты влюбился, маленький глупый щенок. Влюбился, не имея на это права. Что ж, немудрено – Рори не может не влюбить в себя. Только ты, мой друг, этого не достоин. Ты слишком сильно запачкался. Сколько у тебя было? Сколько людей прошло через твое прекрасное тело? Не считал? Я думаю, далеко не один десяток. Один я, – Дойл погладил изуродованный бок парня, – один я отымел тебя восемь раз.  
Он со свистом втянул воздух, заставляя себя успокоиться и отвести взгляд от вздрагивающего тела. Вид беспомощного Волчонка сводил с ума, и он с великим трудом удерживал себя в руках, на дальних задворках помутившегося сознания осознавая, где находится.  
Переведя дух, Томас приблизил свое лицо к полным боли голубым глазам.  
– Запомни, Волчонок, это последнее предупреждение. Получи привет от мистера Маклафлина и хорошенько запомни: в следующий раз его получит твоя сестра…  
Оскалившись, Дойл провел ножом, вспарывая кожу парня от левого виска до подбородка, оставляя очередной страшный шрам, который тот уже не сможет скрыть под одеждой.  
Марк не закричал. Сжав зубы, он с пылающей ненавистью смотрел в пустые глаза, задыхаясь от боли и очередного унижения.  
– А это – уже от меня лично…  
Томас прижал нож к груди Уилана, намереваясь оставить страшный автограф под самым сердцем, но не успел.  
– Что здесь происходит?..  
Дойл обернулся – в дверях душевой стоял человек-гора, спокойно скрестивший на груди руки и пристально смотрящий в бесцветные глаза маньяка. Марк чуть дернулся, неосознанно потянувшись в его сторону. Здоровяк Арчи, добряк, избегающий, как и он, компанию Скотта, всегда к нему хорошо относился. Пожалуй, он был единственным человеком в порту, с кем Уилана связывали отношения, отдаленно напоминающие дружеские.  
Дойл прищурился, оценивая крепкие мышцы и невозмутимый взгляд большого человека, и кивнул.  
– Ничего, что касалось бы тебя, здоровяк. Не переживай, мы уже закончили воспитательную беседу. – Он повернулся к Марку и щелкнул лезвием, пряча его. – Запомни мои слова, Волчонок.  
Усмехаясь, он подошел к Арчи, всунул ему в руку ключи от наручников и вопросительно изогнул бровь. Арчи молча отступил, выпуская его из душевой, пораженный безумным блеском бесцветных глаз.  
Когда шаги Дойла затихли, здоровяк подошел к Марку и без лишних слов снял с крючка. Парень обессиленно повис на его руках. Раскрыв наручники и растерев его запястья, Арчи посмотрел в помертвевшие голубые глаза.  
– Что здесь сейчас было, Уилан?  
Марк не ответил на вопрос. Уставившись куда-то в сторону, он сжал сильное плечо мужчины и прошептал:  
– Мне нужен телефон…


	10. Желания и поступки

– Мне нужен телефон…  
Опираясь на плечо мужчины, Марк поднялся на ноги, прихватив окровавленное полотенце. Развернув его, он растерянно посмотрел на алые разводы, перепачкавшие ткань и дотронулся дрожащей рукой до лица. Раны тут же отозвались яркой вспышкой боли, и он прикрыл глаза, не сумев даже поморщиться. Сломанный, отекающий нос, изуродованная щека… должно быть, он просто великолепен. Марк судорожно выдохнул, обмотал бедра полотенцем, и шатающейся походкой направился к выходу.  
– Тебе нужен врач, – произнес Арчи, поднялся следом за ним и, придержав за руку, внимательно рассмотрел израненное лицо. – Уилан, это нужно зашивать.  
– Плевать, – равнодушно ответил Волчонок.  
– Не дури, парень. А еще я бы на твоем месте вызвал полицию. Конечно, это не мое дело, но что за кровавые разборки? Что ты натворил?  
– Родился на этот свет долбанным совершенством… – прошептал Марк, глядя сквозь него стеклянными глазами. – Не надо никакой полиции, Арчи…  
Ни о каком вызове не могло быть и речи – напоследок Томас еле слышно, так, чтобы его услышал только Волчонок, прошептал: «Не вздумай заявлять в полицию, пощади свою сестру».  
– Не дури, – повторил здоровяк, – такие дела не спускают с рук, в любом случае.  
Уилан не ответил. Мягко высвободив руку, он направился в раздевалку.  
Мужчина проводил его хмурым взглядом и сокрушенно покачал головой. Немного задержавшись, чтобы смочить чистое полотенце холодной водой, он двинулся за ним.  
Марк сидел на скамейке, прислонившись затылком к металлическому шкафчику, закрыв глаза и сжимая в руке мобильник.  
– Будет больно, но придется потерпеть… – тихо сказал Арчи, склоняясь к нему и осторожно прикладывая холодную мокрую ткань к опухшему носу.  
Волчонок зашипел, но не стал дергаться, покорно подставив лицо. Постепенно холод немного приглушил пульсирующую боль и, разомкнув разбитые губы, он выдохнул:  
– Спасибо.  
– Я, конечно, не врач, но твой нос сломан без смещения, по-моему. Скорее всего, это трещина, ничего страшного, – пробормотал мужчина, отнимая полотенце и снова внимательно рассматривая Марка, – так что с ним все будет о’кей, но вот порез… шрам наверняка останется. – Он опустил взгляд на тяжело вздымающиеся бока парня и вздохнул. – Не слишком ли много на тебе шрамов, Уилан?  
Волчонок слабо усмехнулся и приоткрыл глаза.  
– Кое-кто считает, что нет… – он посмотрел на телефон в своей руке и тяжело сглотнул. – Извини, мне нужно позвонить и… еще раз – спасибо.  
– В полицию? – парень покачал головой и Арчи хмыкнул. – Твое дело, конечно… твое дело, приятель, но это неправильно.  
Промолчав, Уилан потупил взгляд.  
– Оставить тебя одного? – Марк кивнул и благодарно сжал ему руку. – Ладно, но я мог бы отвезти тебя в больницу, а потом домой. – Мужчина немного помолчал и легко стиснул плечо Волчонка. – Знаешь что, давай-ка звони, кому собирался, а я подожду на улице. 

Волчонок долго смотрел на экранчик, пытаясь принять решение.  
Он не мог подвергать опасности единственного родного человечка, а в том, что Томас исполнит свою угрозу, не сомневался. Этот сумасшедший маньяк был способен на что угодно. Но, в то же время, он дал клятву – в первую очередь самому себе – несмотря ни на что, больше не предавать свою любовь.  
Так кто ему дороже? Рори или Дарина?..  
Марк сморгнул слезы, навернувшиеся на глаза, и сжал телефон. Аппарат жалобно скрипнул и завибрировал, наигрывая знакомую мелодию.  
– Черт… – прошептал Волчонок, глядя на сияющее с экрана лицо. – Я не могу, Рори… я не могу… Я не могу так больше!..  
Он застонал, сбрасывая вызов, и содрогнулся в охватившем тело спазме. Хватая ртом воздух, он попытался сдержать крик, рвущийся наружу ударяя кулаком по серой металлической поверхности шкафчика и, до боли в пальцах, сжимая телефон. Но крик вырвался – протяжный, наполненный безысходностью и страданием – пронесся по пустому помещению гулким эхом и затих.  
Обеспокоенный отчаянным воплем, Арчи просунул в дверь раздевалки голову, но глянув на Уилана тут же ретировался. Парень имел полное право выплеснуть свою боль так, как считал нужным: криком, стоном, грохотом и без ненужных свидетелей.  
Громко и тяжело дыша, Марк зажмурился, не обращая внимания на саднящие раны, и прижал к сердцу мобильник.  
– Я люблю тебя, Рори… – задыхаясь, простонал он, – люблю… о, господи, что же мне делать…  
Марк судорожно сглотнул, с надеждой глядя на потухший экран. Рори не перезванивал.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал парень, – перезвони, потому что сам я не решусь…  
Но телефон молчал, равнодушно поблескивая холодной темной поверхностью. Волчонок всхлипнул, опустил голову на колени и замер.  
Мысль о том, что лучше бы Томас его прирезал, одним движением лишив всех проблем, показалась ему предательски заманчивой. Потому что было невыносимо мучительно – пытаться сделать выбор, разрываясь между двумя, одинаково дорогими ему людьми, и ощущать этот холодный, липкий страх, проникший под кожу. Страх за сестренку, за отношения с Рори. Сковывающий, отвратительный страх неизвестности.  
Тоненько заскулив, он запустил руки в спутанные, подсыхающие локоны и тихо, обреченно заплакал.

Нахмурив брови и закусив губу, Рори спрятал мобильник в карман, решив, что сброшенный вызов ни о чем не говорит. Возможно, Марк занят и не может ответить.  
Взъерошив кудряшки, он вышел из машины и потянулся, оглядывая порт. Воспоминания о своем дне рождения, о том, как он стоял на причале, наблюдая за разгрузкой судов, размышляя о детстве и не подозревая, что здесь работает его судьба, вызвали счастливую улыбку. Кто бы мог подумать! Возможно, именно в тот момент Марк таскал какие-нибудь мешки или коробки, или еще бог знает что. Возможно, он видел одинокую фигуру, облокотившуюся о перила, задумчиво наблюдающую за всей портовой возней, и что-то всколыхнулось в его душе. Кудрявому брюнету очень хотелось в это верить.  
Улыбаясь, Рори проводил глазами небольшую группку рабочих, покидающую порт и хмуро переговаривающуюся. Устали, наверное, бедолаги. Он снова потянулся, жмурясь на выглянувшее из-за туч солнце и, легко перемахнув через ограду, направился к забавной конструкции, напоминающей скворечник. Раз Марк сбросил вызов, значит еще на работе, и Маклафлин решил, что проще и быстрее найти его будет через начальника смены, чтобы не рыскать по всему порту. 

Безрезультатно подергав ручку «скворечника» и разочарованно вздохнув, Рори спустился с шаткой лесенки и спокойным шагом начал прохаживаться вдоль контейнеров, с интересом наблюдая за жизнью порта. Он никогда не был так близко ко всему этому. Потянув носом соленый воздух, он снова улыбнулся сияющему над головой солнцу. Но какой бы романтикой не веяло от всех этих карг, мелких суденышек и белоснежных, пришвартованных яхт, он был рад тому, что Марк наконец-то избавился от этого груза. Осталось только разыскать его, сгрести в охапку и умчать подальше. Под «подальше» подразумевалась квартира Рори, где он заранее приготовил небольшой праздничный обед, плавно перетекающий в ужин, и знаменующий новую страницу в жизни его золотоволосого ангела.  
Заметив на одной из низеньких рабочих пристроек табличку «Душевая», Рори направился прямиком в приоткрытые двери. Как же он сразу не догадался? Его чистюля обязательно после смены заглянул бы сюда. Распахнув дверь предбанника, он носом уткнулся в широкую твердую грудь большого человека, преградившего ему дорогу.  
– Эм-м… извините, – пробормотал Рори, с интересом разглядывая здоровяка, – я ищу Марка Уилана. У него должна была закончиться смена…  
– Уилана? Что-то популярен он слишком в последний рабочий день, – проворчал мужчина, оценивая его подозрительным взглядом. – Что нужно?  
– Популярен? – нахмурился Маклафлин, пытаясь восстановить ритм пустившегося вдруг вскачь сердца. – Я его друг. Я приехал за ним. Он здесь?  
– Зде-есь, – протянул большой человек и сложил на груди руки, больше напоминающие окорока. – Друг, говоришь?  
– Да, а в чем дело?  
– Слышишь, друг, вали-ка отсюда. Ему не до тебя сейчас.  
Мужчина загородил собой проход и чуть толкнул Рори сложенными руками.  
– Эй, приятель, полегче! – Рори усмехнулся, но всмотревшись в прищуренные глаза, пролепетал: – Да что случилось-то?..  
Здоровяк пожевал губу, пристально рассматривая встревоженное лицо красивого темноволосого парня, и чуть отступил в сторону, потрясая пудовым кулаком.  
– Услышу хоть звук от Уилана – пришибу.  
Сдержанно кивнув ему, Рори проскользнул внутрь. 

Марк сидел, опустив голову на руки, сложенные на коленях и мелко вздрагивал всем телом. Он никак не отреагировал на звук шагов, нарушивших тишину.  
– Марк…  
Волчонок сдавленно выдохнул и медленно поднял голову.  
– Я надеялся, что ты перезвонишь… – тихо сказал он, почему-то совсем не удивившись появлению Маклафлина.  
Кудрявый брюнет пораженно застыл, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на него.  
– Господи…  
Он медленно подошел к парню и как подкошенный рухнул перед ним на колени.  
– Здоровяк на входе не хотел пускать меня… чуть не заехал мне по уху. Я приехал за тобой… я хотел… я… – пробормотал он и запнулся, с нарастающим ужасом изучая покалеченное лицо. – Что случилось, Марк?.. Что произошло?! Кто это сделал?!  
Он ухватил Марка за запястья и потянул к себе. Волчонок приглушенно вскрикнул.  
– Не надо, отпусти!.. Больно…  
Рори осмотрел его руки. Красные ссадины на запястьях красноречиво сказали о том, что Марка сковывали наручниками, а он, не соображая, пытался освободиться. Он был скован и беспомощен…  
Маклафлин поднял на него заволоченный странной дымкой взгляд.  
– Кто?..  
Парень покачал головой и отвел глаза.  
– Кто?.. – почти беззвучно повторил вопрос Рори, чувствуя, как ярость охватывает его, затапливая в своем красном свете.  
Волчонок снова покачал головой, и он успел заметить две слезинки, быстро скользнувшие по бледным щекам и упавшие на голую грудь.  
– Я, кажется, что-то спросил у тебя, Марк. Почему ты молчишь? Кто это сделал?! – закричал Маклафлин и встряхнул парня.  
Волчонок всхлипнул и прикрыл глаза ладонью, пытаясь сдержать слезы.  
– Черт…прости, – Рори обнял его. – Это отец, да? Ответь мне, Марк!  
– Нет, – парень судорожно вцепился в него. – Не совсем. Это был тот самый урод. Но… да, он был от имени твоего отца, ты прав. Я не представляю, откуда они знакомы и что их связывает… не представляю…  
Маклафлин погладил влажные, спутанные кудри, осторожно прижимая его к себе.  
– Вот черт…  
Яркая, словно вспышка молнии догадка пронзила его. Сумасшедший, конченый отморозок со странными, ничего не выражающими глазами – это был не кто иной, как Томас Дойл.  
– Это был Дойл… – прошептал Рори.  
– Кто?..  
– Томас Дойл. Я должен был догадаться еще по твоему описанию. Вот черт…  
Марк непонимающе смотрел на него.  
– Да, его зовут Томас.  
Рори шумно выдохнул и кивнул.  
– Одевайся. Мы едем в больницу, потом в полицию. Ты напишешь заявление. Этого ублюдка давно пора засадить. Сейчас как раз идет процесс по другому его делу и, если ко всему добавятся еще и твои показания, ему уже не отвертеться.  
– Нет… – покачал головой Волчонок, – никакой полиции.  
– Что? – настала очередь Рори непонимающе взглянуть на парня. – Почему? Ты… ты боишься?!  
Марк дернулся и, отстранившись, развел в стороны руки, демонстрируя покалеченное тело.  
– А ты бы не боялся?! Не боялся бы?! – Он подавился слезами, болезненно поморщившись, и тихо добавил: – Он угрожал Дарине…  
– Он покалечил тебя, – твердо сказал Рори, – и он должен за это ответить.  
Марк положил ему руки на плечи и умоляюще посмотрел в глаза.  
– Кто защищает его, Рори?.. Уж не твой ли отец?.. Как думаешь, он позволит обвинению выиграть это дело? Я думаю, что нет. Уж он постарается, выставив меня – меня – виноватым! Кто я? Проститутка, Рори, пусть и бывшая. К таким, как я никто не прислушивается. Все считают, что мы сами виноваты в своих бедах, ведь мы сознательно рискуем, продаваясь совершенно незнакомым людям. Да и не в этом дело, как ты не понимаешь? Он угрожал Дарине! Я не пойду в полицию, и не стоит меня уговаривать! Вопрос закрыт… – Он перевел дух и устало добавил: – Я говорил, что твой отец не позволит нам быть вместе. Не будет Дойла, будет кто-то другой…  
– А вот тут ты ошибаешься, – прошипел Рори, и его глаза сверкнули нехорошим огнем. – Одевайся, Марк.

Томас Дойл сидел в машине, прикрыв глаза, и пытаясь унять возбуждение, которое мощными волнами накрывало его, не желая затихать. Марк Уилан, Волчонок, прекрасный падший ангел – его образ не хотел отпускать мозг и тело, взбудораженные абсолютно беспомощным видом парня, его страхом и болью. Это было потрясающее зрелище. Никто и никогда не вызвал в нем столь сильных эмоций, опасно балансирующих на грани помешательства.  
Сидя в машине и размышляя о золотоволосом ангеле, он пришел к выводу, что готов на что угодно, лишь бы Волчонок снова оказался его пленником, желательно в каком-нибудь укромном местечке, где ему не помешают продолжить сводящее с ума развлечение. Но пока Томас слабо представлял, как это осуществить и решил для начала проследить за парнем, узнать, где живет объект его больной страсти, а уж там будет видно.  
В том, что Волчонок не станет обращаться в полицию, он не сомневался. Веский аргумент в виде угрозы младшей сестре, несомненно, убедил его этого не делать.  
Медленно выдохнув, он оторвался от руля и уставился на выход из порта, ему не хотелось упустить Марка. Видимо, шестое чувство заставило его это сделать – из ворот вышли двое молодых людей и медленно направились к стоянке. Было отчетливо видно, как пошатывает Волчонка от пережитого стресса, как он судорожно цепляется за своего спутника, словно за спасительную соломинку, а тот бережно придерживает его за плечи, хмурясь и бросая тревожные взгляды на скрытое под золотистыми локонами лицо.  
Дойл закусил тонкую губу и, зашипев, вперил бесцветные глаза в высокого красавца-брюнета. Откуда только он взялся и когда? Болезненная ревность пронзила его раскаленной иглой. Рори – вот единственный, кто может помешать ему в осуществлении желаний. Он – помеха, от которой неплохо было бы избавиться. Раз и навсегда…  
Дойл растянул губы в злобном оскале – страшная, безумная идея вспыхнула в помутившемся сознании, вытесняя последние остатки трезвого рассудка. 

 

Марк задумчиво рассматривал свое отражение. В принципе, он ожидал худшего. Отек начал спадать, и нос почти принял нормальную форму. Синяки, конечно, еще станут ярче, образовав вокруг глаз «темные очки», а потом расцветут всеми цветами радуги, но это не так страшно. Шрам – вот, что его беспокоило. Тяжело вздохнув, он осторожно провел пальцем по аккуратным стежкам, стянувшим глубокий порез, пересекающий левую половину лица. В больнице он объяснил это неосторожностью на работе, стойко выдержав укоризненный взгляд друга.  
– Не трогай, – Рори, заглянувший в ванную, обнял его сзади и нежно поцеловал за ухом, – не трогай, пусть заживает.  
– Ты меня и таким будешь любить?  
Брови Маклафлина взлетели вверх.  
– Что за глупые вопросы? – он посмотрел в голубые глаза отражения и покачал головой. – Я буду любить тебя любым, Марк.  
– Совсем любым?  
– Совсем. Но я больше не позволю ни шрамику, ни царапинке появиться на твоем теле. Только, если на спине и от моих ногтей… – Рори уткнулся в его шею. – Нет… и этого я не позволю.  
Марк развернулся к нему и прильнул к груди.  
– Я так благодарен тебе. Я боялся, ты решишь, что у меня опять сорвало крышу, когда я сбросил твой звонок.  
– Признаться, у меня на секунду мелькнула такая мысль, но я избавился от нее.  
Волчонок судорожно вздохнул.  
– Я поклялся больше не предавать тебя. Никогда. И позволить себе любить тебя, вопреки всему, любым обстоятельствам. Но, Рори… я боюсь, правда. Не за себя, а за Дарину и… тебя.  
Кудрявый брюнет фыркнул.  
– За меня?! За меня-то чего бояться?  
– Не знаю, – прошептал парень, проглатывая ставший поперек горла комок. – Не знаю, но у меня какое-то… предчувствие, что ли. Этот человек – сумасшедший, от него можно ожидать чего угодно.  
– Этот человек – конченый отморозок, место которого за решеткой.  
Марк пропустил его реплику мимо ушей.  
– Надо забрать Дарину. Я хочу быть уверен, что она в безопасности.  
– Нет, – Рори нежно приподнял его подбородок, – мы не будем ее забирать, не сейчас. Поверь мне, Марк, именно там она в безопасности. Никому и в голову не придет искать ее в поместье, так сказать, в тылу врага. Так что по этому поводу не беспокойся. Я свяжусь с Браунами и попрошу тщательно скрывать Дарину от отцовских глаз. Думаю, они поймут, прекрасно зная, что он за человек.  
– От любых глаз!..  
– От любых, – согласился кудрявый брюнет и склонил голову, разглядывая его лицо. – Мы заберем ее через неделю, когда твои раны немного заживут. Ты же не хочешь напугать ее своим видом?  
Марк вздохнул.  
– Я соскучился по ней.  
– Знаю, – Рори прижал его к себе и нежно погладил по спине, – но так будет лучше в первую очередь для нее. – Он немного помолчал и, осторожно поцеловав Волчонка в висок, добавил: – Клуб пока тоже откладывается, но это ерунда. Устроим тебе небольшой отпуск, ты его заслужил. Я тоже возьму пару дней. Съездим куда-нибудь, например, к морю. Хочешь?  
– Я хочу, чтобы нас оставили в покое, – пробормотал парень, опуская глаза.  
Рори тяжело выдохнул и отстранился.  
– Да, я тоже этого хочу… – Он немного нахмурился. – Мне нужно съездить кое-куда, но я скоро вернусь. Сиди и никуда не высовывайся. Без меня теперь ты и шагу не ступишь, понятно? 

 

Рори толкнул дверь отцовского офиса.  
Отец, как обычно сидел за столом, пыхтя трубкой и перебирая стопку бумаг. Подняв взгляд на сына, он снял очки в тонкой оправе, отложил их и трубку в сторону и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, приподнял рыжие с проседью брови.  
Встретившись с глазами Рори, адвокат поперхнулся.  
– Что… что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он внезапно осипшим голосом и поправил безукоризненно сидящий галстук.  
Рори не ответил. Молча подойдя к столу, он склонился к нему, заставив отшатнуться от взгляда ставших почти черными от ярости глаз. Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, сын сверлил его этим жутким взглядом и, вдруг, рванулся вперед, легко преодолев разделяющую их преграду, смахнув бумаги со стола и ухватив за лацканы пиджака.  
– Где он?.. – это был не голос, это был звериный рык, дрожащий от гнева.  
– Кто? – просипел Маклафлин-старший, отчаянно вжимаясь в высокую спинку, чтобы хоть немного отстраниться от страшных потемневших глаз.  
Вид сына испугал его – Рори выглядел опасным безумцем, способным на любой поступок, утратившим контроль.  
Рори сильно встряхнул отца, заставив клацнуть идеальными протезами зубов.  
– Ты меня прекрасно понял.  
– Успокойся…  
– Успокоиться?! – он снова встряхнул его, и зарычал. – Ты… дражайший папочка… Ты решил таким образом решить вопрос?! Подослав к Марку эту конченую тварь, этого извращенца и маньяка, которого ты защищаешь? Запугав и изуродовав его? Кем ты себя возомнил? Вершителем судеб, чертов мудак?!  
Рори сорвался на крик и, оторвав его от кресла, впечатал спиной в стену.  
«Он же сейчас ударит меня!» – в полном шоке подумал адвокат, не желая верить в реальность происходящего. Его сын, его добродушный и мягкий Рори, был сейчас действительно страшен и, казалось, способен на все.  
Сверкая глазами, Рори прошипел:  
– Я клянусь памятью матери, если хоть волос упадет с головы Марка – я убью. Убью, не задумываясь, уж поверь мне…  
– Ты обезумел! – взвизгнул Уильям. – Тебя окончательно свел с ума этот щенок! Посмотри, на кого ты похож – свихнувшийся идиот! Что за бред ты здесь несешь? Никто никого не уродовал! Что за чушь? Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь! Немедленно отпусти меня!  
Он ударил сына по рукам и попытался высвободиться, но Рори удержал его, сильнее прижав к дубовым панелям. Зарычав, он занес кулак и впечатал его совсем рядом с головой отца.  
– Не уродовал? – тихо переспросил Рори и, выпустив его, метнулся к столу.  
Выхватив из инкрустированной золотом подставки небольшой ножик для вскрытия конвертов, он снова развернулся к отцу. Маклафлин-старший шарахнулся в сторону, в ужасе глядя на блеснувшее позолоченное лезвие.  
– Ты с ума сошел! – заверещал он, стараясь как можно больше увеличить расстояние между собой и разъяренным сыном.  
– Не уродовал? – захлебываясь яростью, повторил Рори и прижал ножик к левому виску. – Тогда скажи, как это называется?!  
Маленькое острое лезвие, сверкнув, легко вспороло оливковую кожу, оставляя тонкий след от виска до подбородка, мгновенно засочившийся алой кровью.  
Уильям завопил.  
– Что ты вытворяешь?! Безумец! Ты болен! Господи, да ты сошел с ума!  
Закрыв лицо руками, он вжался в угол, не желая больше видеть огромных черных глаз и яркой крови, стекающей по лицу сына.  
Перехватив ножик, Рори с размаху вонзил его в полированную столешницу и сделал к нему шаг.  
– Смотри! Смотри на меня! – Отец через силу отнял руки, с ужасом уставившись на него. – Боль чужого человека для тебя ничего не значит, не правда ли? Так может моя боль заставит дрогнуть в тебе тот камень, что у других людей называется сердцем?!  
Рори от души пнул кресло и, тяжело дыша, зарылся пальцами в кудряшки.  
Он не собирался закатывать не делающую ему особой чести сцену, а тем более хвататься за нож и калечить себя. Это был порыв, глупый, ненужный, но непреодолимый. Он должен был хоть немного разделить с Марком его страдания, хотя бы частично почувствовать то, что пережил его любимый человек, пускай и, выставив себя при этом полным психом. Но он ни капли не жалел. Он все еще надеялся, что способен затронуть заржавевшие струны души отца.  
Дотронувшись до щеки, он с безразличием посмотрел на кровь, испачкавшую пальцы и усмехнулся.  
– Да, считай, что я обезумел. Наверное, ты недалек от истины. Но в моем безумии виноваты вы с Дойлом, а вовсе не Марк. Я люблю его, отец, и в последний раз прошу это принять и не лезть в наши отношения.  
Он подошел вплотную к отцу и положил руки на его плечи. Уильям сжался, втянув голову и с ужасом глядя в темные глаза, ставшие вдруг совершенно спокойными.  
– Я не шутил, поклявшись в том, что убью за него, – тихо сказал Рори. – Советую в это поверить. И еще… ты в курсе, что Марк когда-то был пленником Дойла? Что твой подзащитный уже измывался над ним и чуть не убил?.. Нет? Тогда поинтересуйся у своего друга, Мартина Дойла: кого, истекающего кровью и полуживого, он возил к знакомому доктору год назад, и чье обещание не заявлять в полицию он купил. – Он отпустил отца и отступил. – Это Томас Дойл болен, а не я. Его место не в тюрьме, а за толстыми стенами больницы Святого Брендона, в одиночной палате. Я думаю, что и ты, и его родители прекрасно это понимаете.  
Уильям опустил голову и одернул перекошенный пиджак.  
– Оставь меня. Ты достаточно наговорил и сделал, чтобы я больше не хотел тебя видеть.  
Рори грустно усмехнулся и шагнул к выходу. В дверях он на мгновение задержался, и устало произнес:  
– Помни мои слова, отец. Оставь нас в покое. Я не хочу становиться убийцей, не вынуждай меня.

Ульям Маклафлин долго стоял у окна, размышляя о словах сына. Безусловно, Рори был прав в отношении Томаса. Тот был болен, действительно болен. Но семейство Дойлов тщательно это скрывало. В посвященных был только он, адвокат их сына, страдающего вполне определенным психическим недугом. Это именно он после случая со студенткой убедил Мартина Дойла еще раз направить Томаса на обследование в частную клинику, где ему и поставили диагноз – шизофрения. Течение болезни было довольно вялым и выражалось в редких, насколько им было известно, приступах агрессии и неоправданной жестокости, направленной на беззащитных и слабых. Но и этих приступов было достаточно, чтобы с полной уверенностью назвать Томаса Дойла маньяком, несущим вполне реальную угрозу окружающим его людям. Защищать его было неправильно и несправедливо, так же, как и скрывать его недуг, но Уильям не мог отказать своему другу. А теперь он вообще в одной связке с его психически больным сыном.  
Уильям тяжело вздохнул, попыхивая трубкой. Необходимо принять решение, окончательное и бесповоротное. Сможет ли он закрыть глаза на связь Рори, порочащую их древнее имя, проникнувшись неподдельным страданием сына, увиденным сегодня? На эту ненормальную любовь, на его взгляд граничащую с одержимостью, любовь, способную заставить совершить непоправимую ошибку и ведущую к безумию? Или…  
Перед глазами ясно встал образ разъяренного сына, не дрогнувшей рукой нанесшего себе увечье. Ульям скрипнул зубами. Сердце… Да, у него есть сердце, и судьба Рори ему отнюдь не безразлична. Он всегда желал ему только самого доброго, каждый раз натыкаясь на стену непонимания и протеста. Он от этого устал.  
«Отпусти, – мелькнула предательская мысль, – позволь ему жить той жизнью, которую он выбрал себе сам, не вмешивайся и смирись. Позволь ему быть с тем, кого он считает достойным своей любви. Ведь это же Рори – он не мог выбрать недостойного человека».  
Смириться?.. И терпеть насмешки, которые непременно полетят ему в спину, если не в лицо? Нет, это слишком. Рори сам не понимает, что совершает ошибку, о которой непременно пожалеет. Остается только одно – заканчивать с этим. Пора заканчивать с проблемой, грозящей разрушить их семью и его репутацию. С проблемой, у которой есть вполне конкретное имя – Марк Уилан.  
Он достал телефон. Пролистывая контакты, он наткнулся на иконку Рори – счастливая, сияющая улыбка, горящие глаза, весело смотрящие в объектив. Когда он сделал эту фотографию? Уильям не помнил, но однозначно это было очень давно. Он задумался. Как бы отнеслась ко всему Джемма? Приняла бы эту странную связь? Возможно. Во-первых, она всегда была толерантна к однополым связям, и в этом не было ничего удивительного: ее родной брат как раз относился к пресловутому меньшинству, но она все равно его очень любила, и принимала таким, какой есть. Во-вторых, Джемма не была столь принципиальна в вопросах социального равенства отношений, как он сам. По большому счету, когда дело касалось любви, она вообще отвергала само понятие «социальное равенство» считая, что любовь – материя, способная пошатнуть любые устои и вековые традиции, разбивающая предрассудки и не знающая никаких границ. Пожалуй, только в этом вопросе она была непоколебима, и могла долго спорить с властным супругом, доводя его до бешенства. Да, она бы приняла связь Рори. Потому что это была не мимолетная связь, не глупая влюбленность, не сиюминутное увлечение. Он это понял…  
«Рори любит! Ты же видел – страстно и искренне любит! Только представь, какую боль ты причинишь ему! Это же твой сын, ты не можешь так с ним поступить. Откажись от всего, не причиняй ему еще больших страданий! Прими его выбор, как приняла бы Джемма».  
– Дьявол!.. – прошипел адвокат, зажмурившись и легонько похлопав мобильником по ладони.  
Переведя дух, и немного успокоившись, он набрал номер.  
Не утруждая себя приветствием, когда абонент ответил на вызов, он прошипел в трубку:  
– Ты должен был его только припугнуть, Томас. Зачем ты порезал ему лицо? Ты понимаешь, что Уилан может обратиться в полицию? Томас, ты уверял, что все провернешь таким образом, что никто никогда не заподозрит ни тебя, ни меня, а в итоге подставил нас обоих!  
– Парень не хотел понимать, а это помогло, мистер Маклафлин. Не переживайте, все под контролем. Он не станет никуда обращаться.  
– Под контролем?! У меня сейчас был Рори, и он совсем не под контролем! Он в ярости! Он… – адвокат прикрыл глаза и после недолгой паузы выдохнул: – Все отменяется, Томас… черт с ними… черт с ними, пусть живут, как хотят…  
– Как вам будет угодно, мистер Маклафлин. Это ваше дело.

 

Рори осторожно проскользнул в квартиру. На цыпочках прокравшись по коридору, он заглянул в гостиную и застыл в дверях, рассматривая Марка, уютно скрутившегося калачиком на диване, тихонько посапывающего, разметавшего по подушке густые локоны, и прекрасного, не смотря ни на какие раны.  
Раны. Рори вздрогнул и, опомнившись, прошел в ванную, плотно прикрыв дверь. Стянув запачканную кровью футболку, он засунул ее в стиральную машину и приник к зеркалу, изучая свою физиономию. Конечно то, что он сделал с собой, не шло ни в какое сравнение с увечьем Марка. Это была обычная неглубокая царапина, которая когда заживет, вряд ли оставит после себя хоть какой-нибудь след.  
– Да, но попробуй объяснить все это ему, – пробормотал он, хмуро глядя на свое отражение. – Попробуй объяснить свою выходку…  
Умывшись, он аккуратно промокнул порез и обработал его какой-то дрянью нашедшейся в шкафчике над раковиной. Краткая полустертая аннотация на пластиковой тубе гласила, что она заживляет абсолютно все. Откуда взялась эта дрянь, он решительно не помнил. Поискав надпись, указывающую на срок годности, он так ее и не обнаружил. Она исчезла то ли от времени, то ли стерлась от влажности, то ли ее вообще никогда там и не было.  
– Будем надеяться, что сроки не истекли окончательно, – проворчал он, закручивая крышечку и убирая мазь на место.  
Завершив процедуру, он переоделся, прошел в гостиную и, опустившись рядом с диваном, ласково провел по руке спящего парня.  
– Марк, я дома…  
Волчонок вздрогнул и приоткрыл сонные глаза.  
– Рори… Что?..  
Захлопав золотистыми ресницами, он резко втянул в себя воздух, приподнялся и протянул руку, не решаясь дотронуться до царапины.  
– Все в порядке, это я сам, – попытался успокоить его Рори, целуя в ладонь. – Извини, я не хотел тебя напугать.  
– Сам? Но зачем?  
Маклафлин опустил глаза и вздохнул.  
– Я был у отца. Только не задавай мне сейчас никаких вопросов. – Марк кивнул, приоткрыв разбитые губы и рассматривая его лицо. – Я тебе потом все расскажу. Собирайся.  
Рори склонился и легко коснулся его губ.  
– Куда?  
– К морю… 

Серебряный пляж графства Виклоу, расположенный в часе езды от Дублина, встретил их голубым небом и залитым солнечными лучами побережьем.  
Заплатив символические восемь евро, они пересекли кемпиг-парк Волоханс и, оставив на краю утеса машину, спустились к бухте по крутым каменным ступеням.  
Представшая перед глазами картина заставила Марка на мгновение забыть о случившемся. Зарывшись босыми ногами в карамельный песок, он с восторгом обвел глазами нависшие над маленьким пляжем склоны утеса, поросшие изумрудным плющом и жимолостью, яркие пятна высокой травы, растущей пушистыми островками прямо на берегу и повернулся к морю.  
– Здесь потрясающе красиво, – прошептал Марк, любуясь солнечными бликами на бирюзовой глади и полной грудью вдыхая соленый терпкий воздух.  
– Я знал, что тебе понравится это место, – улыбнулся Рори, обнимая его со спины и устраивая подбородок на немного покатом плече. – Ты был когда-нибудь здесь?  
– Нет.  
Марк развернулся, собираясь потянуться за поцелуем, но тут же опустил голову и отвел глаза.  
– Ты чего?  
– Я ужасен.  
– Глупый. Ты прекрасен, а все это, – Рори осторожно приподнял его голову, заглядывая в глаза, – все это заживет. Даже шрама не останется. Так, может маленькая ниточка, вот увидишь.  
– Рори, – Марк нежно взял его лицо в ладони, стараясь не задеть порез, – пообещай мне, что больше никогда не совершишь подобной глупости.  
– Обещаю.  
– Пообещай, что никогда не будешь искать встречи с Дойлом, чтобы пытаться отомстить за меня…  
– Марк…  
– Пообещай! – воскликнул Волчонок, с отчаянием глядя в ореховые глаза. – Я хочу, чтобы ты мне поклялся в этом!  
Маклафлин сжал челюсти и, высвободившись из теплых ладоней, отвернулся.  
– Нет.  
– Пожалуйста, – прошептал парень, утыкаясь ему в грудь, – пожалуйста, Рори. Я не хочу, чтобы случилось еще что-нибудь. Давай просто забудем обо всем.  
Рори тяжело вздохнул, сжимая его в объятиях. Если их оставят в покое, то возможно он попытается справиться с диким желанием разорвать Дойла на части, но только ради спокойствия Марка. Только ради его спокойствия, хоть это и неправильно.  
– Посмотрим. Я ничего не могу обещать. Человек должен отвечать за свои преступления, Марк. Я понимаю, ты напуган и вымотан, но я себя буду чувствовать предателем, если спущу ему это с рук.  
– Ты никакой не предатель! Не смей так говорить.  
– Посмотрим, – повторил Маклафлин и отстранился. – Ладно, давай располагаться. Придется попотеть, перенося сюда вещи по этим ступеням, – он скептически глянул на крутую каменную лестницу и улыбнулся, – но зато мы будем у самой кромки воды. Представляешь: палатка, костер, шум волн и только мы с тобой…  
– Палатка? Я думал, мы будем ночевать в мотеле. Ох, это потрясающе!  
– Да, – кивнул Рори, нежно целуя уголок разбитых губ. – А через два дня, когда вернемся из этого потрясающего места, мы перевезем все твои и Даринины вещи ко мне. Я больше ни на минутку не выпущу тебя и твою сестру из-под своего крыла. Ни на минутку, Марк… 

 

«Все отменяется». Да на здоровье! Теперь это не имело никакого значения. Он не цербер, готовый выполнить команду «фас» или «к ноге» по первому приказу хозяина. Он сам себе хозяин, своим мыслям, желаниям и поступкам.  
Томас упал на кровать и расхохотался. Старый индюк осмеливается указывать, что ему делать, не подозревая, какой сюрприз приготовлен для него! Спесивый адвокатишка сдался, смирившись со связью сына, но он, Томас, не собирается этого делать. Он разорвет эту связь, быстро и, вполне вероятно, весьма болезненно. При первой же возможности, а для этого необходимо продолжить слежку за сладкой парочкой.  
Он был слегка разочарован тем, что не удалось узнать адрес Волчонка – Маклафлин-младший отвез его к себе домой и оставил, как оказалось, отправившись на разборки к папаше. Проникнуть в его отсутствие в квартиру не представлялось возможным – консьерж не пустил бы его, ясное дело. Да и устраивать свои игры там он не собирался, он хотел быть уверенным, что ему не помешают. Он знал, куда отправится, расправившись с кудрявым брюнетом и вырубив Марка – в свой маленький дом с чудесным подвалом, расположившийся в самом пригороде Дублина, практически в его черте. Маленький дом, который приобрел для него отец пару лет назад, и в котором он был от силы раза четыре. Но вот теперь он там обживется непременно. Обживется вместе со своим невольным соседом. Эта мысль пришла ему в голову после просмотра какой-то телепередачи, в которой рассказывалось об очередном тихом и неприметном человеке, удачно скрывавшем свою пленницу в подобных условиях несколько лет. Вряд ли Волчонок мог бы рассчитывать на такой долгий срок, но кто знает…  
В том, что ему удастся справиться с двумя молодыми людьми, Томас не сомневался. Ощущая в себе невероятный прилив сил, связанный с навязчивой, соблазнительной идеей, не покидающей его голову ни на секунду и предвкушая будущее наслаждение, он решил терпеливо дождаться удобного момента. 

Кто бы мог подумать, что этот момент представится так скоро…

Томас преследовал их до самой границы графства, держась на безопасном расстоянии. Но, когда они свернули на указателе к кемпинг-парку, притормозил. Он всегда не очень уютно чувствовал себя за пределами города, предельно ощущая свою незащищенность. Цивилизация, со всеми ее страстями и пороками подпитывала его силы, в то время как природа их наоборот, странным образом отнимала. Он развернулся и поехал обратно, справедливо решив, что рано или поздно парочка вернется. Ничего, он будет дежурить у дома Рори, он терпелив, он подождет.  
Молодые люди объявились через два дня, отдохнувшие и счастливые, будто ничего не произошло. Будто уверенные в том, что их оставили в покое.  
– Как бы ни так, – прошипел Дойл, провожая их безумными бесцветными глазами.  
Устроившись поудобней, он снова принялся ждать. Рано или поздно, они должны будут отправиться к Волчонку домой, ради тех же вещей, оставшихся там. Так оно и вышло.

Марк и Рори вышли из дома, когда почти стемнело, таща в руках большие пустые коробки из-под какой-то техники, недавно приобретенной кудрявым брюнетом, и которые он так удачно не удосужился выбросить. Загружая их в багажник, молодые люди шутливо пихались, перемежая веселое хихиканье осторожными, нежными поцелуями, не подозревая о том, что за ними ревностно следят. Разобравшись с коробками, они запрыгнули в машину и тронулись в путь. Томас Дойл двинулся следом за ними. 

Все самое необходимое было быстро упаковано и составлено в коридоре. Четыре коробки – не так уж и много, учитывая, что две из них были забиты игрушками Дарины. Рори не стал спорить, понимая, что для малышки они очень дороги и ей будет не хватать любой из них. Он безропотно принял в объятия невероятно огромного медведя, способного потягаться размерами с его кроватью, и, спустившись к машине, водрузил его на почетное место главного пассажира, решив, что Марк прекрасно проедет и на заднем сидении. Во всяком случае, не сможет загородить зеркало заднего обзора. Усмехнувшись забавной картине восседающего с важным видом плюшевого гиганта, он вернулся, чтобы помочь Марку спустить коробки. Два рейса – и они отправятся домой.  
Спустив первую партию и загрузив ее в багажник, они немного постояли, о чем-то переговариваясь, и направились обратно в подъезд. Волчонок немного задержался на входе. Склонившись, он что-то поднял с пыльного пола и подпер дверь, чтобы не пришлось при следующем спуске возиться с ее открыванием.  
Ах, как чудесно! Томас Дойл готов был вопить от радости – вот он, вот шанс! В подъезде было почти темно – освещения площадки первого этажа едва хватало на то, чтобы обозначить вход и чтобы не въехать носом в дверной косяк. Район – неблагополучный и лампочки, освещающие в приличных домах лестничные площадки, здесь большая редкость, если не сказать – роскошь. Они его не заметят, он сможет нанести неожиданный и быстрый удар. Они не успеют даже опомниться, как все будет кончено.  
Томас спрятался за дверью, притаившись в темноте и с трудом сдерживая мерзкий торжествующий смех. В следующий раз, когда кудрявый брюнет пройдет мимо него, он нанесет удар в спину. О том, как справится с объектом своей страсти, Дойл не переживал – парень наверняка окажется в полном ступоре и совладать с ним будет проще простого.  
Первым вышел Волчонок, таща в руках большую коробку. Открыв багажник, он примостил ношу на его край и начал прикидывать, как удобнее расположить вещи, что-то переставляя, двигая и придерживая одной рукой норовящую соскользнуть на землю коробку. Томас напрягся – на площадке раздались шаги Маклафлина и его тихие проклятия по поводу идиотской темноты и гребаной возможности переломать ноги…

Марк поднял голову очень вовремя. Его глаза расширились от ужаса, когда он увидел темную фигуру, выступившую из мрака за спиной Рори и занесшую руку, в которой что-то бледно сверкнуло.  
– Рори!  
Коробка грохнулась на землю. Рванувшись вперед, Марк в доли секунды оказался в подъезде, толкнул Рори к стене и вцепился в человека, сжимающего нож, повиснув на нем, словно бульдог и заставляя отступить.  
– Рори, беги!  
Дойл резко развернулся, отшвырнув Волчонка в сторону, и с шипением бросился на ошарашенного брюнета.  
Выронив вещи, Маклафлин успел отскочить, чтобы не напороться на направленный в него нож, но и Томас оказался проворным. Мгновенно сориентировавшись, он снова выбросил руку, целясь в уже ничем не прикрытый живот…

Есть такая порода людей – на вид тщедушных, которых вроде соплей перешибить можно, но на деле – жилистых, изворотливых и сильных. К такой породе и относился Томас Дойл. Кроме того, он был настоящим сумасшедшим, а такие люди, как известно, в определенные моменты могут поражать своей невероятной, непонятно откуда берущейся силой. Поэтому Волчонок отлетел словно пушинка, отброшенный в сторону свихнувшимся человеком. Сильно ударившись головой о стену, он осел, пытаясь сквозь поплывшие в глазах желтые круги рассмотреть дерущихся, повалившихся на пол. Он услышал сдавленный вскрик, но не понял, кто именно кричал. Только не Рори… Пожалуйста, только бы это был не Рори…  
Марк приподнялся, беспорядочно шаря руками по полу. Где-то здесь, у входа всегда лежал раскрошившийся по краям старый кирпич, которым подпирали двери. Да ведь он сам подпер их сегодня, чтобы не открывать туда-сюда, вынося вещи.  
Бросив быстрый взгляд в сторону Рори и Дойла, он зарычал, увидев, что последний навалился на любимого, прижимая к полу и направляя нож в его лицо двумя руками. Брюнет отчаянно сопротивлялся, пытаясь удержать его руки, и рвано, тяжело выдыхал.  
– Сейчас… – прошептал Марк, наконец-то обнаружив кирпич и крепко сжав его, – сейчас, Рори…  
Он подполз к ним на четвереньках, занес руку и изо всех сил опустил ее на затылок Дойла.  
Томас, выронив из пальцев нож и не произнеся ни звука, на мгновение застыл, а потом медленно завалился на бок и замер. Волчонок отпихнул его, помогая Рори сесть и прислониться к стене.  
– Ты как? – он огромными глазами рассматривал любимого, руками пытаясь ощупать каждый сантиметр его тела, чтобы убедиться – Рори невредим и это не он кричал. – Как ты?!  
– Нормально… – поморщившись, ответил Маклафлин и провел рукой по его локонам. – Если бы не ты, я был бы уже мертв.  
Он перевел взгляд на Дойла и судорожно выдохнул. Марк проследил его взгляд и сглотнул.  
– Кажется, я убил его…  
– Да… думаю, да…  
Они оба замолчали, глядя на труп и пытаясь осознать произошедшее.  
Волчонок облизнул пересохшие губы и прикрыл глаза. Вот и все. Вот и конец всем мечтаниям и надеждам. Господин адвокат добился своего – теперь у них с Рори на самом деле нет никакого общего будущего. Потому что его будущее – это серые тюремные стены, а для его сестры – серый и равнодушный приют. Все кончено.  
Наконец Рори тяжело вздохнул и повернулся к нему.  
– Вот что, Марк, – он посмотрел в мерцающие глаза и притянул его к себе за шею, – слушай меня внимательно и не перебивай. Ты сейчас соберешь все вещи и уберешься отсюда, оставив меня одного…  
– Что?.. Нет! Я не брошу тебя!  
– Не перебивай! – рявкнул Рори и застонал. Тяжело дыша, он продолжил: – Ты уберешься и вызовешь полицию, только звони из автомата, не с мобильного. Анонимный звонок, ты понял? Если к тебе обратятся, а так оно и будет, то тебя здесь не было. Поезжай куда-нибудь, засветись в каком-нибудь баре, только без последствий, пожалуйста, – Рори грустно усмехнулся, – так, чтобы мне не пришлось за тебя волноваться. И… вызови скорую, она тоже понадобится, – он отнял руку, которую прижимал к правому боку и усмехнулся, – мне так точно…  
Марк с ужасом посмотрел на темное пятно, расползающееся по футболке, и замотал головой.  
– Все будет хорошо, – прошептал Рори, мягко улыбаясь ему. – Это просто царапина. Все будет хорошо, только сделай, как я прошу.  
– Нет!  
– Пожалуйста, Марк. Уходи. – Он поискал глазами окровавленный кирпич, потянулся к нему и сжал в руке. – Я объяснюсь с полицией. Без твоего присутствия мне будет гораздо проще это сделать. В конце концов, это была самооборона, как ни крути.  
– Рори, нет! Это я убил! Я! Нет, я не позволю тебе!  
– Не кричи… Подумай о сестре, Марк. Ты хочешь, чтобы она оказалась в приюте, потеряв последнего родного человека? – Маклафлин прижался затылком к стене и прикрыл глаза. – Делай, что я говорю, не тяни время…  
Он болезненно поморщился, прижимая руку к ране.  
– Все будет хорошо, я выкручусь. Я знаю, что им сказать. – Он слабо улыбнулся. – Не забывай, я – адвокат, пусть и не практикующий, меня учили обманывать…  
– Нет… Я не оставлю тебя, не смей просить об этом.  
– Конечно, не оставишь... Ты просто пойдешь за помощью, – он сжал дрожащую руку Волчонка. – Сделай, как я прошу, и мы будем вместе… только так мы сможем быть вместе…  
«Я очень на это надеюсь», – подумал Рори, из последних сил пытаясь отсрочить падение в обволакивающую холодным дыханием смерти темноту, уже выпустившую уродливые щупальца и с каждой секундой подступающую все ближе.  
– Быстрее, Марк…  
– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Марк, приникая к его губам и глотая слезы.


	11. Две чашки кофе

Несмотря на изнуряющую жару, обволакивающую побережье и маленький городок с раннего утра и настойчиво проникающую сквозь настежь открытое окно с невесомыми, колышущимися на легком ветру занавесками – он проснулся в холодном поту. Звук сирены, мгновение назад вопящий в голове, быстро затихал, растворяясь в душной реальности неясными отголосками, перекатываясь где-то между ушей призрачным эхом и вызывая чувство… скребущее такое чувство. Сродни чувству вины. Словно он что-то сделал не так. Он знал, что это глупость. Он все сделал, как надо, как было единственно правильно.  
В очередной раз, успокоив себя этой мыслью, он провел ладонью по мокрому лицу, скосил взгляд на пустую половину кровати и, тихо вздохнув, поднялся.  
Надо вызвать мастера, чтобы починить этот гребаный кондиционер, потому что еще пару ночей в удушающей жаре с ее такими же удушающими кошмарами – и он сойдет с ума. Слишком уж яркие и реалистичные эти кошмары. А он-то думал, что избавился от них навсегда. Еще год назад он так думал, вернее, надеялся. Но как бы ни так. Минул еще один год, и сны вернулись. Как и последние пару лет, исключительно в середине лета, как жестокое напоминание о том, что произошло в эту замечательную пору года. Пору ярких красок, пряных запахов, теплого ветра, безбашенных танцев и сладкой любви. И еще – боли…  
Прошлепав босыми ногами по прохладной мраморной плитке, он прошел в огромную ванную и, включив воду, поднял глаза на резное зеркало, задумчиво уставившись на свое отражение. Все неплохо. Все совсем неплохо. Он бы даже сказал – хорошо. Тонкая розовая ниточка шрама все же осталась, пересекая левую половину лица от виска до подбородка, немного стягивая кожу и придавая едва заметную асимметрию лицу. Этот «недостаток» внешности, конечно, бросался в глаза, особенно когда он улыбался, но не сказать, чтобы уродовал его. Он медленно провел пальцем по шраму, грустно усмехнулся и, собрав волосы в хвост, полез в душ.  
Покончив с водными процедурами, он направился в кухню. Пошире распахнув двери, ведущие на маленькую террасу и впуская легкий ветерок, он установил на подставку кофемашины две чашки. С некоторых пор это вошло в привычку, стало намертво закрепившимся утренним ритуалом, избавиться от которого он не мог, да и не хотел.  
Он грустно улыбнулся. Черная и белая чашки, купленные почти три года назад, со смешными наклейками на боках: на черной – светлый человечек, подставивший язычок под стекающую с края нарисованную каплю, на белой – точно такой же, только темный. Символично.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что одна из этих чашек не нужна, пить из нее некому, но нарушать этот не имеющий на первый взгляд смысла ритуал не собирался.  
Это – привычка. В течение трех лет он каждый день готовил кофе на двоих. В течение трех незаметно пролетевших лет…  
Включив агрегат, он опустился на плетеный стул с высокой удобной спинкой и потянулся к пачке сигарет, лежащей на столе. Он редко курил, но иногда очень хотелось затянуться расслабляющим ароматным дымом. Как сейчас. Щелкнув зажигалкой, он глубоко затянулся и прикрыл глаза, подставив лицо под ласковое дуновение ветра, влетающего через открытые створки террасы. Медленно выпустив дым, он на мгновение замер, прислушиваясь к долетающему шуму моря, а потом полной грудью вдохнул его соленый терпкий запах, принесенный этим ласковым дуновением. Запах, навеявший воспоминания…

 

_Марк стоял на берегу у самой кромки воды, зарывшись ногами в карамельный песок и жмурясь на закатные лучи, окрашивающие бескрайний простор моря в совершенно невероятные перламутровые цвета. Темнеющее небо не спеша приобретало тягучий медовый оттенок, расчерченное бледно-оранжевыми всполохами и взрытое мрачными тучами, расположившимися беспорядочными нагромождениями у самого горизонта. Вечно пронизывающий все побережье ветер ощутимо терял свою силу в выгнутой подковой и закрытой с трех сторон зелеными утесами маленькой бухте, долетающие с моря порывы ласково трепали его кудри, овевая легким дыханием исстрадавшееся лицо, нежно целуя аккуратные стежки, стянувшие рану._  
_Ему казалось, что он может простоять так вечность – глядя вдаль и стараясь ни о чем особо не думать. Просто смотреть на завораживающие краски уходящего дня. Но, когда теплые руки обняли его, он нисколько не пожалел о том, что молчаливое уединение с природой нарушено. Наоборот, он прильнул к источнику тепла, прижался к нему спиной, словно пытаясь укрыться, и облегченно вздохнул, уютнее устраиваясь в объятиях._  
_– Здесь очень красиво._  
_– Ага, – кивнул Рори, – на этом самом пляже снимали некоторые сцены «Графа Монте-Кристо» 2002 года с Гаем Пирсом в роли Фернана Мондего, посчитав это место более достойным, чем Лазурный берег._  
_Марк хмыкнул._  
_– Я не знал этого._  
_Они замолчали, наслаждаясь чудесным видом._  
_Солнце село и на побережье начали сгущаться сумерки. Вместе с ними пришла довольно ощутимая прохлада – извечный спутник ирландских вечеров. Рори плотнее прижал к себе парня, согревая своим теплом, и вздохнул._  
_– Я раскочегарил угли, предлагаю ими воспользоваться. Не знаю, как ты, но я жутко проголодался. Это все морской воздух, наверное._  
_– Наверное, – согласился Волчонок. – Я не помог тебе, извини._  
_– Глупости, – Рори ласково провел носом по его шее и зарылся в золото волос. – Пусть тебя ничто не заботит. Я хочу, чтобы ты по возможности отвлекся от всего. От… совсем всего._  
_Марк грустно усмехнулся и прижал его ладонь к здоровой щеке._  
_– От совсем всего я не хочу._  
_Он развернулся, стараясь прикрыть лицо локонами._  
_– Прекрати прятаться, – проворчал кудрявый брюнет, осторожно убирая мягкие пряди. – Я не устану повторять, что для меня ты все так же красив. Вот только… я боюсь сделать тебе больно. Черт…_  
_Рори покачал головой и, взяв его за руку, потянул к маленькому лагерю, состоящему из большой двухместной палатки, которую, будучи совершенно неопытными туристами, они устанавливали вместе минут тридцать, с хихиканьем пытаясь разобраться в совсем немудреной системе. Рядом с палаткой расположились небольшой раскладной столик и два удобных стула. Немного в стороне стояло барбекю с пылающими углями._  
_Рори покопался в дорожном холодильнике и выудил упаковку полуфабрикатов._  
_– Э-э… я не знал, что лучше – курица или стейки, поэтому купил и то и другое. Ты что хочешь?_  
_Марк пожал плечами, сомневаясь, что сможет проглотить хоть кусочек пищи, но желудок возмущенно заурчал, и он с удивлением сглотнул обильно выступившую слюну. Несмотря на пережитый стресс, а возможно благодаря ему, он почувствовал такой острый голод, что показалось, он готов слопать все предложенное вместе с упаковкой, не заморачиваясь по поводу готовки._  
_– Мне все равно. Можно и то, и другое._  
_– Отлично, – улыбнулся Маклафлин, вскрывая упаковку с курицей и смущенно глядя на парня. – Вообще-то повар из меня не очень, но с этой задачей я, думаю, справлюсь. Это ведь не сложно, правда?_  
_Марк фыркнул и отобрал у него решетку. Стряхнув с нее птицу, он разложил стейки, объяснив это тем, что мясо дольше готовится. Рори с уважением наблюдал за нехитрыми манипуляциями парня, невольно передав ему всю инициативу и безмолвно радуясь тому, что Марк, казалось, полностью ушел в процесс, хотя бы на время, отвлекшись от невеселых размышлений._

 

Не открывая глаз, он улыбнулся, снова втянув в себя воздух, будто пытаясь уловить в нем ароматы, распространившиеся в тот вечер по Серебряному пляжу, и легко вздохнул. Три года пролетели незаметно, как одно мгновение, насыщенные разными событиями, хорошими и не очень, но он мог поклясться, что те пару дней, проведенные на побережье Ирландского моря, были одними из самых лучших воспоминаний за все это время. По большому счету – одними из лучших за всю его жизнь.  
Потерев лицо, он взял чашку с остывающим кофе и задумчиво поболтал его содержимым, всматриваясь в черный терпкий напиток. Черный, как те две ночи, проведенные на песчаном берегу.

 

_Они вытянули из палатки спальники и, закутавшись в них, устроились на песке. Луна, появившаяся над горизонтом, скрылась за вереницей так и не разошедшихся тяжелых туч, угли давно погасли, и они лежали в почти кромешной тьме, нарушаемой лишь зыбким мерцанием далеких звезд – благо все остальное небо было на удивление чистым. Обнявшись, слушая тихую песню спокойного моря, они смотрели на маленькие светящиеся точки, каждый думая о своем._  
_– Как думаешь, вода сейчас очень холодная? – спросил вдруг Марк, повернувшись и попытавшись разглядеть лицо Рори._  
_Брюнет пожал плечом._  
_– У нас она не бывает очень теплой, это я знаю наверняка._  
_Он осторожно нащупал подбородок парня и легко коснулся мягких губ. Волчонок благодарно приник к нему, забыв о ссадинах, углубляя поцелуй, и тихонько ойкнул._  
_– Черт… наверное, пока лучше обойтись без поцелуев, – он виновато прижался лбом к плечу Рори._  
_– Ничего. Все в порядке, – тихо ответил Маклафлин и тяжело вздохнул, с силой сжав в кулаке мелкий песок. – Твою мать… я не прощу себе этого. Конченый отморозок…_  
_– Не начинай, пожалуйста. Мы же договорились не вспоминать об этом, хотя бы сейчас._  
_Рори недовольно фыркнул и поднялся, пытаясь в темноте нашарить сумку._  
_– Ты что-то ищешь?_  
_– Фонарик, – пробурчал он в ответ, – не хочу ненароком задеть тебя._  
_– Не надо, – попросил Марк, очень ясно представив свое лицо в ярком луче белого света, и потянулся к слабо различимому силуэту. – Лучше пошли в воду…_  
_– Наощупь? – усмехнулся брюнет._  
_– Наощупь, на звук, на запах, но как-нибудь доползем! – подбодрил Волчонок, ткнувшись руками в грудь парня и негромко прыснув, – Вот видишь, тебя я уже нашел._  
_– Нашел…_  
_Рори снова тихо фыркнул и, взяв его за руку, осторожно побрел к воде. Впрочем, осторожность здесь была излишней – совершенно пологий берег, с плавным спуском в море, не представлял абсолютно никакой опасности. Едва дотронувшись кончиками пальцев босых ног до воды, они в унисон пискнули – море было далеко не парным молоком._  
_«Согреемся», – про себя решил Марк и первым ступил дальше, потянув за собой притормозившего и вздрагивающего брюнета. Тот повиновался, тихонько поскуливая и шаг за шагом погружаясь в весьма прохладные, пусть и ласковые волны. Когда они зашли по пояс, Марк развернулся и обнял дрожащего Маклафлина._  
_– Н-не жарко, – пробормотал Рори, выбивая соло зубами и поеживаясь. – По-моему, это не самая удачная идея. Это, конечно, до жути романтично, но в «моржи» я пока не записывался. Может, пойдем обратно?_  
_– Не волнуйся, согреешься, – произнес Волчонок, тесно прижимаясь к нему, запуская пальцы в спутанные от лежания кудряшки. – Просто надо двигаться…_

 

Он хмыкнул – организм с энтузиазмом отреагировал на воспоминания о том, как они занимались любовью в прохладных волнах. Это было невероятно приятно – любить друг друга в колышущейся темноте, ощущая легкость, граничащую с невесомостью, но, к сожалению недолго, все-таки традиционные для летнего Ирландского моря пятнадцать градусов – не самая подходящая для таких дел температура, и основательно согреться у них не получилось, но и замерзнуть тоже. Зато они взбодрились, разморенные перед этим сытным ужином. И потом, было потрясающе сладко, выбравшись на берег и растерев освежившиеся тела полотенцами, попутно радуясь все же выглянувшей из-за туч луне, продолжить начатое в теплом коконе из спальников.  
Они любили друг друга не спеша и почти беззвучно, впитывая каждое мгновение нежной близости, больше отдаваясь душой, нежели телом, перечеркивая этой нежностью весь ужас прошедшего дня. Лишь подойдя к пику, они сорвались, позволив страсти выплеснуться в громкие бесстыдные стоны.  
Он прыснул – наверняка эти стоны были слышны на всю округу, включая кемпинг-парк. Но это их мало заботило, тем более в будние дни туристов почти не было, и они могли позволить своим чувствам вырываться наружу, не особо переживая за чей-то нарушенный сон.  
Положив руку на возбужденную под легкими штанами часть тела, он судорожно выдохнул и откинул голову на высокую спинку стула. Нет, сейчас ни о какой разрядке даже думать нельзя. Он не один в доме. Вот только если в ванной запереться…  
Снова хмыкнув, он потянулся к пачке и прикурил очередную сигарету. Потом, возможно, но не факт, а пока он вспомнит что-нибудь еще из той поездки. Что-нибудь менее возбуждающее, но не менее приятное.

 

 _Утро встретило их легкими прозрачными облаками, затянувшими почти все бледно-голубое небо и сильным ветром, поднявшим на море довольно приличные волны._  
_Пока Рори возился с приготовлением завтрака, решительно отринув все предложения о помощи, Марк решил прогуляться вдоль берега. Он брел по мокрому песку и периодически поддевал носком кроссовка какую-нибудь ракушку и, сполоснув в воде, оглядывал критическим взглядом. Достойные внимания морские дары оседали в кармане ветровки. Потом он что-нибудь обязательно из них смастерит, скорее всего, обклеит рамку для фотографии. Он вздохнул: жаль, что нельзя сфотографироваться на фоне этого чудесного места – их с Рори физиономии еще долго будут непригодны для того, чтобы запечатлевать их на камеру._  
_Взрыв песок, Марк склонился над очередной находкой и издал тихий восторженный возглас – это был кусочек перламутра, довольно толстый и увесистый, наверняка отколовшийся от крупной раковины. Поднеся перламутр к глазам, он залюбовался игрой нежных прозрачных оттенков на белоснежной поверхности и его причудливой формой, напоминающей дельфина. Даже дырочка была, ровненько на том самом месте, где по идее должен был располагаться глаз. Пожалуй, из него получится отличный кулон, решил Волчонок, бережно споласкивая находку и пряча в нагрудный карман. Он знал, кому его подарит_.

 

Он тяжело вздохнул и дотронулся до кулона, покоящегося на груди. Идеальный кусочек перламутра, висящий на тонкой, хитро сплетенной серебряной цепочке, напоминающий формой дельфина. Еще одна реликвия, несущая в себе воспоминания. Но сейчас он не хотел их пробуждать, он хотел вспоминать только хорошее.

 

_После завтрака они решили не тратить время на бесцельное, хоть и приятное валяние на пляже. Вернее, решил Рори. У него, похоже, были заранее выстроены планы на эти два дня. Когда он успел все продумать, Марк не представлял._  
_– Я просто неплохо знаю эти места, – улыбнулся брюнет. – Нет, если хочешь, мы можем провести все время на пляже, но я предлагаю съездить в Грейстоунз – это бывшая рыбацкая деревня, сейчас – небольшой туристический центр. Та-ак, – Рори развернул карту, получив утвердительный кивок золотоволосой головы, и принялся водить по ней пальцем, – все правильно, нам нужно вернуться немного назад. По трассе не поедем, незачем делать петлю, есть другая дорога. Кажется, R761. Ага, точно. Кстати, – он прищурился, сверкнув глазами, – как ты смотришь на то, чтобы порыбачить?_  
_Марк удивленно распахнул глаза._  
_– Что сделать?_  
_– Половить рыбу в открытом море. В Грейстоунз это дело налажено на «ура». Что?.. – Рори растерянно захлопал ресницами, когда парень звонко рассмеялся. – Что смешного я сказал?_  
_– Ничего, – улыбаясь, ответил Волчонок, – просто я понятия не имею, как это делается._  
_– Я тоже не большой специалист, но кое-чему смогу тебя научить. Поверь, это дело очень захватывает, особенно после первой пойманной рыбешки. Качку нормально переносишь?_  
_– А ловить-то чем будем? – кивнув, спросил Марк и снова удивленно посмотрел на Маклафлина, когда тот достал из багажника тубус с удилищами. – Откуда они у тебя?_  
_Брюнет демонстративно насупился._  
_– Знаешь, мне даже обидно. Ты что, думаешь, что я весь из себя такой утонченно-брезгливый «богемный мальчик»?! – он покачал головой и хитро улыбнулся, похлопав по тубусу. – Я одолжил их у мистера Брауна в наш последний приезд. Они самые элементарные, без каких-либо наворотов, но зато надежные. Лет пятнадцать назад мы с Джерри частенько выбирались на рыбалку во время моих каникул. Обычно выезжали на озера, за форелью, но и в море выходили. Тогда я впервые попробовал сидр. Джерри очень просил меня ничего не рассказывать родителям, и я не рассказывал, но, по-моему, они замечали, что из поездок я возвращаюсь подозрительно веселый, а уж словесный фонтан, вырывающийся из меня, заткнуть было совершенно нереально. Когда я уставал хвастаться, чуть ли не тыча каждой рыбиной родителям в нос, мы тащили нашу добычу на кухню и со смиренным видом выслушивали проклятия, которыми нас осыпала Джессика – ведь именно ей приходилось выполнять всю грязную работу, а улов, обычно, был немаленький. – Он немного помолчал, рассеянно улыбаясь и вертя в руках тубус, видимо, вспоминая те далекие времена и легко вздохнул. – Да, это было здорово, и я решил, что может быть и нам с тобой стоит попробовать. Наймем катер и… – Рори замялся, смущенно поглядев на парня. – Думаешь, глупо?_  
_Марк отрицательно покачал головой._  
_– Нет, конечно. Это, правда, было бы здорово. Только мы распугаем народ в деревне своими протокольными физиономиями. Особенно я._  
_Рори критически осмотрел его и пожал плечами._  
_– Ерунда. Кому какое дело? Да и выглядишь ты гораздо лучше, чем вчера. «Эффект панды» почти отсутствует, сам убедись, – он указал на боковое зеркало, предлагая парню заглянуть в него. – Судя по всему у твоего организма потрясающие способности к регенерации. Ну, а все остальное заклеим пластырем. Черт…_  
_Уголок рта Рори дернулся, выдавая очередной приступ злости, но он взял себя в руки – раз уж они договорились не обсуждать тему Дойла, решив отвлечься от всего – надо молчать._  
_– Ладно, в самом деле, какая разница, как мы выглядим, – улыбнулся Волчонок, легко ткнув его в плечо. – Тогда, поехали. О… а как же палатка? Оставим?_  
_– Это частный пляж, мы можем уехать хоть на месяц, и ничего не пропадет, будь уверен._

_Когда-то Грейстоунз действительно был маленькой рыбацкой деревенькой, но постепенно разросся, превратившись в уютный городок, нисколько не утративший своего пасторального обаяния. На изумрудных лугах, окружающих и плавно вливающихся в сам городок, как и много лет назад мирно паслись пухлые флегматичные овцы и веселые задиристые ягнята с белоснежной шерсткой, неизменно вызывающие волны умиления у заглядывающих сюда туристов. Окраина Грейстоунз встречала своих гостей традиционными ирландскими маленькими домиками с крытыми темной соломой крышами, которые по мере продвижения к центру городка сменяли более современные, но такие же милые и невысокие строения. Двери и окна домов, даже стулья уличных кафе радовали глаз своей яркой, жизнерадостной раскраской, создавая иллюзию солнечного сияния даже в самый пасмурный и дождливый день._  
_Они припарковались недалеко от пристани, решив для начала немного прогуляться и докупить все необходимое для морской прогулки. Не спеша вышагивая по узким чистым улочкам, они с любопытством оглядывались по сторонам, глазея на вывески пабов, витрины современных магазинов и маленьких лавчонок, торгующих всем подряд: от сувениров и разнообразных изделий из овечьей шерсти до вполне профессионального рыболовного снаряжения, способного удовлетворить запросы самого привередливого любителя морской охоты._  
_По пути Рори затянул Марка в небольшой магазинчик, о котором неожиданно вспомнил – «Irish Sweet shop», заверив, что все, что в нем продается, просто мечта гурмана-сладкоежки. Они накупили кучу хрустящих, тающих во рту коржиков местного производства, и счастливые отправились дальше, передавая друг другу объемный бумажный пакет и хрумкая такой простой, но умопомрачительно вкусной сладостью._  
_Наконец, заглянув в одну из пестрых лавчонок, молодые люди закупили все необходимое для рыбалки и отправились на пристань._  
_Нанять катер оказалось делом совсем нетрудным и очень быстрым. Это объяснялось будним днем, тогда как в выходные средство передвижения по воде приходилось бронировать заранее, тихонько молясь о том, чтобы не подвернулось какое-нибудь сомнительное корыто или, что еще хуже, ворчливый и вечно всем недовольный шкипер. Им повезло, мистер Кэйси, несмотря на свою довольно устрашающую внешность старого морского волка, оказался непробиваемо спокойным и дружелюбным человеком. Окинув взглядом прищуренных глаз потрепанные физиономии друзей, он хмыкнул в стоящие дыбом огненно-рыжие усы, пробормотав что-то похожее на «эх, молодость» и не задав ни одного лишнего вопроса направил маленький, пропахший рыбой катерок в открытое море._  
_Отойдя на достаточное расстояние, они бросили якорь и расположились вдоль борта, закинув заранее подготовленные удочки и попивая любезно предложенный шкипером кофе._  
_Они приятно качались на волнах, греясь в лучах пробивающегося сквозь полупрозрачную дымку облаков солнца, и только ветер, налетающий на катерок сильными, резкими порывами, норовил нарушить установившуюся идиллию._  
_– О-о, черт… – пробормотал Марк, поднося стаканчик ко рту и в очередной раз выуживая из него свои локоны. – Надо было бейсболку купить._  
_Ветер вовсю трепал его волосы, то и дело заставляя убирать их за уши, но пряди тут же выбивались и снова падали на лицо, закрывая обзор._  
_– Честное слово, обрежу вас к чертовой матери, – проворчал он, пытаясь одной рукой скрутить их на затылке во что-то напоминающее пучок, но непослушные локоны, как только он разжал пальцы, вновь рассыпались золотым дождем по его плечам._  
_– Я тебе обрежу! Только попробуй! – возмутился Рори, закрепил в специальной уключине удочку и вытянул из капюшона своей толстовки шнурок. – Повернись._  
_Собрав волосы Марка, он перевязал их шнурком и придирчиво оглядел результат._  
_– Так лучше?_  
_– Гораздо, – улыбнулся парень. – Теперь все время буду их завязывать._  
_– Сегодня – это исключение, потому что хвост тебе не идет. Ну… идет, конечно, я шучу, но все равно с распущенными – лучше._  
_– Просто ты привык видеть меня только таким, – невозмутимо пожал плечами Марк, допил кофе и, выбросив стаканчик в стоящую рядом мусорку, достал из уключины свою удочку. – Что-то ничего пока…_  
_Он перегнулся через борт, ища глазами поплавок. Неожиданно удилище в его руках сильно дернулось и прогнулось, клюнув кончиком воду._  
_– А-а! Рори, что это?! Это же клюет, да?! – с восторгом завопил он, чуть не выпустив из рук снаряжение._  
_– Ох, твою налево! Это что-то крупное! Держи крепче! Только не дергай, иначе леска оборвется. Веди наверх потихоньку. Катушку крути, а не удочку задирай! – возбужденно затараторил брюнет. Увидев на поверхности блеснувшее светлым графитом длинное тело рыбины, он повернулся, жестом зовя на помощь мистера Кэйси. Он мог бы и сам помочь Марку, но правило, есть правило: раз попался конгер – зовешь шкипера. – Конгер! Это конгер! Крупный!_  
_– Что? – Марк обернулся, снова чуть не выпустив удочку._  
_– Морской угорь, парень, – спокойно пояснил быстро подоспевший с большим подсачеком в руках шкипер. – Оставляете или выпускаем?_  
_– Оставляем! – дрожащим от волнения голосом воскликнул Волчонок. Это был его первый в жизни улов, и он не собирался проявлять к нему милосердие._  
_– Правильно. Грех разбрасываться таким трофеем. Тогда не притрагивайся к нему, пока я не разрешу, иначе останешься без пальцев. – Перегнувшись, он подвел подсачек под рыбину и, кряхтя, потянул наверх. – Да, крупный чертяка. Килограммов двадцать пять, похоже…_  
_– Ничего себе, – пробормотал Волчонок, дрожа от азарта и восторга._  
_– Ничего себе, – согласился мистер Кэйси, когда рыбина была извлечена из воды и выброшена на палубу. – Давненько таких здоровых не попадалось, обычно до десяти кило, не больше. Тебе повезло, парень, – он расплылся в доброй улыбке и подмигнул Марку._  
_Проделав с рыбиной какие-то непонятные Волчонку манипуляции, шкипер кивнул ему, предлагая подойти и полюбоваться, а, если очень уж хочется, то и подержать выловленного из морских недр монстра._  
_Волчонок просиял и, приблизившись, заворожено уставился на свою добычу, смирно скрутившуюся толстой спиралью. Осторожно склонившись, он внимательно рассмотрел рыбину и понял, о чем предупреждал шкипер: из открытой узкой пасти, словно частокол странного, кривого забора, выглядывали длинные острые зубы. Если бы рыба вцепилась в руку, от мышц остались бы одни ошметки, это уж точно. Он перевел восторженный взгляд на Рори._  
_– Поздравляю, добытчик! – Маклафлин хлопнул его по плечу, борясь с диким искушением дернуть к себе и заключить в совсем не дружеские объятия, – Ты обеспечил нам на сегодня шикарный ужин._  
_– Боюсь, что не только на сегодня, – хмыкнул Марк, глядя в веселые ореховые глаза. – Даже не знаю, стоит ли продолжать. Куда мы все денем?!_  
_– Но тебе понравилось?_  
_– Еще бы!_  
_– Тогда остальных можно просто выпускать, – улыбнулся Рори._

 

Он снова улыбнулся, делая небольшой глоток остывшего кофе. Пойманный морской угорь, зажаренный на углях, был, пожалуй, самым вкусным, что он пробовал в своей жизни. Они готовили его и на следующий день, забили дорожный холодильник нежным розоватым мясом под завязку и, если бы не решение поделиться с мистером Кэйси своим уловом, часть добычи пришлось бы выбросить.  
Счастливые, отдохнувшие и, действительно, отвлекшиеся от кошмара, свалившегося на них пару дней назад, они вернулись в Дублин. Решение о переезде в тот же вечер пришло спонтанно, вдохновленное так замечательно проведенными выходными. Откуда же они могли знать, что все так закончится…  
С его губ сорвался тихий стон. Ну вот. Он не хотел позволять этим воспоминаниям вновь овладевать собой, но они нахлынули, непрошенные, мрачные и неизбежные, словно грязевой поток, смывая, хороня под своей толщей все то, что он только что возродил в своей памяти.

 

_Марк заставил себя оторваться от Рори и стремглав бросился к телефону-автомату, стоящему на углу дома. Метров пятьдесят, не больше, но они ему показались бесконечно длинными – так бывает во сне, когда цель, к которой стремишься изо всех сил, медленно отдаляется или же ты бежишь на месте. Но, в конце концов, расстояние было преодолено и, прижавшись лбом к холодному треснувшему стеклу, он перевел дыхание. Так, первым делом – «скорая». Он понятия не имел, насколько серьезно ранен Рори, но вид темного пятна, расползающегося по футболке, оставлял мало надежды на то, что это – просто царапина._  
_Из последних сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не сорваться на крик, он объяснился с оператором скорой помощи и набрал номер полиции. Сообщив дежурному, что в подъезде такого-то дома по такой-то улице обнаружен труп и рядом с ним раненый молодой человек, Марк метнулся обратно. Он не мог уйти, оставив Рори одного и не убедившись, что тот жив и с ним все будет в порядке. Никак не мог._  
_Вихрем ворвавшись в подъезд, он упал рядом с любимым на колени. Рори сполз на пол, неловко завалившись на бок, потеряв сознание или…_  
_– Рори… – пытаясь заглушить нарастающую панику, он с тревогой всмотрелся в лицо, бледным пятном выделяющееся в полумраке, – Рори, как ты?.._  
_Кудрявый брюнет не ответил и не пошевелился. Нащупав под его подбородком слабые и частые удары пульса, Марк облегченно выдохнул. Жив._  
_Он не знал, можно ли попытаться уложить Рори удобней, поэтому решил не трогать, чтобы лишний раз не потревожить рану. Он сжал холодную безвольную руку и откинул с его лица налипшие пряди._  
_– Я сделал, как ты велел. Слышишь? Я вызвал «скорую» и полицию._  
_Волчонок пытался говорить ровным голосом, с ужасом констатируя про себя, насколько пропитались кровью футболка и джинсы Маклафлина. От густого металлического запаха, стоящего в подъезде к горлу подступила тошнота. Он мучительно сглотнул, подавляя приступ, и склонился ближе к белому лицу._  
_– Я не знаю, чем помочь… черт… надо как-то остановить кровь. Скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста… Рори?.._  
_Марк сжал зубы, чтобы не разрыдаться в голос, стянул с себя ветровку и прижал к ране. Рори еле слышно застонал и разлепил побелевшие губы._  
_– Вещи… уходи…_  
_– Да… – Волчонок чуть не подпрыгнул от облегчения, услышав слабый шепот, закусил ребро ладони и беззвучно заколотился._  
_Где-то вдалеке раздались звуки сирены. Марк окинул взглядом вывалившиеся из коробки игрушки, подполз к ним и начал собирать обратно._  
_– Это неправильно… все неправильно, – пробормотал он, оглядываясь на Маклафлина. – Я не должен слушать тебя, не должен уезжать. Это нечестно и глупо! Пожалуйста, Рори, прошу тебя. Ты же ранен, я должен быть рядом!_  
_– Я не умру, не бойся… раз до сих пор в сознании, значит, не умру… ты молодец… теперь уходи, – через силу прошелестел Рори._  
_Упаковав игрушки, Марк отнес их в машину и, хлопнув багажником, застыл, не имея ни моральных, ни физических сил сесть за руль._  
_Сирена прозвучала совсем рядом. Еще минута – максимум, на который он может рассчитывать, чтобы незаметно ускользнуть с места трагедии. Тряхнув локонами, Марк бросил последний взгляд на дверь, отделяющую от Рори, прекрасно понимая, что если вернется, то уже не сможет оставить его._  
_Сев в машину, он завел двигатель._

_Марк сидел в больничном коридоре, отрешенно теребя край рваной дыры на джинсах, тех самых, в которых он несколько дней назад так лихо отплясывал в клубе._

_Не раздумывая ни минуты, он поехал вслед за «скорой», держась на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы не потерять ее из виду и лавируя в потоке машин._  
_Плюшевый медведь, сидящий на пассажирском сидении, то и дело грозил навалиться на него и придавить своей мягкой тушей. При очередном лихом вираже игрушка с тихим шорохом скользнула, приваливаясь к его груди и заглядывая в лицо безжизненными стеклянными глазами. Марк моргнул, отгоняя ассоциации, вызванные этим застывшим взглядом, и вернул плюшевого гиганта на место, жалея, что не пристегнул его. Он истерично хохотнул: здоровенный медведь с ремнем безопасности через плечо мог вызвать массу вопросов, останови его дорожный патруль. В основном, непременно касающихся вменяемости самого Марка._  
_– Сиди смирно, приятель. Сиди смирно и не дергайся, – произнес он, яростно кусая поджившие губы._  
_Ему казалось, что они слишком медленно едут, чересчур. Вообще, все происходило словно в замедленной съемке и, не смотря на то, что Рори в данный момент был окружен необходимой заботой и помощью, Марк, не переставая шептал проклятия в адрес окружающих автомобилей, требуя пошевеливаться и убираться к чертовой матери с их дороги. Руки дрожали, сжимая руль, горло сдавливали спазм за спазмом. Он боялся: на его взгляд Рори потерял слишком много крови и, даже если само ранение было не очень серьезным, о чем он не мог судить, такая кровопотеря вполне грозила обернуться катастрофой._

_Только после того, как каталка с брюнетом исчезла в приемном покое, он позвонил Ивару._  
_– Оставайся в машине и никуда не высовывайся, я скоро буду._  
_Коротко и ясно. Удивительно, но Марк послушался и его._  
_Кенни примчался в рекордные полчаса и первым делом отправился наводить справки о поступившем пациенте._  
_Дежурная медсестра приемного покоя и раздутый от осознания собственной важности охранник, мурыжили его минут десять, выясняя, кто он такой и кем приходится пациенту – все-таки ножевое, дело серьезное. Установив личность Ивара, но продолжая с подозрением поглядывать на него, медсестра попросила уточнить, откуда он узнал о случившемся, и удовлетворилась ответом о звонке на телефон Рори. Удовлетворилась, потому что надутый охранник снисходительно кивнул – был такой. Достав мобильник из коробки с личными вещами пациента, которую она так и не успела передать в хранилище, и, просмотрев последний входящий звонок, медсестра заставила Кенни позвонить еще раз._  
_– Так это вы звонили? – прищурившись, протянул служитель порядка._  
_Ивар раздраженно кивнул, мысленно проклиная их тупоголовость, и радуясь тому, что догадался набрать номер Рори перед приездом, чтобы не показаться подозрительно осведомленным. Видимо, этот самый охранник и сообщил ему, что владелец данного номера доставлен с ножевым ранением в Университетский госпиталь Св. Винсента._  
_Наконец, после выяснения всех интересующих фактов, успокоенная медсестра открыла журнал и соизволила сообщить интересующую Ивара информацию._  
_– Состояние э-э… Рори Маклафлина тяжелое, – начала она скучающим тоном, будто зачитывала неважный прогноз погоды на завтрашний день. – В данный момент он находится на операционном столе, в 1-й хирургии. Так, что еще?.. Ну, ранение непроникающее, внутренние органы не повреждены, единственное серьезное повреждение – это рассечение надчревной артерии._  
_– Серьезное? Насколько? – похолодев, спросил Ивар. – И что это за артерия?_  
_– Послушайте, молодой человек, у меня хватает работы и без уроков по анатомии, которых вы от меня тут требуете! – возмутилась медсестра, но посмотрев на страдальчески перекошенное лицо симпатичного парня, сжалилась. – Это артерия, снабжающая кровью переднюю брюшную стенку, если вам это хоть о чем-то говорит. Ее рассечение вызвало острое кровотечение, которое в данный момент останавливают. В общем, могу сказать, что картина обнадеживающая. С вашим другом все должно быть в порядке._  
_Ивар облегченно выдохнул._  
_– Спасибо большое, – немного помявшись, он осторожно спросил: – А вы, случайно, не в курсе, что произошло? Господи, кто мог это сделать?!_  
_– Ну, – охранник пожал плечами, – ребята, которые привезли парня, говорили, что рядом с ним лежал труп человека с проломленной головой. Кстати, – он обратился к медсестре, – этого жмурика не к нам доставили? А то я отходил на пару минут, мог пропустить._  
_– Нет, пока никого не привозили. Да и вряд ли привезут. Скорее всего, в окружной морг отправят, – махнула рукой женщина, – Это же убийство, полиция его к себе должна забрать._  
_– Убийство? – округлив глаза, пролепетал Ивар, – Не может быть. Мой друг не мог никого убить, это бред._  
_– Ну, – разговорившийся охранник снова пожал плечами, – почему нет? Может, и скорее всего, учитывая райончик – это был грабитель, а может просто очередной наширявшийся отморозок, которых там хватает. Я думаю, что парень – как его там… Рори, кажется – просто защищался. Он вроде как говорил об этом, пока был в сознании, это мне тоже наши ребята рассказали. Мне вот другое интересно: что за сердобольная душа вызвала неотложку и полицию? Звонок-то анонимный был. Ну, да ладно, полиция во всем разберется а, если это и правда была самооборона, то этому Рори ничего серьезного не грозит. Ну, если выживет, конечно._  
_– Выживет, – закатила глаза медсестра, – никуда не денется._  
_– Да, кстати. Родные у этого парня есть? – спросил охранник у Ивара, без всякого стеснения перебирая в коробке вещи Рори: ключи от квартиры, водительское удостоверение, телефон, простенькие часы Ролекс на потертом кожаном ремешке, с которыми друг ни в какую не хотел расставаться, ремень с подтеками крови, от которых у Ивара мурашки побежали по спине и серебряная, замысловатого, невероятно тонкого плетения цепочка с перламутровым кулоном, напоминающим дельфина._  
_– Есть, – пробормотал Кенни, почему-то не в силах оторвать взгляд от этой последней вещицы, вытащенной на свет охранником. Он не помнил у Рори ни такой цепочки, ни кулона. Это явно было совсем недавнее приобретение, и оно явно было связано с Марком._  
_– Надо бы вещи забрать._  
_Ивар рассеянно кивнул._  
_– Я позвоню его отцу._  
_– Ну, вот и отлично, – обрадовался охранник и обратился к медсестре: – Вот видишь, тебе не придется возиться с документами для хранилища, как ты боялась. Ладно, пойду чайку хлебну, пока тут тишина._  
_Женщина отмахнулась от него и, потеряв всякий интерес к мужчинам, развернулась к стеллажу со всевозможными журналами, папками и прочей необходимой больничной макулатурой, и принялась усердно в ней копаться. Блюститель порядка хихикнул и, подмигнув Ивару, удалился. Коробка с вещами Рори так и осталась стоять на стойке регистрации._  
_Ивар закусил губу. Прекрасно понимая, что, если его засекут, ему несдобровать, он, не отрывая глаз от спины медсестры, опустил руку в коробку и, нащупав цепочку, осторожно вытянул. Спрятав вещицу в карман, он облегченно вздохнул и, не прощаясь, покинул приемный покой._  
_Как и было велено, Марк дожидался его сидя в машине. Он больше не плакал. Впав в полный ступор, парень выслушал отчет о состоянии кудрявого брюнета не произнеся ни звука, только пальцы механически ковыряли дыру на джинсах, отрывая маленькие ниточки и рассеянно кидая их на пол машины. Он напоминал манекен – такой же неподвижный, с застывшими мертвыми глазами. Тяжело вздохнув и покачав головой, Кенни полез в карман и выудил цепочку._  
_– Я тут кое-что… украл, можно так сказать. Но мне кажется, что эта вещь важна не только для Рори. Поэтому я решил, что она какое-то время должна побыть у тебя. Пока Рори не сможет снова надеть ее._  
_Взяв руку Марка, он вложил в нее кулон. Волчонок оторвался от разглядывания собственных коленей, перевел взгляд на перламутрового дельфина, сжал его в кулаке и тихо застонал._  
_Он купил цепочку тайком от Рори в той самой лавочке, в которой они приобретали все необходимое для рыбалки. Она лежала под толстым стеклом у самой кассы, вместе с прочими антикварными «украшалками», как называл их брюнет, не питающий к этим делам абсолютно никакой слабости. Заприметив изящную цепочку и представив, насколько красиво будет смотреться на ней найденный перламутр, Марк решил, что без нее не уедет из Грэйстоунз. «Спохватившись» на улице об оставленном рюкзаке, он вернулся обратно в лавку. А вечером Рори ждал сюрприз…_  
_Проглотив горький ком, Марк надел на шею свой подарок._  
_– Спасибо, Иви._  
_– Пожалуйста. А теперь давай-ка рассказывай, что произошло. Я хочу услышать это еще раз с самого начала и в подробностях._  
_Волчонок судорожно вздохнул._  
_– Хорошо…_  
_Он рассказывал глухим, бесцветным голосом сомнамбулы, глядя в сторону госпиталя и все так же неосознанно терзая свои джинсы. Ни слез, ни истерики не было. Была только жуткая, пугающая отрешенность._

_– Я позвонил отцу Рори, – сказал Ивар после долгого молчания, дымя третьей по счету сигаретой._  
_Марк промолчал. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел на двери приемного покоя, не сменив позы и не пошевелившись. Ивар всунул ему в рот сигарету и поднес зажигалку. Парень автоматически затянулся._  
_– Я знаю, что ты почти не куришь, но сейчас это немного должно помочь. – Он положил ему руку на плечо и заглянул в застывшие глаза. – Марк, ты должен поступить, как просил Рори. Ни слова Маклафлину-старшему, если вы пересечетесь, о том, как все произошло на самом деле. Он ненавидит тебя и сгноит в тюрьме. Никакие доводы, включая самооборону тебе не помогут. Рори же из этой ситуации выкрутится легко, папочка обязательно поспособствует. Ты же это понимаешь?_  
_Волчонок едва заметно кивнул._  
_– Выкрутится, если…_  
_– Никаких «если», Марк. С ним все будет в порядке. Поваляется немного в больнице, но все обойдется. – Ивар устало откинулся на освобожденное от медведя сидение и вздохнул. – В общем, так… ты весь вечер был со мной. Мы… черт, что мы могли вместе делать, да еще и на машине Рори?_  
_– Перевозить вещи в его квартиру?.. – равнодушно предположил Марк._  
_– А ключи? Ведь его ключи там, в коробке, – возразил Кенни._  
_Парень вытащил из кармана джинсов звякнувшую связку._  
_– Рори отдал мне запасной комплект. Уже давно._  
_– Отлично, – кивнул Ивар. – А сам Рори? Где он мог быть?.. Черт, я не адвокат, у меня мозги не заточены под это, – он беспомощно глянул на парня._  
_– Я не знаю, – прошептал Волчонок, опуская голову на руки. – Ивар, меня сейчас это меньше всего заботит._  
_– Я понимаю, но нужно все продумать, ведь будут расспросы._  
_Марк тяжело выдохнул. Ему не хотелось обсуждать это сейчас. Единственным его желанием было снова увидеть смешливые ореховые глаза и задорную улыбку. Собственная судьба мало его волновала, даже Дарина мало его волновала в данный момент. Он хотел увидеть Рори и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке._  
_– Предположим, – начал он, понимая, что именно этого от него и ожидал бы любимый, – Рори одолжил мне машину, так как сам был занят и не мог поучаствовать в переезде. Я позвонил тебе с просьбой помочь – так мы оказались вместе. Рори же тем временем освободился от своих дел и тоже приехал ко мне, но немного опоздал – нас уже не было, а был этот… – голос Марка сорвался. Он прокашлялся и продолжил: – Этот человек был явно болен, Ивар. Я не понимаю, почему он напал именно на Рори, а не на меня, но могу предположить, хоть это и дико звучит, что из-за ревности. Ведь я ему нравился, и в этот раз он действовал не по чьему-то наущению. Это было его собственное решение, желание, навязчивый бред – я не знаю, как назвать… – он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел в глаза Кенни. – Он не забыл меня. Больше года прошло, но он не забыл. Это я во всем виноват, Иви, только я…_  
_– Не говори ерунды, – отрезал Ивар и медленно кивнул, задумчиво мусоля тлеющую сигарету. – Думаю, твое предположение верно, Марк. Этот больной ублюдок явно намеревался продолжить свои игры с тобой, но ему мешал Рори. Ведь вы почти все время были вместе. Охренеть… а, если бы у него все получилось? Если бы он убил Рори, что бы он сделал потом?.._  
_Волчонок сдавленно хохотнул._  
_– «Что»?.. – он выбросил окурок в приоткрытое окошко и усмехнулся. – Думаю, он бы убил и меня. Только медленно... Ладно, это уже не важно. – Он умоляюще посмотрел на Ивара. – Мы можем пойти туда?.._  
_– Конечно. Но тебе нужно сменить футболку, эта заляпана кровью, а нам не нужны лишние вопросы. Твои вещи в багажнике? – Марк кивнул. – Тогда переодевайся._

_Ожидание было мучительно долгим. Ивар мельтешил перед его глазами, меряя шагами безликую плитку больничного коридора и по привычке кусая костяшки пальцев. Он не тревожил Марка, только бросал на него беспокойные взгляды. Парень снова застыл, словно статуя, не шевелясь и глядя перед собой невидящими глазами. Лишь дрожащие пальцы продолжали подергивать лохматую бахрому драного джута._  
_Ивар открыл было рот, чтобы взбодрить Волчонка, отвлечь от страшных мыслей, и тут же захлопнул его – в коридоре замаячила высокая худощавая фигура Маклафлина-старшего. Прошествовав мимо молодых людей, он бросил презрительный взгляд на золотоволосого парня, но не задержался ни на мгновение, направившись к стойке дежурной медсестры. Ивар глянул на Марка, но тот, казалось, не заметил появления отца Рори, все так же глядя в одну точку._  
_– Маклафлин-старший приехал, – тихо сказал он, дотрагиваясь до плеча Волчонка._  
_Парень вздрогнул и судорожно вздохнул._  
_Переговорив с медсестрой, бледный как полотно и постаревший в мгновение лет на десять адвокат медленным шагом приблизился к молодым людям. Марк поднялся ему навстречу. Не смотря ни на что, сейчас он от всей души желал поддержать мужчину, готов был простить и забыть все унижения и мучения, которым тот подверг его, ведь у них было общее горе. Горе, которое должно было вытиснуть всякую ненависть, сплотить их, связав любовью к одному и тому же человеку. Но глянув на Уильяма, парень опустил взгляд и отступил._  
_– Сэр…_  
_– Молчать, – прошипел адвокат и толкнул его в грудь, заставляя упереться спиной в стену._  
_Марк плотно сжал губы, пытаясь унять охватившую его дрожь. Наивный, о каком сплочении могла идти речь? Наверняка, единственным желанием старого адвоката было желание размазать его по этой бледно-голубой стене, а не плакать у него на плече._  
_Люди сновали по больничному коридору, не обращая на них никакого внимания, не замечая буквально физически ощутимого плотного облака ненависти, окутавшего двоих людей._  
_– Ты… – Уильям сжал кулаки, нависнув над парнем, – откуда ты взялся, Уилан?.. Откуда ты только взялся на наши головы?_  
_Марк молча поднял на него глаза. Адвокат скрипнул зубами – потускневшие голубые глаза на покалеченном лице заставили сжаться его сердце. Потому что в них не было ненависти или злости. Он увидел в них усталость, боль, обреченность и… ни капли слез. Но он быстро справился со своей неожиданной слабостью._  
_– Я пока достоверно не знаю, что произошло, но будь уверен, я добьюсь правды, Уилан. Ты ответишь за все, что сделал с моим сыном. За каждую каплю его крови._  
_– Я могу вам рассказать, – тихо произнес Марк._  
_Маклафлин-старший фыркнул._  
_– Ты думаешь, я поверю хоть единому твоему слову? Никогда! Убирайся отсюда, тебе здесь не место._  
_– Я не уйду, – твердо ответил Волчонок и расправил плечи. – Я люблю его, и должен быть рядом. Вы не сможете прогнать меня._  
_Адвокат склонил голову и чуть усмехнулся._  
_– Знаешь, Марк Уилан, я хочу сказать тебе одну вещь, – неожиданно голос мужчины смягчился, – иногда, когда любишь, когда это, в самом деле, настоящая любовь, нужно найти в себе силы чтобы отпустить ее. Если ты желаешь Рори добра, если действительно любишь, то – отпусти, оставь его, не мешай ему жить нормальной, достойной жизнью. Ты же видишь, чем обернулась для него твоя любовь – он умирает!_  
_– Он не умирает! Он… – Марк замолчал, с ужасом глядя за спину адвоката._  
_Уильям обернулся. Его рука сама собой легла на плечо парня, ища поддержки и опоры – комкая в руках зеленую шапочку, тяжелой походкой, будто каждый шаг давался ему с великим трудом, из операционного блока вышел врач и направился к стойке дежурного. Коротко переговорив с медсестрой, кивнувшей в их сторону, он облокотился о стойку, устало потер лицо, а потом, встряхнув головой, направился прямиком к ним._  
_Каждый его шаг (нет, не может быть, все хорошо, не думай, не думай, НЕДУМАЙОБЭТОМ!!!) будто выбивал из Марка воздух, заставляя медленно оседать на ватных ногах._  
_Хирург подошел к ним и, замявшись, опустил глаза._  
_– Что?.. – просипел Уильям, хватаясь за Марка, словно за спасительную соломинку._  
_– Мне очень жаль…_

 

Он рывком подскочил на стуле, давя рвущийся из груди крик. Сердце бешено стучало, в сумасшедшем темпе разгоняя по венам кровь, кожа в очередной раз покрылась липкой пленкой холодного пота. Слова врача все еще продолжали шелестеть в его голове, заставляя содрогаться в ужасе.  
– Господи, – прошептал он, с остервенением потерев лицо и потянувшись к пачке.  
Выудив сигарету, задумчиво постучал ею по столешнице и засунул обратно. Хватит.  
Он провел рукой по волосам и горько усмехнулся: он задремал, позволив своему подсознанию сыграть над собой злую шутку – участливо преподнести очередной кошмар. Он всего лишь задремал. Это сон.  
Вновь откинувшись на спинку стула, он прикрыл глаза и перевел дыхание. Надо успокоиться. Все закончилось три года назад, пора научиться жить с этим.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, и послышалось недовольное бурчание по поводу жары, установившейся с самого утра, мешающей совершить нормальную пробежку. Господи, ну почему этот замечательный человек почти всегда такой шумный?  
– Долбаная Тропея, долбаная Италия. Черт, не представляю, что будет днем, если с утра уже так жарит. Всего полчаса – и я уже еле дышу, – раздался голос над его ухом, затем последовал короткий поцелуй в щеку, уколовший жесткой щетиной. – Привет, bambino. Давно поднялся?  
– Привет, Ивар. – Марк открыл глаза и потянулся, хрустнув позвонками. – Нет, только встал.  
– Соня, так всю жизнь проспишь, – добродушно хмыкнул Ивар, открывая холодильник и выуживая бутылку минералки. – Ох, ну и жара.  
Отпив большой глоток, он довольно выдохнул и повернулся к Марку. Парень снова был где-то далеко в своих мыслях, рассеянно водя пальцем по краю своей чашки. Не то, чтобы Ивара это сильно напрягало, но иногда все же хотелось увидеть нормальный, живой, а не полный тоски, застывший взгляд.  
– Неважно выглядишь. – Кенни внимательно изучал тени, залегшие под его глазами. – Опять?  
– Ну, ты же знаешь – середина лета, очередная годовщина – все вернулось. Это, наверное, мое проклятие.  
– Никакое не проклятие. Ты сам себя накручиваешь, сидя и вспоминая. Что?.. Разве я не прав? – Ивар сел напротив, бросив быстрый взгляд на вторую чашку с остывшим кофе. – Пошел бы вместо этого окунулся. Лично я сейчас так и сделаю. Давай со мной?  
– Нет, – он покачал головой, – не хочу. Может, потом. Не переживай, все пройдет. Оно всегда проходит.  
– Я тебя не понимаю, – пробурчал Ивар, – зачем изводить себя?  
– Я не специально.  
– Ладно, я на море, а ты сиди, словно старый дед, копаясь в воспоминаниях, если тебе больше делать нечего. – Кенни поднялся и, положив ему руку на плечо, тихо добавил: – Кофе совсем остыл. Он не любит холодный кофе.  
– Я знаю…

Он сидел с закрытыми глазами, приоткрыв губы и ощущая на них теплое дыхание летнего ветра, так напоминающее дыхание любимого человека: ласковое, дурманяще-сладкое, согревающее, родное. Дыхание, которым невозможно напиться, сколько ни пытайся – всегда будет мало.  
Он вздрогнул, почувствовав его ближе на своих губах, совсем рядом, и потянулся к нему, словно жаждущий странник, нетерпеливо припадая к этому волшебному источнику, судорожно обхватывая ладонями любимое лицо. Как бы он хотел, чтобы это не было сном.  
– Ti amo, mio angelo d’oro … – тихий шелест бархатного голоса сквозь мягкий поцелуй. – Buongiorno, bambino.*  
– Amo anche te… più della vita, Рори, – выдохнул Марк и счастливо улыбнулся.*  
Это не сон. Не открывая глаз, он снова приник к мягким губам, зарываясь пальцами в черные непослушные и вполне реальные кудряшки, гладя широкие сильные плечи и ощущая невероятное облегчение. Рори здесь, рядом. Теперь все будет хорошо, теперь кошмары и жуткие воспоминания отступят, перечеркнутые солнечной улыбкой и теплым сиянием ореховых глаз. Можно даже кондиционер не чинить. Он подавил смешок и отстранился, возмущенно сведя к переносице брови.  
– Засранец, почему не предупредил, что приезжаешь? Мы же вчера по скайпу общались, не мог сказать что ли?!  
«Общались по скайпу» – было очень сильно сказано. Плохая связь, явно организованная самим кудрявым брюнетом, дала им возможность только взглянуть друг на друга и почти тут же прервалась. Рори ненавидел скайп, и выходить на связь предпочитал исключительно по телефону, оправдывая это тем, что так они больше соскучатся друг по другу. Чудак! Марк начинал скучать, когда они расставались даже на пару часов, не говоря уже о такой долгой разлуке.  
– Специально не предупредил, хотел сделать сюрприз, – Рори хитро улыбнулся и кивнул на свою чашку, – но я так понимаю, что ты меня ждал.  
Марк фыркнул и пожал плечами.  
– С чего ты взял, что это для тебя? Может это для Ивара.  
– Что-о? Хочешь сказать, что он пил из моей чашки пока меня не было?! – завопил брюнет и набросился на Марка. Они, двое взрослых мужчин, так и не разучились впадать иногда в совершеннейшее детство, но только радовались этой своей маленькой слабости.  
– Хватит! Хватит, перестань! – сквозь смех выдавил Марк, пытаясь вывернуться из сильных рук и при этом не свалиться со стула.  
Рори прекратил его щекотать и, широко улыбаясь, стянул с его волос резинку.  
– Не люблю, когда ты завязываешь хвост. – Марк тряхнул головой, демонстрируя шикарную золотую гриву, отросшую ниже плеч. Маклафлин немедленно запустил в нее пальцы. – Так гораздо лучше… Я соскучился, безумно.  
– Знал бы ты, как я соскучился, три недели – это слишком долго, – тихо произнес Марк, плотнее притягивая его к себе. – Я чуть не сошел с ума.  
Задрав на Рори цветастую футболку, он нежно провел пальцем по небольшому белому шраму на левой стороне загорелого живота, чуть-чуть ниже пупка, и приник к нему губами. Кудрявый брюнет судорожно выдохнул.  
– Дарина дома?..  
– Ухм… – не отрываясь от него, кивнул Волчонок.  
– Тогда… лучше не надо, иначе я накинусь на тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, а это не для детских глаз.  
Марк фыркнул и с сожалением выпустил его из объятий.  
– Да, ты прав… как и по поводу того, что я тебя ждал. Каждый день. – Он чуть нахмурил лоб, сосредотачиваясь и указывая на белую чашку. – Si, ho fatto per te caffè, amore, è vero. Мa mi sembra… sembra… короче, он совсем остыл. Scusare.*  
Рори с восторгом посмотрел на него.  
– Хм, ты делаешь потрясающие успехи! А по поводу кофе – ничего страшного, сварим новый… Черт, у тебя такой забавный акцент, и он сводит меня с ума. – Он склонился к Марку, вновь припадая к его губам в жарком поцелуе.  
Топот сбегающих по лестнице ножек заставил их быстро отпрянуть друг от друга. Рори плюхнулся на стул рядом с Марком и, схватив свою чашку, застыл с самой невинной улыбкой, на которую только был способен.  
Вбежавшая в кухню, Дарина издала пронзительный вопль счастья и через мгновение повисла у него на шее.  
– Рори-и!  
– Задушишь! Обольешься! Ох, осторожно… ты сделаешь меня инвалидом, – последнее было сказано слегка придушенным голосом, потому что от переизбытка чувств, девочка прыгнула ему на колени, приложившись всем своим весом к паху, и чмокнула в заросшую щеку. – Я тоже тебя люблю, – просипел он, удобнее усаживая Дарину и переводя дыхание. – Кажется, я только что лишился наследников…  
Марк прыснул и потянул сестру за руку, заставляя слезть с колен брюнета.  
– Сначала иди умойся, принцесса. Потом будешь обниматься.  
Дарина страдальчески закатила глаза и скорчила гримаску.  
– Ну, Ма-арк, я потом! Я же соскучилась! Рори, ну скажи ему! Почему он все время мною командует?  
– Потому что я – твой старший брат. Не спорь, вперед! – Он выпроводил возмущающуюся сестру из кухни и повернулся к Рори. – Кстати о наследниках. Как все прошло?  
Рори опустил взгляд.  
Уильям Маклафлин скоропостижно скончался полгода назад от сердечного приступа, и Рори был вынужден покинуть солнечный берег южной Италии, чтобы ознакомиться со вступившим в силу завещанием.  
Их с отцом отношения так и не восстановились. За два с половиной года, прошедших с момента страшных событий (если не брать в расчет рассмотрение его дела по убийству Томаса Дойла, которое закончилось, так и не успев толком начаться), они виделись шесть раз: на Рождество и дни рождения друг друга. Даже на могиле матери ни разу не пересеклись. Так и не найдя в себе сил принять отношения сына, но оставив попытки что-либо изменить, Уильям Маклафлин просто вычеркнул его из своей жизни. Поэтому, отправляясь в Ирландию на оглашение, Рори вообще ни на что не рассчитывал.  
– Ну… во всяком случае, поместье осталось за мной – все-таки родовое гнездо Маклафлинов, и передавать его кому-то с чужой фамилией отец никогда бы не решился. Так что основная проблема теперь состоит только в том, смогу ли я его содержать. Там нехилая сумма требуется.  
– Ничего, справимся, – улыбнулся Марк. – У меня куча заказов и предложений. Некоторые из них обещают быть очень прибыльными.  
– Ага, – кивнул Рори, – а я начну практиковать. В конце концов, давно пора. В клуб я точно больше не вернусь, хватит.  
– А ты… – Марк загадочно улыбнулся, вышел в гостиную и через пару секунд вернулся, протягивая ему длинный флаер. – Извини, я и Ивар, мы все организовали без тебя. Считай, что это сюрприз.  
Брюнет дрожащими руками раскрыл однозначно оформленный самим Марком флаер с изображением лондонского Института Современного Искусства и задохнулся.  
– Выставка?..  
– Выставка.  
– Марк…  
Рори сорвался с места и заключил его в объятия.  
– Пообещай мне одну вещь, – тихо попросил Марк, уткнувшись ему в шею.  
– Какую?  
– Ты больше никогда не оставишь меня одного так надолго, особенно в середине лета…  
– Обещаю, но при одном условии: ты научишься закрывать за собой тюбик с пастой.  
– Странное условие, учитывая мою просьбу. В таком случае, ты перестанешь разбрасывать свои носки, где попало, и будешь ставить чашку на подставку, а не на голый стол.  
– Это выше моих сил, но я постараюсь.  
– Ладно, тогда я тоже.  
Они расхохотались и, отстранившись, всмотрелись в глаза друг друга.  
– Ты невероятен, Марк. Спасибо тебе, – прошептал Рори, прижимаясь к его лбу.  
– Я всего лишь возвращаю долг. Потому что выставка – это самое малое, что я хотел бы для тебя сделать.  
– В таком случае, могу я попросить тебя о большем?  
– Я согласен… – выдохнул Марк, беря его лицо в свои ладони.

 

**Примечания:**

Ti amo, mio angelo d’oro … Buongiorno, bambino* - Я люблю тебя, мой золотой ангел... Доброе утро, малыш (итал.)

Amo anche te… più della vita* - Я тоже люблю тебя... больше жизни (итал.)

Si, ho fatto per te caffè, amore, è vero. Мa mi sembra… sembra… Scusare* - Да, я сделал кофе для тебя, любимый, правда. Но мне кажется... кажется... Извини (итал.)


	12. ЭПИЛОГ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящается моему горячо любимому другу RichardIII - как видишь, твоя любовь к этим мальчикам продолжает вдохновлять меня, и спустя почти год (О_О), я все-таки сделала ЭТО!)))  
> А так же, замечательной Deborah JC - за песню Глории Эстефан "Ноу", которая теперь неизменно ассоциируется у меня с этими двумя оболтусами. Спасибо тебе, дорогая Дебби!  
> И, конечно, всем вам, дорогие читатели)

Небольшая аккуратная яхта взрезала острым носом бирюзовые волны с пушистыми белоснежными барашками, унося четверых пассажиров к горизонту.  
− Надо бы сказать Ивару, чтобы не заходил далеко, − Марк, облокотившийся о борт и задумчиво глядящий в прозрачную воду, выпрямился и повернулся к спутнику. – Чё-ёрт… − недовольно пробурчал он, убирая с лица золотые локоны и раздраженно скручивая их в пучок. – Отдай резинку, изверг!  
− Только через мой труп, − улыбнулся Рори, быстро натягивая резинку на запястье. – Можешь попытаться, − он хитро сверкнул ореховыми глазами и отвел руку подальше от Волчонка.  
− Изверг, − повторил Марк и, оставив бесполезные попытки собрать копну растрепавшихся волос, которой с упоением играл ветер, привалился спиной к борту, оглядывая яхту. – Тебе не кажется, что это слишком?  
− Слишком дорого?  
− Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой…  
Рори приобнял его за плечи и прижал к себе.  
− Подумаешь – яхта. К тому же, она чуть ли не самая дешевая из всех. По большому счету, это − настоящее корыто.  
Волчонок вздохнул и уткнулся носом в шею любимого.  
− Я не о яхте. Я о нас с тобой.  
− Марк, три года прошло. Неужели ты до сих пор не можешь поверить в то, что мы вместе? Вопреки всему? – усмехнулся Маклафлин, нежно водя пальцами по спине Марка. – Кстати, о «вместе»… ты же возьмешь мою фамилию?  
− Марк Маклафлин? Ох, это так странно звучит. Я, пожалуй, к такому не готов, − фыркнул парень и тихо рассмеялся от легкого тычка в бок.  
− Рори Уилан − звучит еще более странно, – с улыбкой проворчал брюнет.  
– Ну, я бы поспорил, но не стану, – Волчонок заглянул в ореховые глаза и усмехнулся, – Ладно, так и быть, я подумаю над тем, чтобы стать Маклафлином.  
− Это было бы лучшим свадебным подарком для меня, − улыбнулся Рори и потянулся за поцелуем, но Марк отвел лицо.  
− Рори, не здесь…  
Покосившись на Дарину, увлеченно перебирающую кучу CD-дисков к видавшему виды небольшому музыкальному центру, стоящему на палубе, он нахмурился.  
– Не представляю, как ей объяснить…  
− Что объяснить? – хитро улыбнулся Рори. – Что мы решили стать настоящей семьей?  
Марк, глядя на сестру, молча кивнул.  
− Она современная девочка. Поймет. К тому же, ничего особо не изменится – мы и так живем вместе и уже давно. Ну, хочешь, я прямо сейчас ей все скажу?  
− Ох, нет! – замотал головой Волчонок. – Жить вместе, как братья или друзья – это одно. Другое дело… эмм… в общем, то, на что мы решились − это совсем другое… О, боже, Рори, давай позже. Мне надо подумать, как это сделать… правильней.  
− Хм… что ж, подумай, − склонив голову на бок, согласился Рори. – Но советую не тянуть долго, мне уже до чертиков надоело скрывать наши отношения.  
Он незаметно скользнул ладонью под яркие шорты, прикрывающие соблазнительные упругие ягодицы и легко сжал одну половинку. Марк вздрогнул и судорожно выдохнул:  
− Рори…  
− Черт… я безумно соскучился по тебе, − промурлыкал ему на ухо Маклафлин, − три недели… и даже сейчас я должен держать себя в руках… это несправедливо! С нетерпением жду ночи, когда смогу, наконец, добраться до тебя… − он легко прикусил шею любимого, с удовлетворением отметив, как мгновенно нежная кожа покрылась мурашками. – Мы можем остаться на яхте, чтобы никого не смущать… ведь я за себя не ручаюсь.  
Повернув к нему голову, Волчонок хитро сверкнул глазами.  
− М-м-м… мне нравится эта идея.  
− О, боже… − Рори шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, − Прости, но у меня не самые просторные шорты. Черт…  
Марк покосился вниз и довольно усмехнулся.  
− Даже не знаю, чем помочь тебе в данный момент.  
− Засранец, − простонал Маклафлин, обтягивая футболку. – Это самое настоящее издевательство. Нет, надо как-то отвлечься.  
В этом ему неожиданно помогла Дарина, определившаяся, наконец, с выбором диска. Из динамиков полились легкие звуки акустической гитары, и приятный женский голос с легкой хрипотцой что-то нежно запел на испанском.  
− О-о… − Рори восторженно посмотрел на девочку. – Дарина, ты выбрала Глорию Эстефан?  
Дарина пожала плечами и приподняла брови.  
− Не знаю, кто такая Глория Эстефан, но она мне нравится – красивая, − продемонстрировав упаковку от диска с вложенной в нее фотографией певицы, девочка хитро прищурила синие глаза, посмотрев на брата. – И песня красивая. Марк, станцуешь?  
− Чего-о?!  
− Ну, давай! Ты же классно танцуешь, я знаю.  
− Вот еще! Отстань.  
− Давай-давай! – рассмеялся Рори и вытолкнул его на середину палубы. – Ты уже однажды удивил меня − я навсегда запомнил твой танец в клубе! Так удиви меня еще раз.  
− Отстаньте оба! Я вам не клоун, − возмутился Марк, складывая руки на груди.  
− Рори тебе поможет, − Дарина захихикала, увидев отвисшую челюсть брюнета.  
− Поддерживаю, − улыбаясь во все тридцать два, на палубу вышел Ивар и, предупредив вопрос, возникший в ореховых глазах, успокоил друга: − Все ок, приятель, я бросил якорь. – Он уселся рядом с девочкой и переключил песню на начало. – «Hoy», чудесная вещица. Давайте мальчики, поразите нас.  
Маклафлин взглянул на любимого, вопросительно приподняв бровь. Марк фыркнул и закатил глаза, но потом, одарив его хитрющей улыбкой, кивнул.  
− Ладно, − он прильнул к Рори и, откинув с лица золотистые локоны, тихо произнес ему на ухо: − Между прочим, я не просто знаю эту песню, но еще и перевод припева, и он очень даже в тему.  
Ивар сделал звук погромче, выжидающе глядя на парней. Чудесная легкая мелодия, дополненная приятным голосом Глории Эстефан, полилась над простором моря, заглушая шелест волн и крики одинокой чайки.  
Встав напротив Маклафлина и прикрыв глаза, Волчонок плавно задвигал бедрами, погружаясь в немного печальное вступление. Он всегда любил танцевать и у него это прекрасно получалось.  
Жадно следя за каждым его движением, Рори стоял столбом, позабыв о том, что он тоже непосредственный участник этого танца. Ему не хотелось шевелиться, ему хотелось только смотреть.  
− Ну что же ты? – воскликнул Марк, распахнув сияющие голубые глаза.  
Рори неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, но снова замер – немного печальная мелодия куплета перешла в задорный припев, и он услышал голос любимого, подпевающий прекрасной кубинке:

− Сегодня я вновь увижу тебя  
И завернусь в твою одежду.  
Шепни мне о чём-нибудь у огня,  
Я снова здесь − не теряй надежду!  
Сегодня я вновь увижу тебя  
И обещаю: развею грусть,  
Устрою праздник, любимый.  
Шепни мне о чем-нибудь,  
И пусть любовь горит с новой силой!

Марк пел и танцевал, кружа вокруг обалдевшего Рори, откровенно дразнил, страстно приникая к нему всем телом, и тут же ловко ускользая от рук, пытающихся обнять его.  
− Танцуй! – рассмеялся Волчонок, в очередной раз увернувшись от Маклафлина, и многозначительно изогнув бровь, вполголоса добавил: – Если начнешь танцевать, обещаю: я устрою праздник…  
Рори усмехнулся и покачал головой, покосившись на наблюдающих за ними Кенни и Дарину.  
− Уговорил, − махнул он рукой и пустился в пляс, вызвав приступ истерического хохота у «зрителей».  
Отхохотавшись, Ивар подмигнул девочке и протянул руку.  
− Очаровательная сеньорита, можно пригласить вас на танец?  
Дарина с готовностью кивнула и вскочила с места. Кенни подхватил ее на руки и закружился по палубе, оглушаемый звонким смехом.

Небольшая аккуратная яхта мягко покачивалась на бирюзовых волнах, а на ее борту четыре счастливых человека, исполняли танец «Кто во что горазд», смеясь, дурачась и дружно горланя припев:

− Сегодня я вновь увижу тебя  
И завернусь в твою одежду.  
Шепни мне о чём-нибудь у огня,  
Я снова здесь − не теряй надежду!  
Сегодня я вновь увижу тебя  
И обещаю: развею грусть,  
Устрою праздник, любимый.  
Шепни мне о чем-нибудь,  
И пусть любовь горит с новой силой!

***

 

− Проследи, чтобы она не пялилась полночи в телевизор, − попросил Марк, игнорируя недовольный взгляд сестры.  
− Не волнуйся, − Ивар хлопнул его по плечу. – Мы сейчас забуримся в какой-нибудь бар и как следует отметим ваше приобретение, − он окинул взглядом яхту, − так что, думаю, после этого нам будет не до телевизоров… Да шучу я, ты что?! – рассмеялся он, увидев ужас в глазах Волчонка. – Домой и баиньки! Правда, Дарина?  
Девочка кивнула, безуспешно попытавшись подавить зевок, чмокнула в щеку склонившегося к ней Рори, послала воздушный поцелуй брату и, ухватив Кенни за руку, потянула к трапу. Ступив на него, она вдруг развернулась и, глянув на оставшихся на яхте парней, хитро улыбнулась.  
− Ну, и когда?  
− Что «когда»? – хором спросили Рори и Марк.  
− Когда вы уже поженитесь?  
− Что?! – шум прибоя заглушил звук отвалившихся челюстей.  
− Ой, да ладно! Можно подумать, я ничего не вижу и не понимаю! – Дарина оскорбленно повела плечом. – Не маленькая уже, вот!  
Трое молодых людей в шоке уставились на нее.  
Первым пришел в себя Рори. Откашлявшись и прочистив горло, он положил руку на плечо Марка и облегченно вздохнул:  
− Ну, раз так…  
− Рори… − простонал Волчонок, отчаянно краснея под взглядом сестры.  
− … мы рады сообщить вам, что – да, мы решили официально оформить свои отношения, − он пожал плечами и улыбнулся, − то есть − пожениться.  
− Наконец-то, – с серьезным видом пробурчала Дарина и хитро улыбнулась, помахав им рукой. – Спокойной ночи, влюбленные!  
− Не развалите яхту, − подмигнул Ивар и расхохотался в ответ на гневный взгляд Марка. – Счастливо, почти молодожены!

***

 

− Ну вот, а ты боялся…  
− Мне казалось, что нам успешно удается все скрывать от нее, − осипшим голосом произнес Волчонок.  
− Какое облегчение, что больше не придется этого делать, − прошептал Рори, зарываясь носом в золотистые локоны. – Между прочим, я добросовестно исполнил танец, а кое-кто обещал мне устроить за это праздник…  
− Ты называешь это – танцем? – фыркнул Марк, жмурясь от теплого дыхания, щекочущего шею.  
− Вот, значит, как ты держишь свое слово, − усмехнулся Рори, легко прикусывая мочку его уха. – Ладно, тогда я, пожалуй, отправлюсь следом за Дариной и Иваром.  
− Размечтался… − Марк тесно прижался к нему. – Я хочу опробовать на прочность эту посудину!  
− О-о, значит, ты все-таки решил устроить праздник?  
− Незабываемый… − выдохнул Волчонок, увлекая Рори в долгий, глубокий поцелуй.

Впереди их ждало бесконечное множество поцелуев и прогулок, ссор и примирений, счастливых и грустных моментов – их ждала впереди целая жизнь.

 

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ  
Мною был слегка изменен перевод песни, найденный на просторах интернета (ссылку на оригинальный перевод почему-то сделать не удалось(, но имя его автора - Cloudlet)


End file.
